Hollowed Arc
by Streggae
Summary: After waking up inside a cave at an unknown location with no recent memory and a startling new appearance, Jaune must find his way back to Beacon and get back to normal. However life is never that simple and getting home is the least of his worries. In a literal dog eat dog world he'll have to fight to survive while also trying to find a way back to normal. Inspired by Bleach.
1. Darkly Dreaming

**Chapter 1: Darkly Dreaming**

In the vast world called Remnant there exists three separate forms of land which cover the entire planet. First there are the 'human' lands which account for 40% of the total space on Remnant which consist of the Four Kingdoms and various settlements within their territory.

Outside of this territory are called the Badlands, desolate wastelands with barely any vegetations that stretch for miles and account for at least 15% of the total area of Remnant. This is where the nomadic tribes occupy, as well as where Dust companies set up shop and drill for pockets of Dust.

Beyond the badlands is a place where no living creature would dare venture into unless they had a death wish. These lands were lost to both humans and Faunus at an unspecified point in time as such it is the referred to as the 'Forgotten Lands' of Remnant. Officially though, they go by another name which at this point fits the area perfectly, The Grimm Lands.

" **Ugh** " the groan seemed to echo as the figure squirmed in place.

There was the sound of sudden shifting but the figure was too out of it to notice the sound as it took the time to gather its bearings.

' _why's my bed so_ _ **hard**_ _?'_ he thought.

Then again this didn't feel like his bed, come to think of it, when did he even go back to the dorms? It was with this realization that he opened his eyes to stare at the dark stalactite covered ceiling.

' _Huh?'_

Okay so this is definitely _not_ his room but that just begs the question

' _Where am?'_ thought one groggyJaune Arc.

He tried to sit up but just has he did came down with a case of vertigo, so instead he propped himself on his elbows.

*Sniff, sniff*

Jaune froze, and turned slowly to come face to face with burning red eyes. Immediately his blood ran cold, his joints locked up in fear as his mind drew a momentary blank. There was a moment of silence as his mind tried to catch up with what he was seeing until.

" **AAAAHHH** " with a panicked scream Jaune distanced himself from the Grimm until he hit a wall, his dizziness was long forgotten.

The knight watched in horror as the Grimm….not do..anything.

' _Huh?'_ he thought after a moment of silence where the Grimm was just staring at him, the only movement it gave was the slight tilt of its head as if it were confused.

Not paying attention to that he frantically looked around for his weapon and spotted it right next..to the..Grimm.

Crap.

Okay now what? He didn't have his sword and he was being stared down by a Grimm. Is it just him or does the cave wall seem unnaturally warm and..moving?

*Snort*

A puff of warm air was thrust upon him and he gulped _'do I even want to know?'_ he questioned himself.

 _Might as well_ the tiny voice in his head reply _you might have peace in the afterlife knowing just what is that killed you._

That actually made sense, in a morbid kind of way, he mentally nodded and began the excruciating task of turning to meet his killer, then maker. He could see it now, once he meets his ancestors he would proudly announce that he Jaune Arc was killed in battle by a..

' _What the heck is that?'_

Now being a student at Beacon a school dedicated to training young men and women in the art of killing different species of Grimm Jaune should be able to identify most of the known species especially since it is close to the end of the first year. Unfortunately before coming to Beacon he has never even seen a Grimm proper and at most could only identify the Grimm most common to Vale. Add the fact that his Grimm studies teacher is the most _boring_ man on Remnant who manages to put him to sleep ten minutes into his class and well

*Sigh*

Long story short, Jaune has no idea what he's looking at right now. Still didn't stop him from backing away. Now that he had a look at them Jaune could say that they looked a lot like wolves if he were being honest. Not Beowolves but real actual wolves. Some Grimm had the appearance of animals and they are definitely wolves, one small and the other really, really big.

The cave was eerily silent Jaune noticed and he feared that if he so much as breathed it would set them off.

' _What am I doing!?'_ he mentally screamed.

Here he is, a supposed Huntsman in training trembling before two Grimm, granted one of said Grimm was very huge and he would have no doubt that anyone in their right mind would be scared. How could he call himself an Arc, a family of brave heroes, when he's a quivering mess?

No matter how he sliced it he was going to die, he didn't see a way out but that didn't mean he wasn't going to go without a fight.

With new found resolution Jaune stood slowly, he kept his eyes on the sword and the two Grimm cautiously. The larger Grimm's ears perked and the smaller one seemed to shrink away but all that provided was a better pathway to Crocea Mors.

Jaune was ready, it all came down to this moment, funny, he's been in this situation before and usually he'd be hearing the thumping of his heart but for some reason there wasn't that pulse pounding, adrenaline rushed thump he'd come to associate with this kind of situation.

Nevertheless Jaune bent his knees slightly, he'd learn a few things about Aura control from Pyrrha and Ren in the last few months and he intended to use his Aura to amplify the lunge towards his weapon. He eyed the bigger threat as he did so, the wolf was slowly edging from its resting position with its eyes narrowed at him.

Then the wolf's eyes flickered to the smaller Grimm and Jaune took his chance. There was a loud boom as he shot forward but he was deaf to that. At the same time the wolf lunged at the same spot.

Jaune was surprised at how quickly he got to his destination, he grabbed the sword, seemingly dodging the larger Grimm's attack in the process. Skidding to a stop he turned around with his weapon ready expecting the wolf to be upon him but was shocked when the Grimm was just staring at him. Neither made a move as they glared each other down and for a few moments he thought it wasn't going to attack but as far as he knew that was a pipe dream.

They're Grimm after all, he's never met a Grimm that didn't want to kill a him. Jaune stood there in anticipation, they said that for a man on death row it wasn't the chair that kills them, it was the wait. He didn't know where he heard those words exactly but Jaune found that it pretty much fits his situation.

In a moment of anxiousness Jaune finally snapped, if he was going to be killed he might as well get it over with.

Jaune growled " **COME ON!** " he yelled, his voice booming through the dark cave and now that he realized could see perfectly in. He saw the wolf flinch a little despite its obvious size advantage.

Jaune paused _'was that_ _ **my**_ _voice'_ he thought in flabbergasted awe.

It sounded otherworldly, if he were to describe it, it would sound like someone was recording it through a broken speaker, high pitched and gravely. He didn't even know something could make that noise.

" **A-ahem** " he coughed to clear his throat but even that came out distorted. He reached to touch his throat when something prickly touched it.

Looking down he stared in wide eyed disbelief too see his hands, his _clawed_ hands.

He staggered back " **wh-what**?"

Looking at his hands in disbelief and fear he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the blade and stopped. Ever so slowly he brought the blade up to his face to show –not his face but the visage of a mask of some kind.

What the hell was going on?

After a while he reached around the edge and with all his might pulled " **argh**!" he yelled and brought up his other hand still holding Crocea Mors.

Doubling his efforts he pulled harder without success, he staggered to and fro until his back hit the cave wall but still the mask remained stuck to his face. If anything he felt like he was ripping his own face off.

' _NO! this isn't my face!'_

The wolf Grimm's watched in muted fascination as Jaune attempted to pull off his mask with no apparent results. This went on for a few more minutes until " **ARGH** " Jaune dropped to his knees in pain. A particularly hard tug resulted in a searing pain running through his very being. Though he desperately wanted to he couldn't take the mask off, it felt like he was trying to rip if own skin off.

At least that's what he thought, Dust knows he's never been in nor did he want to be in a situation where he had to rip his skin off. Warm air caught his attention and Jaune looked up nervously to come face to face with the larger Grimm. The beast stared at him hard yet for some reason Jaune didn't feel threatened by him.

Wait _him_!?

He took a closer look at the Grimm, he could tell that this Grimm was male. He didn't even think Grimm had gender and looking at the smaller Grimm he wondered if they could reproduce. A snort caught his attention as the large Grimm had apperantly lost interest and went to where it previously was to resume its resting.

Jaune should be worried, he really should but contrary to popular belief Jaune isn't an idiot, he may be socially awkward, a little clumsy at times, terrible at combat and know almost nothing about Hunter but he isn't dumb. An idiot wouldn't have been able to cheat his way into a prestigious academy, an idiot wouldn't be chosen to lead a team and an idiot would definitely not be able to effectively lead that despite his obvious weakness.

If he analyzed his situation as if he were on a mission then he would be able to find a solution. Okay so he doesn't know where he is, how he got there, why he looks like a..no he will _not_ admit that, ever. The there's the question of the day, why is it that those two Grimm haven't attacked him?

Doesn't matter, that thing's almost as big as the Deathstalker at initiation and there is no way he would want to fight something like that and alone? No way, maybe if he was in the world's strongest tank attached to the world's biggest cannon.

He stood, the movement caused the large Grimm's ears to perk in his direction but that was the only response. Jaune searched his pocket and sighed in relief when he felt his scroll where he left it. The relief vanished when he saw that he had no signal and turned to worry when he saw the date at the top corner of the screen.

It was almost a month after what he remembered the date was!

One month, he'd been stuck there for one month! How? It doesn't make any sense!

' _Okay calm down Arc, you just need to get out of here'_ he looked around _'wherever_ _ **here**_ _is'_ he added grimly.

Looking around the large cave he began to move but cast a glance at the occupying Grimm, the smaller one was biting the larger one making growling noises but the big one ignored it, seeming content to just sleep.

' _Huh, it almost looks like- no! Stay focus'_

Ignoring the duo he began walking, if the Grimm didn't attack before then it won't attack him now. With that in mind he went about exploring, he noticed the larger Grimm's tail encircle around the smaller one protectively.

' _Great now_ _ **I'm**_ _the bad guy'_ he mentally sighed.

Jaune continued to explore going further into the dark, he never noticed the curious red eyes watching him the entire time. As Jaune walked through the progressively darkening cave a million thoughts ran through his mind some of which included

 _How did he get there?_

 _Why couldn't he remember the last few days before?_

 _What happened to him?_

 _Why does he look like_ _a-NO!_

Shaking his head he buried the thoughts but then another one came into place how is he supposed to explain his appearance to everyone.

' _One step at a time'_ he reminded himself _'first I need to get out of this cave'_

Walking along the path Jaune noted that although he could tell there were no lights to speak of, the cave didn't seem all too dark to him. After a moment he came to the conclusion that he has night vision. Actually he was thankful for it, who knows how many times he would have tripped over rocks or bumped into something.

After what seem like hours of exploration Jaune scowled, seriously how big was this cave!? This was more of a labyrinth than a cave at this point. After a few more minutes of walking, he came upon a dead end. He let out a disgruntled growl; he was more frustrated than nervous, who would be after traversing a labyrinth for hours with nothing happening.

He went to turn around when he caught something he missed, a small crevice carved in the side of the cave wall. Getting closer he noticed claw marks around the hole which instantly put him off yet taking a closer look he could see some form of light shining inside.

Now he had two choices either go inside the hole in the wall where he would find possible freedom or go back the way he came, spending another mind numbing hour in absolute silence. The answer seems so simple yet looking back through the hole where he could definitely see a light he couldn't help but think it over again.

There is a pretty high chance that there is a Grimm in there but _should_ he be afraid of it. Those other Grimm didn't so much as bat an eye at his presence and they only reacted after he made the first move. So maybe his appearance works as a kind of camouflage, hides him from the Grimm as long as he doesn't do anything to provoke them.

Looking at his hands he rolled up the sleeves revealing some kind of intricate line running along his arm of which he couldn't tell the color of but he would bet any amount of Lien that it was red.

This could work…right?

' _What am I thinking? This is a stupid idea!'_ he admonished.

Even though he admitted it was a stupid idea Jaune still drew closer to. What does he have to worry with stupid ideas? This was the guy who forged transcripts to attend a school training people to kill monsters, without _any_ form of combat training, knowledge or expertise on anything related to the subject matter.

But hey just like with Beacon its high risk high reward.

Jaune squeezed through the tight space his chest scarping against the wall, he had to suck in his gut. Even then he saw claw marks along the wall, whatever Grimm he was absolutely sure was on the other side, couldn't be a big one to fit in this space. Of course he could be wrong; knowing his luck there's a good chance that he is.

" **Hah** " releasing a breath, which he realized was unnecessary and probably gave away his position, Jaune finally made it through the wall.

As he saw before, there was a light across the room, yes! If he's quick enough he can make it outside before-

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-** "

*CRASH*

" **Ow** " his voice sounded from the bottom of the ravine.

' _Who put that cliff there?'_ he thought drowsily before rolling onto his stomach.

Despite the height of the fall Jaune didn't feel _too_ much pain, in fact it felt like he tripped and fell on the ground rather than plummet 100 feet. A fall like that had to have hurt more than this; Dust knows he felt sore when that Deathstalker tossed him into Ruby. Jaune rubbed his back soothingly before his hand grazed something lying on the ground.

He froze at what he saw in the dark.

Bones, lots of bones and considering Grimm don't leave behind anything when they died it could be one of two kind of bones and there wasn't much to distinguish from either but he silently prayed….

Screw that!

Jaune looked around frantically for Crocea Mors _'idiot, what was Pyrrha's number one rule?'_ he chastised eyes darting around _'_ _ **never**_ _lose your weapon under_ _ **any**_ _circumstance. Aha!'_

Spotting the family heirloom next to a skull, as if that wasn't disturbing, he took time to make sure he didn't make any more noise Jaune quietly made his way to the sword. He grasped it in his hand tightly and swore to himself that he would never lose it again….

*Crash*

..Or he would have if something hadn't just crash landed right in front of the damn thing and by _something_ it would probably be the Grimm he was trying to avoid earlier. Said Grimm stood at its full height, easily towering over Jaune, heck it was taller than Cardin! With this Jaune saw its face, if he would describe its appearance it would be some kind of man bat.

The Grimm spread its wings and with its head lowered released an ear shattering screech that echoed for at least 5 seconds more seconds after it stopped. Jaune had his ears covered the entire time and took a step back as the Grimm stepped forward and then…stopped. Its head tilted as if it were confused and it started circling him.

Its talons crushed bones as it menacingly stepped around him with its body low, or at least tried to. Jaune took the opportunity to circle the Grimm, mostly so he could reach Crocea Mors. Halfway towards his weapon the Grimm stopped and Jaune tensed.

There was a bead of silence as Jaune's attention shifted from the Grimm to his family heirloom.

…

Then it lunged.

If it was trying to catch him off guard, it failed miserably as Jaune surprised even himself with a perfectly timed lunge for his sword. Just like how he practiced, Jaune managed to grab his sword and roll into a crouch position then stood in a low stance. The stance felt weird without his shield in hand but he'll have to make due.

He sidestepped another lunge and slashed at its back and to his dismay only left a shallow cut. Doesn't matter he pressed the attack while he still could and charged, the Grimm spun around with unexpected speed and flapped its wings, hard. The force of wind it generate managed to knock Jaune off his feet, something he never expected from something so small.

" **Oof** " he landed sprawled on his back then rolled out of the way just as to razor sharp talons took a piece of the ground in the air.

' _That was close'_ he thought _'great, now its flying, that's fair.'_

The Grimm circled around the room and dived towards him, Jaune expected it to try and grab him with its talons. Instead it released another are piercing screech forcing Jaune to almost cover his ears in pain, almost. The knight brought up his sword to block and braced himself. The screech stopped seconds before Jaune felt the impact.

The boy flew about 8 feet before he landed on his back with Crocea Mors pinned to his chest by the weight of the Grimm whose talons had the blad in a vice like grip. The Grimm began clawing at his face relentlessly and Jaune has never been so grateful that he had the mask on. The thing was heavier than it looked..

With effort he managed to free one of his arms just in time for it let out another screech, point blank in his face. He wanted to scream; he could feel blood coming out his ears and for one sick moment wondered why he isn't deaf yet just to stop the pain. That sick second turned into an angry few moments, one in which he looked for a weakness on its ugly mug.

Using his newfound claws, three fingers grabbed unto one of its eyes, Jaune grinned when the scream turned into agonized wailing. He yanked the eyeball from its socket prompting the bat Grimm to finally un-mount him. Jaune's vision was swimming, he could taste blood in his mouth and he's sure his nose is bleeding but that didn't matter.

It was right _there_!

It _had_ to die!

He wanted to kill it

He _needed_ to **kill it**!

With a savage snarl he grabbed one of its wings, he felt a rush of satisfaction when he felt his claws make a rip in the appendage. He pulled and punched it eliciting another shriek of pain, Jaune managed to get in another punch before the Grimm retaliated by lashing out with its free arm.

Jaune's head snapped to the side and he stumbled at the unexpected blow releasing his grip in the process. Before he could get his bearings he was thrown off his feet and landed on his back with the full weight of the Grimm's talons on his arms. Jaune heard a shriek and felt himself lift off the ground.

Instead of screaming in panic Jaune let out an inhuman snarl and despite the vice grip on his arms he never let Crocea Mors go. In an effort break free he began kicking, struggling, not caring about the drop. There was a sharp lift then

" **umph** " his body was slammed into the ground dragging him along as it flew, it slammed him into the ground twice more before taking off with his arms still held in place.

Jaune was getting more and more irritated than hurt by its attempts at this point and his struggling increased as did the anger fueling his strength. Jaune's arms began to move despite the grip which wasn't drawing blood as far as he could tell. The Grimm flew next to the wall turned sideways and threw its prey against the wall.

Jaune hit the wall hard but recovered and pushed off his mild imprint _harder_ before the Grimm could get far. The bat Grimm felt a weight on its legs that dragged it down causing it to flap its wings even harder.

" **You're not getting away that easy!** " Jaune shouted flipping his sword to hold it in a reverse grip.

While the Grimm tried (and fail) to shake him off, Jaune managed to climb onto its waist before it slammed, back first, into a wall. For a moment he let go but used the wall to push himself onto its back before it had a chance to escape. Jaune raised Crocea Mors and with all his strength stabbed the blade into the Grimm's shoulder eventually through the shoulder blade

With a guttural shriek of pain the bat spiraled out of control and they plummeted to the ground with Jaune jumping off at the last minute. He landed on his feet making boot prints in the dark cave yet he ignored that instead watching the Grimm fall in a heap. The Grimm made pained groans as it struggled to stand pitifully.

Jaune stalked up to the Grimm his eyes seem to glow under the mask as he approached it. The Grimm heard a foot next to its head and attempted to move but a swift kick to the temple sent it sprawling several feet away.

Once again Jaune made his way to the downed Grimm, he grabbed it now useless wing and holding onto the sword embedded in its shoulder ripped it out, cutting a part of the busted appendage. The Grimm's loud shriek of pain got louder as Jaune mercilessly ripped its arm off, tossing it aside like garbage.

Its cries were abruptly ended when a sword was stabbed through the back of its head exiting its mouth. A series of gurgling noises were heard as Jaune applied more pressure into the sinking sword. Soon the blade was halfway into the ground , the Grimm long since dead as the ashes left its body.

Jaune stared long and hard at the body and after a moment reared his head back and let out an inhuman roar of triumph that sent shivers down the spine of the curious observer of which the boy turned Grimm was oblivious to.

As the roar echoed throughout the ravine and beyond he was also oblivious to the ashes which seem to pull towards him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just something I've been working on for months now. My version of the now classic, Jaune is a Grimm story with added mystery. I'd like to think of this as a test run, when I started writing this story it was something entirely different, lots more action but I ended up scrapping that and writing something that turned out to be a mystery, go figure.**

 **If you like the first chapter, post a review of what you think. I don't expect much since it's the first chapter and it is a mystery but tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Among The Trees

**Author's Notes: Well I am pleased with how my first splash into the RWBY fandom is progressing. Well I said first since I don't count crossovers *Cough* check my page for those stories if you're interested *cough* ahem.**

 **Shameless advertising aside thank you and for that one guy who asked about pairings I will say that I have no idea who I'm going to pair him with if there is even going to be a pairing, too early.**

 **I was planning on waiting another week to release this but I have school tomorrow and with it comes a lot of work since its probably my last semester. So I figured what the hell, there isn't much in the way of things happening in this chapter in terms of plot anyway. More like this is Jaune doing a little experimentation and settling into his new status.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Among The Trees**

' _What just happened?'_

Now that his adrenaline level was down Jaune could think clearly and that was the first thing that came to mind, just what exactly was _that_? Jaune has never been known to be a violent person, heck he rarely got angry merely upset at times or annoyed and frustrated especially in a fight. He's learned how to keep a cool head during combat and always calmly and clearly think of a solution before carrying it out in the most efficient fashion or at least tries to but that's besides the point.

Sure he may panic almost every time but he manages to keep it to himself most of the time because he's a leader and a leader must never show fear in the presence of his teammates. But _that_ what he just did to that Grimm was just..just brutal and the worst part.

He enjoyed _every_ second of it.

He looked down at his hands, the night vision making it as clear as day, and clenched it tightly. There's no mistake, it had everything to do with his…sudden change, he shook it off and grabbed his sword and pulled.

*Grunt*

' _Huh?'_

He pulled harder but the sword didn't budge,

" **what the…?** "

He used both arms and managed to finally pull it out, that took a lot longer than it needed to. Was he always that strong…. and wasn't there a body right where his sword was? Looking down he noticed that the Grimm corpse was gone, of course he knew it wasn't going to last but it couldn't have been more than a five minutes _at best_.

He shook his head, he was getting sidetracked, he looked around for a long while with each second passing a wave of dread hit him. There was no way out, he searched again, desperately this time but no matter how much he searched how hard he scrutinized every jagged formation on the wall, there was no way out.

He's trapped in what is essentially a feeding pit! No wonder the Grimm set up shop here, if anything got into the pit then it could just pick at it until it died and presto, instant meal.

He sucked in a breath that he probably didn't need _'okay calm down, panicking isn't going to get us anywhere'_ he mentally relaxed; just because he's alone doesn't mean he has show fear or panic. Then again it still doesn't help his situation, taking another look around he scowled.

' _So this is it?'_ he thought sardonically _'I stay trappedinI here until I starve to death?'_

All because he got ahead of himself and blindly ran without properly surveying his surroundings. That was tactics 101, one of the very first things he was thought in one of the few classes that he didn't need help in passing and he messed up.

His hand clenched into a shaking fist.

What if the pit had spikes in it?

His teeth clenched.

What if there were more than one of those bat Grimm?

He made a stupid rookie mistake and his team isn't here to bail him out. Is this it? Is this how far he could get without a team? Can't even make his way out of a stupid cave!?

" **Rargh** " *CRASH*

He lashed out in rage and his fist connected with the wall. A loud explosion reverberated through the walls. The sudden loud noise startled the knight and caused the curious onlooker to back away slightly with a whimper.

A wide eyed Jaune looked at the hole he made on the wall then his fist, he didn't even feel anything.

' _Guess I don't know my own strength'_ he thought and unclenched his fist.

He blinked " **hmm** " he clenched and unclenched his fist multiple times then looked up at the wall.

An idea began taking root, a really unorthodox, weird and frankly stupid idea began taking form. He went up to the wall and braced both hands on the side of the wall, could he?

' _Only one way to find out'_ his eyes filled with conviction.

His fingers tensed and just like he observed earlier his claws extended unhindered by the wall, digging into the surface with a shallow crack. Jaune then slowly pulled himself up, latching his other hand above and pulled

' _It's actually working'_ he thought with amazement

Though his arms were secured his feet struggled to find traction, the rock wall was too smooth and when he tried to climb any further he lost his footing and fell back down on his rear. Jaune quickly got up and stared at the wall

' _I almost had it!'_ he mentally screamed

Why didn't it work? It did in that one comic he rea- Jaune faced palmed. Of course it won't work, this isn't a comic but still, there was no denying that he was doing it. So what was different? He tapped his chin, everything was going great, then he lost his footing

Footing…

Hold up, Jaune sat back down and began taking off his shoes.

He once saw a picture of an early Atlesian mountain climbing exploration group when Oobleck showed them slides of how the Atlesians discovered some pockets of Dust in the mountains. Anyway he remembered that the explorers, in order to properly scale the icy slopes they had to wear spiked shoes for proper footing.

Jaune smirked as he took off his ruined socks to see clawed feet, he wiggled his toes to find that the claws are retractable. His smirk disappeared when he caught a whiff of his socks

" **Ugh, that's ripe** " he gagged.

Well he's apparently been wearing them for a month so what did he expect? Jaune sighed and threw them away then hung his shoes around his neck by the laces and lastly fit Crocea Mors in his belt. After rolling up his jeans to his knees Jaune stood before the wall again. He sighed and started climbing just like before only this time his clawed feet sunk into the wall as easily as his hands.

6 feet up the wall _'so far so good'_

10 feet _'it's working' he smiled_

15 feet _'I'm actually doing it!'_ his smile turned into a full blown grin.

30 feet up the wall and it was official, Jaune Arc was wall crawling _'Jaune Arc the Spectacular spider-man..Grimm'_

….

Huh, that was the first time he admitted that, internally or not, his brows furrowed and for the rest of the climb Jaune's mid wandered. After several more minutes he finally, _finally_ reached the top..only to come face to face with curious red yes.

" **Aaaaaa-oh it's just you** _"_ he sighed after getting a good look at its face.

It was the same wolf Grimm he first came face to face with when he first woke up " **what're** _ **you**_ **doing here?** " he asked getting to his feet.

There was no reply and Jaune saw that like before the Grimm was just staring at him, he narrowed his eyes " **how long have you been watching?** " he asked putting his shoes on.

When there was no reply he had the distinct urge to smack himself in the face, again ' _what am I doing?'_

Talking to a Grimm could be the first sign of insanity; he's definitely spent too much time in the dark, night vision be damned. Eyeing the light at the end of the tunnel Jaune did not run or rush, he calmly walked towards it. It's been a long time coming and frankly moments like this are meant to be savored. As he walked he took out his scroll, thankfully it was still intact, glad to know they considered a Huntsman would own one and made them durable.

He was close enough for the light to hit his feet when he smiled triumphantly, moments later the sun hit his face so he had to shield his eyes. When they finally adjusted to the light, Jaune couldn't hold back the gasp at the sight before him.

Have you ever felt small and insignificant before?

It's a feeling Jaune has been all too familiar with ever since he first came to Beacon. At first it was just the sheer size of the buildings that made him feel small, then it was Ruby's weapon, everyone's weapons actually, even Ren's simple weapon design made him feel small. What was a simple sword and sheathe to a javelin/sword/gun or a sniper scythe. Then finally it was their skills, even though he played it off he was incredibly jealous of their moves, what normal boy wouldn't be since most of it looked ripped straight from an action movie.

The former one applies in this situation because in all his life he's never seen so much, nature and he grew up next to a forest. Jaune was at the cave entrance overlooking a forest, what was unique about this forest was that almost everything was bigger than him. It was like no one has ever been in this place before which begs the question,

How on Remnant did he end up here?

He turned his head to see the wolf Grimm looking around in…wonder? Amazement? Wait " **is it your first time outside?** "

Grimm looked at him and to his mild surprise, her tail was wagging and she gave the equivalent of a smile and barked in excitement. At this point Jaune would've questioned just _why_ he knew her gender but who cares? Looking around the dense vegetation Jaune sighed, he couldn't see anything beyond it.

He took Crocea Mors from his belt _'time for some exploring'_ he thought going into the thick of it.

A few minutes of walking and cutting apart stray plants and Jaune could definitely _not_ tell where he's going and no he was not lost because he firmly believes that one has to first have a destination in mind before one can get lost.

Luckily though his father failed to train him in combat for some inexplicable reason, he did teach him the art of camping, scouting and such. It wasn't a surprise, his dad thought that he would stay in the village instead of running off. He's actually pretty good with roughing it in the woods of course he's never showed off that particular aspect of his skills.

Their first mission had them stayed at a hotel since they actually took a mission designated for first years instead of taking on something higher. After the Breach they didn't have any time for a mission because they were preparing for the….the

" **Vytal Festival** " he whispered, stopping in his tracks

The Vytal Festival, if he remembered right, was going to start in three days or at least it was. Quite frankly Jaune didn't see what the hype was about but he endured due to how excited his team was. Specifically Nora and surprisingly Pyrrha, Nora he could understand but he never thought his partner could be so, so competitive.

And that was where his mind drew blank, no matter how he try to break past that memory he couldn't, it wasn't as though nothing was there it was that something was preventing him from accessing the memories. _Something_ happened at the festival, something that was preventing his mind from recalling the memory.

It was something bad that was the only thing he could tell. *Sigh*

Anyway he needed to find higher ground if he wanted to at least mark a point and head in that direction. Luckily the dense forest provides a lot of thick bark, impossibly tall trees, lucky him.

Movement caught his attention and he looked to see his companion staring at him curiously, what a surprise.

" **Looks like I'm climbing again** " he noted.

The Grimm made a sound and if he didn't know any better could have sworn that she was pouting. He chuckled at the thought, look at him a Huntsman-in-training having a Grimm companion, that's one for the history books. He shook off his shoes and holstered Crocea Mors.

" **Could you watch my shoes 'till I get back?** " he asked jokingly, not actually expecting an answer.

The Grimm looked at his shoe, smelled it once then started hacking to the side before shaking her head rapidly. To add insult to injury she held down her nose with her two front paws.

' _Okay that was uncalled for!'_

He took up one of his shoe " **ha, ha they don't smell** _ **that**_ **bad** " he smelled it once then dropped it " **oh *cough, cough* man that** " he paused to see that the wolf was staring intently at him.

' _Wait, is that a smirk?'_

He abruptly turned away to face the tree " **shut up** " was the only thing he said before he started scaling the large tree trunk.

His eye twitched when he heard the Grimm did a howling version of what he believed to be snickering. He ignored his companion in favor of concentrating on the task at hand, wall crawling. He found that despite it being the second time he did it, the task itself was surprisingly easy, as if it came naturally to him.

Crawling through a particularly thick set of branches and leaves Jaune didn't slow down yet he couldn't believe his eyes. Green, as far as his eyes could see was pure green, it was like he entered a completely different world, a leafy wonderland. He crawled to the biggest thickest branch and stood on it briefly to admire this, this natural art.

Above him were thick leaves, the few rays of light which escape the thickest illuminated the area in a greenish hue. The place itself looked like a complex network of trees, honestly if he didn't just come from the ground he would think that _this_ was the ground. The thick leaves looked enticing enough for him to want to explore but he had to climb even higher.

He jumped and latched on to the tree bark to start climbing but turned around sharply at the last moment to see….nothing. His eyes narrowed, he was pretty damn sure he heard something, still not seeing anything he continued on. Just as he did so he heard that faint noise again but he decided to feign ignorance for now since whatever it was is set on staying hidden.

As Jaune ascended he couldn't help but notice how quiet the forest was, he figured with so much abundant nature that he'd be surrounded by a lot of animal sounds. Instead he was met with silence, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of scraping with every movement his claws made against the tree bark.

A few minutes later and Jaune was a little miffed _'how tall is this thing?'_ he wondered.

It couldn't have been a few minutes yet Jaune couldn't see the sky and to make matters worse he has a sneaking suspicion that he's being watched. His eyes darted around trying to find something but he's not seeing anything. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to climb the tree.

There it is again, this was getting ridiculous, he had the sudden urge to draw Crocea Mors and call whoever or _what_ ever was following to get this over with. That part of his mind, the one that contrasted with everything he was thought to do in this situation, Jaune had labeled it as his Grimm side.

Yep after what happened in the cave Jaune had a _lot_ to think about and as much as he hated to admit, he now had a Grimm side. That would explain the mask, the white skin which looked eerily familiar to bone armor and the red tattoo he saw on his arms.

Now back to the matter at hand, Jaune was pretty sure that whatever following him wasn't human and he didn't want to be taken by surprise like last time. So following his sudden instincts for violence and his rationality for smart thinking he decided to act.

Jaune's body went on a type of autopilot while he focused on listening to any sudden movements. The silence helped a great deal but even with that he was surprised for a moment as his hearing amplified. The scratching his claws made sounded like they were being amplified through speaker and being this close made it especially loud, too loud.

He had to stop but that's when he heard it *pat* *pat* *silence*

His eyes narrowed as he remained stationary *pat* there *pat* was something *pat* following him. He pretended to look around but used the opportunity to listen in *pat*

' _Below!'_ from the corner of his eyes, right below on the same tree he's on he saw… nothing.

*Pat*

No wait, there's some kind of distortion in the color.

*Pat*

There it is again! Wait, the feeling of being followed, hearing movement that can't be seen?

' _Oh man'_ Jaune groaned _'great now I have to deal with an invisible Grimm'_ he stifled a groan

Yes Grimm, what else could be following him from the side of a giant tree, so much for being a deterrent to other Grimm. He shook his head he really didn't want to have to fight this thing and from what he's seen it was waiting, stalking until it had an opportunity to strike.

He could use that.

Using all the strength he can muster, Jaune leapt from the tree he was currently climbing to land on a branch that was as thick as a tree in the Emerald Forest. He landed in a crouch

' _Huh'_ he looked where he was _'guess I overshot it'_ he looked at his hands _'this Grimm strength is insane'_ he flexed his arm but snapped out of it when he heard the rapid almost silent pattering.

To, whatever it was credit, the thing didn't blow its cover by jumping after him, instead it was taking the long way which include crawling over one of the many branches which connect to make something of a leafy floor. Which means he had some time to set a trap, Jaune found himself grinning at the thought of killing whatever it was stalking him.

While the pattering grew closer Jaune went to work, the plan was pretty simple actually, it didn't know that he know that it was stalking him. So he walked on the branch until he came to another tree then crawled out of view to the other side.

As quickly and silently as he could Jaune crawled up to another thick branch surrounded by leaves. He still kept track of the thing following him, he waited above while the thing made its way to catch up to its 'prey.' Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and held it in a reverse grip.

' _Come on Jaune, you've seen this a million times when you played Assassins Creed'_ he surmised _'how hard could it be?'_

Well of course he completely forgone the calculation for his weight, distance and speed of his drop and the thing's movement but just like what he learned playing Call of Duty: don't think too much about what you're doing and shoot.

The pattering got faster until it was heard where Jaune was previously, he pushed off the branch he was perched on with Crocea Mors held in both hands poised for impalement.

*CRASH*

Jaune landed Crocea Mors hit something, he could tell since there was blood spurting up like a fountain…..

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEE*

…and the inhuman blood curdling screech.

Jaune didn't let go of the sword though he used his fist to continuously nail the sword into the wood and prevent it from escaping.

" **Argh** " something clawed at his leg then something slammed against his head.

The camouflage hiding the Grimm began fading so before it could claw at him again he stomped the claw into the ground with his abnormal strength. This caused another pained screech and he could tell that he broke something. Eventually the camouflage faded revealing to Jaune a dying giant Grimm chameleon.

He saw its tai coming around to smack him against the head again, with great speed and reflex Jaune grabbed the tail and gripped it tight, so tight that it drew blood. He ripped Crocea Mors from the Grimm's back only to stab it into its neck. The Grimm twitched and a series of bloody gurgling sounds were heard before Jaune took the sword out.

He didn't do anything else but watched as the Grimm slowly bleed out and die, Jaune shouldn't feel anything watching it die that much he knew. Yet he still couldn't believe it, Jaune wouldn't lie he absolutely sucked at combat even with his partner's help he could barely fight a Beowolf by himself.

That time he protected Cardin from the Ursa Major was because he was protecting someone. Yes, he has a hero complex, go figure. So he could draw on the strength to fight Grimm if he was protecting someone as weird as it sounded.

He wasn't protecting anyone though, it was just him against the Grimm and he won, this hasn't happened since the Breach incident. He looked at his arms then his sword and flicked the blood off of it, he just killed two _unique_ species of Grimm singlehandedly, without anyone's help or reassurance of backup. Grimm powers or not _he_ did it! Jaune Arc did _it_!

Despite his circumstances this definitely deserved one

" **BOOYAH!** " he pumped his fist.

His voice seemed to echo around the trees, there was no disturbance however so he sighed _'note to self keep volume of gloating low'_ he looked around warily, his victories may have given him a boost in self esteem but he knew better than to let it go to his head, his friends could do just as good if not even better.

He slumped at that realization, no matter what he would never match up to them but guess it doesn't matter, not here anyway. He eyed his surroundings; the color was changing, looks like it was evening now. Speaking of time he checked his scroll and yep it was 4:30 and still no signal.

' _Must be the trees'_ he thought looking around until something caught his eye _'smoke?'_ he thought in confusion as the black wisp passed over him.

Then he remembered the Grimm corpse and looked to it only to gasp at the sight of even more black smoke. Jaune backed away from it but the black miasma seemed to gravitate towards him, that and although he wanted to back away he didn't.

For some odd reason he didn't feel threatened by it, if anything it felt good, soothing even. Jaune could feel the agitation he had prior to killing the Grimm melt away. Jaune watched as the Chameleon's carcass dissolve like dust in the wind.

….Well, as he heard Yang say once " **that was a thing.** "

He shook his head and 'sheathed' Crocea Mors, he already wasted enough time on the detour, so he went back to climbing the rest of the way up. By some stroke of luck it didn't take long for Jaune to see the sky. He smiled, finally according to his scroll he spent a good two hours from walking out the cave to climbing up the tree.

Jaune's head peaked out of the leaves, his eyes widened in fear and panic at the sight before him " **what is** _ **that**_ " he gasped out.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And the mystery continues. Okay so I came up with wall crawling bit after I played as Venom in the Ultimate Spider-man game, he has claws on his arms and feet and leaves marks over every surface crawls on. So I figured, that could apply to Jaune in this situation.**

 **Also I sorta gave Jaune a different backstory, he's the only 'normal' son of a family of Huntsmen so he's done a lot of normal things, including normal school, playing games reading comics. I say this since you'll get a lot of references from them but not anime, for obvious reasons, it would be too ironic.**

 **I would like to think that I'm a good amateur writer but I do have a flaw, its description, not that I can't do it but I just can't bother with it. So I was thinking of that bamboo tree scene in House of Flying daggers to describe what Jaune saw when he first climbed the tree, a whole lot of green.**

 **Lastly I didn't know what to think of Jaune killing that Grimm, it just seemed right at the time. Like I said before this is more of Jaune accepting that he at least has a Grimm side next chapter Jaune will discover a very dangerous fact of his new location.**

 **Don't expect an update anytime soon but don't let that stop you from reviewing, I want to know what you guys think so far and note that if you think I left some things out then it is intentional, mystery and all that.**


	3. Rise Of The Forest Of The Apes

**Chapter 3: Rise Of The Forest Of the Apes**

The sight made Jaune speechless not unlike earlier when he first laid eyes on the 'scenery hidden in the leaves' except his silence wasn't out of wonder. Quite the contrary because as of the moment he climbed to the top of the impossibly long tree Jaune was overcome with an intense sense of fear.

For the record his fears were wholly justified, in fact he had no doubts that if any of his friends were here they would share his sentiment, even Yang, as hard as that is to be believed. Peering out into the horizon he felt his stomach drop. Of course there can only be one reason why Jaune was afraid, one reason why he could literally feel the hope of returning to Beacon drain away and why he thinks that the Universe gets its kicks from messing with him. His entire problem could be summed up in _one_ word.

Grimm

Not just _a_ Grimm but _a_ _ **lot**_ of Grimm, they were everywhere as far as he could tell. The sky was littered with numerous avian Grimm and Jaune noticed that they weren't just Nevermore either. He spotted a flock of flying Grimm that were _completely_ covered in bone armor as far as he can tell. What had Jaune worried was what he saw on the ground or at least what he saw _above_ the trees.

How the hell was he still alive right now!? He'd been trekking through the forest below for Dust knows how long thinking that it was an empty forest when all of _this_ was right in front of him! He started hyperventilating while looking over the vast array of different Grimm that could be seen scattered around the dense forest. It was too much, Jaune unlatched from the tree and descended to the nearest branch.

He landed with a 'humph' and leaned against the tree trunk before sliding into a sitting position " **what am I supposed to do now**?" his voice was laced with despair as he rested his head in his hands.

Forget trying to figure out what happened to him or a way home, how was he going to _survive_? He'd never think that so many Grimm could be in one place, the thought was inconceivable to him. Ruby mentioned that when her team went to Mountain Glenn that Grimm were around every corner but this was just….ridiculous!

Jaune began to trace the contours of his mask and after a while exhaled slowly, the shock of seeing so many Grimm sunk in and he unwittingly accepted his situation before long. Don't get him wrong he was still scared beyond all reasoning but he figured _what the hell_. Moping over his situation wasn't going to make it any better, not unless the heavens would send a meteor to destroy part of the forest and make a clearing for him to proceed no problem,.

….

….

Nope that would be too easy but a guy can dream can't he?

Jaune shook his head as he succeeded in distracting himself long enough for the panic to give way to rationality. Since his head was now clear he ascended the tree again but just enough for him to get a good view of his surroundings while hidden behind some leaves. Those aerial Grimm were a little too close for comfort and so far the jury was still out on whether they would attack him if seen.

Looking around Jaune saw mountains in the background, apparently not all of the trees were as big as the one he was currently on. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, on one hand the trees seem safer to travel on when he thought of all the Grimm he knew of, Beowolves Deathstalkers, Nevermores, Boarbatusks and Ursas.

Then again he never encountered a Grimm that could travel by trees except that chameleon Grimm. Jaune sighed there wasn't much to look at, Grimm aside, the entire place was a dense jungle and even with his height he couldn't see far enough to see anything except trees and the Grimm that were even bigger than said trees.

' _Wait..'_ he reached into his pocket and took out his scroll _'aw man'_ there was still no signal.

Looking at it now there was no way he could ever get a good reception in a place this populated with Grimm. Who would be dumb enough to set up a network tower much less set foot in a place like this?

Oh wait, he was.

Jaune groaned at the thought before pocketing the device and began to descend the tree. It was almost sundown and Grimm are a lot more active at night. Considering the numbers he saw, he did _not_ want take a chance. Great, now he'll have to backtrack to the cave, just great.

By taking long leaps down Jaune managed to cut his time, he also used the scratches he made going up the tree as a markers so he doesn't stray. Ten minutes down and Jaune can say that it was definitely easier going down than up. He came upon the familiar green wonderland but stopped, his ears didn't pick up any noises, good.

He landed on the grass with thump to see the Wolf Grimm he left looking around in alert before settling on eyeing him curiously. He eyed her this time, as if looking at her for the first time, why is it that she's not attacking him? His eyes narrowed as he stared at her red eyes…

*Blink*

Now that he looked closely, her eyes were a lighter shade than most. Actually it has to be the lightest red he's ever seen. There was a name for that color

Wolf made a sound and he snapped out of his trance, he would have to think about that later but for now he exhaled sharply.

" **Whelp I have no idea where I am and it turns out this entire forest is infested with Grimm** " he surmised.

He didn't get a response, what he did get was an inclination of her head. Jaune turned to see that she was gesturing to his shoes.

" **Oh, uh thanks** " he put on his shoes.

By the time he was finished the sun was in the final stages of setting, it was dark but light enough for him to see. The fact that everything didn't have a kind of red tint to it meant that night vision wasn't activated.

Jaune turned to the wolf " **Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the cave is would you?** "

The Grimm blinked before trotting away leaving him behind. She stopped and looked to him then jerked her head in the direction she was headed in.

' _Guess that means yes'_ he thought before following.

….

Jaune didn't know how long they were walking but Wolf stopped, ears perked up and looked around before growling. Jaune's eyes widened then suddenly _his_ ears picked up movement in the trees.

' _Oh you have got to be kidding me'_

He walked up to his Grimm companion " **we should go, like right now** " or at least away from the trees.

Wolf (her new name) looked to him before growling, no not at him but _past_ him. Jaune head whirled around and the single thought came to him

' _If there's a God he hates me'_

Jaune was looking at what he would describe as a black furless monkey with beady red eyes, sharp looking claws on its hands and feet and a bone mask. It was currently using its left hand and feet to hang from a low branch. It stared at Jaune who was reminded of that bat Grimm in the cave.

" **Come on Wolf lets go** " he ushered the Grimm when his heightened hearing picked up movement.

Jaune turned around, they were seemingly alone with that single ape Grimm but if his hearing was right (and he hoped it wasn't) then in actuality they were surrounded and the ape's friends were hiding. He really didn't feel like fighting right now, not that he was particularly tired but today has been emotionally draining though if push comes to shove he will fight back.

With that in mind he slowly drew Crocea Mors " **Wolf let's go, now!** " he said more firmly.

The wolf Grimm turned from the ape to him, she knew exactly what to do. The ape Grimm in the meantime looked to the strange Grimm and saw Crocea Mors. Upon see it the ape started hooting in alarm and Jaune made the mistake of turning towards it.

Another ape Grimm lunged through the foliage the moment his head left its general direction. Jaune only had enough time to bring the arm up where his shield was supposed to be in pure reflex. Before it never hit since the Grimm was tackled mid lunge by Wolf who proceeded to tear it apart.

Another lunged at him and he used his 'shield arm' to deliver a powerful backhand sending it where it came from with a satisfying crack. He whirled around just in time to impale the first ape when it tried to flank him but failed to stop the other two who dropped on him from the trees and sent him sprawled on the ground as they hack at him with their claws

" **Argh, get of me!** " he shouted while struggling

To Jaune's credit he never let Crocea Mors go, he held it in a vice like grip the entire time. The apes were trying to bite and scratch his eyes out but his skin was tough and his mask left some room on his face.

" **Rawr** " With a snarl Jaune kicked one of them away and grabbed the other by the throat before driving Crocea Mors through its mouth.

Once he saw the smoke he threw it away and rolled away from another ape dropping down. He didn't roll too far and got to his knees before horizontally bisecting the Grimm as soon as it fell. A yelp made him turn towards wolf who had two monkeys on her back, she had tough skin but unlike him no armor.

He ran towards the apes and while one of them saw Jaune coming and jumped away, the other had its head chopped off. Jaune didn't stop there; he threw the sword like he saw his partner throw Milo so many times before as a javelin. The blade struck it in the back and caused it to fall. Jaune stomped over the dying Grimm and forced all the way through.

The Grimm gave a final pained shriek before going lifeless and as always the smoke was drawn into him and like last time felt great. He'll have to figure out what that does eventually but for now he sighed.

" **That actually wasn't so bad** " he mused aloud.

There was a loud, really loud shriek in the distance followed by even more of that oh so familiar hooting noise which he could only guess as the cries of a thousand murderous apes. Wolf and Jaune turned to each other

"… **I walked right into that one didn't I?** "

Wolf's response was to snort before running off " **hey wait, don't leave me~** " he ran after her.

At this point the sun was completely down, thankfully they didn't go too far before Jaune decided to climb the tree earlier. They arrived in the small clearing where the cave entrance was. Jaune decided to stop, this was as good a place as any to make a last stand. He didn't do too well in close spaces.

"ARRHOOOO"

Jaune was startled, to say the least when Wolf started howling then looked up to see a full moon. He wanted to comment on that, he really did but the rustling of leaves drew closer and the hooting, quieter. It's as if Wolf's howling managed to shut them up

' _Wish she'd done that sooner'_

Soon the apes came through the trees and stopped, more of them gathered on the ground. Jaune counted twenty and swallowed when even more showed up but those paled when another came crashing down in front of him. This ape was big, huge in fact and Jaune thought that if Cardin Winchester ever had an older brother that would be it.

Not only was the Grimm just as tall or maybe a little taller than Cardin but it had bone armor covering itself not unlike his former bully. Honestly all he needed was a mace and he would pass for Cardin on Halloween.

Jaune was disrupted from his musings when the ape- _man_ shrieked and beat its chest, the smaller apes started hooting and hollering. Jaune slid into a low combat stance, the principle for this was simple: get rid of the leader and the rest will back off.

The ape-man didn't attack instead choosing to look at Jaune and it took the knight a while to figure out just what it was doing. It was sizing him up, now that he got a closer look at him, the Grimm seemed more _intelligent_ than others. The ape-man tensed and so did Jaune, they were both ready, waiting for something to set them off and start the battle.

Just then a shadow passed over Jaune before something landed in front of him. It was the giant wolf Grimm from before. Jaune noticed the small apes cowered away the moment he showed up. The ape-man and wolf Grimm started exchanging grunts and snarls then the ape hooted and pointed at Jaune.

The wolf turned to look at him and it was then Jaune saw that its eyes were a glowing grey blue as opposed to glowing red. The wolf turned back around and snarled loudly causing the ape-man to flinch. The wolf snorted and jerked its head, the ape-man hesitated but ultimately turned and back away.

Jaune released a sigh of relief _'that was close'_ only to mentally smack himself when the larger Grimm turned to him while barring its teeth. He did not look pleased.

Jaune started backing away slowly " **heh, uh nice Grimm, good Grimm. Wolf a little help here** " he pleaded.

The smaller wolf jumped up and used its paw to slap the bigger one across the snout. The action surprised both the Grimm and Jaune as they both blinked and turned to the smaller Grimm. Said Grimm sent a narrowed gaze towards her, companion, father, brother? Now that Jaune thought about it just what were those two to each other?

He didn't speak Grimm so he had no idea what the silent exchange was about but by the end of it the bigger wolf looked to Jaune who tensed before he snorted. He then walked away Jaune kept his gaze on the wolf Grimm until its tail smacked him over the head.

Jaune stumbled a bit before holding his head " **what was that all about?** "

Jaune turned to see no one then looked forward to see Wolf already leaving. He wanted to say something he really did but after hearing something move from behind he decided not to comment.

Jaune entered the cave and came upon the familiar pit and the small crevice he squeezed through. Come to think of it

' _How did they even get here?'_

It couldn't be that they actually… he held that thought when the wolves went through another opening at least twice as big as the large wolf. Jaune's jaw dropped behind the mask

" **Are you kidding me!?** " he yelled.

The wolves gave him a questioning glance before turning to each other then shrugged. A grumbling Jaune followed behind. He fumed for another ten minutes as that was the approximate time it took for them to arrive where he woke up.

Jaune paused when he saw this, looked around then looked up " **good one** " he spoke to whatever bored, sadistic cosmic entity out there.

So he basically travelled in what amounted to hours inside a dark labyrinth, and squeezed through a crawl space when there was a freaking shortcut that could have saved him time and sanity?

' _Whatever'_ he gave up and decided to go in a corner and sulk for a while.

So what did he know so far?

Woke up months in the future as a Grimm/human hybrid while trapped in a Grimm infested forest with no idea how he got there or a way out. Then there's the whole _surviving_ thing.

' _Well, look on the bright side. I've killed more Grimm in one day in the wilds than I've done in one semester in Beacon. So I've got that going for me'_ for some reason the thought wasn't that comforting.

Maybe it was because none of his friends were able to bear witness to his triumph or it could be that he won't be able to tell them, that is if they don't try to kill him because of how he looked. Still each of those kills could be a one pager for his jour…nal.

' _Have I always been so dense?'_ he thought in a moment of clarity.

The answer was right in front of him!

He reached into his pocket and took out his scroll " **apps, extras, ah-ha!** " he exclaimed and clicked into the notepad icon marked 'journal'

Jaune was told that most heroes started from humble beginnings unlike him who was born into a family of heroes. His (fraudulent) admittance to Beacon was humbling when he got to thinking about it. So like most heroes who started from the bottom he started writing a journal for when he (hopefully) does succeed in becoming a Huntsman he could look back through the (virtual) pages and reminisce about the past.

He smiled once the pages came up and for once the universe decided to give him a break as there were weekly entries. He scrolled down to see entries in bold and he only used a bold format when it was a particularly important event which happened. The date he remembered was after the time the Vytal festival was to be happening.

Jaune tensed suddenly anxious before tapping the icon _'time to see what happened.'_

 _To Be continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Whelp this is going to be my last update for a while, I'm kinda stuck on chapter 4, wow writer's block does indeed suck. It's nothing too serious, it's more like I know where I'm going with the story it's just that I don't know which route to take. Ah I'll figure something out.**

 **Please leave a review or for any suggestions PM me.**


	4. Dawn Of The Forest Of The Apes

**Author's Notes: For the sake of avoiding confusion the big wolf Grimm will be referred to as Alpha while the small one is wolf.**

 **I recently went into reading Bleach fanfiction. Why that is important you ask? Well as I wrote in the summary this story is inspired by Bleach and weirdly enough actually reading Bleach fanfiction gave me the drive to write 3 chapters ever the weekend despite said stories having absolutely nothing to do with this one!**

 **Weird right?**

 **Anyway I was so impressed with myself I decided to release this chapter. I have also been thinking about this story a lot since I was in the mood and after deliberating have finally decided which direction I want to take this story.**

 **With this in mind my first act is to change the genre from Adventure/Mystery to Adventure/Drama. It used to be Supernatural/Romance but there is going to way too much of a gap for it to be romance and I hate false advertising.**

 **Secondly I have decided upon a pairing and sorry to any Lancaster, Knightshade, Flaming Moon or White Knight fans but I'm a sucker for the classics. As such I hereby rule that the (eventual) pairing for this story shall be Arkos! You gotta admit, though the other pairings have an appeal Arkos just….works, you know. Plus I'm kinda sticking to the events of vol. 3 you'll understand.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dawn of The Forest of The Apes**

Jaune stared at the screen for a long while thinking or rather trying to remember. He'd read his digital journal, he now had an idea of what happened at the Vytal Festival. He read the important parts, RWBY's win against Team AWBR, SSSN's win against team NDGO and most importantly JNPR's win against team BRNZ.

' _I can't believe that Arkos and Thunder Flowers didn't work'_ he thought contemplatively _'Rubes told me naming team combos worked- gah doesn't matter'_ he dismissed and started reading again.

 _-The Atlesian guards took Yang away, the rest of her team doesn't look so good. I'd like to help them but Pyrrha seems out of it for some reason so I might just have cancel that. As much as I like Rubes my team comes first._

That was the last paragraph and as informative as it was Jaune growled, he still couldn't remember anything. He turned off the scroll and sighed _'damn'_

Taking a look at his neighbors he found they were resting _'sleep sounds good right about now'_ he thought relaxing his muscles.

Jaune rested Crocea Mors across his lap, no he did not let ever let go of the handle despite his instincts indicating that he was not in any danger. So it was in that position Jaune's eyes fluttered close and he fell into a well deserve sleep. During this time he did not notice the dim light emitted by Crocea Mors.

The large Grimm wolf however did, its yellow widened and its tail encircled the smaller sleeping one. The glow slowly dissipated and the wolf narrowed its eyes before closing it. It should do something but right now sleep sounded a lot better at the moment.

…

 _Jaune's eyes fluttered open to see a dark sky._

 _He stared for a few moments then closed his eyes, turned to the side and used his hands as pillow._

"… _."_

 _His eyes flashed open and he jerked to his feet in one motion, scanning over his surroundings. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he scanned the area. He was definitely not in the cave; he wasn't even in a jungle anymore. Looking around an indescribable feeling of dread encroached him._

 _He was at Beacon!_

 _Or what was left of it. The entire academy looked like it was the site of a warzone aftermath. The fairy tale-esque towers were in ruins, the ground was scorched and cracked, the trees were dead and many of the smaller buildings were destroyed._

 _What happened here!?_

 _Wait, how did he even get here? Is this some kind sick dream? Wait that must be it_

" _I'm dreaming" he spoke for the first time._

 _Jaune immediately noticed that his voice no longer made that weird sound. He glanced at his hands to see, not claws, they were normal! This led to him touching his face and was practically beside himself with joy._

" _I'm back to normal" he whispered._

" _ **Define normal"**_ _another voice spoke up behind him._

 _Jaune whirled around to meet piercing amber eyes that seem to tower over him. What he saw was not a man; it looked humanoid except that it wore a mask which looked like the face a human skull. It was adorned with red tribal markings he recognized from the Grimm yet the pattern was different. It was thicker and wider than the ones found on most conventional Grimm._

 _The Grimm's muscular body was covered head to toe in white armor like skin, it had clawed hands and three toes. Oddly enough this Grimm wore tattered black cloth around its waist where Jaune could see an equally white tail move. All in all despite seeing bigger Grimm Jaune thought that it was the most intimidating thing he's ever seen._

 _A pissed off Glynda Goodwitch kind of intimidating too._

 _So Jaune did the only thing he learned to do when faced with a Grimm, he drew Crocea Mors. Jaune glanced at his side and realized that his shield was there as well_

' _Perfect!'_

 _He unhooked the sheath and expanded it into the familiar kite shield. The white weapon made Jaune feel at least a little bit safer. He slid into a low stance with the shield facing formards. The unknown Grimm didn't so much as move an inch in fact to Jaune's surprise it sighed._

" _ **Put the weapon down Jaune"**_ _it said exasperatedly._

" _Y-you know my name"_

 _It rolled its eyes_ _ **"no kidding"**_ _it paused while eyeing the blonde critically_ _ **"where do you think we are right now?"**_ _he asked quizzically._

 _What was he talking about?_

" _We're at Beacon" he eyed the surrounding destruction "did you do this?"_

 _It looked around as if contemplating the words_ _ **"..I guess I did"**_

 _That was enough for Jaune "AAAHHH!" he charged the Grimm with a yell and attempted to swing_

 _The Grimm didn't so much as move and when the swing came down he caught the sword. The teen attempted a shield bash but instead felt its tail coil around his hand, holding it in place. He tried to struggle but found it to be futile, it was stronger than he ever thought._

" _ **You need to calm down"**_ _it growled menacingly._

 _The piercing glare made Jaune lock up in fear and there was a rumble_ _ **"we're running out of time"**_ _it muttered looking around before locking gazes with him._

" _ **Listen Jaune, I know you have a lot**_ _ **of questions. So do I"**_ _it admitted and Jaune looked around to find that the building were starting to crumble_ _ **"look all you need to know for now is that you should take a really long look at yourself before you come back here"**_ _everything started fading_ _ **"that way you'll at least ask the right questions."**_ _With that everything faded to black_

…

…

" **Ha**!" Jaune woke up with a start instantly alerting the other two occupants.

The larger wolf in particular seemed more alert causing Jaune to chuckle nervously " **uh, false alarm?** "

Alpha growled low before resting his head and resuming his nap. Wolf on the other hand was now thoroughly awake and as always, curious. Jaune didn't seem to notice as he was busy contemplating his dream and more specifically what that _Grimm's_ words meant.

First of all, since when could Grimm _talk_!?

He sighed _'not like I'll get anything done sitting here'_ he thought standing.

This time he walked towards the shortcut and was surprised (or not) when Wolf fell into step beside him. Not that he mindedafter being ambushed yesterday he will take any help he can get. Once they arrived outside Jaune looked around and decided that he would try a different route than he took since he realized that route lead to Grimm city.

A shadow passed overhead causing both their heads to snap up where a giant nevermore was passing. His eyes followed the bird and it might just be his imagination but it almost looked like it was running from someth-

 ***RRROOOAAARRR***

Jaune almost jumped out of skin at the roar which seemed to make the ground rumble. his head swiveled in the opposite direction " **Oh, my, Oum** " was all that was said with eyes widened and jaws dropped as an even longer shadow cast itself over him and was easily ten times larger than the Nevermore.

" **Is that a dragon?** " he asked unbelievably.

The large reptilian Grimm was covered in thick bone armor it was at least ten stories tall. The Grimm released a breath of fire catching the fleeing Nevermore.

" **Yep dragon** "he spoke numbly.

The nevermore was now on fire and plummeting but was caught in the mouth of the dragon Grimm who chomped several times before swallowing it whole.

With another shattering roar it flew away leaving a speechless Grimm/boy. Jaune mechanically turned to wolf that looked to him with uncertainty.

" **Did that really just happened?** "

"…."

He turned back to the dragon that was probably far but was so big that he could still see it " **that really just happened** "

…..

' _I need to get out of here'_ he thought in panic.

Jaune decided to head east instead of north, unlike yesterday his steps were more hurried yet cautious. Crocea Mors was gripped tightly in hand as he kept his head on a swivel. He could tell they at least got farther than yesterday since he could at least see the trees thinning. Jaune stopped in his tracks when he came across a troubling sight.

He came upon the edge of a cliff but it was what he saw below that troubled him, it was a long drop down. He could also make out some movement down there and what looks like a fog actually shrouding one part of the forest. Actually it wasn't so much as a forest as it was a swamp now that he got a good look at it.

" **Haa~ looks like a dead en-HAH!** " Jaune screamed when something grabbed his leg, tripping him face first.

The next thing he knew was that something pulled and threw his body off the cliff. The only thing he could see on his descent was a Grimm hanging onto vines which clung to the cliff side.

Then..

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

*CRASH*

….

 _Jaune's eyes snapped opened and he sat ramrod straight while looking around his surroundings frantically. To his confusion/dismay he found himself in the midst of the familiar destroyed Beacon._

' _Wait if I'm here then-"_

" _ **I didn't expect you to be back so soon"**_

 _Jaune whirled around to see the Grimm from last time he was here. The Grimm was sitting on what remained of the statue of his great-great grandfather._

 _Jaune scrambled to his feet "who are you?"_

 _The Grimm didn't speak, merely inclined its head to the side_ _ **"what, no attacking me because I'm a Grimm?"**_

 _In an instant he was before Jaune who was startled back but instantly froze in fear_ _ **"isn't that what you Huntsmen do?"**_ _he bent down until he was mere inches from the frightened boy._

 _At this distance Jaune finally saw his eyes for the first time, yellow pupils with black sclera glared at him. In a lapse of realization Jaune noted that he was like the wolves in that it-er_ _he_ _didn't have burning red eyes like most and more importantly he didn't attack._

" _ **Well human, aren't you going to attack me?"**_ _he spat._

 _Jaune took several cautious steps back "I-I c-c-can't" he stuttered_

" _ **Well why n-n-not?"**_ _he mocked though his tone was not amused._

 _Jaune narrowed his eyes and straightened his posture and glared defiantly at him "why aren't_ _you_ _attacking!?" he snapped._

"… _ **."**_

 _Jaune continued since he remained silent "the last time too, you didn't attack me you just talked, why? And since when could Grimm even talk in the first place!?" he yelled._

" _ **Oh~"**_ _he suddenly said in a faux pleasant voice_ _ **"so it can be reasoned with. And here I thought I would need to beat you down. You wild humans are so very much difficult to deal with."**_ _Now_ _his voice held_ _a mocking tone._

 _Jaune didn't like that tone and frowned "hey.."_

 _He didn't get a chance to as there was an earthquake not unlike the last time and the Grimm spoke_ _ **"how about this Jaune, you get out of this alive and I'll answer some of your questions"**_

" _What do you mean?" Jaune didn't like how he phrased that._

" _ **Do you remember what happened before you came here?"**_ _he questioned._

" _I was going through the jungle, I went on a cliff and..something pulled me off" Jaune tried to remember the last thing he saw, it was hanging on the cliff side and "the gorilla" he whispered._

 _The Grimm nodded_ _ **"yes and it'll be after you"**_

" _But why, I mean I've never seen that thing before!" he exclaimed "why is it after me!?" he remembered how it pointed to him yesterday._

" _ **...tell me something Jaune, do you notice anything strange about the Grimm in this place?"**_

 _Other than the fact that the wolves haven't tried to kill him yet? Nope._

" _Not really I mean except there are a lot of them"_

" _ **Exactly, there are a lot of Grimm, actually the only thing that moves in this place is Grimm."**_

" _Y-yeah" he said hesitantly not really getting what he was saying._

' _The only thing that moves is Grimm?'_

 _Yeah he figured, he didn't even here any of the usual bugs or other….animal noises. Ooooohhh._

" _There's no animals"_

" _ **Right what do you think happened to them?"**_

 _Jaune frowned "that's obvious the Grimm killed them" now he was just insulting his intelligence._

" _ **One last question"**_ _he assured enjoying the boy's annoyance_ _ **"if they got rid of the animals and there are no humans what are they going to eat?"**_

" _Well, if there is nothing to eat then they would have to eat.." he trailed off as a look of disgust and horror dawned on his face as he remembered the dragon Grimm eating that Nevermore._

" _..each other.." he finally answered._

" _ **Correct"**_ _was the response and upon seeing his disgusted expression scoffed_ _ **"oh, don't act like that. What do you think you're doing when you kill a Grimm and its ashes drawn towards you?"**_

 _Jaune gaped "th-that's different.."_

" _ **Is it though? The way I see it the only real difference is that your way is a lot less messy."**_

 _Jaune began sputtering for an excuse to deny it but was stopped_ _ **"we're getting off topic"**_

" _Yeah-wait how could you even know all this?"_

" _ **If you haven't figured it out by now then I won't give you an answer"**_ _There was a stronger earthquake_ _ **"listen, to make a long story short, kill the gorilla but be careful it's smarter than you think and way stronger than the bat"**_ _the world started falling apart around them_ _ **"also make sure you keep the sword close or el-"**_

…

Jaune's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was that his body was moving and after a moment he realized he was being dragged. He looked down to see two of the Grimm apes dragging his body by the foot. He didn't move instead looked around and to his dismay he was surrounded by them.

What now?

He didn't even have to ask where they were taking him and that…is not going to happen!

" **Raargh** "Jaune pulled his feet back and kicked the two apes carrying him and scrambled to his feet before resting his hand on Crocea Mors

Or where Crocea Mors was supposed to be _'dammit!'_

He was then tackled by an ape from behind, he stumbled but managed to catch himself so as not to fall. The Grimm started beating on his head, pulling his hair while hollering like the animal it looked like. While this was going on more apes were attracted to the commotion. Jaune could feel his anger rising by the second as he had to deal with them _and_ the one on his back.

Another one launched it at him only for Jaune to be caught by the neck and with a grunt and heavy squeeze there was a snap and the body went limp to Jaune's satisfaction. After throwing it into another group Jaune grabbed the one from behind and threw it to the ground. It was still alive but dazed and made no effort to stand.

Seeing more Grimm apes coming after him Jaune grabbed it by the leg and started swinging it around like club, a hairy, evil club. While swinging his makeshift bludgeon Jaune saw something that made him pause.

It was another ape Grimm.

Holding Crocea Mors.

Jaune's eyes narrowed and he glared at the Grimm who looked like a deer caught in a headlights. Not a moment after the Grimm disappeared in the trees. Without taking his eyes off the Grimm Jaune swung his now half dead Grimm up and to collide with another ape's skull with enough force to crack both of their skulls and killed them both.

Jaune ran to the tree the ape climbed, kicked off his shoes and putting all his strength to his legs jumped up into the trees. The trees in the swamp weren't as tall as the ones above but they were just as thick and filled with vines. Jaune could tell there were a horde of Grimm following him but he didn't care, he lost a lot of things waking up in this hellhole

His memories

His friends

His chance at becoming a Huntsman/hero

Heck even his humanity

But he'll be damned if he loses his family's sword to these bastards!

" **Ahh!** " with a yell he leapt from a branch to clear twenty feet.

He was literally on top of the offending Grimm when he was tackled mid leap by something bigger than the apes he saw. The Ape-man used Jaune as cushion when he crashed through the trees. They hit the ground hard but the ape-man rolled with the impact and held Jaune by the head.

With a yell the Grimm tossed Jaune into a tree with enough force to make a huge dent. Jaune dropped to the ground just before the dent on the tree caused the mid section to break of and topple over.

" **Gahh!** " Jaune coughed up what he was sure was blood.

He stood shakily but before he could make sense of what happened the ape-man did a haymaker across his face and once again Jaune was sent spiraling into another tree.

" **Grr** " Jaune snarled and managed to roll out of the way when the Grimm tried to ram into him.

The Grimm turned just in time to take a claw strike across the face which left five gashes across its mask. Jaune did two more claw strikes and ended it with a right hook across the face. The force behind the punch was enough crack jaw line of its bone mask and caused it to spin disorientingly.

Jaune attempted a tackle but only managed to move it a few feet, digging out the forest ground. The Grimm grabbed Jaune by the wait and lifted him upside down before throwing him down in a piledriver that created a sizable crater and ended up with his head stuck in the ground. It grabbed his foot and tossed him into the trees before running after him.

Jaune slammed stomach first into a thick branch, he managed to cling to and climb on the tree limb. And hacked out some of the dirt in his mouth before looking up

*Thud*

The Grimm landed on top of him and started hammering onto the boy with both meaty fist.

*Wham*

*Wham*

*Wham*

*Wham*

This continued until the branch gave way under the pressure and they crashed into the ground in a cloud of dust. All around them the smaller apes watched and waited for something to happen. Suddenly a figure was tossed out of the smoke screen and slammed into a tree.

Jaune ran out of the smoke screen with feral howl and with all semblance of reason gone he charged with reckless abandon. The ape-man shook off the hit and stood only to be floored by a kick from the now feral boy who straddled its down form and started pummeling it into the ground. It grabbed his face mid punch and drove him into the ground, hard and repeatedly before tossing him in a random direction.

Jaune's unmoving body lied across the makeshift battlefield, battered with his mask cracked in several places. The armor he wore had also seen better days. Some curious apes went in close to see if he was still alive.

Their mistake

One was impaled by a clawed hand while on was grabbed by another hand, it tried clawing at the hand to break free but before long the cracking of its bone mask could be heard and with an agonized shriek its head caved in. Jaune lunged at another one trying to flee and succeeded in snapping its neck before the ape-man swatted him aside.

Jaune rolled into a crouch and the ape-man went to go after him only to stop when a high concentration of black smoke waft past it towards Jaune. Jaune spread his arms and inhaled the smoke with his head back. When it was done he lowered his uninjured face at the Grimm who looked like it went through the ringer. The ape-man snarled and they both ran at each other with a furious roar.

While this was happening a certain wolf grimm hid in the bushes as she viewed the fight and noticed something missing. She looked around until her eyes landed on an ape carrying a sword. With a glance at Jaune who was tossed further into the forest with the ape-man pursuing, she followed the ape Grimm who descended to follow the fight.

Wolf slowly followed behind the ape who was now on a low branch. Using the distraction of the fight she sprinted towards it and with as much power in her leg lunged at the unsuspecting Grimm. The ape only had enough time to turn around before it was tackled out of the tree and once on the ground Wolf ripped its throat out.

The commotion grabbed the ape-man's attention and it shrieked while pointing at the new prey. The distraction gave Jaune the opportunity to tackle it but the ape rolled with the charged and kicked him off. Jaune landed on his back twenty feet away but immediately scrambled to his feet.

Growling from behind caught his attention and he turned just in time to see Wolf running towards him with Crocea Mors in her mouth. He turned and raised his hand in a cross guard to block another haymaker but was still sent flying and landed near Wolf. The Grimm dropped the sword next to Jaune who grabbed it without thinking and charged with, not a roar or howl but a yell.

Crocea Mors ignited with white Aura as he charged the Grimm.

*Squelch*

The ape-man's chest armor was deftly pierced through like a hot knife through butter but Jaune didn't stop the charge. The Grimm hit a tree and with a snarl Jaune ripped his sword out of the Grimm's stomach creating a huge gash. Jaune didn't spare another glance before he charged after the Grimm attacking wolf.

He slashed off the upper left part of the nearest one while wolf clawed one's lower mouth off. The duo hacked and slashed the Grimm apart and gradually whittle their numbers down until there were only a handful left. That was when the ape-man intervened and tackled Jaune onto the ground leaving Wolf to fend for himself.

The ape-man raised its head, barring its fangs and ***CHOMP*** bit down on Jaune's neck.

" **Argh, get off me!** " he yelled trying and failing to push it off him. He wasn't in a position to use his sword either.

The Grimm replied by increasing the pressure on his neck and didn't let up even when Jaune started punching him in the gash that partially revealed its intestine. After a few moments Jaune's armor like skin finally gave way.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH** " the blood curdling scream was enough to echo across the battlefield.

Blood started pooling out of Jaune's neck as the Grimm slowly ripped it open. Now he was desperately trying push it off even as blood came out of his mouth. During the struggle Jaune's left hand started to glimmer faintly.

" **Get** "

The glow started getting brighter.

" **OFF"**

Red light started to swirl into a pressed ball that condensed with white electricity

" **ME!** " he screamed.

Just then a pillar of red-white light erupted from the ape-man's back into the sky where it exploded in a sea of light so bright that it actually darkened the sky and painted the area red. The explosion could actually be seen for miles around halting any movement in the immediate vicinity.

On the north side approximately several miles away several exceptionally large Grimm watched in awe before making way for a smaller Grimm with light blue eyes who growled in response to the visage.

On the east side piercing red eyes widened before the figure raced off in the direction of the explosion.

On the west side in an ancient looking temple temple surrounded by a horde of Grimm, hollowed eyes watched the lightshow before snorting in amusement, a smile could barely be seen.

South of the blast Alpha watched with narrowed eyes before taking off.

Not too far away in a secluded area a figure flinched as it was close enough to hear the explosion and feel the after shock. It turned around with large deep green eyes that gradually widened. The figure came out of its darkened home and as the blast receded spread its wings and took flight.

 _To Be Continued….._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn I had fun writing that, there's nothing quite like overcoming writer's block by doing something epic and game changing. Seriously if any of you guys think this chapter was awesome just write in the review 'killed it' and I'll understand.**

 **So yeah, Cannibal Grimm, the show doesn't say anything about Grimm eating each other so I got to thinking that this would be the perfect environment for a species to turn cannibalistic. As for why some have different eye color and that beam of light Jaune shot through his hand, not to mention that talking Grimm in Jaune's dreams, well that will be revealed in time.**

 **Please favorite and review if you like.**


	5. The Lords Of Grimm

**Chapter 5: The Lords of Grimm**

With dazed eyes Jaune watched the explosion subside but he wasn't even in the right state of mind to question what just happened. The entire upper half of the ape-man was gone and the ashes were being drawn into him. And though the wound on his shoulder was slowly being knitted together there was still at least a pint of blood pooled around his head, the ape bit into his jugular.

Wolf was still fighting the last two apes when *thud* a small tremor occurred *thud* then another. In fact, now that she had a good grasp of the situation, Wolf could smell and hear a lot of things headed in this direction.

Speaking of smell…

*Sniff* *Sniff*

She smelled the air until her gaze landed on the downed form of the strange Grimm she accompanied. The apes had already escaped but she didn't leave instead approached his form. She eyed the red liquid pooled around him and was tempted to taste it. The smell was intoxicating, like nothing she had ever smelled before.

After a moment she realized it was attracting every Grimm in the vicinity like flies. She tugged at his hoodie and started dragging him off but then loud thuds could be heard before the trees were parted by a colossal Grimm. It was big and rocky looking with very stubby legs, a flat top head, pot belly and most prominently, two arms that were more like slabs of boulders.

Smaller Grimm began swarming around the area, boxing them in and one of them came close and licked the pool of blood before lapping it up like a starved animal. Soon more started to do the same even fighting some for more and more than a few of them followed the trail until they stared at the unconscious body.

Wolf blocked their path defensively with a snarl but the Grimm weren't perturbed in the least and began circling them. Then they suddenly stopped, all of them looked to the sky as if they _felt_ it and knew _something_ was coming. The figure could be seen in view for a minute before

*Crash*

Its landing kicked up a cloud of Dust before it literally blown away and the first thing seen were wide black bat wings. The figure slowly stood revealing a Grimm that stood over six feet tall, it had a lanky humanoid physique with slim clawed arms and legs with talons for feet. The most striking thing about it was that it was covered in white bone skin armor not unlike Jaune with the exception of his talons, forearms and bat-like ears which were black like its wings.

Behind his bone mask green eyes with black slits for pupils looked over the Grimm present before it landed on Wolf who tensed under its gaze. The unidentified Grimm walked past the now slightly trembling Wolf to the unconscious Jaune. Not one of the other Grimm dared to move as it approached the being they were about to feast on.

The Grimm in question looked to Jaune in one part curiosity and confusion before it glanced at Crocea Mors and reached for it. Wolf took the opportunity and lunged at its back but the Grimm's hand lashed out and caught her by the throat. It looked her in the eyes, deep emerald met light red as he stared at her for a moment before tossing her aside.

It then took up Crocea Mors with Jaune still holding it in an iron grip and began to look it over curiously and tilted his head to look at it from every angle until it cut its skin. The Grimm flinched at the unsuspecting action but before it could do anything else its head snapped in another direction. It stared for a while before it grabbed Jaune by the waist and held him under his arm. Even unconscious the boy still held onto Crocea Mors.

Not a second after did Alpha jumped through the trees just in time for the Grimm to spread its wings and with a *boom* took to the skies. Alpha didn't pay it much attention as he locked eyes with Wolf and immediately went over to her. The other Grimm immediately gave him a wide birth even the colossal Grimm.

He looked to the smaller Grimm and she whined with some injuries over her form. Alpha barred his teeth and burning grey-blue eyes locked onto the other Grimm who began to back away from the furious Grimm. The Alpha didn't move, didn't give any action to signify an attack or charge. Despite this fact, before any of the other Grimm could even begin to fathom what went on they saw a flash of blue before black.

A couple hundred meters away the Grimm carrying Jaune stopped midflight when an explosion of cataclysmic proportions went off. A blue dome was present for a few seconds before it exploded. The Grimm blinked before turning around and continued its flight.

….

 _Jaune found himself in the now familiar setting of a destroyed Beacon but he didn't care about that since he was still on the last memory he had. He looked at his hand, the hand where he felt and actually saw shoot a beam of energy from. It…was the coolest thing ever! Now he's wondering if he can do it again._

" _ **I see you finally managed to do that"**_ _a familiar warped voice spoke_.

 _Jaune scrambled to his feet to face the Grimm that had its arms folded while leaning a building. Jaune looked at his hand then the Grimm,_

" _ **Don't bother trying to do it now"**_ _he said_ _ **"what you did can only be done by ancient Grimm"**_ _when he said this he pointed two fingers in the distance and a small sphere of red energy swirled at his finger tips until_

 _*Whoosh*_

 _The blast into the sky and like before exploded and painted the area in a dazzling red glow. Jaune couldn't help but be awed when a thought came to him._

" _Wait all Grimm can do that!?" he yelled._

" _ **Of course not"**_ _he admonished_ _ **"think about it, if Grimm could do that than I'm pretty sure that the four Kingdoms wouldn't exist."**_

 _Jaune frowned at this "you told me you'd answer my questions the next time we meet"_

" _ **I said I'd answer**_ _ **some**_ _ **of your questions"**_

"… _.who are you really?"_

" _ **I don't have a name but I guess I'm what you humans would call…a Grimm lord"**_

 _Jaune's eyes widened "that's just a myth" he admonished._

 _Oh he's heard of the so called Grimmlords in stories from his village, his ancestor was said to have fought them over the years. They told the tale of powerful Grimm that could singlehandedly kill dozens of Hunters. They were vastly different from the garden variety Grimm in that despite the smaller frame they actually commanded larger forces of Grimm._

 _What made them even more dangerous was their intellect, in one particular story they defeated an army with one of their own despite the Hunters having the advantage with Dust weapons. Still that was a very, very long time ago, before even the four Kingdoms and so it was believed to be a fairytale._

 _Jaune thought they were just fairytales designed to scare children. After all, who would believe that there once existed intelligent Grimm who could command a horde of other lesser Grimm. They said some ludicrous things like they could shoot..beams…of light.. from their_

 _Ooooh~_

" _Grimmlords are real?" he asked dumbly._

" _ **You're speaking to one aren't you?"**_ _The now identified Grimmlord said with a hint of amusement._

" _How are you even talking?" he asked incredulously "I mean unless, all Grimmlords could talk" he mumbled still thrown for a loop with the existence of mystical Grimm._

" _ **Did you ever figure out where we are?"**_ _he counter questioned._

 _Now that Jaune thought about it, he looked around and it was clearly a destroyed Beacon but then where is everyone? He looked at the sky, not a cloud in sight he couldn't even see the sun yet light was coming from_ _somewhere_ _since he could see._

 _He took a closer look at the destruction around him then at the Grimm lord, everything just seemed so surreal._

' _Wait'_

 _Jaune remembered the first time he came here was when he fell asleep, the second time was when he was knocked unconscious by the fall and now, he remembered closing his eyes and opening it to see himself in here._

" _This is a dream" he realized._

" _ **I asked you where we are not what this is"**_

"… _.in my head?" he asked rather than stated._

"… _ **eh, close enough"**_ _he shrugged._

" _Okay so we're in my mind" he mumbled._

 _That certainly explained a lot "so, how did_ _you_ _get in here? Wait- are you the reason why I look like a Grimm!?"_

" _ **Yes and no"**_

 _Jaune was silent as he silently ushered him to continue_ _ **"me being here is a product of you being part Grimm but it technically isn't my fault"**_

 _Jaune looked at him incredulously "what the heck does that even mean!?"_

 _The Grimm waved him off_ _ **"if you ever remember what happened in the coliseum we'll talk about why you look like how you do."**_

 _Something happened!? Now Jaune was really curious but it doesn't look like he'll say anymore, then realization hit him._

 _He was inside his own mind talking to an imaginary Grimm that shoots laser beam out of his finger tips about why he (a human) is part Grimm. The situation is so..weird that he couldn't help but chuckle to himself._

" _ **What's so funny?"**_ _he asked the chuckling boy._

" _Nothing, so are you going to tell me how to get out of here? Uh the forest I mean"_

"… _ **no"**_

" _No?" he asked with raised eyebrows._

" _ **You can't leave yet"**_

 _Jaune frowned "why not?"_

" _ **You're not ready"**_

" _What do you mean I'm not ready of course I'm ready I wanna go home!"_

" _ **And what exactly do you think would happen if you go home looking like a Grimm"**_ _he snapped causing Jaune to flinch_ _ **"besides you wouldn't want to go just yet your 'home' isn't going to be your home anymore"**_ _he sighed and looked off into the distance._

" _Something happened at the Vytal Festival right?" he spoke in a serious tone._

 _The Grimm lord turned to him_ _ **"yes"**_

" _Why can't I remember?"_

" _ **I think it's better if you found out yourself and deal with it. Remember what I said the first time before you woke up?"**_

"… _.I should take a good look at myself…"_

 _Speaking of last things_

" _Why did you want me to keep Crocea Mors with me at all times? I mean it's important to me and my family but I don't get why you'd care."_

 _The environment started shaking, although less violently and the buildings began to vanish._

" _ **I actually don't care about the sword Jaune"**_ _he clarified_ _as everything around them turned white_ _ **"it's what's inside that I care about."**_

" _What's inside Crocea Mors?" he eyed the sword._

 _As the Grimm lord began to vanish he uttered two words_ _ **"your….soul…"**_

 _Then the entire area turned black._

…

Drip…..

Drip….

Drip…..

Jaune opened his eyes to the sound of water dripping before quickly getting to his feet with sword at the ready. Looking around he could tell he was in some sort of cave yet it wasn't the one he was familiar with. For one their were patches of sunlight coming through different cracks and most importantly

Drip…

He could here the almost rhythmic sound of water dripping somewhere and as much as he would like to drink he won't take any chances. Jaune gripped Crocea Mors as he cautiously looked about his surroundings while heading for the source of immediate light. Coincidentally it was in the same direction as the dripping water.

Unlike the cave he was familiar withthis one wasn't as large and since everything didn't have a red tint it wasn't as dark either. Soon enough he came upon a dimly lit wide space where the dripping water landed in a small pond. The scene was almost enough for him to drop his guard

Almost..

He looked around more cautiously still not finding or hearing anything out of the ordinary but he won't be fooled. He remembered blacking out in the middle of the swamp and if none of the wolves carried him then that means something else did. The last time he let his guard down he was caught off guard by the bat Grimm.

' _Come to think of it where did it even come from'_ he mused before he stiffened and ever so slowly looked up _'oh'_

Hanging upside down on the ceiling and encompassed in its wide leathery wings, the white bat Grimm watched Jaune watching it. Neither moved an inch from their position, Jaune because he didn't know what to do and the Grimm because it was…curious as to what he would do.

Finally Jaune broke the silence " **uh, hi there** " he did a small wave.

Jaune saw the Grimm's eyes widen before it dropped to ground level " **whoa!** " Jaune yelped and staggered back.

The Grimm stood at its full height with wings folded back and approached him slowly. The closer it got the more he could see it was taller than him, heck taller than Cardin or the ape Grimm. Jaune tensed as it outstretched its arm and it was then Jaune noticed that it had pale white skin

' _Just like me. Just like….'_ He trailed off when he stared into deep emerald eyes _'Grimmlord.'_

He didn't even notice when the Grimm started touching his face –er mask. He did notice however when started poking him almost like a child would poke a dead animal with a stick.

Poke, poke, poke, poke…..

" **Stop that** "

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke…..

" **Quit it** "

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke…..

" **Knock it off!** "

The Grimm's arm flinched away as Jaune's voice echoed throughout the cave. The Grimm looking down at him blinked in what could only be described as astonishment but didn't do anything else. Jaune sighed half in relief and the other in exasperation, on one hand he could add this guy to the short list of Grimm that won't kill him at first glance but on the other hand he prodded too much.

" **Look I'm sorry okay but it's been a long day** " he eyed the Grimm skeptically " **can you even understand what I'm saying?** " he asked rhetorically.

To his immense shock and confusion the Grimm nodded and Jaune was rendered speechless for a minute _'come to think of it I'm pretty sure the wolves could understand me too'_ he thought.

Actually that made a lot of sense since Wolf would react to very word he said and would even do stuff he asked her to do. The Alpha would've definitely understood him but judging from his attitude just ignored him.

" **Ha~** " he exhaled sharply before placing his head in both hands only to pull back when he _smelled_ and noticed the blood on his sleeve and hand.

Looking at it his entire left shoulder was caked in half dry blood which was red instead of black - thank Monty. Remembering the bite from earlier he checked his neck.

' _No wound, phew'_

Still, he didn't want to go around with his hoodie smelling like fresh blood _'if these guys are eating each other then I don't want to know what human blood will make them do'_ he surmised with a shudder.

Ignoring the Grimm before him (for now) he went over the pond undoing the straps on his armor. Now that he thought about it, it's technically been two months since he last took a bath. Jaune paused and smelled his armpits only to gag.

" **Ugh, yeah definitely need a bath** " and maybe wash his clothes

His armor hit the ground and he pulled off his hoodie then held it up to inspect any damage. His eyes widened when his eyes lay upon a gaping hole at the center of his hoodie. Jaune stared at it for a long time, unable to take his eyes off it. There was a second, smaller hole on the bottom left corner of the huge hole.

How did that get there when he was wearing armor?

That familiar feeling of dread started creeping up on him as he turned to his discarded armor. It had a gaping hole at the back, he dropped the hoodie and glance at his bare chest.

When he did, Jaune felt like crying, he really did. What else is a man supposed to do when he sees a hole in his chest? He felt like crying yet that didn't happen he didn't feel any tears, only the feeling of despair. The moment was ruined when a hand passed through the hole in his chest with no resistance.

…. _ **!**_

…..!

He slowly turned around to see the white Grimm, though it didn't see him instead it focused on the hole in his chest. Jaune could literally feel his eye twitching, he trembled and finally the dam broke

Outside the cave the words " **WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!** " echoed.

Inside, Jaune had Crocea Mors pointed at White and another hand covering the hole in his chest. It's not that the Grimm did it on purpose, well he did, but he was curious or at least that's what Jaune garnered from the limited interaction he has with him so far. Regardless Jaune isn't in the business of letting strangers put things in his hole….

…..

'… _.that didn't come out right.'_

His internal musings were cut short when White grabbed Crocea Mors' blade with three fingers, jerking it to one side to observe it. Jaune deadpanned _'seriously?'_

Jaune decided he'd have enough time looking over his sword and jerked it back.

… only for it to not budge

' _What the…'_

He tried again harder.

Still nothing, in fact white didn't even look like he was trying to pull it back, Jaune narrowed his eyes at this and use both hands to pull.

' _Come on super Grimm strength don't fail me now'_

The one sided tug of war continued until White's hand went forward. It was only slightly but it was enough for the bat Grimm to look to Jaune who was audibly grunting.

" **Let…go…** " he grunted through the force.

White did just that " **Gaaaaaaaah!** " the force of his pull made him fly into the pond *splash*

Jaune rose abruptly and glared at White who tilted his head in mild confusion. It might just be his inner Grimm but Jaune had the distinct feeling to – not kill – but hurt him very badly. He glared for a few seconds weighing the pros and cons until he dejectedly looked down.

It was too risky, he just proved how strong he was and Jaune was using all his strength to pull the sword while White only using three fingers to hold it in place. He laughed bitterly at that, here he is vehemently stronger than he was at beacon and he's still weak.

' _Then again he might be a Grimmlord'_ he thought.

It was at this point that the ripples in the water receded enough for him to see his reflection. The Grimmlord's words rang through his mind.

" _ **-you should take a really long look at yourself"**_

Burning deep blue eyes stared back at him through a bone mask reminiscent of a human skull that covered his entire face. Honestly he could pass as someone wearing a really weird Grimm mask.

Wait how was that even possible? He's pretty sure he at least felt air on his mouth..unless

He opened his mouth wide and mask opened as well, he closed it " **that was weird** " the mask didn't open that time.

' _It only opens when I want it to. Good to know'_

Back to his observation, he turned his head to side to see the mask doesn't encompass his entire head and that his blonde hair could be seen. Finally he noticed that the Grimm markings seem to originate from the hole in the top center of his chest. At least that's what he thought since the markings are thicker around it and get thinner as they spread.

Curious he decided to trace the markings with his hand until it brushed the hole.

*GASP*

 _The entire place was in chaos, there were people running screaming, Hunters fighting Grimm and….robots? Airships came down from the sky there was a roar but even that that was just background noise as an intense pain went through his body._

" _JAUNE!" he heard her scream his name._

 _He looked down and saw his armor piece jutting out as he was lifted off the ground. The last thing he saw was horrified, tear filled emerald eyes before.._

 _Darkness._

 _To be continued.._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Guess who the white bat is based off of. Whelp I did say that this story was inspired by Bleach. Note** _ **inspired**_ **meaning not a crossover so for the people who** _ **don't**_ **watch Bleach won't have to (and don't say there isn't anyone who hasn't because there are!). Besides aside from the Grimm inspired by Arrancars they won't be the same so don't bitch about how I'm changing stuff.**

 **For anyone who doesn't give a shit and enjoy my story anyway, we're cool.**

 **For anyone interested Jaune's bone mask** _ **is**_ **similar to Ichigo's hollow mask (the first one) the Grimm tattoos he sported are similar to his second form when he fought Ulquiorra. Jaune's inner Grimmlord looks like Ichigo's hollowfied form when he was training with the Vizards except with a full mask, a black Maine instead of orange hair and no grey tuffs on his writs and ankles.**

 **Yeah for anyone not understanding the nerd speak just google hollow Ichigo and try to discern the different pictures to get a better understanding of Jaune's appearance.**

 **I'm happy to say this might actually get weekly updates but don't quote me on that just yet, I may be in the mood for writing this story but my laptop is currently down so I have to go old school and write the story in a book before transferring them.**


	6. The Grimm Truth

**Author's Notes: So….that vol 3 finale right. I am sad to say that RWBY has now gone through the now popular moody, brooding, grim, Christopher Nolan-y transformation. If you haven't watched it yet, don't, just don't, especially if you're an Arkos fan.**

 **Anyway while I hated the way how they chose the controversial route for more ratings and discussions I am curious about the girl, no woman, no evil female entity behind all this and her motivations.**

 **I am also curious who the first writer is going to be to make a crack pairing with her and Jaune in some way.**

 **The good news is I can actually use this in my story for when Jaune eventually goes back home but for now I'll have to wait and see where Salem plans to go from here now that her plans in Vale are a relative success.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Grimm Truth**

To say Jaune was uncomfortable would be an understatement and there were actually two reasons for this. The first being the…. _Vision_ he had of what could very well be his death. He shuddered at the memory which he's pretty much convinced _is_ in fact an actual memory before he ended up here.

How could it not, he actually _felt_ something eviscerate him from behind, the noises were vivid, he could remember the smell of smoke and most importantly the look on his partner's face. Jaune's seen his partner's expression twisted in worry before, it was something she showed him frequently, _especially_ during his first semester.

 _That_ expression he saw in the memory was beyond anything he'd ever seen. Although it was only a glimpse he saw the absolute horror in her eyes, as if her entire world crashed around her and the worst part, it was his fault. Jaune felt guilty just thinking that he caused her to feel that even if it was clearly out of his control. The damage was done and the guilt was there and judging by that sinking feeling he got, it was there to stay.

Speaking of damage Jaune realized a little late that he still had his scroll inside his pocket when he…fell into the pond. Not that it even mattered since it was apparently destroyed during his scrimmage with the ape-man. What he fished out of his pocket was actually three pieces of his scroll.

' _Just great_ now _I won't even be able to contact anyone if I get out of here'_ he thought sourly.

He turned to the other occupant of the cave, which brings us to the _other_ source of his discomfort. Namely the Grimm that's been staring at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world. Now that he thought about it, he would be staring too if he lived alone for gods knows how long in a dank, barely lit cave.

It was still unnerving to have someone staring at you at all times, makes for trying to take a bath very awkward. Curiosity aside he found White (that's his new name) to be good company, in a way he was kinda like Ren. Jaune has the sneaking feeling that White's a Grimmlord, he didn't exactly know how to identify one but it was just that gut feeling.

Right now he was huddled on near the pond waiting for his clothes to dry on a rock in direct sunlight. He looked back to see White, for once not staring at him, instead prodding the broken scroll.

' _Man he'll have a field day in a city'_

Ignoring the other occupant of the cave Jaune held up Crocea Mors with a skeptical look _'he said that Crocea Mors contained my soul. What does that even mean? How can my soul be in my sword if I'm me in my body?'_

He rubbed his head in irritation _'okay so my soul's in my sword that's why he said not to get too far so what would happen if I did?'_

At this his thoughts shifted to the only time he was separated from Crocea Mors for an extended period of time. That is, when he fought the apes, he didn't feel any different….at first but then that stupid Grimm kept attacking and..he lost it.

Jaune remembered during that fight all he wanted to do was rip the Grimm limb from limb. It didn't take an idiot to realize that it was completely out of character for _Jaune Arc_ to go berserk. That just wasn't him he's not Yang, so that was it? If he separated from Crocea Mors he would become crazy?

No not crazy, _savage,_ more Grimm like. He remembered he could still think when he was berserk but he was just so angry that he didn't utilize any rationality. It was almost like he was a….Grimm.

Crocea Mors didn't just have his soul, it had his humanity too which means that it was the only thing preventing him from going full Grimm in body _and_ mind.

' _This just keeps getting better'_ he thought sarcastically before looking at his reflection in the blade _'now I really wish I could talk to him now'_ but he was too awake to sleep now.

Jaune dropped back on the ground since he couldn't do anything while his clothes dry so he opted to stare at the cave ceiling. His eyes roamed over the various stalactites and before he knew it his mind began to wander.

*Blink*

…

 _*Blink*_

" _ **Back so soon?"**_

" _Whoa!" Jaune took a frighten step back only to see "you, how" he looked around "when did I get here?" he said in disbelief._

 _There was no way he could've fallen asleep, Jaune knew he was pretty much awake after being unconscious an hour ago._

" _ **Hmm"**_ _he seemed to think about his answer before shrugging_ _ **"I guess falling asleep isn't the only way to get here"**_ _upon seeing Jaune's urging look he continued_ _ **"maybe it's something like meditating"**_

 _Jaune's brow furrowed "I doubt that" he's tried meditating before on the recommendation from Ren but he never got the hang of it mainly the whole clearing his mind part_

" _ **What were you doing before?"**_

" _I was just staring at ceiling since there's not much to do" was the answer._

" _ **And nothing else?"**_

 _He shook his head "no"_

" _ **Then I guess you just found a way to clear your mind"**_

" _How did you know about that?"_

 _Jaune's never told him he had a problem with mediation before._

" _ **We're inside your mind Jaune"**_ _he reminded_ _ **"I literally know everything you know."**_

"… _huh" was all Jaune said before he looked in thought._

' _So he knows everything I do, wait.'_

" _Is that how you can talk?"_

" _ **Very perceptive"**_ _he commended_ _ **"yes unfortunately my knowledge of everything human is limited to what you know."**_

" _Yeah..hey" Jaune looked at him indignantly but sighed after a while "are you going to tell me how I ended up with a hole in my chest?" he asked hopefully._

"… _ **."**_

 _He didn't speak but Jaune expected that so he rephrased the question "could you at least tell me_ _who_ _did it?"_

"…"

"… _it was you wasn't it?" Jaune's tone dead serious._

" _ **What would you do if I said yes?"**_

 _Jaune gritted his teeth and drew Crocea Mors "you.." he charged at the stationary Grimmlord with his sword reared back but at the last minute stopped mid swing._

 _So it was proven he was the one who killed him but despite everything Jaune needed his help if he wanted to get out of here plus he had the answers to his questions. For now he had to suck it up and work..with his murderer._

" _ **If it makes you feel better you returned the favor"**_ _he pointed his left chest where a small almost unnoticeable scar was._

 _It took Jaune a moment to realize that it was where his heart was "I did that?"_

" _ **You did"**_

 _Jaune let that sink in before he sighed and sheathed his weapon "okay" feeling at least satisfied that he took him down he continued but "we're still both here though, so I guess we didn't actually kill each other"_

" _ **I don't even know how we ended up here"**_ _he admitted._

' _One more mystery to solve' it's like every time he answers one question too new one pops up._

" _I have a hole in my chest, how am I still..uh conscious" he couldn't bring himself to say alive since he checked his heartbeat, there was none._

 _The Grimmlord snorted at how he avoided saying 'alive'_ _ **"that's actually my doing"**_ _he began_ _ **"remember that wound you had on your neck?"**_

 _Jaune unknowingly scratched his neck and winced at the memory "yeah" he also remembered that when he woke up the wound mysteriously disappeared._

" _ **One of my abilities is instant regeneration. As long as you absorb the ashes of other Grimm you can regenerate any wound"**_ _Jaune went wide eyed at this_ _ **"heck you can grow back whole limbs if you ever lose them."**_

 _Jaune opened his mouth to speak but no words formed so the Grimmlord continued_ _ **"the reason why you're functioning despite the hole in your chest is because your body is constantly regenerating the wound while keeping your no**_ _ **our**_ _ **brain functioning"**_

" _Why is it taking so long? I mean that neck wound wasn't as bad but it's more or less gone right now"_

" _ **I think it's because of our mess. Remember this is your body but you're using**_ _ **my**_ _ **powers and.."**_ _he trailed off_

" _And.."_

" _ **And you're not as strong as I was"**_ _he sighed_

 _Jaune slumped "of course"_

" _ **Right now you may have the look of a Grimmlord and might be able to use my powers but you aren't as strong as one, you're weak and so are all of your powers"**_

" _Exactly how strong were you?"_

 _If Jaune didn't know any better then he could've sworn he was smirking_ _ **"remember that dragon we saw eating the nevermore?"**_ _Jaune nodded_ _ **"I would've been able to kill it in less than 5 minutes"**_

 _Jaune gaped in disbelief "how did I kill you?" he asked generally curious because if he was that strong then how did he._

" _ **You caught me by surprise, let's leave it at that"**_ _he dismissed rather sourly and somehow it seemed familiar_ _ **"what's more important is that you have to become as strong as I was so the wound would close sooner."**_

" _What happens then?"_

 _He shrugged_ _ **"Your guess is as good as mine I'm hoping that your Aura will transfer back to your body"**_ _he theorized aloud before softly adding_ _ **"hopefully."**_

" _What about turning back to normal?" he grabbed the taller Grimm by the shoulder "am I going to turn into a human when my Aura transfer's back?"_

 _Jaune saw his yellow eyes narrow_ _ **"I doubt that"**_ _he spoke in a serious knowing voice and Jaune backed away from him with a despondent look_ _ **"but we won't know until we try right?"**_

 _Jaune nodded and breathed in slowly "what do I have to do?"_

" _ **That's easy, just keep killing Grimm, the bigger the better"**_

"… _seriously?"_

" _ **Yes"**_ _he said dead serious_ _ **"that's how I got that strong in the first place and it's how most Grimm become Grimmlords"**_

" _By eating each other!" he yelled in disgust_

 _The Grimmlord rolled his eyes_ _ **"it's more complicated than that but yes after eating humans"**_ _Jaune winced but he ignored it_ _ **"we eat each other. It's an evolution thing, eventually we become full"**_

" _Full?"_

" _ **There's no other way to describe it as far as**_ _ **you**_ _ **know. Once we become Grimmlords we don't become hungry, so we don't attack humans or other Grimm and we gain powers for it, as you've seen"**_

 _Jaune's mind was officially blown this was just..wow. Right now Jaune was sure if Ozpin heard this then he'd spit out his coffee. Eventually it was too much to even stand and Jaune sat on a pile of rubble, the Grimmlord followed suit._

" _Wow" he finally said "so, that's what all Grimm are trying to do, be 'full?'_

" _ **Yeah you can say that"**_

" _How does that work? I mean what was it like?"_

 _The Grimm turned to him_ _ **"oh so we're trading life stories now? Why would a human want to know the story of a lowly Grimm, the enemy of all mankind?"**_

" _I never called you lowly" he began "you may be a Grimm but you're not trying to kill me…again" he hopes "and it's only fair since you technically know everything about me." He paused "plus I don't really have anything do and I have I have to kill time so my clothes could dry in the cave."_

" _ **..fair enough"**_ _he conceded_ _ **"as for your question, I can't speak for all Grimm but for me it was always about getting rid of the urge, the hunger. I used to attack humans me and every Grimmlord until the humans were gone, then I attacked other Grimm, I don't know for how long but one day I didn't feel hungry anymore."**_

 _He started chuckling_ _ **"funny I've spent what must've been centuries eating and when I finally got rid of my hunger I had no idea what I'm supposed to do afterwards. I settled for roaming around and eventually I came upon human settlements. Too bad they didn't take too kindly to my presence, not that I was even thinking of attacking but the moment they saw me well…"**_ _he trailed off._

 _Jaune sighed grimly "you killed them"_

" _ **Not at first"**_ _he admitted_ _ **"none of their attacks even hurt me so I left them alone. This went on for a couple of years or maybe decades I don't really have a concept of time. The first human settlement I came across they attacked me with bow and arrows, swords and other primitive weapons. Then there was the time I…"**_ _he suddenly trailed off._

" _The time you what?"_

" _ **I can't believe I never figured it out before"**_ _he face palmed in a manner that reminded Jaune of himself._

" _Figure out what?"_

" _ **Do you remember the story about the first sighting of the Grimmlord?"**_ _Jaune nodded_ _ **"I think that was me"**_

" _No way"_

 _Jaune remembered the entry in his great great-grandfather's journal when they were in the midst of the Grimm war. During the battle he witnessed the arrival of a new Grimm. It was white instead of black and covered in Grimm markings and humanoid in shape. The moment it came on the battlefield all of the Grimm stopped what they were doing to stare at it, as if awaiting orders. He didn't know what happened but the Grimm attacked even stronger, more coordinated than before._

 _They didn't know what it did but obviously the strange Grimm was coordinating them so his ancestor did the smart thing and focused on attacking it. They fired explosive Dust and managed to land a direct hit. To their shock the Grimm survived and did something he would never forget. A red beam was shot from the Grimm easily penetrating the outer wall defenses and destroyed the cannon._

 _This allowed the Grimm to swarm through and take the settlement. Although through his quick thinking they managed to quell the army and secure the settlement it was by far one of the most losses which occurred during that war. Since then they were on the lookout for that Grimm, they couldn't pass it off as myth since there were so many witnesses but they never saw it again._

 _Now that he thought_ _about it the description matches up with his appearance "what were you doing there?"_

" _ **I was drawn there by the 'negativity' like all Grimm. I was just curious to see what was going on but the moment I entered the battlefield all the lesser Grimm started looking at me as if I were their leader. It's something all Grimmlords have with lesser Grimm it's like they know we're stronger so they either serve us or run away"**_

" _You don't say" he said dryly._

" _ **Yeah your situation is different, remember you're not as strong and they know it. Anyway I ignored them but they must have mistaken my ignorance for a silent rallying and attacked. The next thing I know I'm being hit with canon fire and I wouldn't have minded but it actually hurt. It was the first time I've been hurt in my life and I got so angry I blasted the canon and went back home."**_

 _So all of that fuss about the Grimm having a coordinated army and the paranoia of another attack was because of a misunderstanding!?_

" _ **After that I decided to avoid the human lands and stay in the**_ _ **Grimmlands"**_

" _Grimmlands?"_

" _ **Yes, that's where we are"**_

" _That…..actually makes sense" he conceded._

" _ **I explored and came across other Grimmlords"**_

" _How can you tell?"_

" _ **I know by instinct but the most obvious clue is their eyes. Grimmlords don't have red eyes like normal Grimm do"**_

 _Immediately his thoughts went to the wolves and White "those three"_

" _ **Yeah they're Grimmlords, I've met the wolves before. They're good friends to have"**_

" _You're friends with them?"_

" _ **When we first met they didn't outright attack me and they even allowed me in their cave. That's as close to friendship as I'll get with anything in that place."**_

' _He has a point' Jaune thought._

" _What about White?"_

" _ **The bat? I've never met him before but he seems friendly enough"**_

" _Maybe too friendly" Jaune muttered._

" _ **Like I said, there isn't much one can do around there when they aren't feeding or fighting so things are boring. From the looks of his cave White doesn't have any companions so of course he's going to be all over you"**_

" _He could give me some personal space"_

" _ **You realize he's lived in a cave for probably more years than you've lived right?"**_ _when Jaune looked at him incredulously he sighed_ _ **"Grimm don't have a concept of time and can probably live for thousands of years if left alone. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if I've actually lived that long."**_

" _Yeah"_

"… _."_

"… _ **."**_

" _Are all you Grimmlords, you know friends?"_

" _ **No, like I said I've met other Grimmlords but out of all of them the only ones who didn't attack me were the wolves and another one but you haven't met**_ _ **her**_ _ **yet"**_ _he turned to Jaune_ _ **"there are two Grimmlords out there that under no circumstances you should cross"**_

" _Okay"_

 _He grabbed Jaune's shoulder_ _ **"I mean it Jaune those Grimmlords are no joke and for all I know they could very well be strongest Grimm alive right now"**_

" _O-oh okay I- who are they?"_

" _ **One of them is male he doesn't have a name but if I were to describe him in human terms he would be the boogeyman. He's intelligent, I didn't understand it back then but I think he fancies himself a king and with his power he might as well be."**_

" _King.."_

" _ **Yeah that makes sense I don't know how but he actually has a grasp of some human customs. He's the unofficial king of the Grimmlands and unlike other Grimmlords he surrounds himself with as many Grimm as possible"**_

" _An army.." Jaune realized._

" _ **Exactly and let me tell you, there are a lot of them. When I first met him he tried to recruit me but I refused. He didn't take it too well and it was a miracle I made it out in one piece. That was the day I found out I could regenerate lost limbs."**_

 _Jaune winced at his words 'Okay stay away from the boogeyman Grimm'_

" _What does he look like?"_

" _ **Trust me you'll know but the most obvious would be that he wears a crown"**_

" _A crown.."_

" _ **An actual golden crown"**_

" _Right~" you could feel the sarcasm rolling off his tongue._

" _ **Don't say I didn't tell you"**_ _he shrugged._

" _What the other one?"_

 _Immediately the air grew tense_ _ **"her"**_ _he hissed the words_ _ **I don't know what the hell**_ _ **she**_ _ **is, I don't even think she's Grimm or human for that matter"**_ _his grip tightened as he shook with uncontrolled rage..or is it fear._

" _ **I met her on my most recent journey outside the Grimmlands, she approached me. Pale white skin and glowing red eyes. For a moment I thought she was human but she didn't feel like one.."**_ _he trailed off._

 _For a moment their was silence before the Grimmlord turned to Jaune, his yellow irises boring into him_ _ **"Jaune, I don't get scared Jaune, even when I was fighting the King I've never been afraid but when she looked at me I felt what I now know as fear"**_

 _Jaune saw it in his eyes, he was remembering the meeting with the mystery woman "what happened" he gulped._

 _The Grimmlord chuckled derisively_ _ **"I don't know how but she took control of me"**_ _he said through gritted teeth._

" _What?"_

" _ **Me being at the Coliseum, killing you, that was**_ _ **her**_ _ **doing. She wants war with the humans, I wasn't sure what her plan was but one thing is for sure Jaune, if she's involved then I think it's best if you get as strong as you can because no one can stop her, not you, me, your friends, no one."**_

 _Jaune gulped taking the news in, anyone that can make a freaking Grimmlord scared is bad news and.."are my friends even alive" he spoke out loud._

" _ **Probably, she didn't make her move, just sent me and a lot of Grimm the only one I managed to actually kill was well you so…"**_ _he trailed off._

 _Jaune blew a relieved sigh "as long there's a chance"_

 _After that they fell into a comfortable silence as Jaune went over the plethora of information he's been given. After a few minutes the Grimmlord spoke up_

" _ **Not that this bonding session isn't great and all but shouldn't you be waking up now I mean White's not going to tinker with your scroll for long-"**_

 _Suddenly an image of the white bat Grimm poking his sleeping body surfaced_

" _ **-plus he did leave Wolf in the forest alone when he carried you to his lair"**_

" _Wolf!" he jolted to a standing position "that's right, how could I forget!?"_

 _He went to run in a direction but stopped upon realizing something "uh, how do I get out of here?"_

" _ **I don't know, maybe try the way you came in?"**_ _he shrugged._

" _Oh right" he closed his eyes only to pause "one more question before I go?"_

" _ **Go ahead"**_

" _Why are you helping me?"_

" _ **What?"**_

" _I mean surviving aside why did you tell me all these things?"_

" _ **What would you have me do?"**_

" _Well you're smarter now and you have information on the human world"_

" _ **So what, you expect me to try and take over your body?"**_

" _Uh…"_

" _ **And why would I do that, because I'm a Grimm? Born of darkness and the scourge of mankind I should be doing evil things like fighting you to the death, take over your body and go to the four kingdoms with an army of Grimm and destroy anyone and anything in sight?"**_

 _Okay Jaune didn't know where he was going to go with his original question but it certainly_ _not_ _what the Grimmlord was thinking that's for sure._

" _ **What am I some comic book villain or something?"**_ _he snorted._

 _Okay now Jaune knew that was a jab at him since this situation is kind of like with Spider-man and the symbiote. Helps out at first but_ _ultimately tries to take over his body in the end._

 _He heard the Grimmlord sigh_ _ **"listen Jaune I've been around for a very long time and most of it was spent doing absolutely nothing. I never thought I'd ever want anything after the hunger stopped but I think I found it when came here."**_

" _ **You gave me something I was never truly searching for but needed to make me feel whole."**_

" _What's that?"_

"… _ **.a heart"**_

… _.._

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone just going over a few things about this chapter. Incidentally the title has a double meaning we find out the 'grim truth' of Jaune's injury, subsequent death and who was responsible. At the same time Jaune finds out the 'truth about Grimm' or at least** _ **his**_ **Grimm and other Grimmlords.**

 **I even added the mystery girl from the end of volume 3 just to show I will be using her, obviously the battle of Beacon went differently yet with the same result either way someone important died. Yes I will be using** _ **all**_ **the events from vol. 3 and 4 (when it comes out) so forgive me if Jaune's time in the Grimmlands stretch out.**

 **I do apologize to anyone who expected a full on battle for dominance inside Jaune's inner world. See this isn't a Bleach crossover and Jaune sure as hell ain't Ichigo and I think this entire chapter explains the point of why it didn't happen. Love me or hate me, whatever it is done.**

 **If anyone thinks that Jaune's inner Grimm acts a bit odd, like childish or like a teenager then just remember, not a Bleach fic so don't expect wise man zangetsu. The inner Grimmlord learns how to talk through Jaune's memories from childhood to present. So it would only make sense that when viewing someone's life that they pick up their mannerisms.**

 **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed which it isn't (to me) but I don't want to drag that part of the mystery on. Please leave a review of what you guys think.**


	7. Battle In The Grimmland Forest

**Chapter 7: Battle In The Grimmland Forest**

When Jaune woke up it was thankfully not to the eyes of his sort of friend White, the aptly named bat Grimmlord. The Grimmlord in question was nowhere to be seen actually and Jaune only saw the now thoroughly destroyed remains of his scroll.

' _Must've gotten bored'_ he figured.

He observed through the dim lighting that the sun was in its final moments before dark. He needed to leave and check on Wolf he may only knew her for two days but she'd followed him into the wild and had his back. Hell she might've saved his life and humanity so she's as good a friend to have.

Luckily his clothes were dry so he deftly put them on, including his armor and it was then that he realized he left his shoes somewhere in the forest. He didn't miss them though, after what he learned and what happened in the forest they would be a hindrance if he needed to climb somewhere quick.

After 'sheathing' Crocea Mors in the crook of his belt he made his way to the entrance of the cave. Immediately he noticed a slight draft but shrugged it off when he arrived at the mouth. It was through sheer luck that he didn't fall off to his probable death.

" **What the…** "

The cave was actually a natural formation in the side of a mountain, a very high mountain. Actually now that he thought about it, this was one of the mountains he saw in the distance when he climbed the tree yesterday. He looked at the mountain and was surprised to see another cave a few meters away, in fact he count several beside and below the one he was on.

Does that mean there are other bat Grimm around?

Jaune didn't like the sound of that, White may seem good natured but he hasn't had the best first impressions with common Grimm, regardless of species. He looked down again and sighed,

' _Looks like I'll have to go down the hard way.'_

Just as he was preparing to climb down something landed behind him. He immediately whirled around with a hand on Crocea Mors only to pause at seeing the aforementioned Bat Grimmlord. White towered over him slightly and Jaune couldn't help but compare his appearance to well…a vampire or demon.

He stood perfectly straight despite his talons for feet, his black clawed hands clashed with his ashen grey skin-like armor. Jaune could see two fangs showing through his closed mouth and finally his bat ears eerily looked like horns. He definitely looked completely different from the other bat Grimm he fought in the cave.

After a few moments of both staring at each other in awkward silence (to Jaune) he coughed in his fist " **hi** " he spoke not knowing how to go about starting a conversation.

White's answer was to blink once " **Um, I never thanked you for saving my life** "

"…"

" **My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc** " he introduced and automatically held out his hand.

White stared at his arm then at him before cocking his head slightly to which Jaune retracted his hand " **oh right can't talk** " not that he expected a reply but Jaune would have hoped that he would at least react.

Jaune sighed then looked down before looking at White " **I** **don't suppose there's any chance you could give me a lift back where you found me?** " he thumbed the general direction where he saw a very tall tree.

White stared at him for a while before looking into the horizon then back to him unmoving. Jaune sighed and turned his back, what was he even expecting? The question he asked was rhetorical and Jaune didn't believe for a minute White would even understand him.

That's why it came as a surprise when he was suddenly by under his arms "what the.." he looked up to see White staring at him before returning his vision forward.

Before Jaune could say another words White's wings spread out and with a jump they ascended into the sky to the sound of Jaune's screams.

Which would've sounded girly if it weren't for the distortion in his voice so instead it sounded like a manly shriek.

White continued to fly unperturbed despite the initial resistance by his passenger but eventually Jaune relaxed. Surprisingly, despite the distance they made it over to the familiar forest.

Jaune's eyes widened " **w-what happened?** "

What Jaune was looking at was the scorched remains of part of the swamp. It looked like a fire cut a swat through the greenery. He gulped, this has Grimmlord written all over it but the question is, if whatever did this was searching for him then what happened to Wolf?

' _Okay calm down'_

First things first he needed to see if she's around, the last he remembered she was fighting two ape Grimm. He looked up to say something and noticed White staring intently at the crater rather than him.

" **Do you know what did this?** "

White's eyes flickered to him and he nodded before looking off to the distance. Jaune followed his line of sight, they weren't high enough to see beyond the abnormally tall trees but there was no doubt in Jaune's mind where the Grimm was looking at.

Alpha's cave.

" **Take me there** " he ordered in a panicked tone.

When they didn't move from their place in the sky Jaune looked to White who was looking at him as stoically as ever except there was something different. If he were to compare, it would be like how Ren would look when Nora came up with a 'bright' idea.

The subtleness he did it was hard to track but Jaune could point it out.

He was worried.

Why would he be worried?

" **Please, a friend lives there** " Jaune asked pleadingly.

White looked on before flying towards the cave and Jaune noticed they were going slower than before. They landed by the cave entrance and Jaune immediately drew Crocea Mors and looked to White who was looking around warily

" **Stay here** " he said and advanced cautiously.

Both of them perked when they heard something approaching them and Jaune tensed only to relax when Wolf came out.

" **Thank Oum your alright** " he said approaching the Grimm who had a few scratches over her body.

Upon seeing White though she stood before him defensively **"Grrrrr"** the wolf Grimm snarled before letting out a familiar howl.

" **Wolf, what're you doing?** "

The Grimm didn't acknowledge him and he looked behind at the cave entrance. Unbeknownst to him White's eyes visibly widened before his wings stretched around to form a shield. Jaune saw a blur rush out of the cave and by the time his head whipped round to follow it White was already careening through some trees in the forest.

*Crack*

*Snap*

*Crash*

Jaune's mouth dropped and so did the lower portion of his mask " **what did you do that for!?** " he yelled in astonishment.

Alpha turned to regard them but a sharp *whoosh* garnered his attention and he turned just in time to see White coming after him. Jaune and Wolf watched in awe as the clearly smaller bat delivered an uppercut to the larger wolf. Their heads followed the now airborne wolf Grimm's trajectory as it landed behind them in a heap.

While they were looking a blur shot past them and White suddenly appeared over the recovering Alpha. The bat Grimm aimed a knife hand at his opponent's throat only to stab at air.

Alpha was gone.

Suddenly White blurred away just as Alpha appeared and its front paw smashed into where he had just been before blurring away again.

At this point Jaune had no idea what was going on, despite his size Alpha was moving so fast it looked like he teleported. All he could do was watch the fight between two Grimmlords and from the looks of it, White was losing. Alpha had the bat Grimm pinned down by the arms while biting at him.

White retaliated and with a hiss kicked him off, Alpha flew off and White went on all fours attempting to fly off but was stopped when Alpha blurred behind him and bit into his wing. He hissed in pain as Alpha repeatedly toss him into the ground like a rag doll. After a few more throw downs he flung the bat Grimmlord away.

" **White!** " Jaune screamed as the Grimm fell in a heap, its wing had holes in it and was clearly broken.

Jaune went to make his way towards him but was blocked by Wolf " **what're you doing move out of the way!** " he demanded but she held firm.

Jaune looked at White who slowly stood up, with a grimace he looked to his limp wing. Before long there was a *snap* as the appendage was mended, the holes caused by Alpha's bite marks closed quickly. Looking at it, the scrapes he got during the tussle were also gone.

Jaune could only think of one thing _'regeneration'_

White looked at Alpha who was growling lowly and Jaune could see the fury in his eyes. The bat Grimmlord raised its index clawed finger. Before long a swirl of red energy began to form a concentrated ball slowly expanding. Alpha leveled a glare at him before a similar swirl energy formed dead center at his face, the difference being that it was blue instead of red.

As he and Wolf took several steps back a thought occurred to Jaune _'why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

No sooner had he thought those words did both Grimmlords released the attacks with a low hum. The beams crashed into each other, lighting up the dark forest and literally blowing Jaune off his feet. After a few seconds of struggle both beams ignited in a fiery blaze and Jaune had to shield himself as the winds picked up.

The explosion stopped yet the massive fire it started didn't dwindle but it was quiet and for a moment Jaune thought the worst was over.

 ***BOOM***

Sometimes Jaune even wondered why he even bothers. As it turns out both of them have given up on physical combat and are now exchanging energy blasts.

Oh and they moved their fight into the forest - ***BOOM*** \- which was now on fire.

Jaune stood there at a lost at what to do but then ultimately settled for pulling at his hair " **AAAAHHHHRRRRGGGHHH!** " Wolf flinched at his short outburst.

After taking a few deep breaths he gripped Crocea Mors tighter even as another explosion sounded off in the distance.

" **Come on let's go** " he urged and managed to take two steps before.

 ***GROWL***

" **Do I even want to know?** " he asked himself before slowly turning around to see eyes, lots and lots of red eyes peering through the darkness although the blazing inferno illuminated their bodies to show Grimm of all shapes and sizes congregating on their position.

Jaune gulped _'look on the bright side the more of them I kill the more I can heal the hole in my chest.'_

Soon the Grimm came out and Jaune yelled while charged the oncoming horde. The first one was a familiar sight of an Ursa major like the one he killed in the forever fall forest. This one however was twice as large with thicker bone armor which would've been a problem but from the corner of his eye he saw Crocea Mors gain a white outline.

Not that he really cared, the whole situation went from calm to FUBAR in a matter of seconds and he needed to vent.

The massive Ursa swung its arm, which was half Jaune's size, down. Jaune swung Crocea Mors now surrounded by white Aura and to his surprise cleaved the arm off with little resistance. The Ursa howled in pain as its stump profusely leaked blood, Jaune didn't let this chance pass up and switch to a reverse grip before jumping with all his strength to stab through its face with both hands on the pommel.

The Ursa fell on its back but Jaune had already hopped off even as the ashes from the huge form converged on his body. Instantly he was attacked by a bipedal reptilian Grimmwhich tried to get the jump on him. Jaune ducked under the ambush lashing out Crocea Mors and clipping it by the side, he heard a yelp but couldn't check if he killed it. More of them came after him, they attacked short and fast, always trying to flank him.

He sidestepped a charge from behind purely on instinct before cutting off its head but that cost him as another took the opportunity to use its long tail and smash against his back.

" **Gah!** " he dropped to the ground.

To his credit Jaune rolled to the side the moment he hit the ground and to his feet. The raptor Grimm that tried and failed to pin him to the ground with its hooked feet barely had enough time to turn its head before Jaune rammed Crocea Mors into its side and toppled it over while ripping the sword out.

He turned around and caught the tail of another that tried to catch him off guard. This one, Jaune realized was the one he clipped before and sought to finish the job. Using his new strength Jaune swung it around and launched it at an unsuspecting Grimm biding its time to attack. The Grimm which looked like a Jaguar didn't anticipate that and was thrown along with the raptor, a moment later white hot pain laced through its body and it died.

Jaune's ears twitched and he looked to the sky. Beyond the smoke, embers and orange hue the fire brought on he saw something…. coming straight at him! He quickly dived out of the way just as a something or rather things impacted.

' _Feathers'_

That could only mean one thing….Nevermore.

This just keeps getting better.

" _ **Sssshhhh"**_

Jaune turned around immediately to be confronted with a giant snake Grimm.

' _That is definitely_ _ **not**_ _a King Taiju'_ he thought grimly.

This snake Grimm towered over him unmoving, Jaune saw from the corner of his vision that its bodywas coiling while using the cover of the smoke. This thing was clearly intelligent, Jaune's mind was racing as the Grimm idly swung from side to side before its sides expanded to make it look like a cobra.

Jaune jolted in shock at the suddenness and the second head took its chance and lunged at him from behind. Seeing no choice Jaune threw himself to the side but the King Cobra Grimm expected this and the first head was already lunging at him before he even rolled into a crouch.

Except it didn't reach him as a read beam collided with its face and knocked it down, Jaune paused and looked around until he saw the second looking into the distance. Jaune took the chance to attack and with a decisive plunge into its head it died. The dazed first head soon followed and it was only then that Jaune looked at what hit the Grimm.

He saw Wolf shooting another red beam from her mouth into the sky and Jaune followed the trajectory.

" **Whoa** " was all he said when he saw what she was shooting at.

It was a Nevermore alright except it was at least three times as big as the one at initiation. Unfortunately the beams Wolf shot weren't as big as Alpha's and didn't seem to faze the colossal Grimm.

' _I need_ _to bring that thing down'_ he thought hastily as he dodged a claw swipe and killed the Beowolf.

Wait Beowolf!?

Looking at the dead Grimm he cursed, Beowolves usually run in packs.

" **AWROOOOO"**

Before Jaune knew it he was surrounded by the biggest bulkiest Beowolves he'd ever seen " **is every Grimm in this place buff?** " he wondered aloud.

No kidding, the pack wolves was as big as an alpha he saw in the Emerald Forest. First order of business was to search for the alpha Beowolf so he looked around trying to find it. Too bad the Beowolves didn't wait, one of them attempted to swipe at him but Jaune raised his sword and attempted to cut through the arm just like before.

To his shock the sword didn't cut all the way through, merely a deep wound. His second of hesitation cost him as another Beowolf clawed behind his back. Releasing a hiss of pain he jumped back when a third Beowolf attempted another swipe.

It was clear that these Grimm were well versed in ambush, they kept their distance and tried to flank him. Utilizing their numbers they keep him on the defensive, distract him with a frontal assault then do hit and run attacks. At least that's what Jaune gathered they would do

' _If that's the case..'_

As he predicted they attacked, this time two of them at the front, classic misdirection. He dived out of the way and right into the path of another that was geared to attack. As he made to block the oncoming attack another Beowolf tried to attack his flank. At the last minute Jaune switched his sword to hold it in a reverse grip and grabbed the claws of the attack successfully using his inhuman strength to hold it in place.

With a grunt, Jaune ducked the swipe from behind and struck out. He managed to pierce the Beowolf's throat before slicing out a part of it and cut off the arm of the one he held in one move. Before the Grimm could howl in pain Crocea Mors was lodged in its throat. With no time to pull it out Jaune leapt back to avoid a lunge but charge after the offending Grimm the moment he touched down.

Using the spiked bloody arm of the dying Beowolf he delivered an overhead strike with all his strength. The result was the spikes going through the Beowolf's neck and its head slamming into the ground with an indent. Jaune let go of the bloody stump and calmly went over to the now dead Beowolf and pulled Crocea Mors from its neck.

" **Ha~** " he breathed a sigh of relief, despite only separating from it for a few seconds, the adrenaline from the fight threatened to make him go berserk again.

The other Grimm looked on warily with some trading glances, Jaune waited for a few moments as the ashes practically rejuvenated him. At this rate he could literally do this all night, unfortunately that wasn't going to be the case.

All present heads whipped to the side in time to see incoming giant feathers. Jaune was quick to get out of there while the remaining Beowolf retreated into the forest.

That Nevermore was still there?

At this point Jaune wasn't even going to pretend that it was just a coincidence that the feathers went in his general direction.

' _It's definitely targeting me'_ he thought in annoyance.

Anyone would be annoyed by all the time they've been attacked in the span of two days. He finally caught a break when the aerial Grimm flew up, no doubt to circle back and continue its attack. He looked around and saw Wolf rip the throat out of a Beowolf. She was surrounded by a number of corroding bodies.

The shocking thing about it was that the ashes were converging on her just as they were to him. So what does that mean?

' _I'll figure it out later'_ he thought as she headed for him.

They both watched the Nevermore circle the air and Wolf went to form another red beam when Jaune spoke **"don't bother"** he placed a hand on her.

The beam dissipated and she tossed him a confused look **"we need to find the other two"** he urged and followed the path of carnage left by Alpha and White.

Jaune wasn't too keen on fighting a colossal aerial Grimm with a sword and no means of a far range attack – well- he might have one and as much as he wanted to _shoot beams of energy out of his hands!_ He needed to be realistic about the situation.

First of all he had no idea how to do that, secondly he wasn't really good with aiming since he's never used a gun. Third he couldn't be sure that he would do damage and most importantly there were a pack of Beowolves after him the last he checked not to mention the _other_ Grimm that would be attracted to the negativity of the fight.

The two ran into the forest with the Nevermore tailing above, none of them noticed the events happening in the forest away from raging fires and into the dark.

…

*Crash*

A tree toppled over as the Grimm crashed into it. The Grimm, a Beowolf twice as large as an Ursa Major struggled to stand. Most of its body was covered in wounds, leaking obsidian blood and all around the forested area laid the evaporating corpses of what used to be its pack. The alpha Beowolf looked on as the ashes converge on the approaching figure.

Piercing red eyes narrowed at the struggling Grimm before it raised its palm. green energy swirled around the open palm before it was gripped and the ball extended into a emerald javelin. The weapon was reared back before it was thrown and stuck through the Beowolf's head where it stayed before dissipating.

The Grimmlord looked up to see the giant nevermore flying towards where the explosions were and released a hiss before running after it.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh no you** _ **didn't**_ **? Oh yes I did. So White and Alpha fought, what for? Jaune doesn't know. I'd like to keep Wolf and Alpha's relationship ambiguous but they are definitely close. I'm pretty sure everyone who's watched Bleach knows who I based White after so no doubt you are questioning what the hell I did at the end. Well you'll just have to stay tuned and find out.**

 **Please leave a review and not just that short review saying good chapter or you're awesome (although I don't have a problem with that) but tell me what you actually think about the chapter. Feel free to Pm me too, I like answering questions and finally follow and favorite but mostly favorite, that's how I know you like this story.**


	8. The New Status Quo

**Chapter 8: The New Status Quo**

The fires continued to spread unabated as the fight between the two Grimmlords waged on. Jaune and Wolf continued their pursuit which was made even more difficult by the stray Grimm _avoiding_ the fight and coming upon them. Not to mention the Nevermore still raining down feathers whenever it got a good shot in.

 _As Jaune cut down another Grimm he made a list of his situation:_

 _Racing against the clock in order to stop a cataclysmic event._

 _Fighting down hordes of enemies that seem to pop up out of nowhere._

 _Taking cover from an aerial enemy because you don't have a means of taking it out…_

*BOOM*

… _.Explosions_

After thinking about it Jaune made a mental revelation.

'… _so this is what being in a Spruce Willis movie is like.'_

Shaking himself from his thoughts Jaune " **we need to find a way to take out that Nevermore** " if he had been paying attention he would have seen Wolf given him a deadpan look.

" **Can you call him!?** " he asked as they took shelter behind a tree.

Wolf seemed to pause at the question before complying and released another howl, this one even louder than before.

A few hundred meters away Alpha glared angrily at White who had taken to the skies. The large wolf Grimmlord had taken some amount of damage from the aerial barrage and unlike White they showed no signs of healing. White on the other hand looked just as he did before the fight started only with a few dirt marks.

White leveled a finger at his fellow Grimmlord and Alpha tensed and just as predicted a small ball of Green light swirled at his finger tips. Just then both of their ears twitched as Wolf's howl could be faintly heard. Alpha immediately turned his head to the side and White, ever curious, shifted his gaze in that direction slowly.

What they saw through the small fires spread in their wake was the Nevermore firing at _something_ in the distance. Alpha immediately ran towards it leaving White to stare at it for a while before eventually following at a slower pace.

Meanwhile Jaune has had just about enough of that _bird_ and so climbed the tree they were hiding behind to get a better shot. That's right, he's still not sure how but he managed to shoot a laser beam from his hand. Not to mention he saw Wolf, White, Alpha and his inner Grimm do it so how hard could it be?

The tree wasn't that tall so he made it to the top in a matter of minutes. The Nevermore kept circling the entire time but as soon as Jaune's head popped up among the leaves it gave a screech and turned to dive bomb.

" **Moment of truth** " he spoke anxiously and held his palm out.

On the outside he appeared to calmly concentrate but on the inside _'please work, please work, please work, please work, please work, please work.'_

To his immense relief, awe and satisfaction he saw red energy slowly swirling into a ball in the palm of his hands. The process was slow and with very second the ball continued to grow in size until it was the size of a grapefruit. Then with a high pitched hum a blast of red shot from his hand and towards the Grimm.

The Nevermore's eyes widened and it attempted to veer off when something hit it from behind and exploded on its back. The explosion stunned it for a moment but that was all it took for the beam to hit. There was a resounding explosion and the avian Grimm plummeted in a haze of flames. The crash managed to shake the ground for two seconds as trees toppled over.

Jaune looked at the downed Nevermore then his palm there was moment of silence before " **WHOOOW** " he celebrated " **that was awesome!** "

Just then there was movement and the Grimm started moving albeit shakily and Jaune deflated " **so much for living in the suspense of disbelief** " he muttered before extended his palm again but not before noticing the black line that ran through the Nevermore's mask.

The Nevermore only managed to look up when a red energy beam literally tore its head off.

" **Boom, headshot!** "

What? He just fired a laser beam from his hands…twice! After all the crap that's been happening he deserves a break an-

" **What the…** " his words trailed off as the ashes from the Nevermore trailed off the body in his direction.

It wasn't that the smoke was headed in his direction that surprised him, it was the rate at which it came. He saw the massive Grimm which was about the size of a Bullhead disintegrate in about ten seconds. The literal cloud of miasma headed in his direction like a tsunami threatening to wash him away.

Jaune's eyes bugged out " **meep** " was all he said before it washed over him like a swarm of angry bees.

Back on the ground Wolf was being cornered by some larger Grimm but despite this she doesn't back down but before she could do anything a blur barreled through the forest and in the blink of an eye the Grimm were eviscerated. Wolf relaxed as Alpha stood before her with half the body of a Boarbatusk in its mouth.

Above them White hovered before the receding black cloud with rapt attention. When it finally receded he could see the strange Grimm he had come to be very intrigued by. Jaune himself was….well the term Jaune would use would be that he 'felt like a million Lien.'

He had always felt revitalized whenever he absorbed another Grimm but that Nevermore made everything up until that point tame. A thought came to him and he pulled up his hoodie to look down at the hole but to his disappointment it remained unchanged. The smaller hole on the other hand was noticeably smaller.

Jaune frowned, he understood that it wouldn't be an easy task absorbing enough Grimm ashes to help regenerate (and really when is _anything_ easy for him?) but if that massive Grimm only resulted in partially healing the _small_ cut then.

' _Just how much Grimm am I going to have to kill?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he finally took notice of White's presence " **oh, you're back** " he smiled slightly but then it turned to skepticism " **please tell me you made peace with Alpha.** "

White simply blinked but Jaune noticed his frown deepened silently to show his displeasure of the large Grimmlord. Jaune sighed with his head in his hands " **great~** " he drawled sarcastically " **just what I need, two super Grimm trying to kill each other for no reason.** "

White's brow furrowed and somehow Jaune knew why " **yes I know he attacked first but that's still no excuse. Look at what you guys did!** " he exclaimed pointing to the path of carnage they carved through the forest.

Still White looked unrepentant and folded his arms. Jaune found it amazing how human this Grimm seemed not just in appearance but attitude as well. Deciding that any further conversation about it was moot at this point he sighed.

" **Come on** " with that he jumped down and White followed.

The moment he and White landed Alpha stood defensively in front of Wolf and snarled at the bat Grimmlord. White hissed in response and looked ready to attack when Jaune finally spoke uh _shouted_

" **Are you kidding me!?** " All three Grimmlords looked to the uncharacteristically fuming blonde " **maybe you guys haven't noticed but the entire forest is on fire!** "

White and Alpha looked around and it took them a few moments to realize that they were literally surrounded by a blazing inferno.

" **So how about you two make peace with one another** " they stared at him and Jaune stuck Crocea Mors in the ground " **NOW!** "

They both flinched at his tone, looked at each other and one hiss and a growl later looked away in disgust.

"… **.close enough. Do you mind taking us to your cave White?** "

The Grimmlord looked to him then the Wolves " **..them too** " he sighed, seriously what was their deal?

The bat looked uncertain at this " **I swear they won't cause you any problems** " he placated.

Alpha glared at them and huffed before turning to leave " **I'm pretty sure you guys blew up the cave** " he said folding his arms.

The large Wolf stopped in its tracks, eyes widening upon realization before turning to face the bat with renewed hatred only to be smacked across the snout. Alpha looked to Wolf who growled then stood beside Jaune.

' _At least I'm not alone'_ he thought.

Jaune had no doubt that if she was bipedal Wolf would be crossing her arms right now. There was a tense moment of silence before White walked over to Jaune grabbed under his arms before taking off. Looking at them go, Wolf yelped as Alpha grabbed her by the back of the neck and shot off in pursuit.

None of them noticed the Grimm a few ways away who bore witness to their actions from the safety of one of the few trees left unscathed by the fire. It was an impish humanoid Grimm reminiscent of a spider monkey. There was a long line drawn across the front of its mask. The Grimm narrowed its eyes and made to follow them when-

*Squelch*

With eyes wide it went stiff and glanced down to see a hand coming out of its chest. The last thing the Grimm saw before it died was its own heart being crushed. The Grimm turned to ash right then and there to immediately be absorbed by its killer. A pair of ruby eyes were trained on the White and Jaune's retreating form before following.

It took twenty minutes to reach the destination. As they came upon the familiar mountainous caves Jaune realized a flaw in his plans.

' _How are they going to get up there?'_

The lowest cave was at least 50 ft up and he's sure White won't want to give them a lift if he could even carry Alpha, which Jaune isn't sure about.

" **Uh, can you stop for a minute**?"

White complied and they watched as Alpha ran onto the clearing and stopped once he saw the mountain and the caves. Dropping Wolf on the ground he turned to glare at the airborne Grimmlord and hybrid in what could be described as a deadpan expression.

" **Put me down** " Jaune spoke and the Grimmlord hesitated " **don't worry he won't attack me** "

' _I hope'_

Eventually he was lowered unto the ground where Alpha was still glaring at him. His gaze shifted to the side and Jaune followed to see the distant smoke and orange hue barely lighting the horizon now that they were far away.

" **Aw come on! You can't blame me for what happened to the cave** " he whined

Alpha's gaze lingered on the forest before returning to Jaune who was now glaring. He looked at White and growled inching a little closer as if to lunge. The bat Grimmlord hissed at him lowly.

" **Okay time out** " Jaune went between the two " **why don't we all just calm down and** _ **not**_ **destroy this place too** " to make his point he drew Crocea Mors, ready to stop them with force if necessary.

Wolf went before Alpha and shook her head at him. Jaune saw this and nodded " **good, now why do you two even hate each other?** **You've never even met!** " he exclaimed.

Alpha got his attention and gestured to White then Wolf.

This got Jaune thinking _'So Wolf had something to do with him trying to kill White? But why…'_

Wait, there can only be one reason for that " **White** " he turned to the bat Grimmlord " **did you hurt Wolf**?" he pointed to the aforementioned Grimmlord.

White looked to the smaller wolf Grimmlord for a moment then to Jaune and blinked.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his mask " **I'll take that as a yes** " he groaned then turned to Alpha " **look can you please forgive him just this once? I can promise he'll never do it again and if he does then….I'll help you beat him up**."

White's eyes widened and after a moment Alpha snorted in what Jaune believes to be agreement.

" **And White** …"

*Whoosh*

Anything Jaune was about to say got cut off as White took flight, kicking up dust as he flew into his cave.

" **Huh** " Jaune turned around only to see the wolves already leaving him in favor of moving closer to the base of the mountain.

" **Why do they always do that**?" he slumped and went to follow them but stopped to glance into the forest.

Jaune could've sworn he heard something moving in there. His eyes scanned through the dark foliage with ease thanks to night vision. Eventually his attention was directed elsewhere when a loud crash was heard behind him.

' _What is he doing?'_ he thought frantically as he saw alpha blasting blue energy into the mountain side.

Behind him red eyes peaked from behind the cover of the trees and watched his retreating form.

Meanwhile Jaune ran towards where Alpha was only to stop when Wolf blocked his path. He would've asked what was going on but got his answer. Alpha wasn't just blasting the mountain like he originally thought.

 _He's drilling into it'_ he realized.

Sure enough the concentrated beam started tunneling into the rocky vase. After a few minutes Jaune realized that the tunnel looked similar to the shortcut in the previous cave.

" **So that's how he did it** "

Jaune looked to his hands, because of all the commotion earlier he'd almost forgotten that he could now shoot beams of energy out of his hands! (As hard to believe as it sounds).

This changes everything about how he'll go about fighting the Grimm. He took down a colossal Nevermore with two shots. TWO SHOTS! At this rate he could take on any Grimm he comes across no, with this much power he could…..he could…

At this thought his power drunk internal monologue ceased and a somber mood overcame him as he realized he personally knew of three other beings who could do the same thing, four if he counted the so called 'king' of the Grimmlands and he could bet there are more that came from.

If these Grimmlords banded together and lead an army of Grimm then chances are they could seriously destroy the four Kingdoms and humanity on a whole. So why do they stay here? What exactly do they get out of being here?

It's not even a matter of fighting humanity since he learned that they don't attack humans. Even so why do they just hang around in caves…alone? Even his inner Grimmlord was curious enough to explore so why not them? It's thoughts like this that Jaune swear if he didn't come along then they would still be doing nothing inside caves all day.

The boy shook away his thoughts as Alpha and Wolf disappeared in the newly constructed cavern. Jaune wisely decided _not_ to join them, instead opted to climb to the nearest cave on the side of the mountain.

The climb up took roughly ten minutes. The cave he chose wasn't nearly as expansive as White's and unfortunately didn't have a water source. That was alright though, he really just needed a quiet place to relax.

So just like before he stared at the ceiling and let his mind wander until

….

" _ **Welcome back"**_

 _This time Jaune found himself staring at the amber eyes through slitted holes in a standing position. It was a nice change from waking up lying down._

" _Hey" Jaune greeted_

" _ **You did it"**_

" _Did what?"_

" _ **Absorbed enough to heal"**_

 _Jaune blinked "oh that" he frowned "how is it that the Nevermore didn't do more? I mean when that other Grimm bit my neck it healed completely, like I never even got bit" he argued frustrated._

 _The Grimmlord took a moment to consider it_ _ **"maybe it has something to do with when you got the wounds"**_ _he figured._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _ **You got the neck wound when we were already fused and you have my regeneration but you got the hole in your chest and stomach before. I'm thinking that would take more power since the regeneration would only heal any wounds you get after the fusion. It would treat anything before as if it were normal so.."**_

" _That's why I need to absorb other Grimm"_

" _ **Exactly"**_ _he nodded_ _ **"think of the other Grimm as material to fix a broken fence."**_

 _Well when he puts it like that it makes sense, now then "yeah so about the shooting energy beams thing. How does that even work? The last I checked Grimm aren't supposed to be able to do that."_

" _ **I don't know"**_ _he shrugged honestly_ _ **"but it's something all Grimmlords know how to do"**_

 _Jaune already knew that "so is there like a limit to how many I can fire? Does it use Aura" he added more to himself than to the Grimmlord._

" _ **Grimm don't have Aura"**_ _he spoke but even he considered it._

" _I know but when I shot the beam out of my palm it felt a lot like that one time I tried concentrating Aura during one of Pyrrha's training session. Only it felt" he paused "I don't know stronger like_ _really_ _stronger and like it wasn't even mine."_

 _There was a bout of silence as they both contemplated this before Jaune eventually sighed "I'll figure that out later. So do you think there's a limit?"_

"… _ **I don't think so"**_ _he admitted unsure_ _ **"but I think you should make some."**_

" _Why?"_

" _ **Because firing one of those things takes power, power that should be used to heal the wounds."**_

 _Ha~ he should've known it too good to be true. What's the point of having a super awesome new power if he couldn't get in some practice with it?_

" _So I have to watch how I use it, got it" he said halfheartedly "how do you know it's affecting the regeneration?"_

" _ **One of us has to keep an eye on what's happening inside your body. Trust me it affects the regeneration process."**_

" _Oh, right" now Jaune feels stupid for asking._

" _ **Tell me something Jaune"**_ _he spoke getting the boy's attention_ _ **"if this doesn't work then what are you going to do?"**_

" _We don't know if it won't" Jaune countered._

" _ **But what if it doesn't work and you end up looking like a Grimm for the rest of your life?"**_

 _Jaune opened his mouth to answer but closed it to really think about it "I-I don't know" he finally spoke "my friends and family all probably think I'm dead and I can't go back looking like I do.." he trailed off._

" _ **You don't need to over think things. It was just a hypothetical question. What do you think would happen if it worked though?"**_

 _Jaune looked to the Grimmlord who was looking at the sky almost..wistfully._

" _What do mean, if it works then I can find a way to get out of here and back to Beacon"_

" _ **Not what I meant"**_ _he looked to the teen_ _ **"I meant if you became human then what happens to me?"**_

 _Jaune blinked, he never really thought of what would happen "I guess we split bodies….or something?" he scratched the back of his head._

" _ **You and I both know that won't happen Jaune. I don't exactly know how we got in this situation but this"**_ _he gestured to both of them_ _ **"looks like a permanent thing."**_

 _Jaune took everything in for a few moments before he spoke again "if….if the plan works and I look human again then I'll still go back to Beacon…but I won't go alone" he fixed him with a look of conviction "so I guess we're partners for life now" he held out his hand._

 _The Grimmlord looked at him long and hard before breaking out in a laugh which sounded creepy thanks to his odd sounding voice._

" _ **Alright then partner"**_ _he took his hand and Jaune smiled._

 _Jaune's smile faded however when the grip on his hand tightened "what're you..?"_

" _ **Which brings us to another matter I've been thinking about lately"**_

 _Without any form of warning Jaune was tossed unceremoniously into a pile of rubble. Pain exploded in his back before it subsided like a burn being cooled by ice. Jaune recognized that as the work of his Aura healing the damage._

 _This was odd since during his fight with the Grimm the pain was always numb and he was able to shrug it off and continue fighting. Unless…..!_

 _Before he could further process any thoughts he rolled to the side just when the Grimmlord crashed into the ground._

 _Jaune rolled to his feet with sword and shield at the ready "what was that?"_

" _ **Did you figure it out yet Jaune?"**_ _he asked standing from the crater_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _ **I'm talking about the fact that my added powers compensated for your lack of skill"**_

" _W-well I mean it can't be all-"_

" _ **It is"**_ _he cut off_ _ **"you got more than just strength, speed, healing and….shooting energy beams. You also got my Grimm instincts and let's be honest you're better off for it, am I right?"**_

 _Jaune lowered his shield somewhat "where are you going with this?"_

" _ **Pyrrha did a good job training you, her heart was in the right place that much I've seen"**_ _he began_ _ **"but at the same time she did a terrible job teaching you"**_

 _Jaune scowled, it was one thing to insult him but it was another to insult his friends much less his partner "I think she did fine."_

" _ **You sure about that?"**_ _he waved him over with two fingers_ _ **"then come and prove it"**_

 _Jaune didn't need any more encouragement. He charged with all the precision he could muster which was not nearly as good as Pyrrha but was enough to score some hits on the Grimmlord, just like how Pyrrha taught him._

 _Yet it wasn't enough, his attacks were precise and coordinated but the Grimmlord's strength and ferocity broke through it like a rock through glass. He had to skip back to gain distance and reevaluate his opponent._

" _ **Trying to find a weakness in my guard to exploit?"**_ _he spoke._

 _Jaune didn't even question how he knew what he was thinking and let him continue_ _ **"do you know why you were effective out there than you ever were at Beacon?"**_

 _Jaune didn't speak only attacked and was once more pushed back_ _ **"sure the added powers helped but it was your instincts that really made you stronger. So"**_ _he caught the sword with his clawed hands_ _ **"instead of following sword techniques Pyrrha thought you, trust your instincts and go with the flow"**_ _with that is tail lashed out catching Jaune under his chin and sent him flying._

" _Ugh"_

" _ **Get up Jaune we have a lot of work to do."**_

" _W-what?"_

" _ **Pyrrha spent months trying to teach you how to fight like her with a bunch of fancy sword techniques that she probably spent years practicing to perfect with her weapons. I'm going to help you hone your fighting instincts, you'll learn how to trust and act on them"**_ _he spoke with conviction._

" _What's the point if I don't know how to use a sword?"_

 _The Grimmlord sighed and knocked him upside the head_ _ **"idiot, you already know how to use a sword from what I've seen, that's what Pyrrha did right. We're going to focus on developing battle skills"**_ _he clarified_ _ **"Now get up."**_

 _Jaune complied with a sigh "so how exactly are you going to do that?"_

 _Jaune soon realized that might possibly be the dumbest question he's ever asked and even though he couldn't see his face Jaune could tell the Grimmlord was smiling. His next words confirmed the boy's fear_

" _ **That's simple, I attack, you try to defend and we'll see what you learn by the end of it"**_

' _Crap'_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks Jaune would have never been as good as his friends skill wise if he continued to train with Pyrrha. Sure she uses a sword and shield but they have completely different fighting styles and Jaune will never be able to do the things Pyrrha does.**

 **Well that's my belief anyways and Jaune seems like an instinctual fighter kinda like Nora. With his Aura reserves and shield he could just simply overpower his enemies instead of using coordinated strikes.**

 **Next Week will be a time skip and it would be the first chapter I've written by hand before typing it on Microsoft, let's hope the quality is still good. Also I'll be moving up the schedule of release from Tuesday to Thursday or Friday depending. As always leave a review or if you have any questions PM me.**

 **Oh before I forget to the Guest named 'Chrono' it will be a while before Jaune returns to civilization and with good reason.**


	9. Journey To The North

**Chapter 9: Journey To The North**

 _*Crash*_

 _It was the same everyday._

 _*Clash* Bang*_

 _He would appear, they would fight each other_

 _*Smash* "ARGH!"_

… _.and he would get his ass kicked_

" _Why am I doing this again?" Jaune groaned from his place on the ground._

" _ **Because you're a masochist?"**_ _was the witty reply_

 _Jaune glared at the Grimmlord who seemed to be taking too much pleasure in his pain._

" _ **Oh don't look at me like that. You ask that question every time you hit the dirt"**_ _he paused_ _ **"which is every day now that I think about it."**_

 _Jaune's training so far was going well, too well if he were to be honest about it. What his inner Grimmlord who calls himself the 'Traveller' said about his training with Pyrrha had some truth to it. It's been something Jaune has been thinking about in his moment of self-reflection._

 _Whether the plan to be human again works or not Jaune will not be the same as he was before waking up. Grimm powers withstanding, Jaune has or will have to kill enough Grimm to rival a retired veteran Huntsman._

 _In order to do that he needed to find a unique style in which to attack. Pyrrha taught him her way but Jaune realized after the 5_ _th_ _day what Traveller was talking about. Pyrrha's style of fighting works for her but it doesn't mean it'll work for him as well. Besides he can't pull of half the stuff she can._

 _He can't throw his shield like a spinning disk of doom, he can't do acrobatic flips and twirls hell he can't eve do a cartwheel without falling flat on his back. Not to mention that some of the stuff she taught him were clearly meant for Milo and Akuo not Crcea Mors. Also there are things he can do with Crocea Mors that she can't do with Milo and Akuo._

 _Despite his appreciation for his redheaded partner/best friend's belief in his skills Jaune was sad to admit that her training was half as effective as he would've liked it to be in a given combat situation. Sure he improved but so did everyone else and in the end he was still the worst student in combat class._

" _ **You ready to go another round?"**_

"… _.yeah, let's do it"_

 _They charged at each other even as Jaune's mind continued to reflect._

 _Being the worst student has always been something that eats at him. Call him unreasonable if you want but Jaune expected better of himself. Even though he could barely control the shield-sheathe mechanism on Crocea Mors when he first came to Beacon._

 _He couldn't very well tell Pyrrha that he was unsatisfied with her training. He wasn't that much of a jerk to bite the hand that feeds him. So he stuck with her training and gradually got better compared to how he started. He took her advice and techniques never questioning her, after all who was he to question Pyrrha Nikos, 4 time Mistral regional champion?_

 _He still doesn't know what exactly that is but it seemed important._

 _Out here though Jaune was on a roll. His training (if you could call it that) has him really coming into his own as a fighter both inside and outside of the mindscape. Yeah he's never won a fight with Traveller but that isn't the point and really he doubted even his friends could beat his inner Grimmlord._

 _No Jaune has found his own style of fighting he's comfortable with and can say without a shadow of a doubt he was giving it his all when he_

" _Aaah-oof!"_

… _lost, again._

 _There was a loud groan as Jaune struggled to his feet_ _ **"I think you've had enough"**_ _he pointed at the blonde's arms._

 _Jaune looked down to see the bruise not healing which can only mean 'no Aura'_

 _As it turns out, real combat makes for a better teacher than even practice spars. It's the reason why his inner Grimmlord Traveller doesn't hold back save for delivering the killing blow or shooting a Grimmbeam. The first couple of times he treated Jaune like a literal punching bag but now Jaune could at least get some leg room between each beating._

 _Jaune grimaced remembering himself being tossed around like a ragdoll. Traveller was absolutely merciless and only stopped when he saw Jaune's wounds not healing or that one time he actually almost killed him._

 _Cruel and unusual, most definitely but damn did it work. Jaune soon abandoned remembering any combat techniques his partner thought him in favour of instincts, strategic thinking and pacing. Not to say that he blindly lashes out, no instead he attacks smartly yet ferociously, combining his proficiency for strategy with his newfound savagery._

 _The only problem was that it was jarring for him since he fought Traveller with a sword and shield but fight other Grimm with only his sword. That doesn't mean he'll abandon the shield though, no way, he doesn't have a death wish._

" _ **I think it's time you left"**_

" _Yeah you're right"_

… _._

… **.**

Jaune opened his eyes and for a few minutes he did nothing but stare at the ceiling unmoving. It's become something of a routine as of late since as it turns out despite the fact that his training takes place in his mind he still ache all over as if everything he went through were real. Or maybe it was _because_ they trained in his mind is the reason why he gets phantom pains?

Either way it's for the best, so that he'll never forget and actually improve whoever said 'pain is a great motivator' has no idea how true those words are.

Mentally shrugging the thoughts Jaune sat up from his makeshift cot of leaves. The first thing he did was to make a mark on the wall to signify the start of a new day. Without his scroll he needed a way to keep track of how long he's been there.

" **Nine weeks** " he mumbled after carving a diagonal line through six strokes.

Today marks the ninth week since he woke up, that would be 63 days or two months. During that time he managed to close the small wound he had come to realize was from Crocea Mors. That was one mystery solved, apparently he drove the blade through his own gut after Traveller impaled him to land a direct blow to the Grimmlord's heart.

Damn, Jaune didn't think he had it in himself to do that but if he was already a dead man the least he could do was take down the guy who killed him with him. It's a wonder why Traveller didn't want to talk about what happened, he got one upped by a dead guy. Once Jaune figured it out Traveller had grudgingly confirmed it

And he also confirmed that Jaune wasn't going to be walking anytime soon afterwards but that's beside the point.

He also confirmed that there was a war going on with Grimm and those White Fang guys plus there was another girl who was working with the mystery woman no doubt. Jaune didn't know _her_ though and the only thing Traveller could give him was that she wielded fire. She was apparently very beautiful too.

At least by Jaune's standards anyway which is actually refined since all his female friends are beautiful even by high standards.

Jaune was tempted to go back on more than one occasion to see if everything was alright with his friends …and family. They may not have believed in him but if there's a war coming then small villages like his would be caught in the crossfire. He was however stopped by Traveller who managed to talk him down every time.

Whoever this mystery woman is can control the Grimm, he's Grimm or at least part Grimm and if he loses the sword then he'll just be another puppet for her to control. Jaune shivered at the thought of fighting his friends and he's sure they wouldn't be pleased to fight a Grimmified form of a friend who they thought was dead.

Jaune sure wouldn't.

He sighed, it's been months since that attack though and like Traveller said, the mystery woman didn't get directly involved so there's a chance they could still be alive, mounting up defences for the oncoming war.

Come hail, rain or high water Jaune Arc will be there to fight!

It was this thought that made him go to the mouth of the cave with determination which slowly melted into panic when he saw that the Sun was almost at the center of the sky

" **I slept in!** " he shouted " **Wolf is going to kill me** " he groaned rearing his head up to curse the heavens for allowing Traveller the extra hours of wailing on him only to be killed by a very disgruntled Grimmlord.

Except Jaune didn't see the familiar cave ceiling instead he was greeted by glowing emerald eyes.

"… **."**

"…. **morning White** " he greeted after a moment of staring.

Jaune has come to know the Grimmlord better after all this time, he was basically a tenant in the Grimmlord's cave so he had to familiarize himself with his personality quirks. White liked to observe things from afar and if it piqued his interest he'll move closer to observe, poke or prod it. Something that Jaune unfortunately has first-hand experience with.

The only time Jaune's ever seen him get close otherwise is when he had to bail him out or Jaune calls him close. Jaune doesn't know what's weirder; White obeying his every command or the fact that he's basically become one of his closest friends.

" **Can you fly me down?** "

White dropped down and in a moment they both descended from the highest cave. When they landed near the Wolves' cave Jaune took cautious steps forward.

" **Alright White I'll take point but be ready to fly me out if-** "

*Fwoosh*

Jaune turned around to see White looking down at him from 50 feet in the air

Ah~ friendship

" **You traitor** "

 ***Growl***

" **uh-uh** "

He slowly turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground by a black blur. Lightish-red eyes narrowed in anger as Wolf glared at the pinned knight.

" **Before you maul me I would just like to say I am really,** _ **really**_ **sorry for being late.** "

Wolf took a moment to growl at him and Jaune took it as a warning. Geez no matter what species Jaune never has luck with any females but considering what Jaune promised to do today he got off easy since the last time involved a Grimmbeam and his crotch.

Thank the gods for regeneration.

What he found out about Wolf was that she spent all her time in the caves for a number of years, hell could be decades. Needless to say she is very adventurous and though she was wary of Jaune at first it didn't take long for her to warm up to him.

" **Is Alpha still sleeping?** " Wolf gave him a deadpan look " **right dumb question, let's go.** "

Jaune has come to know Alpha as the laziest Grimm he'd ever met. He spends most of his time sleeping or lounging and considering Grimmlords don't get hungry or use the bathroom he could literally sleep for the entire day. In fact the only time he does wake up is when Wolf comes back from one of their hunting trips and practically knocks him awake to 'talk' like a daughter would her father about her day.

At least that's what Jaune thinks, the Grimm don't really make any noise yet they still somehow communicate, he wonders why he can't understand them though.

If Jaune hadn't actually seen Alpha fight then he wouldn't believe he could but he did and Jaune has to say that the Wolf Grimmlord was without a doubt powerful. He was winning in his fight against White and from what he's seen lesser Grimm even some twice his size flee from his very presence unlike White who just makes them lock up in fear.

' _Was Traveller like that too?'_

Any further thoughts were halted as the duo entered the rocky pathway. What Jaune found after close observation of the terrain was that the Grimmlands have different sections. There is the forest, the swamp, the rocky hills, even an ocean and he swore he saw something like a desert.

Then there's the dark area, no kidding, he saw in the distance an area that actually looked like it was covered by a storm cloud. Even White shivered when asked about it and Jaune wasn't too keen to go to such a place anyway. Besides he didn't have a reason to go that far for his new mission.

That is, the mission of hunting Grimm which as expected wasn't hard since the Grimm are inexplicably attracted to him for some unknown reason. Jaune observed that they always have a confused look on their face before they attacked him. He didn't think about it much since Grimm are a walking negativity and Grimmlords are even more so they must be attracted to that and attack when they saw he wasn't fully Grimm.

That's what he and Traveller figure anyway.

The good news was that he couldn't go five minutes without being attacked by a Grimm so he had a lot of ashes to regenerate with and he had backup in Wolf and White in case things get dicey. Somehow they aren't afraid of Wolf like they are with White and Alpha and she was more than happy to rip them a new one (literally).

So it's been like this for the past nine weeks, him and Wolf hunting which was no small feat for Jaune even with his Grimmbeam which some of the Grimm were familiar with as when he charged it on a particularly tough enemy they flee and he more often than not end up blowing up a part of the swamp wasting energy.

After a while the Grimm sightings became less and less frequent which could only mean that either they killed the entire Grimm population of the swamp or the Grimm migrated because of the growing casualties.

Long story short the swamp is now tapped out so they need a new hunting ground and since the forest is too far away he decided to go into the rocky area. Right now they were going through the rocky terrain, Jaune didn't even feel the jagged rocks, his armor like skin numbing anything and shielding his foot so nothing pierces it.

Suddenly Wolf growled lowly and Jaune felt why _'this again'_ he sighed.

They were being followed, it wasn't anything new but as of late he'd get the feeling more frequently and right now something was watching them. The problem was that neither him nor Wolf could get a proper location.

Whatever it is that's been keeping tabs on him hasn't made their move and Jaune was getting a little irritated and worried about the constant surveillance. He was used to being watched but it usually took a few minutes before the Grimm attacks or run but this song and dance has been going on for weeks.

It seemed so human and Jaune knew nothing human could survive in this place so that could only mean the Grimm was watching him, looking for when he slips up or separate from everyone else.

He shook his head _'I'm being paranoid'_ he thought but didn't calm down just in case.

They soon came upon what looked like a cave at the base of a cliff off the path and immediately Jaune could tell it wasn't a natural 'cave.' He thought that because he's been living in a cave for weeks now and while it didn't look as pristine as Alpha's it still looked like something tunnelled through it.

That was disconcerting since he could fit a dust plane inside and have extra room. Whether this is a good thing or bad remains to be seen. On one hand a giant Grimm could make that much closer to regenerating his wound but then again…

' _That's a really big hole'_

And whatever made it could very well kill him as much as he could kill it maybe even more than he could and not to mention he's not sure it's even alone.

Jaune turned to Wolf "you want to go in or stay on the path?"

Wolf didn't even acknowledge his question as she walked into the tunnel. Jaune sighed before drawing Crocea Mors and following beside her. A few minutes into the cave-no tunnel and they haven't come across any form of life, just endless darkness with no apparent end. After a few more minutes Jaune's eyes widened as he saw a light somewhere down the tunnel.

He looked back, they were too far to turn back now and besides that Wolf was already running towards it " **Wolf!** " he shouted running after her " **stop!** " he yelled.

*Thud*

He looked behind to see a giant spherical boulder behind them. Jaune blinked coming to a slow jog " **uh** " the ball started moving towards them " **never mind, keep running…faster!** "

' _Where the heck did that come from!?'_ was the thought he had as they desperately ran towards the exit.

' _Dammit'_ Jaune thought as he charged a Grimm beam

" **Here goes nothing!** " the moment the light hit he fired the beam directly at the boulder.

The moment it hit two things happened, first was a loud screech of pain and the second was that the ground disappeared beneath his feet. Jaune went from running to falling yet he never once stop blasting nor did he take his eyes off of it. How could he when during the short fall to the ground he saw the 'boulder' expand into something.

Jaune landed on his side with an " **oof** " while the not-boulder landed somewhere overhead with a loud crash. Jaune was quick to get back to his feet with Crocea Mors held firmly in his grip. The smart thing to do right now is to fire another Grimm beam before it gets up but he's been wanting to test a theory for while now.

" **Alright** " he breathed as the hulking mass turned around.

Two, three, five, _seven_ glowing red eyes of various sizes glared at him and _'is that its intestines!?'_

Jaune cringed as he observed and confirmed that dangling from the massive opening in its chest cavity _d-did I do that?'_

Jaune didn't think the Grimmbeam he fired was _that_ powerful, the most it could do was destroy a boulder and he wanted to slow it down but..

' _Wait a minute'_ Jaune observed the Grimm closely.

" **ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"**

It released a loud roar before swinging its fist faster than something injured probably could.

" **Whoa** " he and Wolf jumped separated ways as the fist crashed down, creating a small crater.

Jaune charged the moment he landed, to exploit the delay in between attacks. He was sure of one thing though, the opening in its chest is by design and he intends to exploit it. In response Crocea Mors went alight with white Aura and with a slash it easily cut through the rock-like hide.

Taken off guard by the fact that it was wounded so easily the Grimm was momentarily stunned. This gave Jaune the opportunity to make two more follow up slashes before diving away when the Grimm tried to smash him. The Grimm was fast, relentless but so was Jaune who never stopped dodging but at least he knew he could hurt it.

Jaune ducked, weaved, rolled and most of all dived away from the attacks, the giant Grimm didn't seem too keen on letting him get too far. And Jaune started to get worried.

" **Uh Wolf a little help here** "

A few moments after those words were said something exploded on the Grimm's back _'atta girl'_ he used the distraction to close the distance.

A bellow of pain tore through the behemoth's jagged mouth as Jaune in a daring move cut one of its exposed intestines. His small victory came at a cost as he was too close to avoid a counterattack. The Grimm enclosed itself in a jagged boulder and ran him over.

If Jaune wasn't durable or had a regenerative healing factor then he would probably be dead. As it stands though he was the perfect equivalent of a cartoon character that was ran over with a steam roller.

"… **..ow** " he whimpered.

The Grimm went in for another attack but was stopped by a red Grimm beam followed by a growl. The Behemoth glared at the small Grimmlord before it heaved and spat out a glob of orange goo. Wolf was quick to move out the way

*SSSHHH* the goo hit the ground and instantly melted anything it splashes.

" **It spits lava** " Jaune groaned getting up " **great~** "

Then Wolf ran past him " **oh-oh** " he dived out the way of another glob of lava.

This went on for another few minutes until it stopped, much to Jaune's confusion. That is until he looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a crude barrier of lava. As expected the Grimm wasn't affected by the molten steel.

Jaune didn't waver…much " **okay so I don't have much room anymore** " he muttered " **but it's not over yet, I can still try** _ **that**_ " plus it was still bleeding from the cut intestines.

The Grimm's head reared back slightly and Jaune tensed, preparing for take a dive. Beside him Wolf tensed in a similar fashion but both weren't prepared for what happened next.

"Blurgh" its barb hooked tongue shot out faster than they could react and yanked Jaune by the leg close enough for the Grimm to smash him into the ground. Wolf opened her mouth to prepare a Grimmbeam when the Behemoth smashed both fists into the ground (and Jaune) hard.

A small earthquake occurred and right before the beam was shot a rock wall sprouted from the ground before the Grimmlord. The Behemoth would've watched as the beam collapsed a section of the wall but its attention was pulled away to stare under it. More specifically it was staring at the familiar red spiral forming at the fingertips sticking out of the crater.

" **Bang** "

The word was proceeded by a concentrated Grimmbeam fired point blank into the Grimm's exposed chest cavity. The beam began to literally burn and melt its exposed organs due to the intense heat and by the time it powered through all the organs it exploded, blasting the Grimm a few feet back. Jaune's hand went limp as the ashes began drawing into it.

After the ashes were completely absorbed the limp hand formed a fist and Jaune slowly pulled himself from the ground " **that could've gone better** " he groaned now completely healed of any damages.

In truth Jaune was trying to limit the use of Grimmbeams and save them as a sort of trump card. Then again with the size of the Grimm it was inevitable he would have to use it. Dusting himself off Jaune noted that he would need to find some new clothes.

You can't fight off hordes of Grimm for weeks on end wearing the same outfit and _not_ need new ones.

The hole in his chest didn't look any smaller but the sword wound on the other hand was completely closed only leaving a scar but that was the least. In fact a scar would do good as a reminder of just how far he is willing to go as a Huntsman and for his friends.

If he has to take one for the team, so be it.

Wolf walked beside him covered in dust and soot " **what happened to you?** "

She looked over the partially destroyed rockwall that Jaune was sure wasn't there before. Did that mean the Grimm made it? The most surprising thing was that even though Jaune has been there for weeks he could still be surprised by what the Grimm could do.

He didn't pay much attention in Grimm studies but he seriously doubted anyone has ever seen half the shit he has. Grimm shooting energy beams, Grimm dragons the size of buildings, weird Grimm creatures spitting magma and making walls shoot out the ground.

What's next? Grimm shooting lighting?

' _I just set myself up for that didn't I?'_

On the other hand if he ever got out of there he could write a book, _'professor Port eat your heart out.'_

Now finished with his musings Jaune looked around for a way to proceed. The terrain was mostly rocky but there were some forestry in the distance. The tunnel he came out of was a fairly high cliff, nothing he can't climb but he'll have to carry Wolf on his back. Depending on how desperate he is of course but there is no way he would leave the Grimmlord.

Loyalty to his friends aside he did not want to incur the wrath of Alpha. Both of them are on good terms since the first cave got destroyed. Wolf always follows Jaune around leaving Alpha to get his sleep. That wouldn't matter if Wolf got hurt, in any way and Jaune is not interested to find out the extension of his regenerative capabilities.

It is also prudent to know that he should bring her back before sunset. The last time he didn't Jaune got blasted by a blue Grimmbeam that literally came out of nowhere. Jaune doesn't how he does it but Alpha has the power to spontaneously form and fire a Grimmbeam without any charge up time or special pose.

Jaune himself can fire from his hands or fingers depending on his mood, White uses his index finger and Wolf uses her mouth. Alpha from what Jaune sees fires a Grimm a few inches from his face so fast it appears instant. It's weird how he can fire it in an instant like _instant_ , no warning, no charge just an instant blue beam of death.

Lucky bastard.

The now familiar sound of wings flapping alerted them to White who landed before them. This was a surprise since he would usually keep his distance at least unless they were in a particularly bad situation.

Jaune looked out the horizon, if White is staying close then there must be trouble up ahead. That's fine, Jaune's confident two Grimmlords and a hybrid can handle anything that is thrown at them. Plus it also helps that White was in fact stronger than him, he made the mistake of evoking a fight between him and his friend and got his ass thoroughly handed to him.

" **How bad is it?** " The bat Grimmlord regarded him with a frown that deepened when his eyes flickered to the forest " **that bad huh?** "

Now what?

If it's that bad Jaune wouldn't want to put them in danger yet would it be worth the risk?

" **Let's go** " he finally decided after a bout of silence.

As the three walked down the rocky path, White's eyes lingered on the tunnel behind before eventually facing forward.

In the tunnel a shadowy figure dropped from the ceiling. It made its way to the cliff and into the light revealing slender obsidian legs. Burning red eyes scanned the horizon before ultimately setting on the head of the blonde hair. A snarl escaped its lips as it jumped from the cliff wall.

* * *

It has been a few minutes of walking and Jaune already had a bad feeling. It could be because of the nagging feeling he had of being watched or maybe its because of that sound he keeps hearing. It was a low chittering noise like what an insect makes.

Currently their path was leading them through a heavily rocky open plane.

*RUMBLE*

They all stopped when the ground started shaking " **get back!** " he shouted and they all jumped away just before a giant Grimm erupted from the ground.

It had the appearance of a worm with armor plating covering the top half of its body. It didn't have any eyes but Jaune had no doubt it was looking at them more specifically him.

" **Wolf, White I got this** " Jaune stepped forward drawing Crocea Mors.

The colossal Grimm's mouth split in four to reveal row after row of razor sharp teeth as it released a low bellow. Crocea Mors was enveloped in white Aura like a flame and it glowed brighter by the second. The Grimm lunged at him at the same time Jaune swung his sword with a shout.

" **CRESCENT ARC!** "

A curved burst of white Aura was shot from the swing and cleaved through the Grimm with no resistance. The now dead Grimm landed away from the trio in two separate pieces.

Jaune grinned under his mask " **It worked** " he looked at the blade as the shimmering Aura receded.

Jaune knew since Crocea Mors has his soul then it would have his Aura since it is a representation his soul and despite it being a separate from his body he still has control over it as if it were still in his body. What that means is that Crocea Mors is as much a part of Jaune as Traveller is despite it being a separate entity as opposed to the Grimmlord who is fused with him in mind and body.

The good news is that Jaune can command his stored Aura in Crocea Mors without it affecting his now Grimm body or the already slow regeneration process. This revelation led Jaune to think of different ways to use it.

Then a thought occurred to him, namely Aura projection, he remembered Pyrrha once telling him that Hunters can actually project their Aura into different attacks without the use of a Semblance or Dust usually through a weapon or medium. Ruby even once said Blake could do Aura projected slashes through Gambol Shroud.

He also knew that they would've gone over that in their second year so he didn't really delve into it. Besides he had too much on his plate to even consider trying to pull off something high level like that.

Out here though Jaune didn't have that luxury, if he wanted to get through this situation as quickly as possible he needed to learn. Not to mention that a Grimmbeam was too slow to charge up despite its destructive power. The answer came in the form of 'Crescent Arc' he traded power for speed but the trade-off was worth it and now he had another attack in his arsenal.

The bad news was that his Aura reserves weren't infinite, Pyrrha told him that he had a large reserve but Crescent Arc took up a big chunk of it. In fact Jaune could at most do four shots before his Aura is exhausted. Grimm ashes do nothing to increase the reserves and he would have to wait an hour before it was full again.

" **Let's go** " he walked off towards the forest area.

The closer they got the more could see or rather _hear_ why White was walking beside him instead of flying.

 ***ROAR***

 ***SCREECH***

 ***BLARGH***

He could barely see them through the massive building size trees but Jaune could tell that they were big just from the sounds alone. It is for this reason why he stopped his advance, he needed to weigh the pros and cons of going any further.

Just then something ran out of the forest barrelling towards them. They all tensed and Jaune drew Crocea Mors to receive the incoming enemy which was a Boatbatusk the size of a truck. Before it could even reach halfway, a giant pitch black arm stretched out and grabbed it.

Jaune was never sure if Grimm could feel fear (born from darkness and all) but the look in the Boarbatusk's eyes and its squeals of desperation confirmed the case to be so.

The three did nothing as the trapped Grimm was slowly pulled into the darkness of the jungle for a while Jaune wondered if he should be doing something like.. _running_!

*CRUNCH*

The squeals ceased and even more crunching sounds could be heard. Jaune didn't need to be a specialist to know what was happening. A small whine alerted Jaune to Wolf who looked unsure of what to do. He offered her a sympathetic scratch behind the ears, the gesture caught her off guard but he didn't stop, she eventually calmed down and even leaned into it.

The moment was interrupted by several loud, ground shaking thuds that must have been foot falls.

Jaune got into a stance " **get ready, White take the skies** " the Grimmlord obeyed instantly " **Wolf** " she looked to him " **this one is ours.** "

The Grimmlord gave as close to a smirk as her physiology allowed and they both looked on-up as a long shadow of _something_ was cast over them. As the truly colasal Grimm released a earth shaking screech Jaune had one thing to say

" **Let's do this** "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well this is story was the first to be written by hand before typed as you can see it's a lot longer than my other chapter. Apperantly I overshot my word count, I can't say all the chapters will be like this.**

 **Apologies in advance because the rate of chapters will not be weekly anymore because of this…and it's getting to where I'll have to focus more on school indefinitely.**


	10. Evolve

**Author's Notes: Well I can say I had fun writing this chapter** _ **but**_ **I didn't have fun re-typing this chapter. I tell you having to write a long chapter twice can be tedious as hell but on the bright side I finally managed to find myself a laptop so at least there's that. Unfortunately I have kept myself busy writing a** _ **lot**_ **of story chapters by hand.**

 **I was actually on my** _ **third**_ **book by the time I finally got the damn machine. I'm a binge writer, what can I say? So I have to retype all the stories in the books most of which are unpublished works so I can't give you a definite timeframe for the next chapter.**

 **On another note I changed the ratings from 'M' to 'T' Now that I have a solid grasp on where I plan to take this story I don't see it depicting anything** _ **that**_ **graphic. To me though the line between the ratings are blurred at best but it shouldn't be a big deal and won't affect the story besides you think any of the chapters so far deserve a 'M' rating?**

 **Anyway here you are**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Evolved**

 _Previously on Hollowed Arc…._

" _ **Let's do this**_ _"_

 _Currently on Hollowed Arc_

" **What the hell was I thinking!?** " Jaune shouted to the heavens as he jumped out the way of a giant three fingered claw.

Needless to say the battle had gone south pretty fast, not that they were losing per se but they weren't winning either. The creature who Jaune could not find an animal to compare it to was huge. It was easily over 50 feet tall with an insect-like appearance with two mandibles and giant bug-like red eyes. Bone armor covered its back like wings on a cockroach but that's where the armor stops.

The main problem Jaune has is with its size, he could tell from earlier that a blast from a Grimmbeam and crescent arc did some damage but it was superficial at best. In fact the only thing they did was succeeded in pissing it off, especially White and that was because the bat Grimmlord used his aerial advantage to deliver fast and powerful hit and run strikes.

Right now _he_ had the colossal Grimm's full attention so he can't ask for a pickup which means he'll have to scale one of those really tall trees.

" **Wolf stay down here and run interference with White** " he ordered " **I'll be right back.** "

As the Grimm tried and failed to swipe at White Jaune ran to the nearest tree and began climbing like his life depended on it and in actuality it does. On the ground Wolf fired several beams into its chest but despite its lack of armor the tough obsidian skin did just as well in protecting it.

It did succeed in getting its attention though and swept the ground I a wide arc. The small Grimmlord made a dash but was caught up in the debris and slammed somewhere into the forest.

" **Wolf!?** " Jaune yelled and looked to the creature in rage " **that's it you die! White lead it over hear!** "

White's ears twitched upon receiving the order and with a subtle nod Jaune couldn't possibly see fired a Grimmbeam directly into the creatures face before flying towards Jaune's position. The Grimm followed with a bellowing shriek. The moment Jaune figured it was close enough he unsheathed Crocea Mors and jumped over to the Grimm with a war cry.

Jaune landed shakily on its back with his clawed toes sinking into its hide for traction and Crocea Mors halfway into its armor. The fact that there was no blood or reaction from the Grimm meant that it was all bone. The swaying made it hard for him to gain traction at first but his clawed feet dug in till he was balanced.

' _Okay now for the hard part'_

For the few moments Jaune wobbled along the path of the back heading for its neck. If there is one thing that's for sure it's that if he can get one clean shot at its nape then bye, bye Grimm and hello normalcy.

*Crack* **"SCREEECH!"**

Jaune watched on as Grimm started coming out from under its skin " **great, it has fleas.** "

The Grimm fleas were the size of dogs and they charged or rather made small hops towards Jaune's position. The Grimm were easy enough to kill but it was difficult to kill them while keeping his balance. Difficult but not impossible and try as they might the fleas couldn't bite through his skin if they even made it that close and didn't live long enough once he got his hands on them.

He crushed the life out of one and absorbed the small amount of ashes just as quickly. Those things would make for good appetizers before he went on to the main course. The thought of killing it and returning to normal made Jaune impatient. He saw the line of fleas and scowled, Crocea Mors shined white in response.

With more power behind it he made a crescent arc bigger brighter and powerful. The attack swept through all the Grimm fleas like hot knife through butter and exploded at the back of the colossal Grimm's head. The colossal Grimm gave a shriek of pain so loud that he could vaguely make out White covering his ears.

The good news was that he now had a clear path for the time being but the bad news was that- **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR"** -the colossal Grimm was aware of his presence.

The Grimm started shaking wildly, causing Jaune to stuck his sword in to steady himself " **I need to make this quick** " he thought grabbing a flea mid lunge and crushing it in his grasp.

On the ground a battered Wolf limped out of the rubble with blood dripping from her mouth and a nasty scowl. Her lightish red eyes looked to the swaying colossal Grimm and a savage snarl escaped her mouth.

Meanwhile Jaune was getting sick of the constant swaying (figuratively and literally) " **screw it** " he made a mad dash towards its neck and looked to the flying Grimm who also looked to him " **White hit the back of its neck!** " he pointed ahead.

Another subtle nod and White began charging a beam while the creature having recognized that light doubled in its efforts to try and kill him. The bat swiftly dodged all attempts and fired at the back of it neck. The colossal Grimm for the second time shrieked in pain

' _So it is its weakness'_ Crocea Mors again shun with white Aura only it now looked like the blade was on fire.

With a mighty leap Jaune swung Crocea Mors channeling as much Aura he could muster into the attack. Risky yes but if he successfully kills it then it will be well worth the sacrifice. The Aura attack met the creature's neck and carved a deep fatal looking wound before ultimately exploding. It didn't die on the spot as it teetered but with the amount of blood he's seeing it won't live much longer.

Jaune's only problem now was to figure out a landing strategy since the attack threw him off course. At times like this he really wouldn't mind being pinned to a tree by a javelin right now. During his fall he caught sight of Wolf and saw the small Grimmlord's mouth flash red, it was a Grimmbeam charge.

Yet at the same it wasn't.

Instead of forming in a swirl this Grimmbeam had jagged red edges like lightning bolts forming a ball, this one bigger and noisier than the small hum of a normal Grimmbeam. Right when the charge was at its apex and so big Wolf had to open her mouth wide, she clamped her mouth shut, ceasing the attack. Through her teeth red light begun to shine through until she opened her maw even wider than when she charged.

A giant lightish red beam ten times the size of her regular Grimmbeam shot forward. The recoil was enough to even push back Wolf and the wind it generated caused White to be momentarily blown away. The beam engulfed the Grimm's head in a massive explosion sending Jaune even more off course.

Luckily he was caught by White before he hit the ground. They both landed to see the damage of Wolf's attack and Jaune was gobsmacked at seeing half the creature's head blown off.

" **Since when could she do** _ **that**_ **!?** " he shouted.

The creature fell creating a earthquake and kicking up dust. The area was silent as they stared at its corpse. A moment later and the Grimm's ashes started converging on a panting Wolf who collapsed from the effort. The process wasn't a slow one and in a matter of seconds the entire building sized Grimm turned to ash and swirled around Wolf's prone form like a tornado.

Jaune watched the entire spectacle with White by his side and he won't lie, it was a real dick move to steal his kill like that but at the same time she wouldn't be in any condition to continue after he absorbed all _that_

' _It's for the best'_ he thought as they watched on.

 _A few minutes later_

"…"

"… **wow..it's still going** " he commented wryly " **talk about overkill** "

Obviously it wasn't going to end anytime soon so with a sigh he decided to watch the perimeter " **you see anything out there?** " White shook his head.

Well that could make sense, despite the negativity the fight generated the Grimm out here aren't stupid. They would no doubt watch and stalk but they more than likely ran the moment Wolf dropped the colossal Grimm.

Speaking of Wolf, the ashes were finally, _finally_ receding, getting smaller by the second and resembling water going down the drain. After another minute the ashes were fully absorbed and the Grimmlord came forward.

' _What on Remnant…'_ he thought in disbelief as 'Wolf' approached.

Jaune looked _up_ at the figure in shock and confusion "…. _ **Alpha**_ **?** "

The Grimmlord blinked then raised its paw, Jaune didn't notice White stepping back as she did so. Faster than Jaune could react she smacked him across the head sending him sprawling on the ground a few feet away

' _Nope definitely Wolf'_ he thought pushing himself up _'Alpha wouldn't waste the energy for something like lifting his paw'_

He'd go straight for a Grimmbeam to his face.

How did this happen though? From his and Traveler's understanding a Grimmlord is supposed to be the final evolution of the Grimm. They aren't supposed to get any higher. Then again aside from the size Jaune doesn't see anything different

' _Wait'_ his eyes narrowed _'those Grimm markings look different'_

As if someone had dumped a ton of bricks on his head it suddenly hit Jaune that the Grimmlord's markings are vastly different compared to regular Grimm. He assumed Traveler's was different because of their situation and he honestly didn't know if it signified anything other than further telling them apart from normal Grimm.

Just one more question to ask when he got home, what exactly are the markings on Grimm?

Speaking of home there is no way he's going to stick around to explain wolf's sudden growth spurt to Alpha. Nope not doing it, besides wolf seems happy enough.

"Wolf" he spoke approaching her "it's great that you grew up but we should go" Jaune looked up and thankfully the sun was still high.

He figured it couldn't have been more than an hour or two since they entered that cave and seeing Wolf grow from absorbing the colossus made Jaune eager to find another.

He paused at that.

He Jaune Arc, worst fighter at Beacon was eager to find and kill a building size Grimm with only two teammates as backup.

Well damn.

"So are you up for another round?"

Wolf growled in agreement wile White simply looked from her to him before taking to the sky. Jaune didn't blame the bat for leaving, in fact it would do good for them to get some aerial recon.

" **See if you can find another giant!** " he yelled " **let's go Wolf** "

As they headed into the forest a deafening shriek echoed nearby _'that can't be good'_

The moment those thoughts came a Grimmbeam shot into the air _'definitely not good'_

Since the beam was shot into the air then it was more than likely White wasn't the one who fired it which meant it would have to have come from another Grimmlord.

' _Oh joy at least things can't get any-nope not gonna finish that'_

It was too late though as Grimm came pouring out of the forest. The most significant thing to note about these Grimm was that the smallest one-as far as he can see- was twice as big as Wolf.

And _they're_ the ones running.

Jaune sometimes got the feeling there was something more to why regular Grimm are afraid of Grimmlords, something on a primal level.

He sighed _'at least I won't have to go looking for them'_

Upon seeing the duo the stampede slowed to a halt and Jaune could see the wary looks they gave Wolf. As always they regarded him with confusion before it turned to hostility.

With Wolf by his side Jaune felt confident enough to not be intimated by their numbers and instead checked his sword for Aura. Unlike before the Aura didn't cover it in flames and was instead a simple outline.

Jaune frowned _'looks like I won't be using Crescent Arc then'_

" **Wolf aim for the big one** " she gave him a sideways glance and he sore she would give a raised eyebrow if human " **big-er, the** _ **bigger**_ **one** "

Her gaze flickered to a 29ft tall Grimm (T-Rex) that was covered in bone armor and opened her mouth, Jaune noted her beam was the same size as Alpha's. It was fired and made a direct hit on the Grimm-rex's face. Jaune also noticed it took less time to charge but was nowhere near as fast as Alpha's.

Most of the Grimm who saw this backed away but another explosion behind reminded them of what they were running from and so they took a detour. The only ones left were the Grimm-rex and…Jaune blinked several times, making sure he wasn't seeing things and attempted to wipe his eyes but then mentally smacked himself when his hands brushed his mask.

That Grimm looked a _lot_ like **him**.

With eyes wide Jaune pointed at the Grimm and shouted " **GOJIRAAAAA-** "

 ***RRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR***

The last syllable was drowned out by the ear piercing roar and his mask's mouth dropped _'Monty it even_ _ **sounds**_ _like him'_

Grimmzilla charged after them each stomp creating a small earthquake. To make matters more complicated the Grimm-rex with a charged mask charged after Wolf. The two v two death battle began with Grimmzilla making the first move. It tried to stomp Jaune but only succeeded in crushing the ground while leaving itself wide open for a counter attack in the form of a slash at its ankles.

Unfortunately it had armor there and though it was cut there was no injury on the Grmm's part. Jaune on the other hand *Wump* " **Agh!** " was nailed by a vicious tail swipe and sent careening near Wolf's fight.

" **Ow** " he groaned pushing himself up

An explosion kicked up the wind and Jaune saw the Grimm-rex actually being blown back.

' _She's stronger'_ he thought watching the Grimm-rex struggle to its feet, its body covered in lacerations.

Loud thumping alerted to Grimmzilla…picking up a boulder " **crap** " he started moving fast. The boulder was huge but that didn't seem to slow the Grimm down.

The rock was tossed and smashed against a tree leaving a huge dent. Grimmzilla stomped over towards the tree, a low growl escaped its mouth as did a low orange glow. At the last minute it looked up and released a loud roar and a torrent of flames escaped its maw enveloping Jaune mid lunge.

" **ARGH DAMMIT** " he cursed rolling on the ground to put out the flames.

He could feel the sting and the heat but his regeneration stopped the pain and healed his wounds. It still hurt him and just when he put out the last of the flames a fresh wave cascaded on him like a bright orange waterfall….from _hell_.

It _hurt_ , Jaune could literally smell himself burning and the feeling was not pleasant. It could be hands down the most painful thing he has ever experienced.

' _Not as painful as this is gonna be'_ he thought darkly while charging a Grimmbeam in his palm _'I hope'_ another torrent of flames coming onto his already burnt surface _'I_ _ **really**_ _hope'_

With the flames shielding the light from the charge Jaune eventually fired a beam that tore through the flames like a dolphin through water in a direct course for the source of the flames. Jaune will forever remember the look on Grimmzilla's face when the beam exploded in its mouth.

 _Priceless_

Grimmzilla thrashed around holding its mouth and Jaune ran out the fire with what was left of Crocea Mors' Aura activated. He stabbed it hilt deep into its heel and ran it along the base to drag it out creating a gaping wound.

Jaune threw himself to the side extinguishing what was left of the fires on his person and charged a Grimmbeam. The moment he saw a pause in its thrashing he went after its injured leg avoiding its swipe and rammed his hand inside the wound. Grimmzilla wailed in pain and anger as it went to grab at him but it was too late.

" **Eat this** " a moment later Grimmzilla's leg blew off in an inferno sending both it and Jaune apart.

He slowly sat up taking a look at his badly burnt arm, he tried moving it but it was unresponsive _'that's going to take a while to heal'_ he sheathed Crocea Mors and charged a beam.

His gaze averted however when he caught site of Wolf jumping 10 feet in the air to slash a surprisingly effective slash at the Grimm-rex. He blinked and looked at the slowly dying Grimmzilla and the charging Grimmbeam.

" **Hmm** "

The bloody and damaged Grimm-rex fell in a heap as an uninjured Wolf landed before it. The battle was surprisingly one-sided for the Grimmlord. The Grimm-rex didn't have any special abilities to exploit, it was just big and its strength came from its size. That was he only thing it had over Wolf though, the Grimmlord was faster, smarter and more powerful.

She opened her mouth to charge a beam to finish it off, not that she needed to but at the start it took her lightly and it would pay for that

*Boom*

The beam collided with the Grimm-rex and Wolf closed her mouth and turned to Jaune.

His hand was still in the position he used when he fired the blast as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips " **heh, heh uh whoops** " as the words left his mouth a torrent of black ashes obscured him from view.

Another beam shot out the darkness nailing Grimmzilla in the face and soon its ashes added to the ones already covering him. Wolf could only glare at him..or at least where she thought he was, she couldn't really see anything.

Meanwhile Jaune was having a similar problem because he couldn't even see his own hands. More importantly after absorbing Grimm for so long he could tell something was different. That Nevermore was the biggest he'd absorb back then yet it paled in comparison to what he's getting now.

Even that Behemoth from before had a kind of….quality to it that made it different, better than most. He could feel it right now in fact, the ashes were doing something to him. As the last of the ashes were absorbed Jaune lifted his burnt hoodie.

" **Oum Dammit!** " he cursed.

The hole in his chest unfortunately didn't look any smaller " **what the hell!?** "

Wolf approached him " **I can't believe this** " he scowled it really hasn't gotten any smaller at all!

' _Why!? That was like over 10 tons of Grimm ashes! How could it_ _ **not**_ _even get any smaller? So what happened to all the ashes then!?"_

' **Idiot'**

Jaune paused, eyes widening as he slowly turned to Wolf who was still glaring at him

' **I had it, that one was mine'**

' _Did-did she just talk?'_

No, Jaune didn't see her mouth move, was he finally losing it?

' **What're you looking at?'** he _heard_ a voice coming from Wolf's general direction.

Jaune's jaw dropped and so did his mask **'weird'** he heard Wolf 'say'

" **Y-you can talk** "

Wolf rolled her eyes **'of course I can tal-'** she paused to look at him in curiosity **'you can understand me?'** Jaune could only nod in astonishment and Wolf's mouth dropped.

For a moment neither of them so much as moved before Wolf 'shouted' **'FINALLY!'** Jaune jumped at the volume **'you're serious right? You can really understand me?'** she got up in his face.

" **Uh y-yeah** " he took a step back to watch as Wolf jumped about in glee with her tail wagging.

' **It's about time! do you have any idea how boring it gets only having that lazy bastard and the bat as the only ones who can understand you!?'** she barred her fangs **'I mean the first interesting thing to show up and he can't even talk to me. What kind of ascended can't even understand his own kind!?'**

" **Wolf** "

' **And that name what does it even mea-'**

" **WOLF!** "

' **What?'**

" **Aren't we forgetting something?** "

Wolf blinked **'I don't know, are we?'**

 ***BOOM***

' **Oh right, the bat'**

Sprinting at full speed into the forest the sounds of battle could be heard. Wolf ran ahead leaving Jaune behind to grumble how easily she past him. Another explosion sounded in the distance and it was then that the smell of smoke entered his nostrils.

He could see the fire burning and it was truly a miracle it didn't through the forest yet because that would be one hell of a forest fire. Eventually Jaune came upon Wolf who seemed to e observing what Jaune thought to be the fight.

Standing beside the wolf Grimmlord Jaune saw a slightly panting White glaring at his opponent. The Grimm was shorter than even Jaune and stood with a slouch, its hands had long claws. It had bone armor on its hands up to the elbow, its feet up to the knee and its torso.

Behind its mask Jaune could see dull red eyes which regarded him for a moment before the Grimmlord fully turned to him. Now that Jaune had a front view this Grimmlord looked like it was having trouble staying awake. With its droopy eyes, slouched posture and how its mouth was partly open Jaune wondered how he could've given White so much trouble.

Then again the Grimmlord looked worse for wear while White didn't have a scratch.

The unidentified Grimmlord tilted his head **'who you?'** he spoke. His voice sounded young and slow making Jaune wonder if it was possible for a Grimm to be mentally handicapped.

' _He only said like two words, I'm jumping to conclusions'_

' **He's none of your concern'** he heard White's voice. Jaune thought his voice sounded calm mature almost sagely like Ozpin.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa time out!** " Jaune stepped closer to them " **my name is Jaune. Can one of you tell me what happened?** "

'… **..you can understand us?'** White questioned.

Jaune nodded " **yeah it just happened when I 'ate' some Grimm.** "

' **Fascinating'**

Any further thoughts were forgotten when the new Grimmlord fired a beam at Jaune who managed to sidestep the blast.

' **Enemy'** the droopy eyed Grimmlord droned.

White spread his wings about to fly after him when Jaune shouted " **wait!** " White paused " **who are you? Why am I your enemy?** "

' **You work with** _ **him**_ **'**

" **Who?** "

' **The king'**

Jaune's eyes widened he had an idea about who he was talking about. The so-called king of the Grimmlands and Jaune shook his head while waving his arms " **whoa we are definitely** _ **not**_ **working for this King. We were just…exploring** " well it's not a lie.

The Grimmlord only blinked at him but his posture slackened even more **'you not with king?'**

"N **o we're not** "

' **None of us have his mark'** White commented **'I have been trying to tell you that from the beginning'** there was a twinge of agitation in his voice.

'… **.oh'** was all the Grimmlord said but offered no apologies.

Jaune saw White glare at the strange Grimmlord and coughed in his fist " **you still didn't say who you are.** "

' **I guardian'**

" **What?** "

' **He guards the forest of giants'** White supplied

' _Wait shouldn't that be the other way around?'_

Jaune pointed at the smaller Grimmlord " **he protects** _ **them**_ **, how? No offense but you're kinda small** "

' **Looks can be deceiving'** White supplied.

' **I was small and I could still take most of the forest if I wanted to'** Wolf gave her commented and Jaune was inclined to believe her.

" **Okay so you protect the** _ **giant**_ **Grimm…from what?** "

' **King'**

' _He doesn't have much way with words now does he'_ Jaune mused.

On the other hand whoever this King is doesn't seem to be very popular among the Grimmlords. During his ponderings Jaune caught the Guardian staring at him, in fact they all were

" **What?** "

' **You referred to the giants as Grimm'** White began

' **What's a Grimm?'** Wolf suddenly asked

What?

Jaune looked around to see present company looking at him curiously " **uh it's what you guys are, you know creatures of Grimm?** "

There was a long moment of silence as the trio continued to stare at him

'… **.you strange'** Guardian replied simply.

" **I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that** " he mumbled.

Seriously how could they not know what they are?

' **Hate to interrupt but it's getting late'** Wolf announced.

She was right, it was getting late " **we have to go** " he informed already turning away " **it was nice meeting you…uh Guardian. White can you give me a lift?** "

' **I have questions'**

" **And I will answer as best as I can but we need to go** " he thumbed over his back.

White lifted him into the air and they left with Wolf following on the ground. Guardian watched them go before his eyes flashed up to see a figure perched atop a tree branch. It was shrouded in the shadows so the only thing that could be seen was its burning red eyes.

For a long moment they stared at each other until the figure jumped from the tree.

…

" **Is there a way for you to carry Wolf** " Jaune questioned as they came upon the cliffside.

' **No'** was the single emotionless reply

' **I wouldn't let him carry me even if I was smaller!'** Wolf shouted from below.

" **Then how are you going to get up the cliff!** " Jaune shouted back.

Wolf tensed her legs as she ran and when deemed close enough made a giant leap. To Jaune's immense surprise she cleared the jump with no problems.

' **You were saying?'** her tone relayed her mirth.

" **I stand corrected!** " he shouted flying by " **Now come on!** "

By the time they reached the sun was in its early stages of going down.

" **You can put me down now** "

White narrowed his eyes at him **'why?'**

Jaune was puzzled by the look but shrugged it off " **I'm gonna need to explain how she got like that to Alpha** "

' **She can explain herself'** he stated

This was getting a little annoying " **okay what's going on with you White?** "

At this White stopped and floated in the air for a moment before replying **'I don't trust you'**

" **What? How could you not trust me? I thought we were friends** "

The Grimmlord's eyes widened minutely **'we are?'**

" **Yes we are!** " he stressed " **what did you think we were?** "

Instead of answering White descended to ground level. Wolf had already went inside the cave " **I really hope he doesn't blast me** " Jaune mumbled then looked to his friend " **you don't have to come with me. I know you two still hate each other since that fight a few weeks back** "

' **We knew each other long before you came'** White stated

Jaune looked at the bat in surprise " **really?** "

He nodded **'we've always hated each other.'**

The two entered the cave in silence as Jaune pondered what he could mean. They found Wolf and for once Alpha the blue-eyed Grimmlord wasn't sleeping or napping, or resting or even lying down. To the contrary Alpha was sitting upright giving Jaune a stern glare.

' **I heard you can understand us now'**

" **Yeah** "

' **Finally'** Alpha approached him **'then you can answer a question'**

" **Okay** " Jaune shifted nervously

' **What are you?'**

 _Meanwhile_

Hollowed eyes peered off into the horizon, its gaze set on a familiar mountain a low hiss escaped its mouth. The Griffon which it rode gave out a shriek and flew forward, behind it a legion of Grimm both in the air and on the ground followed.

As the sun began to set the last vestiges of light glinted off the golden crown atop its head.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So by now I think you all know who the title was referring to since Wolf evolved to be bigger while Jaune evolved to understand Grimm. On that note the whole Jaune can understand Grimm thing is a bit more complicated than it seems. We'll get into that later but next chapter Jaune gets to have actual conversation with the three Grimmlords.**

 **Alright so at least one of you commented on my reference to the game Evolve ie the Behemoth. if you want a visualization of the colossal Grimm I used the Cloverfield monster as a rough visualization. Also if you like monster movies you should totally watch the movie it is truly awesome. warning it is a found footage movie just in case you didn't know.**

 **Leave a review please and whoever can guess who in Bleach I based Guardian off of gets a cookie, except for guests because they don't have an account.**


	11. King Takes Knight

**Chapter 11: King Takes Knight**

Jaune could only stare at the Grimmlord in muted astonishment as he glared at him " **w-what am I? You already know who I-** "

Jaune jumped a little when a loud growl escaped the Grimmlord **'I knew the Traveler. You have most of his appearance and his scent but you aren't him. So I'll ask again.** _ **What**_ **are you?'**

Jaune looked at him, he knew it, deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew he would eventually be in this situation. Even before he could actually understand them it was just one of those feelings. After all how cold he even think about living amongst the Grimm without _any_ problems?

' _Now what?'_ he thought looking around, Wolf was at the side and White was at the entrance.

There's no way he could take all three of them in a fight and running isn't a good idea either since he's sure they were faster than him. He sighed, there was only one thing he could do in this situation and _hope_ they don't kill him.

Tell the truth.

" **My name is Jaune Arc and I'm human** "

' **What!?'** Wolf exclaimed

' **Impossible'** he heard White whisper

' **That's nonsense'** Alpha began **'there are no humans in the Kingdom, they are extinct'**

Jaune shrugged " **well yeah there're no humans here but there are a lot outside the Grimmlands..** " he trailed off

' _Wait why am I even telling them this?"_

Jaune Arc, the boy who doomed mankind.

Jaune yelped when he found himself mere inches from wide pink eyes **'there are places outside the Kingdom?'** she leaned in closer

" **Uh yeah, you didn't know?** "

' **No Jaune Arc we did not'** White stepped into view.

" **You've never been curious about what's out there?** " he asked, Wolf and Alpha he could understand but given White's curiosity he's surprised _he_ wasn't the one they called traveler.

' **I've been to the edge of the Kingdom before Jaune Arc, there was nothing to see but a barren wasteland'**

" **You never thought about going further?** "

' **No'** was his simple answer.

' **So there are humans?'** Wolf eagerly questioned and Jaune nodded noting how her tail was wagging **'how many? What are they like?'** she leaned in **'are the odd like you?'**

" **I don't know exactly how many, like millions I think. They have a lot of personalities and who're you calling** _ **odd**_ **!? You're the ones who are odd** "

' **How am I odd?'**

" **Well you were stuck in a cave before I came. Actually you were all in caves and I bet you wouldn't have left if I weren't here.** "

They had nothing to say to that and Jaune folded his arms in triumph.

' **Okay so you're human'** Alpha sighed **'why do you look and smell like the Traveler?'**

' _Guess I know why he told me that was his name'_

" **I don't really know how it happened but** " he lifted his scorched shirt " **he gave me this and I impaled him through the heart with Crocea Mors then we sorta fused.** "

' **You killed him?'** Alpha said hotly.

Jaune winced " **not exactly, we merged together** " Jaune tapped his temple " **he's still here plus I see and talk to him in my dreams so I wouldn't say he's dead.** "

' **Wow~'** Wolf breathed **'I was right, you** _ **are**_ **weird'**

' **So he actually did it, I thought he was making it up but he did cross out of the Kingdom and into unknown territory'** Alpha looked to Jaune **'are humans and our kind still at war?'**

Jaune tensed " **yes** "

' **That explains why you freaked out when you first woke up'**

" **How did I get here anyway?** "

' **You dropped off by one of the lesser ones'**

" **Lesser ones?** "

' **It's what we refer to the others'** White spoke.

" **You mean the other Grimm?** "

' **Is that what humans call us?'**

" **No that's what they call the others, they would call you guys Grimmlords** "

'… **.that sounds appropriate'**

" **So you guys aren't going to kill me are you** " he asked hesitantly with a nervous smile under his mask.

They looked amongst themselves before locking gazes on him **'that depends on whether you're going to attack us'**

" **I don't attack my friends** " he said seriously before pausing, they all did before looking at the mouth of the cave " **what is** _ **that?**_ "

Jaune could actually _feel_ something coming, he didn't know _what_ it was but it was something dark and something strong.

' _Since when could I sense power levels!?'_

He turned around to see Alpha and even White looking apprehensive. He could also see, no he could _feel_ their fear.

' **Stay here'** Alpha commanded coming out of the cave.

' _Why?'_

He turned to White " **what's going on?** "

White gritted his teeth **'** _ **he's**_ **coming'**

" **Who's coming?** "

' _Whoa!'_ he could feel more, not as strong as the first but there are a lot of them _'I don't care if he's stronger than me. There's no way I'm letting him face them alone'_

He went to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him **'don't go, he may be after you'**

" **Who!? Who are you talking about?** "

' **..The king'**

Outside Alpha stood as they came both on the ground and in the air. His blue eyes narrowed on the one leading in the sky and a growl escaped his lips. His ears perked in the direction of the cave, they were watching.

Meanwhile Jaune had gripped Crocea Mors tighter when he gazed upon the approaching horde. He was ready to attack the moment this king so much as sneezes. The Grimm which Jaune recognizes as a Griffon soon landed and a smaller Grimm came off it. Even at this distance Jaune could see its appearance and had to do a double take.

This Grimmlord was wrapped in a purple silk robe that looked worn but he didn't doubt its authenticity. In his hand was a golden scepter with a bladed tip at the bottom and a star at the top. He also wore an extravagant golden crown. His face Jaune couldn't decide if it was a skull or a bone mask but he's leaning to the former. It didn't have any visible eyes and lastly there was a red jewel at the centre of its forehead.

' _He was right, there's no way I could've missed him'_

' **What do you want?'** Alpha questioned not even trying to mask his contempt.

The Grimmking looked up to the wolf **'you would be wise to properly address your** _ **King**_ **'**

Alpha snorted **'you're not** _ **my**_ **King, now answer the question'**

' **Be careful mongrel'** the King spoke darkly **'treaty or not I can still kill you where you stand.'**

' **Then you would've started a war with the rest of us'** Alpha replied uncaringly.

The King didn't seem to care much about that though **'a war that neither you nor the youngling would be alive to see'**

The air grew tense as Alpha's eyes glowed ominously and all the lesser Grimm cowered. Even Jaune could feel it from this distance. It felt suffocating and he figured he would be choking if he were closer.

' **You should leave,** _ **right now**_ **'** the wolf warned.

' **You're far from your territory, why is that?'** Alpha silently glared at him so he continued slowly walking to the side **'I saw that the forest was burned down, your dwelling was destroyed'** he stopped walking **'you were fighting someone, who was it? Was it the Traveler?'**

' **Why do you care?'** Alpha countered.

' **The Traveler claimed to have crossed over the borders and found humans, I've been meaning to find him.'**

' **So you can eliminate the humans?'**

' **Of course'** he gave the closest to grin **'the humans are after all a plague that need to be snuffed out'**

' **Humans are extinct'**

The King's grin vanished **'hmph, so you say. Now where is the Traveler?'**

' **How should I know?'**

' **Some time ago I witnessed his signature red energy blasted into the sky. All the guards I sent to investigate never came back. I know you nor the other ones ever leave your nest and they aren't so stupid as to go in there so it must've been him. Then there was the battle that destroyed your nest and some of your territory. All the lesser ones flee the other one's territory in fear of the Traveler, now where is he?'**

' **I don't know'**

'… **.I see'** the King lowered his gaze from the Grimmlord

Jaune watched as the King did nothing for a moment. Then he realized he was looking _directly_ at him _'Oh shit'_

' **You dare lie to me'**

Before his eyes he saw the King swing his scepter at Alpha so fast he barely caught sight of it. The larger Grimmlord was sent flying aside.

' **NO!'** Wolf shouted running out the cave.

" **Wolf wait!** " Jaune exclaimed following her only to be thrown back by White.

' **Stay here'** he ordered before going out.

Outside the King caught sight of Wolf **'ah, the youngling has grown'** he said amused.

Wolf was upon him with a claw strike in a matter of seconds but the King simply raised his scepter to successfully block the attack without so much as visibly straining.

' **I was mistaken, it seems you are still a naïve child'**

White suddenly appeared behind, stabbing at his chest with a knife hand only to hit nothing. Wolf was sent flying and White suddenly found his airways congested.

The King held the struggling bat by the neck **'attacking my back, a predictable tactic expected of** _ **your**_ **kind'** he tightened his grip.

His head suddenly jerked and he disappeared in a burst of speed, Alpha's paw smashed into his last position a second later. Alpha slowly turned to _glare_ at the King, he had blood dripping at the corner of his mouth where he was hit.

' **It seems I have to put you in your place'** he raised his hand and the Griffon gave an ear piercing screech- until a blue Grimmbeam tore its head off.

Not that it mattered, the call was already made and the Grimm army began converging on them. There couldn't be more than a hundred Grimm coming to them. White took to the sky to confront the aerial Grimm while Wolf gave a howl before she charged the ones on the ground.

Jaune watched this with confliction, he should be helping them right now but he made a promise not to get involved with the King. Alpha and White were holding off the King and flying Grimm respectively but Wolf was being boxed in by the numbers on the ground.

" **Screw it** " he cursed running out the cave at top speed.

Jaune reached halfway to Wolf's position in a matter of moments to his pleasant surprise. With both hands on Crocea Mors he spun once before releasing a wide horizontal Crescent Arc. The white Aura cleaved through at least six Grimm before exploding on the back of a huge Deathstalker.

The Grimm turned around, it was bigger than the one at initiation yet that wasn't the reason for Jaune's hesitance. It was _because_ it was Deathstalker Jaune was wary, no matter how many Grimm he killed no matter how strong he was, this was the first Grimm he ever met face to face. Despite the fact that he helped killed the Deathstalker at initiation, the encounter left a scar on him.

He used to sneak out of his dorm room in the middle of the night because he kept having recurring nightmares about him being brutally killed by that goddamn Grimm!

Now he was standing before one again by himself with no friends and no prayers to back him up. He saw that it had a dark line going across where its red symbol was. The Grimm charged snapping Jaune out of reverie and caused him to launch a hastily done Crescent Arc. The attck exploded on its pincers which were used to block its face.

He had the presence of mind to dodge an attack from another Grimm before cutting it down. The Deathstalker used its stinger this time and Jaune dodged it, he killed several more Grimm before leveling his glare at the Deathstalker.

' _I'm going to kill it'_ he thought with conviction.

Jaune released a calming breath before killing another Grimm with a single swing and that's when he realized he was cornered. There was no time for an epic confrontation to prove his worth.

Alpha just got hammered again.

Jaune made his decision and with a nod raised his palm and a Grimmbeam charged. He could see the panic in its red eyes, it and any Grimm in the vicinity tried to flee. Jaune wasn't surprised but nonetheless kept his sights on the Deathstalker.

When the beam was fired Jaune had to brace himself due to the recoil. The beam ran through the Deathstalker and cut a swath through the Grimm unlucky enough to be in its path and exploded in a dome of fire.

Jaune looked from his palm to the raging fire _'maybe absorbing those two did do something after all'_

The Grimmking saw this and was confused; not only by the Traveler's appearance but by the ashes he was absorbing. He blocked another swipe that sent him flying but he easily landed on his feet easily enough.

' **Who, no** _ **what**_ **is that thing?'** that was the only term to describe it. It looked and felt somewhat of the traveler but it had something else mixed in, something he hadn't felt for a very long time.

It felt like a _Human_

The king glared at Alpha **'that thing has the scent of a human'** Alpha replied with another lunge **'enough!'** he blocked again but this time stood his ground **'enough of this farce.'** Black miasma leaked out of his form.

Alpha jumped back and landed 20 feet away. A blue Grimmbeam shot forward and the King swung his scepter in a wide arc and a crescent shaped wave of miasma washed over the beam. The miasma ate through the Grimmbeam and headed straight the Grimmlord who had to jump away.

That was all the Grimmking needed as he blurred out of sight.

Jaune was making steady progress in cutting down any Grimm that came close when his senses suddenly flared. He raised his sword I a blocking position and not even half a second passed before a tremendous pressure on his weapon forced his knees to buckle.

Widened blue eyes met hollowed _'what'_ and though and he felt them boring into his very soul.

" **Human.."**

Jaune heard that, it wasn't some disembodied voice he heard coming from the Grimmking, he actually spoke.

" **Y-you can speak** "

A low eerie snarl was the reply before he forced the sword down and grabbed Jaune's face in a iron grip **"DIE!"**

Black miasma enveloped his hand and started to eat away at Jaune's mask, the boy tried to struggle but it was a futile action. Before the miasma reached his skin a wave of red blew the king away though he skidded to a stop a few feet away. He glared at White who shot another Grimmbeam in his direction.

The king simply held up his hand still covered in miasma to block the blast which disintegrated before it could ignite. In fact the miasma traveled along the length of the beam towards White who cut the blast and flew away.

" **In due time"** he spoke before his gaze shifted to Jaune.

He leveled his palm towards the Grimm/human only to be blindsided by another Grimmbeam courtesy of Alpha. The force was enough to send him sprawling on the ground, he got up just in time for White to claw him across the face and further away from Jaune. He and Alpha then fired Grimmbeam at the dazed King.

Meanwhile Jaune was in a lot of pain, he remembered the first time he tried to remove his mask and it hurt like hell. Having someone actually try to destroy it was even worse, he never actually felt it but what the king was doing is the closest someone could do to melting his face off with acid.

He could barely see through the now disfigured mask and to make matters worse he dropped Crocea Mors _'just great'_ he can't see squat and he could feel the urge to kill something coming on. Though its strangely not as bad as before but he could still get carried away.

He ducked a swing and grabbed the throat of the unlucky Grimm that was bigger. Size didn't matter with Jaune and he effortlessly ripped its throat out, the ashes began repairing his mask and healing any injuries the miasma may have caused.

Jaune found Crocea Mors soon after and joined Wolf in taking down the horde whose numbers were less than a quarter of what they started with.

Meanwhile Alpha and White looked on as the blazing inferno caused by their combined attack was put out and the king stepped through the dwindling fire with not a scratch on him.

' **I will turn you all into dust'** was his raged filled declaration before miasma enveloped his scepter and he blurred out of view. Alpha and White were quick to mimic the action.

It was relatively easy for Jaune and Wolf to take out the rest of the army. They both turned see or rather _barely_ see the fight between the two Grimmlords and the Grimmking.

' _How are they moving so fast?'_

An explosion of miasma sent White careening near their position. They were both quick to come to his aid

' **Stay back!'** the usually calm Grimmlord shouted.

The action was so shocking it caused them both to stop as the Grimmlord shakily stood with a grimace. It was then Jaune saw why he didn't want them close, White's right arm was encased in miasma that was slowly eating away at it. The Grimmlord grabbed his bicep and with a grunt ripped off his own arm.

If Jaune hadn't been hacking & slashing Grimm apart for the better part of his stay there then he would've probably thrown up. As it stands he was rendered speechless by the action instead. Tossing aside the corroding appendage White cringed at his bloody stump.

" **White** " Jaune trailed off as said Grimmlord seemed to concentrate on his stump and a few seconds later a new arm formed.

' **You can grow body parts?'** Wolf said incredulously.

' **As you've just seen'** was his calm reply **'unfortunately I cannot say the same for your companion'**

They all turned to Alpha who was now on the defensive, he kept his distance or at least tried to. The king was persistent in getting close and Alpha's instant Grimmbeams did little to slow him down. In fact they didn't even make it past the Aura of miasma.

' **We have to help him!'** Wolf cried charging a red Grimmbeam

' **It won't work'** White warned but it fell on deaf ears.

Just the king was about to release another miasmic wave a Grimmbeam hit his back. The blast wasn't enough to visibly phase him but it did manage to distract him long enough for Alpha to get away.

He looked over his shoulder to the three **'insects'** with that he released a crescent shaped wave after hem.

' **Move'** White urged getting out of the way

Wolf followed but Jaune released a Crescent Arc and the two waves hit before the white crescent bore through he miasma and headed straight towards the king.

' **What!'** was all the king managed to shout before white Aura smashed into his chest. The King grunted and looked down, for a moment he saw the shape of the attack carved through the miasmic armor.

Jaune jumped when Alpha suddenly spoke next to him **'how did you do that?'**

" **I don't…** "

Whatever Jaune was about to say died on his lips when he heard a cream of outrage. The king shot out towards him and Jaune replied in kind, Crocea Mors ignited in white Aura.

At the last moment the king split his scepter and the bladed end met Crocea Mors while the spherical end was reared back as a bludgeon. Jaune jumped back before the bludgeon connected, he went in close when it hit the ground.

The two then began trading blows at a fast pace but it was obvious that Jaune was being pushed back. Jaune who's only offense _and_ defense against the king was his sword made sure not to let the scepter touch anywhere on him. Consequently he didn't get enough to attack and the king was faster and stronger than him.

The King had Jaune thoroughly outclassed.

As proof of this the king disappeared in a burst of static and Jaune's senses flared causing him to instinctively leap to the side. King then appeared swinging his blade which would've cleaved Jaune's head off if he hesitated for even a second. King disappeared again and Jaune threw himself forward just as something crashed behind him.

Jaune rolled to a crouch _'how is he doing that?'_

There was that distorted sound again but this time Jaune hesitated and chose to narrowly dodge the hit while lashing out his sword. He didn't know where he hit but he's certain it wasn't anything metal.

Jaune looked to the king who was frozen in place, his hollowed gaze set upon his arm or more specifically the slowly closing knick that oozed black blood. Looking at Crocea Mors he could see a bit of that same blood on the blade tip.

" **You wound me"** it was a whisper but Jaune heard it clearly **"you actually wounded me"** the king slowly turned to Jaune and the miasma flared around him as two burning purple orbs were shown in his hollowed eye sockets.

King pointed a bony finger at Jaune **"DIE"** purple energy and miasma swirled into a ball and Jaune knew exactly what he was doing.

' _Grimmbeam'_ Jaune held out his palm to charge his own with haste.

The two beams then collided and there was a struggle for all of three seconds before the miasma tunneled through Jaune's beam creating a path for the king's beam.

' _Shit'_

*BOOM*

If Jaune thought being set on fire was the most painful experience he ever had that day then being caught in a fiery explosion trump that, _definitely_. Jaune hit the ground covered in burn scars that were slowly healing, most of his jeans were gone and his hoodie was nothing more than a scorched memory leaving him shirtless. His left hand, the one he used to fire the Grimmbeam was a slowly mending bloody mess.

In all, Jaune looked and felt like _shit_ but to his credit he didn't let go of Crocea Mors. He could see the king slowly approaching and he could both see and feel the murderous intent surrounding him. Just as he came close three Grimmbeams crashed into a wall of miasma he erected. Jaune himself started to slowly raise his bloody hand which only had his thumb, pinkie and ring fingers.

 ***RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR***

All eyes went up as they caught sight of a giant dragon that Jaune recognized as the one to eat the Nevermore that one time _'this day just keeps getting better and better'_ Jaune thought sarcastically.

The dragon however didn't land, instead something jumped off of it and to Jaune's shock he recognized this newcomer as Guardian.

' **Tell me what is your business here?'** King commanded.

' **Rescue Jaune'** was the reply before he shot a Grimmbeam which was easily blocked.

Jaune could actually see his missing fingers start to slowly regenerate and with a steely resolve started to focus. Crocea Mors shimmered with white Aura but he didn't notice.

' **Jaune, is that your name** _ **human**_ **?'** he spat and turned to the downed human.

At the same time Jaune started to charge a Grimmbeam, except it didn't look like a regular one. It formed with jagged swirls and had a white centre mixed with it causing it to have equal parts red and white. Just before Jaune fired the red-white Grimmbeam the king raised a wall of miasma.

When the beam released it created something akin to a sonic boom before tearing through the miasmic wall like wet tissue paper. The king was hit and blasted to the side of the mountain directly into Alpha's cave.

' **Impossible'** was all Jaune heard before he was sent into the cave. The explosion that occurred afterwards managed to destroy most of the mountain and engulf the remaining parts in a sea of flames that ignited the entire night sky.

" **Cool~** " Jaune said dazedly, he had never actually felt any adverse effects of using a Grimmbeam before..until now.

His hand wasn't healing and occurred to him that firing such a powerful Grimmbeam may have stopped the regenerating process, he could feel the pain his healing managed to numb causing him to feel lightheaded. It was then the dragon finally landed causing a small earthquake

' **You'** he heard a voice say and barely recognized it as Alpha.

Jaune saw with half lidded eyes, someone jumped from the dragon's back. With his vision blacking out the last thing he saw before passing out was a pair of legs slowly making their way towards him.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: With this all the chapters which were previously written by hand for this story are now finished. As such and with exams coming I won't be able to get the time to write the chapter until sometime in May. Plus I'm going to be introducing some new concepts and that's going to be a real bitch to research.**

 **I based King's weapon off of that cool scepter weapon I saw Castor use in God of War Ascension.**

 **As always remember to leave a review.**


	12. New Game Plan

**Chapter 12: New Game Plan**

 _Nervous blue eyes stared into the concealed abyss of two black slits before averting its gaze not long after._

" _ **Jaune.."**_

" _Yeah."_

" _ **What did I say about the king?"**_

" _That I should avoid him?"_

" _ **THAT YOU SHOULD AVOID HIM!"**_ _he shouted causing Jaune to wince_ _ **"now look at this place!?"**_

 _Jaune didn't need to look, even though Traveler cornered him the moment he entered his mindscape he had plenty of time to see just how utterly_ _ **wrecked**_ _his world looked right now. Even the once blue sky was dark, Beacon which once looked like a set of condemned buildings now looked like a set of_ _ **demolished**_ _buildings._

 _It actually stung a little how 6 weeks of hard work fixing the place could all be undone in a single fight. The place looked even worse than when he first entered which says a lot about what shape his actual body must be in._

 _The last he remembered was that he lost two fingers that suddenly stopped regenerating after he fired that massive Grimmbeam…_

 _Speaking of which._

" _How come I fired a Grimmbeam that size?"_

"… _ **.what?"**_

 _Jaune swallowed "you know, that Grimmbeam I blasted king with, why was it so big?"_

 _It was an honest question which could hopefully steer the conversation and make his Grimm counterpart less volatile. To his relief he could at least see some of the tension leave him._

" _ **Huh.."**_ _he paused and Jaune assumed he had a thoughtful expression behind the mask_ _ **"that's actually a good question"**_ _this time he walked towards a pile of rubble that used the be part of the cafeteria and sat._

 _Jaune mentally sighed in relief 'manage to dodge that bullet.'_

 _Jaune also sat on the rubble, contrary to popular belief being scared shitless is a lot of work that often leaves the body feeling sore as the anxiety set in afterwards._

 _To the topic at hand it wasn't the first time Jaune fired a beam of that magnitude, the very first time was when that ape Grimm had him pinned down. Obviously the latest one was that times ten but the first one was larger than his previous regular Grimmbeams._

 _There was actually a time where he tried to replicate the size but the problem was he had no idea how he could even fire the damn blasts in the first place. As he said before it felt like Aura but it definitely wasn't wielded like Aura._

 _It was a familiar yet foreign element that comprised a Grimmbeam, he just hadn't figured out how to control that aspect. Up to that point Jaune had all but mastered all the immediate physical aspects of his new Grimm powers. He says immediate because there are still things he has yet to discover and Traveler was content on letting him find out for himself._

 _He tried a few times to increase the size of his Grimmbeam however since he had no idea what the energy it was run on let alone how to control it. He didn't feel the energy like he did with Aura, he knew it was there and that he could call on it when needed but otherwise had no control over it._

 _As far as he could figure firing bursts of energy from his palms is a completely natural phenomenon that is exclusive only to Grimmlords because if humans could do that then even Jaune would've known that._

 _Then again he didn't even know what Aura was….._

 _Okay so he didn't actually_ _ **know**_ _if this was normal or if humans could do it but his friends would've surely talked about something like that if it were true, right?_

" _ **Blood.."**_

" _Huh?" Jaune looked at Traveler._

 _The Grimmlord faced his direction_ _ **"it has something to do with your blood"**_ _he clarified._

 _His blood._

" _My…blood?"_

 _Well he definitely bled from his two stubs before the regeneration (briefly) kicked in. He didn't even remember how he fired the first one but judging from the amount of blood he washed out of his hoddie that day, his hand might have been covered in it for all he knew._

 _Traveler must have sensed his doubt which he didn't even try to hide because he stood up and used his right thumb claw to trail across his right index finger._

" _ **Let's put it to the test shall we?"**_ _he pointed his finger to one of the few only buildings that were standing…barely._

" _Wait you're doing this now!?"_

" _ **Of course I am, I myself have never fired one that big before."**_

' _Well duh, you've never actually been hurt-' anymore thoughts were stopped when Traveler's beam began to form._

 _It was huge, swirling, jagged and a deep shade of crimson that illuminated the entire area. When it fired there was a BOOM and blowback that caused Jaune to stumble back a few steps. The moment it hit where what was left of Ozpin's tower there was now a dome of red before it ruptured into the mother of all explosions._

 _The force not only blew Jaune back but also the debris and rubble for several meters. Once the winds calmed down Jaune sat up to see a raging fire were Ozpin's tower and the surrounding buildings were. Jaune could only stare at the sight with wide eyes and mouth gaped. He looked to Traveler who hadn't even moved an inch before standing up._

 _Traveler lowered his arm as the smaller human stood beside him "so how was it?" Jaune asked staring at the fire._

"… _ **I actually felt the energy drain from me."**_

 _Well, that wasn't very helpful since Jaune already figured that out._

" _ **But I still have a lot to spare."**_

" _Okay~" he said slowly "so, blood makes the Grimmbeam stronger" he nodded "good to know"_

 _Jaune jumped when Traveler turned on him_ _ **"that still doesn't explain how you got through his black cloud."**_

 _Jaune blinked 'oh yeah there was that too.'_

 _He shrugged "I just used my Aura. Maybe…I don't know…. it purified him?"_

 _He was just speculating at this point, as far as he knows he's the only person in Beacon, no the entirety of Vale with white Aura. Jaune himself didn't think much of it, so he had white Aura.. whoop de doo._

 _Not like it's any less painful when someone wipes the floor with him in combat._

 _But since his Aura is white and King's 'Aura' is black, by the laws of gaming it must mean that his Aura could nullify King's attack. Of course he could be wrong, but if he were to even go the hopeless course of action and try to be technical he might just get a headache inside his mindscape._

" _ **Well whatever the reason you hurt him"**_ _his tone was grave_ _ **"and he knows you're at least partly human"**_ _he paused_ _ **"make no mistake Jaune he doesn't call himself a King for no reason. Most of the Grimm here are under his control and even the other Grimmlords don't get on his bad side."**_

 _Jaune decided to change the subject "I heard him say something about a treaty."_

" _ **Oh that, basically it's a non aggression pact. The Grimmlords, well most of them, don't have an interest in ruling so they have territories to themselves, the King doesn't cross boundaries and the others don't retaliate."**_

" _Couldn't he just, you know, kill you?"_

" _ **Yes he could but he's not an idiot. I don't know how many Grimmlords are out there but there are enough for him not to do something stupid since they all hate him."**_

 _Jaune nodded along_ _as he continued_ _ **"but that doesn't mean he won't kill anyone who threatens his rule."**_

 _Jaune's eyebrows quirked "what do you mean?"_

" _ **The only reason why most don't challenge him is because of that acidic black cloud. Not only did you survive contact with it but you actually overpowered it and probably wounded him. If not his body then his ego."**_

 _Jaune felt the pit of stomach drop the more he spoke "is it that bad?"_

" _ **Jaune you blasted him through a mountain."**_ _He deadpanned_ _ **"I'd say its pretty bad."**_

"…"

"… _ **."**_

 _*Puts face in palms*_

 _He knew he messed up but now it dawned on him just how much he did and Traveler's next words did nothing to help him._

" _ **He'll be sure to hunt you down and kill you."**_

 _Jaune looked at him with furrowed brows "you seem really calm about all this" his tone was irritated._

 _Traveler shrugged indifferently_ _ **"no use crying over spilled milk and I guess a fight was inevitable since he was searching for me in the first place"**_ _he took up a stray rock._

" _So what now?"_

" _ **We're postponing training, I don't think your body can handle it."**_

 _Jaune's eyes widened._

 _His body, he completely forgot "I have to go back!" he shot to his feet._

" _ **Relax Jaune you're not in any danger, trust me"**_ _Traveler placated._

" _Why, how can you be sure?"_

" _ **Because if it's who I think it is then she'll be able to help you."**_

' _She?'_

" _Who are you talking about?"_

" _ **Another Grimmlord, even among the few I've seen I can tell that she's…..special"**_ _he eyed Jaune_ _ **"her appearance might-no**_ _ **will**_ _ **shock you."**_

 _Jaune raised an eye brow "no offence but after everything I've seen it is going to take a_ _ **lot**_ _to surprise me now."_

 _Traveler cocked his head_ _ **"you wanna bet on that?"**_ _Jaune would've sworn he was smirking._

 _He narrowed his eyes "that's a sucker's bet."_

" _ **Touché."**_

" _What's she like?"_

"… _ **she's a friend."**_

 _Well he didn't expect that "are we talking about a friend-friend or a 'didn't try to kill you on first site' friend?"_

" _ **An actual friend, she's the one who saved me from King before and told me some of the stuff about the other Grimmlord. She even supported me when I wanted to explore outside the Kingdom. I owe her a lot."**_

" _She sounds like a nice person" Jaune commented._

 _Traveler nodded_ _ **"she's also powerful, I actually saw her go toe to toe with the King and I'm pretty sure the only reason why she retreated was because of that black mist."**_

 _Jaune was a little in awe before remembering he still didn't get an answer to his question "so what are we supposed to do with king on our tails?"_

 _Traveler silently stared at him for a while before speaking_ _ **"there's only one thing you can do"**_ _he paused._

"… _what?"_

" _ **Get stronger and kill the son of a bitch"**_ _he spoke as if it was obvious._

 _Jaune's jaw dropped "are you out of your mind!? You saw what happened, I'm not strong enough to beat that…thing!" he shouted._

 _The Grimmlord cocked his head_ _ **"either you kill him or he kills you, either way someone is going to die, plus"**_ _he looked to the side_ _ **"that guy has a real hatred for humanity so after he kills you where do you think he's going to go?"**_

 _Suddenly the situation dawned on him and it became bigger than himself. He would admit, he's seen some pretty scary Grimm at beacon but if he were to be honest there is no way anyone at Beacon, not even Ozpin himself would be ready to take on some of the things both seen and unseen that lurked around this place._

 _Jaune ran a hand over his face letting out a muffled groan of exasperation. He's going to have to do it himself but even then he wasn't sure he could make a difference. Black mist aside the King was an overall better fighter: faster, stronger, more experienced and more powerful._

" _I- I just don't see how I could even beat him" he said more to himself than Traveler._

" _ **Me either"**_ _Traveler immediately agreed to Jaune's chagrin._

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence" he grumbled sourly._

" _ **As you are now, no I don't see you beating him anytime soon but if you add my full power along with your Aura then you might have a chance."**_

" _..he's still a better fighter."_

" _ **Don't worry she'll train you."**_

" _She-"_

 _His words were cut off when the fire was suddenly extinguished, the clouds also cleared as light shone. Right before their eyes they saw the ruined building begin to mend themselves._

" _What's going on?"_

"… _ **looks like the regeneration is kicking in."**_

 _Jaune's brow rose "how?"_

 _Traveler shrugged_ _ **"someone must be helping from the outside. This is the same feeling as when you're absorbing ashes"**_ _he turned to Jaune_ _ **"this might be a good time to wake up, last thing you need is to be baggage since we're technically on the run."**_

 _Jaune nodded before closing his eyes._

…

Jaune's eyes opened to an encompassing darkness which he immediately recognized as ashes. Feeling a little rejuvenated he sat up and rubbed felt his mask before remembering his state and looked at his hand. He sighed in relief when he felt _all_ his fingers, he didn't stand up instead drawing his knees to his chest and resting hands on them.

He needed to think.

He was so lost in his thoughts he lost track of time and didn't even notice when the ashes were gone or when the sun hit him.

' **You're awake'** a calm familiar voice spoke.

Jaune jolted but otherwise didn't react, he turned around to see " **White** " he looked around and noticed he _wasn't_ inside a cave.

' _Well this is new.'_

He was actually in a dense forest not unlike the one in Guardian and Alpha's territories except with regular trees.

" **Where are we?** "

' **We are in the Amazon's territory.'**

Jaune blinked " **Amazon?** " he tilted his head.

' **That would be me'** a female voice sounded and both males turned to view the new appearance, while White's expression remained neutral Jaune's mouth (and mask) dropped.

 _She_ must have been who Traveler was talking about and he was right not to have taken that bet since he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This Grimmlord looked more woman than Grimm with alabaster skin, toned slender legs barely obscured by a long tattered skirt. She had the figure of many Huntresses he'd seen around Beacon. Bone armor covered her modest bust and stomach in a similar fashion to Pyrrha complete with bone-armguards.

Finally her white bone mask was similar to a domino mask revealing her big burning red eyes with a lighter shade in the middle probably her iris and pupil. Her short spiked obsidian hair which melded perfectly with her skin was brushed back. All in all she would've passed for a human who did cosplay back in the Kingdoms.

Unaware of his inner thoughts the…Grimmlord, woman(?), Grimm-woman?

 _She_ began walking towards him taking long strides with a subtle sway of her hips that Jaune couldn't help but see. Not because he was checking her out but because he was trying to see if there was some kind of extra appendageor feature that would differentiate her from a human. He found none and stood up just as she stopped before him.

The Grimm-woman gave him a once over **'your name is Jaune Arc correct?'**

Her tone was an odd mixture of Blake and Glynda Goodwitch, calm yet commanding and whether it was because she looked like a girl or because she was very powerful her presence was making him nervous. Yes nervous could be the only reason why he uttered his next sentence without thinking it through.

" **Yep that's me Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.** "

'… **.'**

"… **.** "

It might have just been his imagination but he could've sworn he heard Traveler laughing at him in the ensuing silence.

The Grimm-woman blinked slowly before tilting her head **'do they?'** she asked curiously.

" **Huh** " was the only thing he could say as he cursed himself for his blunder.

Not giving him a chance to answer she shifted her gaze to the side and narrowed her eyes in thought before opening her mouth **"Jaune Arc"** the slow almost sensual way she unintentionally spoke his name made his spine tingle.

No _female_ had ever said his name like that before, ever and he was thrown for a loop. Man what he would give to have Weiss say his name like that…

Unaware of his stare or the fact that her voice sounded like melted butter to his ears she continued **'…Jaune Arc, Jaune-Arc, Jaune~ Arc~'** she paused then nodded before turning to him **'you are not wrong.'**

Her voice and expression didn't betray any emotion, she didn't clarify which part of that sentence was 'not wrong' and Jaune was too shocked to ask. Not that she even gave him the chance when she grabbed his chin and turned his head with surprising strength. She pursed her lipsas her eyes roamed over his face and body.

' **How did this happen?'**

" **I don't know.** "

' **Is the Traveler dead?'**

" **..no he's alive** " he scratched his head " **I think** " he added as an afterthought.

Her eyes narrowed **'what do you mean?'**

" **I mean he's not here but I can still talk to him..in my dreams when I meditate.** "

' **That does not make any sense'** he felt her hand roam over the hole in his chest and flinched, it still felt weird having someone touch there **'how can you still be alive?'**

" **Traveler says that my regeneration is keeping me alive.** "

She shook her head **'you cannot regenerate organs boy. Traveler knew that.'**

Jaune's eyes widened and he looked at White who nodded **'it's true, you can regenerate entire body parts except for two areas: the brain and internal organs.'**

Jaune blinked and looked down to the somewhat small hole at the center of his chest " **technically it's not where my organs are.** "

The Grimm-woman blinked and looked closely, the hole was dead center below his throat and just a little off the side where his heart is but still far enough that whatever had pierced him missed the vital organ.

' **Who did this to you?'**

Jaune scratched his cheek " **uh Traveler did.** "

Her eyes widened **'what?'**

" **I don't remember exactly how it happened but Traveler gave me this hole when I was** _ **completely**_ **human** " he paused to gauge her reaction but she gestured for him to continue " **I stabbed him with my sword and we fused together..in body and mind** "

'… **I see'** she looked pensive.

" **I'm sorry but, who are you?** "

' **You may refer to me as Amazon.'**

" **O~kay** " he nodded, that sounded more like a title than a name.

' **I have been watching you for some time now Jaune Arc.'**

His eyes widened " **that was you?** "

She nodded **'I saw the red energy you shot into the sky several cycles ago.'**

Jaune was confused for a moment before he realized, there was only _one_ time he shot a Grimmbeam in the sky.

" **Why didn't you just show yourself?** "

' **I didn't trust you.'**

Well that seemed to be the general consensus for everyone around here now that he understood them.

" **Look** " he began patiently " **I'm not up to anything bad alright, I just want to get back to normal then go home.** "

Amazon tilted her head **'normal? Do you mean human?'** her eyes narrowed.

Jaune's shoulders tensed " **what if it does?** "

' **..nothing I'm curious to know how you'll be going about doing that.'**

Jaune went to say something but stopped, eyeing her inquisitively.

After a moment of silence she got the hint **'I know it has something to do with absorbing the lesser ones'** she paused **'you're hoping to heal yourself in hopes of becoming human?'** the way she phrased it made it sound like an uncertain statement.

After a moment she shook her head **'it doesn't matter, either way I'm willing to help you'**

" **Really?** " he sounded hopeful but still uncertain " **how?** "

She gave him a once over **'you may have Traveler's appearance but you're not as strong as him-'**

' _So he keeps reminding me'_

' **-I can help you kill more powerful Severos.**

" **Severos?** "

' **Yes Severos, the lesser ones'**

' _Oh, she meant Grimm'_

' **I have heard humans now refer to us as Grimm. We refer to the lesser ones as Severos'**

Jaune simply nodded of course they would call themselves differently " **okay so you'll help me find bigger..Grimm** "

Yeah he's going to stick with calling them what he knew them to be.

" **That still doesn't mean I could beat him** " his shoulders slumped " **he's a better fighter** "

Her eyes trailed to his sword when she replied **'you have a good weapon but you don't have enough experience. I will train you to be a warrior'** she turned to walk away.

Jaune scoffed lightly " **and how are you going to do that?** " she stopped with her back to him.

Jaune suddenly got a sense of déjà vu _'Huh, that's weird'_

She looked over her shoulder, he red eyes peering into his very soul and Jaune felt his stomach drop once he realized why he'd experience the sense of déjà vu.

' **That's simple'** her right hand stretched at her side and a red javelin formed

' _Oh crap'_

' **Dodge'**

Before he knew it she had already spun and hurled the javelin dead center at his head.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Poor Jaune he just never seem to have any particular luck with women. Anyway finally got around to revealing the mystery stalker. I know at least one of you have commented on the lack of females and this is just a step in remedying that situation.**

 **Okay so nothing really happened in this story, it's more like a progression for introducing a new character which I'm sure anyone can guess who it is.**


	13. Jaune's (Mis)Fortune

**Author's Notes: Damn it's been ages since I updated this story. Honestly you can blame writer's block..and my sudden disinterest in anything Bleach related. I don't know how other authors work but for me I have my imagination fuel me. Hell I got the inspiration for this story by reading Bleach fanfiction, actually reading other stories is how I got inspiration for** _ **all**_ **my stories…that or watching an awesome action scene I want to recreate and working towards it.**

 **Anyway I finally remembered this story after starting up my itunes and the first song comes from my Bleach OST playlist 'La Distancia Para Un Duelo' the third best song from the series. Second being 'what can you see' and first always being 'AO6' check it out on youtube if you don't know them, they are actually good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Jaune's (Mis)Fortune**

When Amazon had offered to train him Jaune couldn't help but compare it to how Pyrrha had offered help to him. In that respect Amazon also had a similar weapon in the guise of an..energy lance? That's what he's calling it since she wasn't too big on naming her attack.

The similarities with his partner end there unfortunately because unlike Pyrrha, Amazon did _not_ pull her punches and wasn't nearly as nice. Quite the opposite she was so emotionally detached it actually thrown him for a loop. She wasn't like White who uses cold logic; she just didn't have any emotions or at least doesn't show it.

And she was absolutely brutal with the training to the point where Jaune actually missed getting his ass kicked by Traveler. It was a sad day indeed but it also reaffirms Jaune belief that he had absolutely no luck with women of _any_ species. He's still not sure if Amazon was Grimm, she definitely looked the part but there was something human about her.

And no, he's not talking about her body, though that was the initial cause of his suspicion.

No some of the techniques she taught him have a small similarity to some taught to him by Pyrrha. Plus she also wore clothes, well a skirt but it is still clothing and she even gave Jaune a pair of really long baggy pants that cover his ankles and from a distance looks like a skirt and also a black shirt-er rob with baggy arms.

She could also speak, not like that Grimm telepathy thing but form actual words through her vocal cords. Though she apparently spoke a different language, one Jaune didn't know and the few times she attempted to speak his language it came out broken and heavily accented. It was like the King except King was oddly fluent with only his eerie sounding voice distorting the words.

Did he mention the training? Because he's pretty sure it was actually a bunch carefully concocted scenarios designed to inflict as much pain as possible.

"Gah!"

Speaking of..

' **You are not focused'** said his torturer.

" **Right sorry** " he held his sword vertically with both hands.

It was weird at first to see her wield her energy lance like a sword but it was still effective. They clash and Jaune was quickly being pushed back, she parried the sword and have a quick spin kick right in his gut. Only it hit Jaune's palm, he gripped her foot and threw her away or at least attempted to. He hadn't even finished building the leverage before she used her other foot to kick him in the head.

The blow forced Jaune to let her go, the Grimmlord did and elegant flip before twirling her lance and throwing it. Amazon was already running towards Jaune who spun to avoid it and let out a Crescent Arc at the end. Amazon didn't stop and instead bends back and uses the forward momentum to slide on her knees.

She materialized red lances in both hands and spins once she was in range. It happened so fast Jaune was caught off guard and he blocked with Crocea Mors. She poised the other lance to impale him but to her shock Jaune caught it instead.

' _ **Impossible!'**_ the Grimmlord's eyes widened.

Eventually there was a white glow around his palms before Jaune crushed the energy lance

 ***CRACK* *BOOM***

The concentrated energy exploded sending both back. Amazon landed crouched while Jaune ended up having to dig his sword in the ground to slow his momentum, in the end he ended up on his knees. Jaune looked at his hands and grimaced, it was scorched and the explosion bypassed his armor but it was healing already.

Still it was a lot better than what he thought would have happened if he touched that thing with his bare hand.

Jaune looked up only to dive out the way of an incoming lance " **whoa!** "

' **How did you do that?'**

Jaune got into a stance and used his sword to block a flying triple spin kick " **urgh, do what** " he swung multiple time.

Amazon used the bone armor bracelets to block his swings before doing a clawed uppercut **'you destroyed my weapon.'**

He jumped back and managed a shrug " **dunno, I just concentrated and did it** " he ducked and weave through her attacks.

Amazon frowned **'no one except myself has ever been able to touch them let alone** _ **break**_ **them'** she jumped back made a slightly longer energy lance and twirled it above her head before settling in a stance.

Jaune took a moment to contemplate this. What did he feel when he did it? He did what he usually did when he was faced with trying to do something unfeasible by human standards. He drew upon his Aura by reflex.

" **I think I drew on my Aura.** "

Amazon paused **'I saw a white glow around your hand before you crushed it.'**

That's new, so does that mean he could draw Aura from the sword at will? He's been trying to do that for days now with not much luck. At least he didn't know how to circulate it in his body, he could pour some Aura into his Grimmbeams but it takes a lot of concentration.

The fact that he could use it to augment his body is a milestone he has no idea how he accomplished. He's also accomplished a lot in the past three weeks training with Amazon, which is a given since he has rarely absorbed any ashes.

" **By the way, when are you going to help me find stronger Grimm** "

'… **when you are ready'**

Jaune scowled behind his mask " **look Amazon, not that I'm not grateful you're training me but I figure you'd want me to get some practice in with the local Grimm.** "

Amazon straightened and the lance disintegrated **'Jaune the King is looking for you as we speak. I've been careful in moving us frequently to get him off our trail. The fact is neither of us is ready to face him.'**

" **I know that but I won't get much stronger just learning techniques** " he argued.

' **Jaune if you kill the Severos as frequently then he will know. The King has many spies and I would like to keep him as far away as possible for now.'**

" **But-** "

' **Enough!'** she snapped **'I understand your concerns and I have, for the past several moons, been moving us closer to the strongest, most suitable prey I know of that should be enough to finish heal your wound'**

' _The strongest'_ Jaune repeated.

Wait wouldn't that mean " **um just to be clear. How** _ **big**_ **is he?** "

' _ **It**_ **would be about as tall as you actually.'**

Jaune didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed by that fact. You know the saying big things come in small packages? No one knows that more than him. Jaune's killed lots of things bigger than him since coming here.

" **Is he?** "

' **A Grimmlord? Yes,** _ **it**_ **is or rather was'**

" **Was?** "

She turned her back to him **'I suppose you already know that before we ascend there is a period where we prey upon other of our kind'**

" **Yeah** " Jaune nodded.

' **This one, this** _ **thing**_ **never stopped, even when it ascended, it didn't stop. One of the privileges of ascending is you don't feel any hunger for anything. It has been feeding on severos for so long it began to become dependent on it. It grew even more powerful compared to other ascended but as a consequence it lost the privilege of walking in the sunlight and now has to periodically to sustain itself.'** She explained

Jaune reserved judgment but whatever this thing is sounded an awful lot like a vampire and knowing his luck he's probably is one.

' _A Grimm vampire, great~'_

Jaune looked to the sky, the gods are really stretching the limits of the latest creature that he's probably going to get his ass handed to him by.

Still there's something that's been bugging him " **The King** "

' **Yes what about him?'**

" **Why do you want to kill him** " it was obvious why _he_ would want him gone but her….wait unless.

' **I don't want to be** _ **Queen**_ **if that is what you are thinking'** she said the word 'Queen' with distaste.

" **You don't?** "

' **There is no such thing as a** _ **King**_ **or** _ **Queen**_ **in this place. Don't let him fool you into ever believing that. He decided to elect himself as such after wiping out human civilization but we both know that was an exaggeration.'**

" **Yeah, human civilization is pretty much still there.** "

' **As for why I want King dead. I have my reasons and I'll leave it at that.'**

Jaune sighed " **okay so now what?** "

She looked up **'Now we wait for the others. I sent them ahead to see if we're being followed. If we are then you can have them'**

You have to admire a woman who could actually get Alpha to be mobile in the middle of the day without threat of imminent danger…then again with Amazon's personality that's not entirely true.

\

As it turns out they weren't being followed which was good yet bad at the same time in Jaune's opinion. On one hand the absence of any pursuers meant King wasn't any close to finding them but on the other hand Jaune wanted to at least psyche himself up for a battle like no other.

' **We won't be long now.'** Amazon informs.

' **Where are we going anyway?'** Wolf probed.

As if the question was an alarm Alpha started looking around as did White. The path they lead was now just a rock filled plain, not really mountainous.

Amazon points forward **'we are going there.'**

The others looked forward to see just further ahead what looks like a cave entrance and Jaune has to think to himself… _'seriously, what is with the Grimm and caves?'_

He got the whole soulless bit but he was seriously starting to enjoy sleeping outside for once.

" **A cave** " he droned unenthusiastically " **I don't even know why I'm surprised at this point.** "

' **Not just any cave'** Alpha turned his direction to Amazon **'are you out of your mind!?'** He queried.

' **No and I know what it is that lives in that place.'**

' **Then you know it is foolish to have Jaune fight** _ **them**_ **'** White chimed in gravely.

Okay that's definitely not foreboding or anything " **who are you guys talking about?** "

' **It's what we discussed early today.'**

" **Oh** _ **that**_ " Jaune gulped " **so, how are we going to do this?** "

Amazon turned around with what he could guess a raised eyebrow **'what do you mean** _ **we**_ **?'**

Jaune's eyes widen " **you can't expect me to fight..whatever that is by myself!** "

' **It will be able to sense us if we even come near the cave'** Amazon informed **'it fears us'**

" **What about Wolf?** "

' **She's not going anywhere near that place'** Alpha snarled.

' **Oh come on!'**

' **NO!'**

The volume of his voice caused Wolf and Jaune to jump and the Grimmlord shrunk from his fierce gaze.

Now Jaune got an idea of just how serious this was. Just how desperate was he to do this?

" **White?** "

' **I would advise you not to go into that cave Jaune Arc. If I accompany you then it will not show itself, it prefers its prey weaker than it.'**

" **Maybe Guardian-** "

' **Is dealing with something else of importance'** Amazon countered.

Jaune sighed, guess he really is alone with this one " **can you at least give me some advice or what to expect?** "

' **It burns in sunlight, that's its only weakness. It can drain your life by touching you and get's stronger. Once it finds you it can track you** _ **anywhere**_ **but it is also arrogant and won't rush unless it deems you a true threat.'**

That does absolutely nothing to inspire confidence in the boy, he massaged his temple " **have you ever fought it before?** "

' **Yes, there was a time when it tried to hunt others like us. It learned its place and has since confined itself to feeding on Severos. Be warned that place is like a labyrinth, don't stray too far.'**

" **Thanks** "Jaune took a deep breath " **whelp here goes nothing** "

' _Time to walk that last mile'_ he thought with morbid humor.

With much trepidation he entered the dark cave, his night vision adjusting almost immediately to the darkness and a good thing too since he came upon a precarious cliff inside the cave overlooking a large expanse. And just as immediately he got a bad vibe from his place, it was definitely partner's instincts telling, no, _yelling_ at him to get the hell out of there as fast as possible.

Jaune pushed those feelings aside, how many time had he had a 'bad feeling' and still rushed in to the thick of it? With things here it could be a hundred times for all he knew, he didn't keep count. For him this was like one of those times except much, much worse. He'd actually put being in this cave to when he fought King.

See he's not even fighting anything and already he's comparing to the feeling he got on the worst day of his life. Jaune leaned forward to peer over the cliff and see just how big a drop to the bottom. Considering the height he could maybe jump off and land but he's familiar with caves enough that the landing would definitely echo-

' _ **Prey….'**_

Alarms rang in his head like a freight train as his head swiveled to the left just in time to see something literally appear out of thin air right above him. It was humanoid, with no defining features save for an eerie glow around its fist which was reared back. Thinking fast Jaune dived to the side, which unfortunately had him dive off the cliff.

*BOOM* it impacted the ground where he was.

As expected he landed none too graceful though whether by reflexes he managed to drop in a crouch. The fall made a sizable dent on the rocky surface, not that Jaune cared his eyes immediately went to the figure..who wasn't there to Jaune's shock.

' _Where..'_

' _Behind you…'_ it whispered in his ear.

Jaune did a backhand but all he managed to hit was nothing then something smacked him across the mask. It was that creature and it manage a kick that sent Jaune on his back and before he even hit the ground he saw the thing reform from what his red tinted night vision deemed was smoke.

*CRASH*

Jaune managed to block the haymaker but the thing was now straddling him, dealing blow after blow that actually hurt. Now he could get a good look at its face and it was not a pretty sight, jagged razor sharp teeth jutted out of it, forcing a kind of sick permanent smile that was slasher movie worthy.

Finally having enough deflected one of its fist and punched out but hit nothing as its body dissolved into smoke? Mist? He honestly couldn't tell since everything had a red tint but it did allow him to get up, or at least tried to before.

*Smack* something hit him under the chin forcing him the rest of the way to his feet. He had just enough semblance to see that same smoke-mist charge at him then *smack* it felt like something sharp chip his mask *smack* again this over his eye.

It can attack in smoke form.

' _You've got to be kidding me!'_

It reformed before him and Jaune threw a punch..that went straight through it.

*smack* another hit across the mask.

' _Argh dammit!'_

Then it reformed kicked him right in the face. Jaune rolled to his feet and whipped out Crocea Mors. He slashed at it but the thing actually laughed and used both feet to kick Jaune across the expanse for his trouble.

' _Ugh'_

Jaune growled in anger, that thing was really starting to piss him off. He hasn't been this humiliated in a fight since Cardin. It was that mocking laugh well Jaune knew how to fix that. He clawed his palm and a small Grimmbeam formed while it charged at him in smoke form, from this distance he could see the particles.

' _Wait for it'_

At the last minute it turned back to normal with its fist reared back a few feet from him.

' _NOW!'_

Jaune sidestepped the punch and shoved the now fully charged Grimmbeam right in the side of its torso. Jaune grinned when he saw the befuddled look on its face before being launched into the wall. It wasn't a large Grimmbeam, so the explosion that followed didn't generate a large fire.

Jaune stared at it " **where are you?** "

He got his answer not a second later as the fire was blown out by a scream. His vision adjusting Jaune saw the thing, the burn healing instantly, it was at best twice as fast as Jaune's own regeneration. Its fingers elongated into deathly looking claws as it lunged at him, not bothering with turning to smoke.

" **Bring it on smiley!** " Jaune twirled Crocea Mors once and charged.

Metal met metal-like bone as the two clashed with each other. The thing was feral, acting on instincts and they were pretty damn good instincts since Jaune couldn't get a hit in. The monster wasn't having any luck either. Jaune swung horizontally and it leaned back but Jaune could see something forming in its mouth.

Acting upon that gut feeling Jaune dived to the side just as it shot something eerily similar to a Grimmbeam out of its mouth. Jaune didn't pay it any attention (of course it's a Grimmlord) and instead blocked another slash of its claws. Surprisingly it was enough to lift Jaune off his feet and that gave Jaune pause for a moment before he demonstrated his own strength

Jaune did an overhead swing which was blocked but he deflected it and swung at its mid section and managed to decapitate it from the waist down. Only it didn't die, instead its waist and legs fell on the spot while its top half floated and continued to attack.

Jaune didn't really bother with thinking about the fact he's fighting the severed torso of a Grimm and instead jumped high to slash it only that plan didn't take as the legs jumped up and kicked him down in the stomach. Jaune had enough time to get up before the thing delivered the mother of all uppercut under his chin.

Jaune didn't know how powerful that strike was due to the disorientation caused by his spinning. He got his answer when his back got planted in the ceiling. He peeled off soon afterwards and it didn't wait for him to land before forming mid drop and slapping him to the ground.

Again Jaune managed to land on his hands and feet with a grunt. Then something slammed into him with the power of megasized Boarbatusk. It was so fast and strong that Crocea Mors slipped from his grip. Jaune hit the wall carving a Jane sized hole while it laid punch after punch to his masked face.

Jaune could actually feel the mask's integrity gaining way.

*THUMP* a punch to the gut knocked the wind out of him

*CRACK* a clawed strike across the face managed to chip off part of his mask.

*WUMP* a knee to the face cracked his mask and slammed the back of his head in the wall.

It grabbed the slightly dizzy Jaune by the face and threw it across the expanse. Jaune aligned himself and dug his feet and hand into the ground, that familiar feeling of emptiness was quickly filling with savage anger by the second. Jaune in a moment of intense self-control dived for his sword just as it charged at him in mist.

Jaune wasn't sure if this would hit but screw it he needed time and it was with this thought he did Crescent Arc headed directly for the mist. Jaune saw what happened next in slow motion. The pure white Aura illuminated a portion of the cave and the mist turned back to its natural form covering its eyes with a yelp before the attack slammed into it.

It stopped, dropped and rolled around screaming as if it were on fire. He observed how pieces of its skin literally melted off. It was a good three seconds, when the illumination died did it reform and glared at him, its melted skin was a bit slow to regenerate.

As it stood up, it was no longer smiling, nor was it savage but regarded Jaune or more specifically Crocea Mors warily. Jaune glanced at the sword then it and smiled before Crocea Mors glowed dimly. It's eyes widened in alarm before turning into mist but Jaune would have none of that, he raised Crocea Mors high to the ceiling and shouted.

" **I have the POWAAAAHH!** "

There was a huge flash of light so bright it could be partially seen from the cave entrance. After 5 seconds Jaune dimmed the light down and followed the screaming until he came upon it writhing in agony. He raised the sword up before impaling its head, it immediately ceased its writhing and Jaune let the glow stop.

What happened next Jaune could not describe in words, as usual the ashes formed on his person except it was different. He could actually _feel_ it, the purity from it was just unreal. He felt every crack every injury repair itself and the hole in his chest close, by the time it was done Jaune could feel..well he could feel.

The first thing he did was check his wound, he cursed, it was there but it was small, so small he could only fit three fingers inside and not even all the way. He also knew something else changed, his night vision seemed clearer, he could almost discern colors now.

He's always felt this subtle rush of power after every time he absorbed ashes but never this powerful.

' _It must be because it was a Grimmlord'_ Jaune realized.

He sheathed Crocea Mors _'still didn't heal completely but this is as good as its going to get. Who knows maybe I'll have this thing patched up by the end of the week'_ he paused _'come to think of it, what day is today?'_ he scratched his head _'oh well.'_

Jaune had to admit, this could have gone a lot worse and he could definitely see how troublesome it was for any Grimm, even a Grimmlord. The thing was practically immune to every attack.

' _Thank Oum for Aura.'_

" _RAAARRRRGHH"_

Jaune was instantly on high alert, he drew Crocea Mors and looked around.

" _Gragh, Gragh"_

Okay now Jaune was a little worried, that wasn't one but two and even though he's sure his hearing improved he can't quite make out where it was coming fr-

" **Ulgh!** " something wrapped around his neck yanking to the ground.

Something else wrapped around his wrist squeezing and a tendril wrapped around Crocea Mors yanking it away. Jaune held on for dear life but the tendril (he figured) on his neck slammed him into the ground and tighten. Eventually Jaune dropped Crocea Mors and the sword was taken away.

Using his free hand Jaune ripped the tendril from his throat and rolled away before springing to his feet, he looked about searching for Crocea Mors and spotted it. it was in the hands of what Jaune could guess was a relative of the… _ghoul_ he just killed. The thing looked just like it, except taller with tendril writhing out of her back.

Yes it was female. She gave him a hiss and tossed the in a far off wall that would take a few minutes to climb all the way to the top.

' _Great it has relatives, this must be mommy'_ Jaune thought sardonically.

*THUD*

The ground shook when something landed behind him. Jaune turned around, his gaze lifted to the 7 foot tall behemoth reminiscent of the same ghoul. It was big, humanoid, had muscles that made Jaune feel inadequate and sported a giant set of teeth sticking out its mouth Jaune is sure he could fit his head in.

Jaune gulped _'and he must big daddy'_

A smaller thud behind him signified mom's descent. Jaune slowly backed away so as to get both of them in his line of sight. Once that was done he assessed the situation, they got rid of the sword because they saw it as how their kid(?) was beaten.

'Big Daddy' gave a open mouth snarl that managed to blow Jaune's short hair and showcased just how many teeth he had.

" **My, what big teeth you have** " he said nervously before getting serious " **just to be clear** " Jaune smirked under his mask " **I've killed things bigger than you both.** "

They didn't respond, not that he expected them to, he clawed his hands and went into a stance " **alright you pasty faced bastards, come get some!** "

With those words Jaune Arc lunged into what is to be the start of the most savage battle he's ever had so far.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I swear this is the second time I came out of a Writer's block with an absolute masterpiece of an action scene. I guess that says something about me as a person huh? Yes it says that all problems can be solved with violence in the end. Oh~ Yeah.**

 **As you clearly saw Jaune is getting even closer to being whole and yes I mean it, I think I've dragged his quest for the missing ashes on enough. I mean I could but I just of some new ideas that would best be served with him human.**

 **Until next time review my stuff.**


	14. Among Ghouls

**Chapter 14: Among Ghouls**

As the moon shone brightly in the sky, like her namesake the Grimmlord couldn't help but admire it. She threw a glance to the cave, from this distance she could hear the faint sounds of battle. On more than one occasion she had been tempted to go inside, screw what Amazon told her.

' **He's been down there for a while now'** she commented.

' **Yes he has'** Amazon agreed with arms folded glaring at the entrance.

' **They are still fighting'** White commented.

' **You know what he's up against, the fact that he's lasted this long against it is something to commend.'**

White looked at her with a pronounced frown **'I'm not so sure.'**

' **What do you mean?'**

' **I'm hearing more than two things in that place.'**

' **You think there are more'** she shook her head **'that's not possible, it hasn't been that long.'**

' **Hasn't it?'** White challenged **'I didn't think too much of it but Jaune once brought up our perception of time. We apparently have an immensely larger lifespan compared to humans without an effective measure of keeping track of time spent. He even said that he's been here for a long time but it feels less than what he knew.'**

Amazon frowned, could enough time have passed for others to have followed in its footsteps. She shook her head, no it was unthinkable there was only one in that cave and _it_ was battling Jaune. Her fists clenched when the fight is over either he will emerge or she will go inside to finish it.

She just hoped he would do enough damage.

\

Jaune wondered if he was dreaming, it's been…wow he had no idea. The two things, ghouls he's calling themtook the sword from him and attacked. That's when all hell broke loose and unfortunately they were just as tough as the other one. First he realized that the first one was not related to either of them even though they had the same messed up perma-smile.

If it was one of them they would have been dead no doubt but there were two of them and damn it hurt to admit but they were clever bastards. Meanwhile he's been slowly regressing into a primal beast every step of the way.

As of now he didn't even know what he was doing, it was like he was a spectator to his own actions but thing he did know for sure was that at the moment, he was losing. It was weird, he was so used to being the underdog outsmarting the tough guys. Now the situation was in reverse, he was the one that was stronger but he was being outsmarted by the two of them.

And the worst part? There's nothing he could do about it because with every second that passes he loses more self awareness until finally his rational, human mind completely shuts off leaving only the beast.

*CRASH*

Jaune smashed clear through the cave wall into..water? His mind didn't think too much on it if at all, hell he barely noticed he was in an entirely different part of the cavern, it was more spacious too. What he did focus on was the hulking form of the male barreling towards him.

' _ **Come on Jaune this isn't you!'**_

Jaune roared and rushed straight to him in a single-minded charge, like a rhino. The thing about rhinos is that when they charge they get tunnel vision and are vaguely aware of what is happening around them. That's why when something wrapped around his ankles and he tripped right into a punch, he was shocked.

Then something whipped him into the adjacent wall.

Jaune's body hit the wall and dropped along with several pieces of splintered rock. He was dazed but he stood up anyway only for fist to crash across his face, something tripped him followed by a knee to the stomach then a point blank Grimmbeam to the chest launching across the cavern.

' _ **Fight it Jaune!'**_

The female ghoul rushed into while he was down by launching a tendril. By instinct Jaune caught it and swung her into a wall before going after the male. Jaune's fist crashed across its mouth, actually knocking out a row of its front teeth. An uppercut lifted it off its feet just when a Grimmbeam hit his side.

' _ **Dammit I thought you were smarter than this!'**_

Jaune stood up and glared at them except they were nowhere in sight.

*Sniff*

Just then the female swung around planted both feet in his gut, they arched and Jaune ended up near the ceiling. His eyes opened to see the male charging a Grimm beam, he located the female on the ceiling. He pushed himself off the wall towards the female who stuck a tendril and swung away from him. Jaune carved out a small trench where his claws scraped and glared at the female.

' _ **Get a grip already!'**_

He switch his crawl to a crouch and charge Grimmbeam, she immediately flee but he was aware of the male running up the walls on all fours and at the last minute switched to him. The hit was successful and another was fired at the female but she used a tendril to swing out the way.

' _ **WAKE UP!'**_

Jaune gripped his head but unfortunately his feet lost traction and he fell but mid-flight something crashed into him. His bleary eyes looked to see the male ghoul but before he could get him off they crashed. Jaune ended up being the cushion for what must have been a 100 meter drop. He had both arms gripped and the ghoul was snapping at him but Jaune's foot kept him at bay.

' _ **Use you head Jaune!'**_

A while later Jaune head collided with its jaw but instead of letting go it stood up and threw the Grimmlord overhead right into a lariat courtesy of the female ghoul. They both fired a Grimmbeam which he tried to block. He dug his clawed feet into the ground but found himself being pushed back. he could feel the skin off his left arm peeling off slowly, it was taking the brunt of the combined attack.

Eventually Jaune used his right arm to fire his own Grimmbeam, well not really, it was more of a short burst, more of a bullet than a beam. The distraction worked and while his left arm was healing he charged at them recklessly, ignoring the pain with another roar. They all leapt at each other and predictably it was Jaune who got overpowered and tackled.

Jaune kicked away the female and used his clawed hand to choke the male. As big as he was the ghoul started wheezing for breath using its massive hands to try and break Jaune's own. Jaune flipped them so he was straddling it. He winced at ghoul's attempts to break his hold but in his frenzied haze the pain was nothing. As the ghouls blood coated his hand he cackled maniacally. That is until a snarl from above alerted him to the female's movements, he looked up just in time for it to pounce and with one swipe from its claw severed Jaune's left arm from the bicep.

' _ **Jaune!'**_

Jaune watched his arm fall in slow motion, the name ringing in his head. Then as if something snapped his senses together he shook his head.

He stared at his severed arm in shock " **I, what?** "

His head snapped forward only for a giant fist to snap it back. Jaune flew through the air and landed on his back.

' _What the hell?'_

His eyes widened from his position on the ground and he rolled away and hopped to his feet. He clutched his stump

" **What the hell's going on here?** " he rasped.

' _ **Glad to see that thing knocked some sense into you.'**_

' _Traveler!? I, what!? Am I dreaming?'_

Instincts warned him to roll out the way and he narrowly dodged a tendril.

' _Please tell me I'm dreaming'_

' _ **Afraid not but here's an idea. How about getting out of here and finding your sword!?'**_

Jaune cringed at the volume but complied and with all his might ran, except he didn't account for his newfound speed. To the two ghouls he was there one second and the next he was across the cavern, having run face first into a wall.

' _ **Will you stop embarrassing yourself and run already'**_ came the exasperated voice of the Traveler.

Jaune pushed himself from the wall " **well sorry if I didn't know my own speed!** "

' _ **Noted, now get outta here they're attacking!'**_

Jaune saw them lunging after him and in a burst of distorted air Jaune flickered from their sight. The two Grimmlords blinked owlishly before sniffing the air, both their attention turned to Jaune's severed arm before lunging at it simultaneously.

Meanwhile Jaune appeared somewhere else in a burst of distorted air but kept running.

" **Whoa, okay** _ **how**_ **did I do that?** "

' _ **Funny you should mention that.'**_

" **And how are you talking to me right now?** "

' _ **It must have been when you absorbed that other Grimmlord.'**_

As if something struck him, oh yeah, he fought a Grimmlord…and won. He felt his chest, it was definitely smaller.

" **Yes!** "

' _ **I wouldn't celebrate if I were you lefty.'**_

At this Jaune froze his eye trailed to his no longer bleeding stump " **aw man** "

' _ **Yeah I thought that would be enough to burst your bubble.'**_

" **Can I like, grow it back or something?** "

' _ **You seem to be taking losing an arm better than expected.'**_

" **Well it's not like it isn't disturbing** " he moved his stump " **but it feels like that fight was a dream and I woke up with this where my arm should be. I think I would have been more freaked out if I actually felt my arm being ripped off.** "

' _ **As opposed to waking up with a missing arm?'**_

Jaune shrugged " **I guess so** "

'… _ **you've changed Jaune Arc.'**_

That statement and the tone of voice took him by surprise so much so that he didn't see he was running to the end of the tunnel.

' _ **Look out!'**_

Jaune's gaze snapped forward just as he ran off a very steep ledge. Instead of screaming though he used his remaining arm to claw at the side of the edge. He planted his foot to the side and slowly he allowed himself to halt.

" **Whoa** "

What he looked at was the largest underground expanse he had ever seen. Stalactites encompassed the ceiling like spike of doom. Thick stalagmites were scattered across the ground next to bodies of water. The entire system was lit in a blue hue coming from the water bodies, no doubt from glowing algae he saw on a documentary once.

Jaune descended when Traveler spoke _**'you should clean yourself up, they might be tracking your blood'**_

" **Good idea** " Jaune submerged himself in the nearest body of water, as expected it was really awkward washing himself with one hand.

Awkward but not uncomfortable and after a few minutes out the water his sensitive ears picked up approaching sounds.

" **You really think so?** "

' _ **About what?'**_

" **That I've changed? I know I'm stronger but I honestly don't feel that different, I think.** "

' _ **Well think about it. Do you think the Jaune Arc that woke up here would shrug off losing an appendage as you have?'**_

No, he would been hyperventilating but then again Jaune's been through so much, he's lost several fingers and it was really painful for a moment. Compared to losing an entire arm he felt no pain losing, it was a small thing,

Besides " **I can grow it back can't I? I've seen White do it before.** "

' _ **Yes you can grow it back.'**_

" **Good** "

' _ **I wouldn't do it if I were you'**_

" **Why not?** "

' _ **You'll need the energy to kill the two Grimmlords'**_

Oh that's right, his opponents are Grimmlord's as well.

" **What could I do with one arm?** "

' _ **You'd be surprised. You're stronger than them Jaune.'**_

" **I am? Then how did I end up with one arm?** "

' _ **That's because you were nothing but a mindless beast back then. They were smart enough to handle your charges.'**_

" **Why does that sound familiar?** "

' _ **Uh, maybe it's because it's the same thing you've been doing up until now?'**_

Oh

" **Wait how am I** _ **me**_ **without Crocea Mors?** "

' _ **Well the only thing I can think is that you've evolved'**_

" **Evolved** " he mumbled.

' _ **Yes, it's something every Grimm goes through remember? For it to take root though, something would have to shock them awake. I think I remember for me it was getting beaten to an inch of my regeneration by Amazon.'**_

Jaune grimaced, getting his ass kicked by Amazon is something he can relate to.

' _ **And for you it was-'**_

" **Getting my arm chopped off** " he finished for him " **yeah I figured.** "

' _ **Look on the bright side, at least you have your mind back.'**_

Jaune allowed a small smile behind his mask " **yeah, you really think I can beat them with one arm though?** "

' _ **Why not, it's not like they can turn into mist.'**_

" **They can't? My memory is a little hazy after losing Crocea Mors.** "

' _ **No they can't. The big one is stupidly strong and the smaller one uses tendrils.'**_

" **Got it** " he looked around, he had no idea where he was but he followed the sound of running water to see a river.

' _ **Looks like we'll have company soon. Please tell me you have a plan.'**_

" **I do- wait you're in my head, you should know the plan I thought of.** "

' _ **I just wanted to provide you with the chance to say something cool. You just wasted said chance. Way to go…idiot.'**_

Jaune rolled his eyes but smiled anyway " **so could I do more than just apparently going superfast?** "

Though Jaune couldn't see it there's no doubt Traveler cracked a grin.

\

The Grimmlords arrived at the underground stream still sniffing the air. The male walked forward cautiously, his eyes darting around. The stream was surrounding by algae and flowers which glowed an ominous blue. He continued to sniff until he found himself looking directly into the water. Movement behind caused him to look only to see his companion following wet foot trails away.

Jaune used that chance to reveal himself.

It happened in slow motion, the ghoul turned when Jaune jumped from the river with a Grimmbeam in hand and thrust it right to its chest. The ghoul was blasted through a stalagmite where it groaned on the ground. Meanwhile the other ghoul jumped nearby but didn't dare go any closer.

It knew, it could tell something was different about him.

Jaune stood straight fist clenched and remained unwavering even as the water dripped from him. No he waited patiently for the ghoul to get up before speaking.

" **That was for the sucker punch you gave me when I woke up.** "

The ghoul hissed with its mouth open showcasing its long tongue. Jaune cringed when he saw the drool, what was up with that?

' _ **Two guesses what they did with your severed arm.'**_

Ignoring Traveler Jaune continued " **I just want this to be perfectly clear, the first time I wasn't myself but right now** " his fist clenched with an audible pop of his bones " **you guys get to face me at my best…well sort of** " he grimaced at his stump.

They chose that time to rush at him from both ways. Red began showing from the reaches of his knuckles and with a yell Jaune shot a _Grimmbullet_ into the ground, creating an effective smokescreen. Both ghouls rushed passed each other while Jaune escaped, it took a moment for them to locate him. By that time Jaune had already launched a massive Grimmbeam at them.

Unable to dodge they fired their own Grimmbeams at him. Both beams collided with enough destructive power to carve a hole an destroy some nearby rocks. Jaune struggled for a bit before he ultimately pushed back. While the male was blown back by the shockwave the female took the full brunt of the beam and ended up being blasted away.

Jaune took advantage immediately and rushed after the closest of the two, the male. He jumped up and aimed a knife hand down but the ghoul's eyes snapped open and Jaune ended up with a punch to the face. Jaune was sent flying but he landed on all threes and made a bee-line up a column.

The ghoul went in pursuit but then Jaune suddenly turned to look down at him and fired three Grimmbullets. The first two missed but the last one hit him in the face where he crashed to the ground. Jaune suddenly pushed off avoiding a tendril towards the swinging ghoul and punched her in the face, he then grabbed her leg and they both descended towards a jagged stalagmite.

*CRASH*

Their landing echoed around the cave mostly due to Jaune, he was sure he might have fractured something with that landing but it was worth it since the ghoul was impaled on the rock formation. The ghoul managed to land a stab through his shoulder but he didn't even notice since sure enough the ashes began moving towards Jaune and he felt re invigorated.

' _I could get used to this'_

As the remaining ghoul stood up Jaune looked at its beaten body. This fight was almost unfair despite it being a Grimmlord he was fighting against. Jaune didn't pay it any mind, he was lucky they were weak. He squared his feet and concentrated. Soon enough a new arm was grown and with both at his side he strode confidently towards the agitated ghoul.

Jaune wouldn't lie, it is freaking weird growing an arm, he kept flexing it for some kind of flaw but as far as he could it was the same as the old one. After moving his fingers for dexterity he looked at the ghoul and smashed his fist into his palm in a very Yang-like manner.

Ugh, to think there would be a day when he would copy Yang to look intimidating….he really _has_ changed.

The ghoul had been growing wary by the second but now its face looked in absolute horror.

' _Huh, maybe this worked too well.'_

Suddenly Jaune's eyes widen, he wasn't staring at him.

*Sluuuurp*

Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine and he spun around to where the ghoul was impaled.

" **What the..** "

\

Wolf was pacing now, the fight had moved to a place her sensitive ears couldn't pick up. She didn't know what was going on anymore and she was worried. What the heck was he fighting so long? If he was even fighting anymore. She paced over to Alpha and smacked him on the snout.

To his credit the sleeping form didn't even flinch, he just opened his eyes lazily.

' **What now, are we leaving?'**

Wolf's gaze narrowed **'you know something about what Jaune is supposed to be fighting right?'**

The Grimmlord's gaze looked toAmazon who was still staring at the cave entrance almost as if in a trance.

' **I want answers.'**

He looked to his charge **'not my place to sa-'**

' **Either you start talking or I go in there'** she snapped.

' **No!'** he stood, fully awake now.

' **Then start talking cause I'm getting really curious about what's in there.'**

Alpha looked really uncomfortable now, pressured between telling her and wary of the Amazon.

Amazon decided to spare the older Wolf Grimmlord the trouble by speaking herself **'the thing inside the cave, it feeds on us. Before that it used to feed on Severos and before that it used to be like us. Before it was corrupted into what it currently is I used to call it by a different name.'**

\

Jaune watched as it licked the last drops of no doubt _his_ blood from the ground on all fours.

' **Jaune we need to get out of here'**

' _What, why?'_

' _ **Because you can't beat it!'**_

' _How do you know that?'_

' _ **Because Amazon couldn't beat it, now let's go before it notices where the source of that blood it seemed to can't enough of comes from!'**_

When the last drop of blood was finished it began sniffing the area until it went in Jaune's direction.

' _ **Dammit too late, it's got your scent'**_

Jaune backed up looking at the blood splatter on his healed shoulder before looking back at _it_. Jaune did a double take upon seeing _its_ face. 'It' they keep saying 'it' but from Jaune's perspective there was nothing ambiguous about it.

Because no matter how Jaune sliced it, that thing is definitely female.

\

' **I used to call it my sister.'**

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

 **Author's Notes:** **I didn't think I would update so soon but don't get used to it. I promised myself I would update at least one of my stories every week and I usually update my two RWBY stories together but since I'm already done and halfway through he next I might as well give you something to look forward to.**

 **Besides the quality of this chapter, to me, seems subpar compared to last week but I succeeded in bringing in another character and if anyone can guess who I based it on before next chapter then…huh…you're really good and Guests don't count.**


	15. Jaune's Alteration

**Chapter 15: Jaune's Alteration**

Wolf blinked owlishly at her _**'**_ **Sister? Wait, so you sent Jaune in there to kill your own sister!? What is wrong with you!? Why don't you do it yourself then?'**

' **Don't you think I've tried? She's just as powerful as I am, maybe even stronger. No matter how hard I try I was never able to completely destroy her.'**

' **And you somehow believe Jaune would be able to do this?'** White spoke for the first time **'it is a fact that he is weaker than you, maybe even us'** he shook his head **'I fail to see how he will win.'**

' **He will win because it is what I've been training him for and he has that sword containing Aura. As long as he has it he will be able to hurt her in ways I could not.'**

' **And what if he somehow lost the sword?'**

'… **then he's as good as dead.'**

\

Jaune couldn't help but stare at it, er, _her_ in silence meanwhile Traveler couldn't help but continuously make noise.

' _ **What the hell are you gawking at her for!? Run you idiot, run! Run now!'**_

Even though Traveler's shouts came as a literal headache Jaune was simply mesmerized by what he was seeing. She bore a striking resemblance to Amazon, in the fact that like her she was a humanoid Grimmlord. Aside from that she didn't really look like Amazon in appearance.

She had a different face, her hair was longer, wavier and reached her back. She had piercing pale green eyes and the bone armor framed her face leaving her nose and mouth clear. Finally as she stood up slowly his mouth dropped, unlike Amazon whose bone armor covered her chest and abdomen this one..well she didn't.

Jaune found himself staring at a pair that could give Yang a run for her money. Luckily she had armor covering her waist like a thigh length skirt. Not that Jaune really noticed, he was busy staring at her bare chest.

" **Oh, my, Oum.** "

' _ **Would you get your mind out the gutter and run!'**_

As if hearing the voice, the ghoul scampered away garnering Jaune's attention for a moment before a cold sensation filled him. He turned back to find _her_ now standing a few inches from his body in the exact same position he saw her. He yelped and tried to jump back, but faster than he could conceive she grabbed the back of his head and brought their faces closer.

Eyes half lidded, he could feel her breath on his mask. She drew her lips closer and for a moment Jaune let his guard down. Then she opened her mouth with a hiss to reveal rows of perfectly jagged teeth.

" **AAHH!** "

Jaune managed to use his hand to push her face in another direction as she chomped at him. What Jaune didn't account for was how freakishly strong she was and they both toppled over. Jaune managed to bring a leg up to her stomach and as they fell used the momentum to launch her away with all his strength. It just so happened that where he launched her was also where the Ghoul was fleeing.

She saw the fleeing Grimmlord as she righted herself and disappeared when she landed only to reappear before the ghoul. The ghoul contemplated fleeing while she cocked her head and approached. Jaune watched as she approached the ghoul who was literally petrified with fear.

' _ **Jaune what the actual fuck!?'**_

He cringed at the crass language and stood up _'got it, I'm leaving'_ he ran toward the where he originally descended though his sights kept on the two warily.

She approached and touched its chest. As if something set it off the ghoul punched her in the face. She didn't budge from the blow, not really and if anything she looked more amused from the attack than hurt or threatened. Her smaller palm grabbed the appendage and almost painfully slow she guided it away from her face while the ghoul visibly struggled.

Then she ripped its arm off with ease and while the ghoul flailed in pain she tilt back the bloody and appendage and drank from it like a starved animal. She tossed the arm and lunged at the ghoul with teeth sunk into its neck. It tried to push her off but she grabbed its arm snapped its elbow like a twig.

Jaune gawked in shock and horror as she systematically began ripping bits and pieces off the ghoul without killing it and it made Jaune understand. She didn't want to absorb its ashes, she wanted to _eat_ it and then she's going to eat him.

Oh

My

Ouuuummmm!

As if his life depended on it he began racing to the top of the mountain, he reached the top in no time flat and looked down. She was pulling out organs but the ghoul was still alive, its regeneration trying to heal its injuries while she ate what he guessed was its liver before its eyes.

Jaune never thought he would feel sorry for a Grimm like this, especially when it tried to kill him but he knew

' _This isn't right.'_

He fired a Grimmbeam from his index finger nailing it in the head granting it an instant death. She saw this and looked at him as the ghoul's body and the organ in her hand turned to ashes and flowed directly to Jaune. Jaune didn't bother sticking around, he flashed away, he needed to find Crocea Mors.

While he ran he could hear the shrill blood curdling cry of outrage no doubt directed at him

' _ **Even though I know the reason, why did you decide to do that?'**_

' _First of all, it needed to be put out of its misery'_

'… _ **agreed'**_

Jaune could hear the grimace in his words, Jaune showed it a mercy.

' _Second we're bound to fight her anyway so I might as well get as strong as possible'_

' _ **Well I can't fault your logic'**_ he sighed _**'still I would have preferred we get as much distance from her as possible to Crocea Mors.'**_

' _I don't even know where I'm going'_

' _ **All is well, she'll probably catch up to you even with the head start.'**_

Okay now he's being ridiculous.

All the same Jaune chanced a look over his shoulder once he reached the large expanse he originally came back to his senses in.

' _She's not following'_

Jaune focused his attention forward only for him to smack face first into a fist. Jaune wouldn't lie, it hurt, he was moving fast and the blow was like slamming into a moving truck head first. It was enough to rattle his brain and he tasted blood before he hit the wall.

Of course his wound healed almost immediately but it still didn't detract from the fact that it hurt _really_ badly that punch.

She stood, green eyes seemingly glowing as she glared at him.

' _ **I was enjoying that'**_ she growled in a very feminine voice.

" **You can talk?** "

She cocked her head **'you, what are you?'** the question was followed by her circling him.

" **Oh, you know just a Grimmlord trying to get out of a cave** " he said nervously trying to find an escape route while keeping an eye on her movements.

The good news was, he was no longer distracted by her assets. The bad news was that thanks to the other Grimmlord he absorbed, his senses just became clear cut HD and he now has a better sense of just how dangerous she was now.

As he is, he can't beat her, not like this.

' **I don't know what this 'Grimmlord' is but'** she paused to _smile_ at him **'you're not going anywhere. I was saving those three for a later time but you went and killed them all for yourself'** she briefly pouted before the _smile_ came back, if not more manic now **'and you stole my food, not that it matters, that blood on the floor belonged to you'** the more she talked the more Jaune could see crazy in her eyes

" **I don't know what you mean** " he was really getting uncomfortable with this Ghoul, Grimmlord… _Ghoul-lord._

She snarled _**'Don't try to deny it'**_ her voice sounded twisted **'I can smell it on you. You're different from the others. Whatever you are I want more'** she licked her lips **'I want you inside me,** _ **all of you**_ **.'**

Pause.

"…"

…well, Jaune never thought the first attractive girl to use that line on him would be trying to eat him.

' _She's insane!'_

' _ **I don't who's more insane, her for the comment or you for actually being turned on by it.'**_

' _No time for arguing, I gotta get outta here!'_

' _ **The way I see it, the only thing you can do is distract her while you go towards Crocea Mors'**_

' _I don't even know where it is!'_

' _ **Try sensing it.'**_

She started making her way towards Jaune with all the gait of a predator while her long hair partially covered her eyes giving her the appearance of a crazy person.

" **The-uh, so you have name at least?** "

She paused in her stride, tilting her head yet again before taking on an almost wistful expression looking down **'I had a name a once but that was a long time ago'** she looked to the boy curiously **'why do you want to know?'**

Jaune was slowly snaking his way towards a certain area but stopped once her eyes were on him " **I, uh was just curious** "

' **You were curious to know the name of the person who is going to kill you?'**

" **Well you didn't have to put it like that** " he mumbled.

'… **you're not like them are you?'**

" **Uh, what do you mean?** "

She took a step forward **'you don't look like them'** he took a step back, **'you don't move like them'** she stopped and sniffed **'you don't smell** **like them'** she grinned **'you don't speak like them'** she placed a finger to her lips **'and you taste better.'**

' _ **Okay you're in position. See that opening behind her up top?'**_

' _Yeah'_

' _ **You feel anything?'**_

'… _I do, actually.'_

' _ **Hang on to that feeling, it's Crocea Mors.'**_

Jaune then paid more attention to the Ghoul-lord speaking.

' **There's something familiar about your taste'** she mused taking another step causing Jaune to take another **'what are you?'**

" **I asked your name first.** "

She blinked **'they call me lady Blackheart.'**

Jaune blinked slowly at the name _'do I even want to know why she has a name like that?'_

' _ **Let's just say eating Grimm the way she does is frowned upon, not because it's disgusting cannibalism but because it has some side effects.'**_

' _You mean the not being able to walk in sunlight thing?'_

' _ **That and if you haven't noticed, she's not all there.'**_

' _You mean she's crazy.'_

' _ **Oh yeah batshit crazy, like a psychopath, the Grimm-Hannibal Lector, Norman Bate-'**_

' _Okay I get it, she's a psycho cannibal.'_ He gulped _'an extremely powerful one, I really don't need to be reminded.'_

' **And what of you?'**

" **Huh?** "

' **I don't assume but surely something as unique as you has a name'** her eyes glinted with… interest before they dulled with the next sentence **'unless you don't..'**

" **No, I uh, I have a name but why are you interested? I thought I was just your food** " he challenged, trying to drag this out for as long as possible.

' **You are'** she assured **'but I would like to learn your name. I'm not going to kill you, not immediately, I want to keep you alive for as long as possible while I eat. From what I see you can grow limbs'** there was that disturbing glee Jaune found very uncomfortable as she continued **'maybe I'll even let you kill others to keep you alive for me to pick off more.'**

" **Sorry but that's not happening, lady.** "

She blinked **'lady?'** she says the term as if it were foreign to her **'no one has called me lady since…'** her eyes widen with a gasp as she looked at him as if for the first time.

Jaune chose that exact moment to make his move, firing a Grimmbullet directly at her face while simultaneously making his way towards the exit at full sprint. He managed to jump before hands grabbed his ankle and smashed him into the ground, picked him and slammed him into it again before kicking him to the other side of the cavern.

' _She's fast'_ he thought propping on his hands looking up to see a pair of obsidian legs literally inches from his face _'really fast'_ was the last thought before a foot collided with his face.

 ***BOOM***

The wall he smashed into practically exploded. Blackheart took two steps before Jaune blurred forward trying to tackle her at. Tried being the word as even though he was sure he was going very fast she somehow ducked low and caught both his hands at the last possible second. She was only sent back a few feet, toes digging into rock as they both fought each other in a contest of strength.

A contest of strength Jaune was losing. He couldn't believe it either, he had at least two foot on her in the height department since she was as tall as Weiss yet she was over powering him. It was slow and he's sure with that smirk on her face she was deliberately doing this.

He was proven right when she almost casually flung his arms aside, he fell forward and right into a punch that throws him a few feet away. Before he even stops skidding backwards there's another hit to his gut that lifts him off the ground. At this point he had enough semblance to catch her foot and slam her to the ground in a overhead throw.

The blow made a crater but he knows it didn't do much damage, hell he only got a grunt from her. He doesn't let go of her leg and slams her face first in the ground like she did earlier. Finally he did a move he saw on TV and starts spinning before throwing her in the air on the far side of the cavern. He charges a Grimmbeam quickly and let er' rip on the spinning Grimmlord's form.

He manages to faintly see the surprise etch on her face before she's blasted midair into the side of the cave. The fire illuminated the area but his face was already set on reaching the top of that damn exit. So he jumps, he jumps high, he jumps fast, he jumps like his life depends on it.

He manages to stick a landing close to the mouth and scales the rest of the way when a familiar sound alerts him to turn his head and witness a MASSIVE BLUE-GREEN GRIMMBEAM HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS HIM!

" **Whoa!** "

He pushes himself up the rest of the way, the explosion pushing him further inside " **thanks for the extra push** " he mumbled sprinting inside, following his senses no doubt to his family heirloom.

His senses pointed up and he saw the blade sticking from somewhere close to the ceiling " **bingo!** "

Just as soon as he yelled it another followed **"RRRAAAWWW!"**

Jaune didn't bother looking, he threw himself to the side and felt something fly by followed by a crash. Jaune landed spun and charged, blackheart did the same and met in the middle. Jaune nailed her with a tackle to her chest. She did two knee strikes and a slammed a haymaker to his back.

Instead of going down Jaune reared his head back to deliver an uppercut under her chin. He followed up by taking two fists of her hair and delivered a headbutt, then another, and another and another until he heard the, oh so satisfying, *Crunch* of breaking something on her face. it was at the expense of a cracked mask but it was worth it.

Jaune gave a feral grin under his mask when he saw her disjointed nose and attempted a final headbutt. Blackheart reared her own head back and in his moment of triumph Jaune saw the glow of the Grimmbeam in her mouth. Their heads _almost_ meet but instead of delivering a headbutt Jaune got a face full of Grimmbeam that bathed his face in light momentarily before blasting him away.

Blackheart winced and snarled at the light before grabbing her nose and savagely realigning it with two jerks, the appendage healed a second later. With that done she turned her attention to the inferno, her eyes narrowed then widened when a Grimmbullet was shot randomly into the wall above. Before she could make sense of it a Grimmbeam sliced through the receding fire towards her.

Instead of dodging she turned fully towards it and opened her mouth. Jaune watched in shock and horror as the moment his Grimmbeam was about engulf her it made a detour into her open mouth. Like a vacuum she began to suck in his attack which he cut off immediately. When it was over she grinned at him with puffed cheeks.

Jaune's face dropped " **…oh** "

Her mouth opened to release a green-blue Grimmbeam twice as large as anything she or him produced.

"- _ **shit**_ **!** "

\

The explosion that sounded was enough to stir Alpha from his sleep. In fact it was enough to garner everyone's attention.

The four Grimmlords could _feel_ it, feel _her_.

' **What, was that?'**

Amazon gritted her teeth, she knew what that was and chided herself for neglecting to inform Jaune she could absorb more than just his life force.

Wolf looked around before growling **'that's it! I'm going in there!'**

Before she could even take a step Amazon blocked her path **'no you are** _ **not**_ **'** her flame red eyes seemed to burn through Wolf's defiant blue ones.

' **Why not!?'**

' **You will die when it feeds from you and any progress Jaune may have made will be for nothing. It doesn't like when others interrupt its hunting.'**

White's eyes narrowed **'how would you know that?'**

Amazon said nothing.

'… **this isn't the first time you sent someone after her, is it?'**

'…'

' **How many died trying to kill your sister?'**

Amazon sneeredat him with the intensity of a thousand suns **'that** _ **thing**_ **is not my sister! Say otherwise and I'll destroy you where you stand!'**

It wasn't a threat but a promise and while White didn't push his luck, Wolf wasn't nearly as tactful.

' **I don't care if she's your mother! Why did you send Jaune to fight something stronger than you without helping him!?'**

' **It's a part of his test, if he kills her then he will absorb enough to be human and I will know he is ready to fight King.'**

' **And why is that?'** White couldn't help but question.

Amazon turned away from them, her gaze on the cave entrance **'she may be stronger than him.'**

\

Blackheart smacked her lips before walking slowly towards her prey whom was buried deep in rubble. She didn't expect so much power and was half expecting the place to cave in due to the sheer force of the blast.

Suddenly her eyes widened **'I hope I didn't kill him'** her voice was frantic.

An instant later she was digging through the rubble with all the vigor of a child scavenger hunting. She took a boulder twice her size and casually threw it to the side before a wide smile formed.

' **There you are!'**

The smile left her face when his hand grabbed the top half of her face " **gotcha.** "

She managed to grab his hand before a Grimmbullet was fired directly into her eyes, the blow launched her ten feet away on her back.

' _ **That's not going to distract her for long'**_

' _I know'_ he grunted quickly getting up.

' _ **You should find Crocea Mors'**_

' _I_ _ **know**_ _'_ he dashed towards his fallen sword.

Blackheart sat up fuming **'I'm done playing'**

She saw him running away and went to intercept him. She easily went around him preparing to grab his neck but at the last minute he broke into a slide, missing her claws and lunged at the sword. Blackheart growled and turned to find him holding an object she never thought she would see their kind hold.

' **A sword?'**

Jaune had just stood up in a stance, Crocea Mors held tightly in his arms and a smile on his face " **yep** " was the simple reply.

She blinked then laughed at him but that only served to turn Jaune's smile into a fully formed grin.

' **You think you can hurt me with** _ **that**_ **?'**

Jaune shrugged " **kinda** " then his Aura erupted like a solar flare.

Before she could think, before she could breathe the first thing to hit her was the light then the agonizing pain of her skin burning off and reforming. It was like the first time she found out she could no longer walk in sunlight, except it was a thousand times worse. She could feel herself getting weaker and in a panic ripped into the ground desperate to get away.

As for Jaune he felt..he couldn't describe it this unnatural yet vaguely familiar feeling. He felt a sense of empowerment not unlike when he absorbed the Grimmlords yet so different. He once saw in some vague old school kungfu movie that monks train to reach some kind of enlightenment.

Jaune had a feeling that this..whatever it was happening to him has got to be something like enlightenment. It might be just the high off of what is happening to him but Jaune could have sworn he's felt something like this before.

The light started to wear off yet the feeling of power never left him. Jaune felt good, like he could take on the world but more importantly he could take on Blackheart. The light was fully gone now and he looked onto the pile of rubble, knowing that she was hiding under it.

' _At least I know my Aura works against her'_

' _ **What the hell was that!?'**_

Jaune jumped by the volume and urgency of Traveler's voice.

' _ **Jaune…'**_

' _Are you okay?_

' _ **Yes, yes I am but seriously what was that all about?'**_

' _I just flared my Aura to intimidate her'_

' _ **Does that usually happen when you do that?'**_

No it doesn't and Jaune just realized where that familiarity from that sensation came from.

' _It felt like when Pyrrha unlocked my Aura'_

Before anything could be spoken movement caught his noticeable superior sight. Blackheart emerged from the rubble she sheltered herself in.

' **What was that?'** she panted slightly.

Jaune could see patches of her skin healing albeit slowly, well slower than last he saw. That was good, it meant his Aura impaired her regeneration.

With her teeth gritted she stood and snarled at him **'you,** _ **YOU-**_ **'** she didn't continue her sentence, her furious face morphed into one of shock and she stared slacked jaw at Jaune.

"What?"

She pointed at him with a look so foreign you'd think she's never seen it before.

' **You're a human.'** Her eyes reflected wonder.

Jaune frowned "Of course I'm hu…man…" he trailed as he realized something.

His voice, it didn't have that weird double tone he'd gotten used to.

 _No way_

He coughed, felt his throat, it felt soft.

 _Could it be…?_

He reached a hand to his face. There was no mask, his palm touched skin.

 _What about.._

He reached a hand to his chest, there was no hole. His hand went a little to the left

 _*Thump-thump* *Thump-thump*_

Jaune's face broke into a smile as he proved without a shadow of a doubt

"I _am_ human."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And we come to the moment Jaune has been working towards for the past few months. You know this story has a way to go before I eventually have to make Jaune show himself in Vale but you know after Rooster Teeth revealed the timeskip designs for RWBY I'm reluctant to proceed as schedule.**

 **While I do plan on doing things differently I don't want to be caught flat footed with anything Vol 4 would throw in there. I am especially worried about the state of Vale and the White Fang. Plus I don't want to make any assumptions in how the characters are after Beacon's fall.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I am in a particularly Bleach mood and so expect weekly updates again.**


	16. A Ghoul's End

**Author's Notes: just a short one, so I popped the question made it to a vote and tallied the ballots. And the response is *opens envelope* an overwhelming**

 **FUCK CANON!**

 **With that the people have spoken and I will continue with this story as an AU which is kinda dumb since I'm so far from canon I already confirmed Pyrrha is alive and its post volume 3. Whatever, the point is I will be doing my own thing, though do not hope for Jaune returning to civilization anytime soon.**

 **Muhahahahaha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Ghoul's End**

Both of them stood in pitch darkness yet it didn't impeded their sights in the least. One of them stared in disbelief at the other. Blackheart couldn't believe it, an actual human. Her head tilted in amazement looking at him. She couldn't remember the last time she ever saw a human..or better yet the last time she tasted one.

Her face brightened considerably _'they must taste delicious'_

In the meantime Jaune was still wrapping his head around the fact he was human again. It was so surreal he couldn't stop checking his body for any Grimm parts. No claws, no mask, softer skin, Jaune had no outward characteristics to suggest he was once part Grimm.

Despite this he still retained all his superficial powers. He could still see in the dark, actually if it were possible he was seeing better than before. He could smell and hear better not to mention _sense_ his opponent before him, in fact he could sense the other four Grimmlords away from the cave.

At this his eyes found the cave entrance.

"…!"

' _ **MOVE!'**_

Jaune reacted fast, he raised Crocea Mors horizontally and braced with both arms mere moments before something slammed into him. Jaune was sure his feet carved a trench three feet in length.

' **You're a human'** she grabbed his sword by the blade and wrenched his body off the ground before tossing him further away from the exit.

"Yes I am" he went into a stance.

' **You're not leaving here, I thought you were like me but you're completely human now'**

"What do you mean like _you_?"

' **Enough talk'** she hissed, her eyes glowing **'whatever you did before made me hungry.'**

Jaune's grip on Crocea Mors tightened "take your best shot."

Nothing more was said as she shot after him at blinding speeds. Jaune expertly swung at her claws blocking and cutting her hand much to her shock. Jaune spun with her momentum and managed to throw her off him. Blackheart skidded to a stop looking at her throbbing hand, her regeneration stopped any blood from leaking but there was a gash across her palm that burned.

She looked back at the human before her, more specifically she looked at his weapon. Jaune saw her eye Crocea Mors and pointed it at her. Jaune expected a lot of things, he expected her to regard him warily or maybe even show some fear. Though considering the fact that she has shown at every moment to be completely insane he should have predicted her behavior when faced with the prospect that she could die.

Blackheart laughed, she laughed long, she laughed hard and frankly it sounded eerie and psychotic.

' **Excellent, I haven't had this much fun since my sister!'** she grinned at him in a way that reminded him of a Nora just before she 'accidentally' broke that one guy's leg during combat practice.

' **You never did tell me what your name was'** she dragged the bleeding palm across her tongue and Jaune tried (and failed) to suppress a shudder.

Whether the shudder was from revulsion or enticement is up in the air considering she's still topless.

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc."

' **Jaune~ Arc~'**

Is it weird that the way she said his name reminded him of the way Amazon said his name?

…great, now he was developing a fetish for Grimm chicks.

Her body straightened from the predatory slouch to a proper standing position **'clearly you are among the stronger variety of prey I've hunted'**

"Wow I feel _so_ honored."

The sarcasm was great in that sentence yet Jaune couldn't shake the feeling this was about to get a whole lot harder for him.

' _ **That's because it is, she probably recognizes you as a proper opponent.'**_

Blackheart's next statement solidified Traveler's own **'you should, it's not every day I have to work for my food.'**

She raised her hand, her fingers together like a knife before green-blue energy enveloped it like a flame and with a flick to her side it expended to form a blade. Jaune saw her wielding a blade of energy that looks suspiciously like a lightsaber.

Jaune looked at Crocea Mors _'now that's just unfair.'_

' _ **Oh suck it up'**_

Blackheart did a few experimental swings and Jaune was a little disappointed it didn't _sound_ like a lightsaber.

 _Can't have it all._

' **It has been a while since I used this'** she looked at the blade for a while before landing her eyes on Jaune, he tensed **'I will enjoy feasting on your flesh Jaune Arc.'**

Jaune's eyes narrowed before he shrugged "well you know-" he blurred forward.

Blackhearts eyes widened before she spun and brought her sword to block a strike. She gritted her teeth in mild shock as the force made her feet buckle.

"-you'll have to beat me first" he pushed off and attacked with multiple slashes that were each blocked but the grimace on her face told Jaune it wasn't as easy as before.

Especially since Jaune deliberately sparked his Aura on Crocea Mors, now every hit would flash a bit of light on her. Another push and an extra flair had she hiss before jumping away.

' _ **Careful Jaune you don't have as much Aura as you think'**_

' _I don't?'_

' _ **No, I'd say it's about a quarter of what it should be give or take'**_

What!?

' _Are you sure about that?'_

' _ **Yeah, I don't get why it's so low but it might have to do with your two light shows'**_

Oh right, that first time when he decided to try out that solar flare thing and the second time..he didn't even know what that was. Probably his Aura reintegrating itself into his now humanized body.

Speaking of which…

' _Anything new happening to my body?'_

There was a beat of silence _**'I don't know what you're body was like before I ended up here but I'm sure you weren't as powerful.'**_

That's the understatement of the century.

' _ **It's weird, whatever your Aura did you are technically stronger but…'**_

' _But?'_

' _ **But- She's Attacking!'**_

Jaune deftly dodged the horizontal swing by diverolling away. Jaune sprung to his feet and sent a Crescent Arc in her direction. Blackheart jumped over it with a loud growl performing corkscrew ten feet in the air and swung her sword down. Except her sword transformed into a whip aimed directly for the back of Jaune's head.

Jaune swung around deflecting the attack but didn't get a chance to comment on the latest development as Blackheart ran towards him even though the whip wasn't properly retracted. Didn't matter to the now humanized blonde Jaune swung but she ducked under to come up on his blindside and swing her now reformed blade.

Jaune instinctively jumped then ducked a second swing she did with a spin kick combo Jaune jumped to the side to avoid a spinning back kick. He blocked another swing, avoided a thrust by jumping back.

Her sword turned into a whip when she spun around to slash at him, he clumsily managed to block it just before she closed the distance her sword forming again to deliver a slash he somehow managed to properly block by bracing his other hand on the flat of the blade.

The force made him lose his footing as he was sent a few feet back but he managed to get on his knees and dig Crocea Mors in the ground to stop.

' _ **Well at least you kept your reflexes.'**_

Yeah, he's pretty sure if it was pre Grimm-Jaune he would have been in about seven pieces right now. He threw himself to his back the moment he looked up to avoid a straight energy whip to the face. Then he rolled away to avoid said energy coming down to strike him. There was a loud boom when the whip struck the ground near him.

Now that he's on the topic

' _Seriously an_ _ **energy whip**_ _? For once couldn't the universe make this easier!?'_ he rolled to his feet just in time to intercept the whip by blocking.

Only this time it wrapped around his sword _'son of a-'_

Blackheart yanked him forward but Jaune managed to catch himself and fire a Grimmbullet that exploded in her face. Blackheart was blown back to the ground and Jaune took the chance to attack. She managed to jump out the way but got slashed in the arm. The panting Ghoul-lord clutched her arm glaring at him with a hiss. He pointed his sword at her and she couldn't help but tense at the blade.

She's never met a weapon that could actually hurt her before.

Jaune stared at her for a long while "this isn't getting us anywhere" his sword was lowered.

' _ **What?'**_

' **What?'**

"This fight, what's the point? I mean you're obviously weaker than you're willing to admit. That wound shouldn't have taken so long to regenerate" she grimaced at his words "you're just going to get yourself killed at this rate."

' _ **What are you doing!?'**_

' _I came here for a way to turn back to normal, that was the plan but since I'm already there I don't want to risk getting killed_ _ **again**_ _by a maniac! Plus I don't want to take the chance that I may not have all the powers like regeneration because that sword is no joke!'_

Blackheart stared long and hard at him then looked to the ground as if in thought, her bangs obscured her eyes. After two minutes of remaining motionless Jaune took that as his cue to leave and edged away. Once he was at a fair distance he turned back and prepared to jump only to lunge to the side at the last minute.

The energy whip cracked against the cavern wall creating a sizable dent. Jaune rolled to a crouch with a bleeding cut on his cheek to glare at the cackling ghoul-lord.

' **You, you think I care that you can hurt me? You think it makes a difference how stronger you are? How weak I've become?'** she chuckled darkly **'let me tell you Jaune Arc,** _ **nothing**_ **is more important to me than** _ **this**_ **!'**

Jaune stood up "I just gave you a chance to go the other way, to stop fighting a losing battle but" he shook his head "Amazon was right about you."

Something snapped in her at that Jaune could see, he could _sense_ it.

' **AMAZON!'**

Jaune's brain caught up with his actions by the time he was halfway on the other side of the cavern dodging, blocking and weaving through attacks without any kind of coordination. Despite the recklessness, her attacks were stronger, faster and less predictable. Jaune was seriously starting to wonder how he's keeping up with her at this point.

Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when Blackheart spoke **'so she was the one who sent you'** she roared between attacks **'too cowardly to do the task herself so she chose a champion.'**

"What *grunt* are you talking about?"

' **Don't lie to me!'** a slash pushed him away a few feet **'you must have known what my dear sister was planning.'**

"Sister?"

Blackheart cackled at him **'of course 'sister' what didn't you know?** _ **Didn't**_ **the great Amazon tell you that she sent you to assassinate her own sister?'**

Jaune paled considerably _'oh my god'_ he would've dropped his sword in shock but he wasn't suicidal.

' _Did you know about this!?'_

' _ **What!? No! She only ever told me who Blackheart was but I never actually went with her when she wanted me to help her kill her. I never thought she would have a sister.'**_

' _How is that even possible? Can the Grimm reproduce?'_

' _ **No, they can't.'**_

' _Then how?'_

' _ **I don't know.'**_

Their conversation was interrupted by the now demure Blackheart **'you didn't know, she never told you about me'** he shook his head and she stared at him for a moment longer **'I suppose it doesn't matter then'** her voice was firmly detached **'I will still kill you Jaune Arc and since you are human I won't have to worry about your body disappearing after I** _ **kill**_ **you.'**

Jaune clutched Crocea Mors tighter "you don't have to do this."

' **No'** her tone took on a sad edge **'I don't have a** _ **choice**_ **'** she pronounced the last word with a blurred charge.

Jaune whipped around and blocked the sword then caught her fist, then they started grappling each other. Unlike before, they were almost evenly matched now.

"Everyone has a choice" he grunted.

' **I** _ **don't**_ **!'**

The energy sword coiled around Crocea Mors and she jerked their hand apart to deliver a kick under his chin then another to push him away, she jumped back and released a Grimmbeam from her mouth. A slightly disoriented Jaune swung Crocea Mors down and to his shock cut the Grimmbeam down the middle, though it still exploded creating a dust cloud even his sight couldn't see through.

His instincts flared and he lashed out deflecting the energy whip. The smoke cleared some with the action and he saw the whip curve around to-

' _ **Behind you!'**_

Jaune whipped around in time to be kicked across the face so hard he staggered with a spin. Blackheart retracted the whip into a sword and thrust into his blind spot. Jaune managed to turn his spin and deflect the thrust with his sword and level his palm at her before firing a Grimmbullet at her face.

Her yelp was muted by a punch to her face before Jaune did a point blank Crescent Arc slash across her belly. Blackheart was sent flying via a literal explosion of Aura. She skipped along the ground before skidding on her feet to a stop then dropping to her knees holding her injured stomach.

Jaune saw the copious amounts of blood dripping from the slowly healing wound and grimaced slightly.

"You can still stop this, just walk away."

Blackheart snarled and her energy sword ignited with a flare **'no, I can't.'**

"Why not!?" he yelled, why is she being so difficult?

She stood shakily one hand holding her slowly regenerating stomach **'I have to eat, I** _ **need**_ **to eat.'**

Then it struck Jaune, the desperation in her voice, he looked at the anguish her expression is set in "you really don't have a choice do you?"

She didn't answer she only eyed Jaune with the expression of a starved person. Her breathing was ragged and came out in gasps than breaths.

' _It's not that she wants to do it or she doesn't enjoy it'_

' _ **She's a slave to her nature. Just like how the common Grimm have a compulsion to attack humans.'**_

Blackheart charged forward, her movements more primal than ever. Jaune easily sidestepped her charge and slashed her back with Crocea Mors encased in Aura. She gasped in pain spun around to do a backhand slash. He ducked and slashed her arm disrupting her concentration and causing the energy blade to dissipate.

He slashed her torso but hit her forearm where she hissed again. He brought the sword down and she caught it between her hands. A struggle ensued where Blackheart was losing.

"Sorry" he mumbled before wrenching Crocea Mors away to do a point blank Crescent Arc to blast her away.

' _ **Watch it Jaune, those things are taking out your Aura'**_

' _How badly?'_

' _ **I'd say you have two or three more before it's done.'**_

' _That's fine, she's almost done'_ he said solemnly.

' _ **Right, her. Is it me or does she look…smaller.'**_

Jaune's brows furrowed as he watched her stagger to her feet, the diagonal slash across her body looked like burn marks. She turned around and Jaune's brows quirked at her panting form. When he first saw her she was tall and bigger than Yang now she's about as small as Blake.

' _ **Glad to see you keep track of your friends' breast sizes'**_

A flush came up as did annoyance _'I wasn't talking about breast size I was talking about..body.._ _ **proportions**_ _'_ he defended.

' _ **Really? You're going to try and deny it to the one person who knows you more than you do? May I remind you I am currently residing in your head.'**_

' _Since when were you this snarky?'_

' _ **Since I saw the memories of your sisters. It's not a crime to have a personality Jaune, it just so happens I'm incredibly witty as it turns out.'**_

' _Well be witty some other time, I need to concentrate.'_

' _ **Right sorry to interrupt your boob-watching.'**_

Jaune liked it better when he only had to deal with this in his dreams.

Annoying Grimmlord aside Jaune was really starting to wonder why blackheart hasn't attacked yet. She wasn't facing him anymore _'when did that happen'_ she was crouched on the ground with her back turned and…crying?

"Blackheart?"

'…'

"Hello.."

'…'

Jaune strafed to the side towards where the exit is, she made no move to stop her apparent crying. Jaune made the decision to turn his back to her and walk toward the cave wall, the sobbing never stopped as he continued. He bent his legs to jump wary of any energy whips or Grimmbeams, when none were fired he jumped.

Jaune surprised himself yet again by clearing the entire way in a single bound _'almost felt like I was flying.'_

He looked forward to see that the sun was almost over the horizon, has he really been here for an entire day!? He looked back to see Blackheart still crying and he just couldn't keep his eyes from her.

' _ **It's a dumb idea'**_

Jaune sighed "what are you talking about?"

' _ **I know what you're planning to do so don't'**_

Jaune remained silent…

' _ **She isn't one of your sisters Jaune, there's no room for brotherly comforting.'**_

"You're right, she needs her sister."

' _ **That's even more asinine than**_ _ **you**_ _ **going down there.'**_

Jaune scowled "the point is she could use a friend."

' _ **You know, I know you already made up your mind but I'm going to try and convince you not to do it anyway.'**_

' _Well good luck because I'm going down.'_

Jaune jumped from the overhang to the ground surprisingly light with that flighty feeling again.

' _Okay I wasn't imagining it this time, I swore I lost some momentum at the last minute'_

' _ **Worry about our not-fly powers later. You've got a girl waiting to rip your throat out.'**_

' _I'm cautious'_ he argued holding Crocea Mors firmly as he slowly approached the sobbing girl.

Once he got close he decided to speak "hey, there…" he saw her shoulders tense "Blackheart-"

' **Leave me alone** **'**

"What?"

She spun around **'LEAVE ME ALONE!'**

Her voice was booming, her glare was smoldering, her tears were very much real and even though Jaune had the immediate compulsion to follow her orders he persisted.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" he took a step closer but she gave him nothing more than a scathing glare so he continued talking "first you're a crazy person whose idea of fun is to hunt me down and eat pieces of my body, then you're so desperate I'd think your very life depended on whether you eat me or not and now you're a sobbing wreck!"

She turned away from him **'just go away, leave, I don't care, I want to be alone.'**

Jaune's patience was like a reservoir, you don't deal with seven sisters without patience especially when their favorite shoulder to lean on is their brother…for some reason. So instead of leaving Jaune sat down cross-legged before her Crocea Mors rested horizontally on his legs.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong."

She didn't even make eye contact in her silence.

"I just want to help you Blackheart."

Her gaze snapped to him with a furious scowl **'my name is** _ **not**_ **Blackheart'** she snarled.

Jaune held up his hands in a placated manner "okay, okay I'm sorry, I didn't know, that's what you told me your name was."

' **That's what** _ **it**_ **calls itself.'**

There it is again "Amazon called it 'it' too but I still don't know what 'it' is."

' **Why do you care anyway?'**

"Because Amazon apparently sent me to kill her own sister who she thinks is a monster but somehow I doubt you're a monster _now_ and-" he gave an exasperated sigh "I just want to understand what the hell is going on between you two and you with this 'black heart.'

'… **it is what happens when an ascended-'**

"Grimmlord"

'… **what?'**

"Grimmlord, I call them Grimmlord" he explained "it fits better" he chuckled to lighten the mood but it was clear she was not amused "sorry, please continue."

' **It is what happens when an** _ **ascended**_ **eats more than what is necessary.'**

"They become ghouls"

' **What?'**

"You know, become stronger at the cost of their sanity and can't walk in sunlight."

Jaune read that in a manga once, something vampire.

' **That seems a good description.'**

"How did you end up like this" he gestured to her before his eyes landed on the chest area.

' _Okay that's it'_ he took off the remains of his shirt and tossed it to her.

"Wear this" she caught the garment and blinked at him "I know it doesn't matter to you but I'd like you to be decent when we're having a conversation."

She looked down blinked and simply said **'oh'** before putting on the garb. The remains only reached her bellybutton and the sleeves were practically gone but it did its job of covering her modesty.

"Back to my question, you ended up like this, how?"

' **I continued eating even when I felt full, I liked it, the rush of power'**

"I know how that feels" he muttered.

' **Then I couldn't stop, I kept eating until that was all I could do, all I could think about I…'** she buried her head in her hands and started sobbing again.

"But you're back to normal right? I mean you're not attacking me anymore."

The sobbing stopped and her eyes peaked above her palms **'I'm still hungry'**

Jaune's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

She glowered at his reaction **'I'm still hungry but I can choose not to attack you'**

Jaune visibly relaxed though his hand never left Crocea Mors, for all he knew this could be a cleverrouse to get him separated from his weapon.

' **Whatever you did, gave me back control, thank you.'**

"You're welcome?" he really doesn't think slashing her with his sword is something to be thankful for.

There was a bout of silence before a question came to Jaune "how come you're smaller?"

' **When I absorbed a certain amount of Severos I grow faster'** she stated then frowned in thought **'that light from your sword burned away the excess power.'**

"So you're back to normal?"

' **I don't know'** she eyed his sword **'but I would like to be.'**

Jaune saw where this was going "I'm not sure it wouldn't just kill you"

' **I don't care.'**

"I don't want to take that chance."

' **I don't want to be here anymore, alone, trapped in this place, scavenging for anything unfortunate to have come in here'**

Her voice was pleading and Jaune could see where this was going.

' **This is no way to live and if I can't see the sun again I would rather** _ **die**_ **'**

Jaune gulped, she's right, this is no way to live, funny considering that's how most of his new friends have been living before he met them.

"I don't think I know your name, your real name I mean."

' **My name is, was Lylsistrata'**

In Jaune's opinion that is by far the strangest name he had ever heard "Lilistrata?"

' **Lylsistrata'**

"Lysisata?"

Her brows furrowed **'** _ **Lyl-sis-tra-ta**_ **'** she said patiently.

"Lylsistrata" he repeated

She nodded **'yes, is my name so odd?'**

Jaune scratched his head, his eyes veering to the side "sorry, yeah it's different."

' **Will you even be able to remember it?"** she questioned with some amusement.

Jaune looked affronted "what? Psh yeah" he waved her off "it isn't that hard to remember Lylsitra-" he paused when her smile widened and coughed "uh, how about I call you Lily instead?" he bargained.

She giggled in her hand **"Sunt novi hominem"** at his shocked look she continued she continued **"sed mauris."**

Jaune didn't know what she just said but smiled anyway. Crocea Mors began to glow, he saw her eyes squint and brought it closer "take it."

Lily's hands clench and unclench before she grabbed it. Her hand immediately started sizzling as black smoke burned off.

Jaune made to retract but she held the blade tightly drawing blood **'no,** _ **more**_ **'**

He complied and poured more Aura into the process, she screamed in pain as the light became brighter.

" **AAAAAARRRRGHHH!"**

" **Magis!"** she used her other hand to grab the blade and Jaune did one last burst that illuminated the entire cavern.

The shock of hearing bloodcurdling scream that escaped her mouth was only surpassed when Jaune saw her form slowly disintegrate before him. He could only guess the continued screaming meant she was still alive.

Soon his Aura ran out and the screaming ceased.

' _ **Did it work?'**_

Jaune looked down onto the form of Lily. She was no longer an adult, she wasn't even a teenager. If Jaune had to guess he would estimate her to be at least six years old. His shirt would now be considered a dress and her hair was shorter.

' _I don't know'_

He went over to her sleeping form and shook her awake "Lily, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a sleepy look **'did it work?'**

"I don't know, we'll have to find out."

' **I'm shleepy'** she yawned.

He sheathed Crocea Mors and picked her up in his arm "it'll only take a sec."

He made the jump towards the cave entrance again just in time to see the sun rising. He took slow steps towards the edge but stopped just short when the light his waist just below Lily. Jaune looked at said passenger to see that her eyes were trained on the rising sun. Jaune watched as the rays hit slowly trailed over her body until they shone a light across her face.

Lily's eyes squinted but were nonetheless mesmerized **'wow~'** she smiled widely.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jaune too watched the sunrise.

' **Yeah'**

 **\**

' **I can see him!'**

The exclamation turned several heads and one mutter from Alpha **'about damn time'** he stood up and stretched.

' **He is not alone'** White's comment caused everyone to pause as they watched him approach.

The closer he got the more they could see **'he looks different.'**

' **He turned human'** Amazon guessed.

When they were closer Alpha sniffed the air **'Amazon..'** he trailed off.

She didn't pay him any attention, she knew what he was going to say, she knew that presence anywhere, no matter how..smaller it seemed. When Jaune did finally come within walking distance he stopped a few feet from the crowd.

"Hey guys" he gave a small wave while awkwardly smiling.

' **Jaune?'**

"Hey Wolf"

If it wasn't already obvious Jaune was hesitant about meeting them in his human form. Sure he looked human-ish before but so does Amazon. Right now he's human and he, despite everything that happened prior to now, feels vulnerable.

Strong, but vulnerable.

"Yeah it's me" he paused and added a light grin.

' **So this is your human form?'** White enquired getting closer and Jaune really hopes he doesn't start poking him.

"Yeah do I really look that different?"

White took a step back to appraise him while Wolf circled him. He looked at the other two, Alpha looked bored yet interested while Amazon's eyes were glued to his foot. Jaune looked down to see Lily hiding behind his legs, looking over to Amazon shyly.

' **Who's she?'** Wolf's question directed everyone's attention from Jaune's appearance.

He heard Lily squeak a little and tried to hide between his legs. Jaune sighed and pulled her into his arms where she covered her face.

Alpha's eyes narrowed **'Blackheart'**

Amazon scowled, White took a step back from them and Wolf look at them curiously.

Jaune returned Amazon's scowl as he address Alpha "her name is Lily" he didn't miss how Amazon flinched.

' **But Blackheart-'**

"Is dead" Jaune finished now looking at Amazon.

' **How?'** she asked.

"I was right, my Aura didn't kill her it purified her. Burned off the excess amounts of ashes she absorbed so now she's" he glanced at her "normal."

Jaune took a moment to ponder his words _'dear Oum this is my new definition of normal'_

' _ **You knew what you were signing up for when you forged those transcripts'**_

He really didn't

' _I really didn't'_

'… _ **huh, I guess not.'**_

Lily raised her head to look at him and smile before turning her eyes to Amazon **'Sister'**

Amazon stared at the smaller Grimmlord for a moment before taking a deep breath and looked to Jaune **'we need to go, now.'**

With that she turned around and left before anything else could be said Jaune went open his mouth when Lily stopped him **'don't'** Jaune closed his mouth but his jaw was set in silent frustration.

' _ **If you're expecting some kind of touching reunion then you've got the wrong woman Jaune. The best I can compare Amazon to someone you know is Glynda Goodwitch, she's as professional as they come.'**_

' _That still doesn't make it right.'_

His musings were halted by the approaching Alpha who looked at Blackheart **'you don't have the urge to devour correct?'**

She nodded.

' **Then we don't have a problem.'** He turned to Jaune **'and you'** he gave him a once over **'you don't look much different.'**

Jaune's eyebrows quirked "I don't?"

White decided to fill in **'the hole in your chest is healed, you no longer have any claws and your mask is gone. Aside from that you haven't really changed.'**

Jaune blinked before looking over himself, his arms his legs, his chest….

Right then and there he almost dropped Lily. The Grimm markings were still there, they were thick, red and seem to conjugate at the center of his chest where the hole used to be.

Now that he was in the right light his skin didn't really gain much of its color it was deathly pale not chalk white now and Jaune had a feeling it was because he didn't have armor like skin anymore.

Jaune gulped he could feel his heart thumping "anything else you see that hasn't _changed_?"

White took a moment before speaking "your eyes."

Jaune put Lily down and unsheathed Crocea Mors, he knew White would be talking about his eye color but the universe has consistently proven that it likes to screw around with him so he checked. Jaune was proven right again, on both counts, his eye color was the same as he remembered it, a bright cerulean.

The only difference was that his sclera was now pitch black instead of white.

' _ **Take deep breaths Jaune'**_

Jaune was way past that point now, his breathing became raspy as his anger came to a boiling point. White, Wolf and a now fearful Lily backed away from him as the feeling of danger permeated in the air. Jaune did indeed inhale through his nose, reared his head back and shouted

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Author's Notes: Ah it seems that the universe (me) has one final screw you to our unfortunate protagonist but on the bright side Jaune found an imouto. And I found one more female to add to the cast. For anyone wondering I based Blackheart's powers on the comicbook character Psylocke.**

 **I planned on Jaune and Lily seeing the sunset to be the end of this chapter but tacked on the last scene because I felt the revelation to be a good ending point. For those of you familiar with Bleach lingo, I made Jaune into an Arrancar not a Vizard considering the difference between the two is how human they are you'll understand why next chapter.**

 **In conclusion:**

 **Da-da, da-** _ **everybody Ha~ates Jaune~**_

 _ ***Jaune screaming in the background***_


	17. Taking Names

**Author's Notes: Okay so confession, I actually had this chapter finished last week but I may have forgotten to post it-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also I'm going through some Pre-back to school crisis so I find myself distracted. Not to mention school is starting again I'm pre-mortem depression. Also I didn't edit this chapter good but will do in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Taking Names**

Everyone was wary of Jaune now, even Amazon kept her distance. The roar he let loose chilled her to the bone. They could tell he was still seething but no one wanted to bother him, even Wolf knew sometimes it's best to leave someone alone. It also helped that his early show of anger was still fresh in her mind.

Besides she had company in the form of Lily riding on her back to sate her curiosity of what happened in the cave.

Meanwhile Jaune resided himself to walking behind everyone so that he could express his thoughts.

' _What the hell did we miss!?'_

' _ **Jaune calm down'**_

' _Calm down, I can't! This was supposed to work, I was supposed to be completely human but now I'm-'_

' _ **Half Grimm-looking?'**_

' _I am not in the mood for jokes.'_

There was a sigh _**'the way I see it, the plan did work, you got rid of the Grimm features.'**_

' _But not all of it!'_ he stressed.

' _ **Yeah, why is that?'**_

' _Isn't that what we've been trying to figure out all this time?'_

' _ **Yeah but think about it. The plan did technically work but only halfway.'**_

Jaune cupped his chin in thought before glancing towards the sword at his hip _'I felt my Aura coming into my body.'_

' _ **Exactly! It**_ _ **did**_ _ **work. We're just missing something, but what?'**_

Jaune spoke with his eyes still on Crocea Mors _'my Aura was kept in Crocea Mors'_

' _ **Yeah…'**_

' _It went back into my body when my body was healed but only half way so is it really all of it?'_

' _ **I'm positive you took all the Aura in the sword.'**_

Then it struck Jaune and he stopped to mutter "Crocea Mors isn't just a _sword_."

'… _ **the shield!'**_

He smacked his forehead "of course, the shield!"

' _ **That thing could be anywhere.'**_

Jaune scratched his head frantically _'do you remember if I had the shield on me when I sorta killed you.'_

Jaune could just picture Traveler's deadpan expression right then followed by a flat _**'no.'**_

"Uh, Alpha!" he ran up to the group that has been slowly leaving him behind.

' **What?'**

"When you found me did you see _anything_ else on me besides the sword?"

Alpha cocked his head in thought **'no.'**

Jaune deflated "A-are you sure?"

' **Yeah, the only thing you had was that'** he gestured to the sword **'and you held it tightly.'**

' _ **Must be a subconscious thing'**_

He let out a heavy sigh before trudging along listlessly.

' **What's wrong?'**

The question came from Wolf who deemed it safe to talk to him again.

"I think I figured out why I'm not completely human."

The Grimmlord looked him over **'you're not?'**

"No" he sighed "humans don't have weird Grimm tattoos on their chest and our eyes don't look like this."

' **You are only partly transformed'** White concluded and Jaune nodded **'why is that?'**

"Well" he whipped out Crocea Mors "when I 'died' my _soul_ got transported to my weapon so when my body healed it would be safe to inhabit again" White nodded "the thing is Crocea Mors isn't just a sword, there's a shield too and I think the _other_ half of my uh, soul is in there."

' **And you don't know where it is?'** Amazon questioned.

"Well it's not like I was in a position to keep track of my stuff when I got here" his brows furrowed "I don't even know how I ended up _here_ in the first place" his hands shot up in frustration.

Amazon seemed to think for a moment **'what does this shield look like?'**

"About this big, white with two crescents on the front, oh and it can transform into a sheath."

Amazon looked at him with some incredulity before glancing down in thought **'I have not seen or heard of something like that'** she looked to him seriously **'however I know for a fact that King likes to collect human items.'**

"Like that crown and scepter?"

' **Yes, there might be a chance he has it.'**

"How are you sure?"

' **He rewards those who bring him any items that were from humanity's era here.'**

Jaune took a breath _'one more reason to go after him'_ he thought.

Then another thought came to him "where are we going?"

He's just been following along this entire time.

' _ **We**_ **are going into hiding until I am sure you are ready to face him.'**

"…so, more 'training' then?"

Amazon turned and Jaune wasn't imagining the smirk she sported.

' _I knew it!'_

A sigh escaped his lips "exactly when will I be ready?"

' **When you can defeat me or at least one of them'** she gestured to White and Alpha, the former only looked mildly offended while Alpha looked like he would have raised an eyebrow.

"Considering how our other spars turned out, I am not looking forward to that" he admitted.

' **You defeated Blackheart so it should count as something'** White commented.

Jaune rubbed his elbow "yeah… so where exactly is this hiding place" he paused with a deadpan expression "it's not another cave is it?"

Amazon glanced back at him but said nothing and Jaune suppressed a groan. He woke up in a cave, lived in a cave and spent the entire night in a cave fighting for his life. Saying he's sick of caves would be an understatement.

\

"…"

'… _ **well at least it's not a cave.'**_

Jaune turned to Amazon "we're hiding in a desert?"

The group had travelled a great distance into parts unknown until they were literally on the border between the forest and the desert.

Wolf's pawed hit the sand and her head cocked to the side **'what is this stuff?'**

"It's sand"

' **Oh'**

Jaune watched as the young Grimmlord regarded the mineral as if it were some foreign substance to be discovered before he sent an accusing look to Alpha who did something close to a shrug and walked off.

' **Come on.'**

Jaune walked alongside Amazon looking out the horizon "no offence but I don't see anything.'

' **That is the idea'** she informed **'it would not be a good place to hide if it could be tracked easily.'**

At this White spoke **'won't our tracks be visible in the sand?'**

' **The winds will cover them soon enough'** she dismissed.

A few minutes into the trek and Jaune felt _something_. He stopped in his tracks as his gaze faced left looking for the source.

' **What is it?'**

Jaune didn't answer but his eyes narrowed _'what_ _ **is**_ _that?'_

' _ **It almost feels like…'**_

Jaune's eyes widened somewhat "uh, Amazon does anyone else know about your hiding place?"

' **Of course not.'**

"Then I guess those guys aren't looking for us then."

Now Amazon looked to where he was staring with a face of concentration **'dammit, we need to move** _ **now**_ **.'**

Soon everyone was running now except White who was flying "Is it King?"

' **Yes, it's one of his hunting parties'** her eyes flickered up **'and if you insist on flying then fly low!'** White looked at her silently **'they might see you'** he complied with a nod.

Jaune looked at her, she didn't seem worried about this particular threat, more frustrated than anything. His gaze flickered to the source of the…power(?) which was definitely not a Grimmlord. Jaune has a pretty good grasp of the difference between regular Grimm and a Grimmlord.

And this 'hunting party' was definitely just a bunch of regular Grimm.

' **We're here'**

Jaune's head turned forward as the group came to a halt. Before them in the center of the sand dune was a rectangular entry way. Jaune's eyebrows perked up, the entryway looked like it was literally built in the sand.

' _Guess this is the place'_ he looked around as they entered.

Wait a minute.

' _This_ _ **is**_ _another cave!'_ he glared at Amazon's back _'seriously?'_

Jaune's thoughts changed again once they went inside. Instead of rock formations, maybe even pools of water or some glowing algae like in Blackheart's cave. Instead he found a high rise ceiling connected by tall thick pillars and structures reminiscent of buildings. The entire place was obviously ancient if the decay was anything to point out.

' **Whoa~'**

Whoa is right "what is this place?"

' **Home'** it wasn't Amazon who answered but Lylsistrata.

Amazon didn't react to her siblings words except for a slight deepening of her frown but answered Jaune's question.

' **This is the remnant of humanity's civilization before they were driven out by King.'**

Her younger sibling gave her a look and Jaune knew right away that there is more to the story.

On another note "an underground city?"

' **Clearly'** was her simply response.

Ignoring her tone Jaune continued "so what now?"

' **Now you get cleaned up, change your clothes and you rest we see just how** _ **powerful**_ **you've become.'**

Wolf looked to the demi-human **'no offense but he doesn't look all that powerful to me. He actually looks weaker than before.'**

"I don't feel much stronger" Jaune admitted with a shrug.

' **You should be if you defeated Blackheart'** Alpha commented while glancing at the child Grimmlord.

Lylsistrata looked to be in thought **'I don't really know, he didn't overpower Blackheart so much as he weakened her.'**

White looked at him with some scrutiny before he spoke **'I believe Jaune is powerful but unlike before it is hidden.'**

' _ **That's it!'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **I was wondering about it, when your Aura started integrating in your body, you were getting stronger, a lot stronger and then it stopped and you ended up like this.'**_

' _So what are you saying I have like, hidden power or something?'_

' _ **That's exactly what I'm saying.'**_

Jaune blinked out of his thoughts to see that everyone was staring at him "what?"

' **You tell us, you've been staring at that rock for a while now.'** Wolf nodded at said rock.

' **Was it Traveler?'** Amazon's eyes narrowed.

"I-well..*sigh* yes."

' **You can speak to him outside your dreams?'**

"Yeah"

' **When did that happen?'**

"When I absorbed that first ghoul I think."

' _ **Yeah, thereabout.'**_

At the blank stares he raised an eyebrow "what?"

Amazon tilted his head a bit **'Ghoul'?**

' **It's what he calls the Descended'** Lylsistrata sighed.

Everyone now looked at the blonde "well it fits" he defended "I'm pretty sure Grimm _lord_ is a lot better than Ascended and ghoul is better than Descended."

Wolf looked around **'he's not wrong.'**

' **Still doesn't excuse his names for us. What kind of name is 'Alpha' anyway?'**

' **I must agree, 'White' seems uninspired.'**

' **And Wolf? You can do better than that.'**

Jaune had only one thing to say to all of that "that's not your names?"

' _ **Of course that's not their names!'**_

' **Of course that's not their names'**

'' **Of course that's not our names!''**

Jaune recoiled from the sets of voices, Traveler, Amazon then 'Alpha' and 'Wolf'

"Why didn't you tell me then!?" he shouted back.

' **You couldn't understand us'** Wolf said.

' **And when you finally did, there was that big battle with King and it never really came up.'**

"I've been calling you guys by the wrong name for months now and you've never even bothered to tell me!?"

' _Even you Traveler, if that is your real name.'_

' _ **First of all don't whine to me. Grimmlords aren't really sociable and except for Amazon and King I've never actually met one before. Second 'Traveler' is more of a title like Amazon, I haven't named myself yet.'**_

' _You have to name yourself?'_

' _ **Well until we become Grimmlords we're just mindless drones so…yeah we have to name ourselves.'**_

' **You really need to tell us when you're talking to Traveler Jaune'** 'Wolf's' voice cut through his thoughts.

"What?"

' **You were staring into nothing again, I was closing to hitting you on the head'** Amazon clarified.

"Sorry about that _but_ you guys should have told me this sooner!" at this point they reached the ruined city.

' **In our defense we thought it was some weird human custom'** Alpha explained.

Jaune went to open his mouth but was topped by Traveler _**'remember you're the visitor here Jaune.'**_

' **And you never asked'** 'White' added.

' _ **He's right~'**_

Jaune sighed "I think a reintroduction is in order then" he coughed "my name is Jaune Arc, what's yours?"

'White' was the first to speak **'I am Murcielago'**

Jaune blinked "wow that sounds…exotic."

That's the only word Jaune could use to describe it "Murcielago" he repeated "how did you pick that name?"

The newly named Murcielago tilted his head somewhat **'I did not choose this name, humans once referred to me as such and I chose to adopt it'** he nodded **'I think it fits me.'**

' _ **It actually does, Murcielago.'**_

Jaune nodded "nice to meet you _Murcielago_."

At least he managed to get the pronunciation right

' **Likewise'**

His gaze turned to 'Alpha' who sighed **'you can call me Lobo.'**

"Lobo, huh?"

' **Something wrong with my name?'**

"No, nope! Your name's fine, _perfect_ uh, did you choose it yourself?"

Lobo snorted **'no but I liked the way it sounded. The humans used to call us Los Lobos.'**

"Oh" he turned to Wolf "so you are…"

' **You can keep calling me Wolf'** she said quickly.

"Ah okay."

He turned to Amazon whose look told him not to even ask her and he didn't.

\

After the introductions Jaune was escorted to what he could only describe as the palace.

"Where are we now?"

' **This is where the royal family resided'** it wasn't Amazon who answered but Lylsistrata.

'Wolf' didn't need any more incentive to stick around and bounded off the moment she got the chance.

"Uh, is it okay for her to go off on her own?" he looked to Lobo who…was not there "what the- where is-"

Lobo was already trotting towards a secluded place to do what he does best, nothing.

"Sleeping already?"

' **I've never walked that long in my life.'**

' **Lazy wolf'**

' **I heard that dumb-bat!'**

Jaune shook his head at the banter "I almost forgot they used to hate each other's guts" he spoke to Lily.

' **Who said we stopped?'** Lobo said.

' **At best we tolerate each other's presence.'** Murcielago added.

"One of these days you guys are going tell me why" he got a snort from Lobo and Murcielago walked off.

Shaking his head he turned to Lily who was walking ahead, Amazon had long since disappeared. Curious Jaune followed her, taking the time to look around, he's pretty sure Oobleck would have a field day with this place. As for Jaune he's more interested in the fact that the place was built from stone.

Jaune saw the little Grimmlord stop by a particular room with a stone door. She didn't exactly go in, she just stood there looking inside.

"Lily?"

'…'

She jolted when he placed a hand on her shoulder "you okay?"

She relaxed but didn't immediately answer and Jaune looked inside. It was a relatively spacious room with a cot and what could pass for a dresser. There wasn't anything much in there then again he was only seeing part of the room.

' **This used to be my room'** her voice sounded distant **'it looks just like how I left it.'**

She sounded surprised "shouldn't it?"

She walked inside as she spoke and Jaune entered **'no I'm sure sister could have used the items in here since I…no longer had any use for them.'**

Now that he was inside, the room was bigger than he gave it credit for. He saw what he thought was the cot to actually be a bed, not the best he's seen but it was looking very tempting. Next to it was a nightstand and on it was a bronze head piece similar to her Grimm mask.

Lily went to said headpiece to inspect it **'she kept it the same after all this time.'**

' **Of course I did.'**

Both of them jumped at the new occupant of the room. Amazon stood with a pile of neatly folded clothing no doubt similar to what he had on before in her hand.

' _How…'_

' **Why?'**

' **I wasn't going to touch a single thing here, not until I was absolutely certain that there was no chance of you returning to yourself'** her gaze followed to Jaune **'are you going to take these?'**

"Right sorry" he took the pile from her.

Before he could fully withdraw she cupped his face and kissed either side of his cheek. There was no warning, no buildup and not much time for Jaune to think of it as anything intimate.

Taking a reasonable step back Amazon spoke **"Gratias tibi."**

' **Thank you for freeing my sister from her curse Jaune Arc.'**

If his hands weren't full then he would be scratching the back of his head as it stands he just looked at her blinking owlishly.

"Uh, sure no problem" he shrugged a little put off.

She frowned at his nonchalance **'no Jaune it isn't 'no problem' I sent you in there with all intentions to end her life. I thought it would be best to put her out of her misery'** she said this all with a straight face **'but what you did, for her, for me I…I cannot thank you enough.'**

" **Vix potest, quot soror mea beatam quippe me viso retulit mihi** **."**

Jaune was officially thrown for a loop now "um…"

Amazon took a moment to calm herself **'I owe you a debt of gratitude Jaune Arc, one that I will not forget, thank you again.'**

The bewildered look slowly turned to one of understanding. As an older sibling himself Jaune knew where Amazon was coming from. It reminded him of the time he thought his younger sister got lost in the forest. Spent the better part of the day desperately searching for her and he'd never been so relieved when he found her.

At the thought of her his chest ached _'Rosa, everyone, they probably think I'm dead. No they definitely think I'm dead.'_

He didn't want to think of how his sister would react to his death.

' **Is something wrong?'**

"Nothing I just…" he looked to Lylsistrata and back to Amazon "you two need to catch up I'll find a way to my room. Where.."

' **Go straight down the corridor, turn left and it is the second room on your right.'**

"Thank you" he walked out "and Amazon" she looked to him "you're welcome" he smiled and while hers was smaller she gave him a grateful nod.

' _ **I never pegged her as the emotional type.'**_

' _She got back a little sister she thought she lost forever. If I didn't see at least that level of reaction I would've lost all respect for her.'_

Jaune was serious about it, there are certain topics that he's very passionate about, comics, TV series, friendships and family ties. As someone who was raised with very strong family values one of the few things you could do to earn his ire is spit on family. Granted he has some issues with his but no matter how low he might feel he would never disrespect family.

*ZZZZ*

He passed by a room only to stop _'that was not Lobo'_ he went back to the room to see a familiar face hanging sideways from an overturn column.

"Guardian!?" his voice echoed.

" **aah~"** he drawled slowly and dull red eyes looked at him sleepily, they widen a fraction and his head cocked to the side quizzically.

' **Ja…une?'**

Again he said it slowly in a very sleepy tone and Jaune gained an apologetic expression "yeah it's me, sorry to disturb you. We'll talk after you finish sleeping."

' _Come to think of it I could use a nap myself.'_

' **O…kay'**

Jaune nodded and was about to walk off but paused and turned back to him "hey Guardian!"

' **Huh~?'**

"What's your real name?"

'… **Guardian'**

Jaune stared at the resting Grimmlord for a moment until Traveler's voice broke out _**'you guessed right on that one huh?'**_

Jaune shook his head lightly and entered into a new corridor until he reached his designated room. Again Jaune was surprised by how the room looked, not as spacious Lily's own yet impressive enough. He didn't get a cot but rather a bed, the material looked worn from age but nonetheless retained its softness.

Plopping down on the oddly soft bed questions from the day rushed through his head ranging from if his theory about the shield holding through. Though, at the least he started to question the legitimacy of Amazon and Lily.

He'd been telling himself that they were simply human looking Grimmlords. It's not farfetched as traveler was humanoid so it sounded legit. After seeing this though, this seemingly abandoned city, how familiar they are with it and how they both spoke a clear language albeit.

Well, Jaune doubted they were once mindless Grimm, they way they moved, the way they dressed they way they talked, it was very clear that they adhered to some kind of culture. In all honesty they acted more human than Grimm, more feral yes but definitely human.

He groaned _'this is so confusing.'_

' _ **You have a point though. Amazon didn't really talk much about herself when we knew each other. Hell I didn't even know about this place. I have no idea why she brought you here.'**_

' _Well we are hiding from someone who more or less has most of the Grimm population in his pockets, plus she did say she owed me for saving her sister.'_

' _ **Yeah there's that…I'm still curious though.'**_

' _You're starting to sound like Murcielago'_

' _ **I don't remember much from before I was ascended but if there is such a thing as a naturally intelligent Grimm then I want to know.'**_

He was oddly passionate about this and Jaune was a little taken back by this _'are you okay?'_

'… _ **yeah I'm…fine. Look Jaune, remember when I said I was controlled by someone?'**_

' _Yeah'_ he said hesitantly sitting up.

' _ **I never told you what she looked like did I?'**_

' _No'_

Jaune assumed it was someone with a brainwashing Semblance.

' _ **She wasn't human, at least not completely.'**_

' _What are you saying?'_

' _ **I'm saying that she was like Amazon and Lylsistrata a humanoid Grimm.'**_

"Seriously?" he said out loud.

' _ **I wouldn't mess around with this, although'**_ _he paused_ _ **'if I'm being honest she reminded me more of the King than Amazon and Lily.'**_

' _Why the King?'_

' _ **Call it a feeling, they just give off that weird vibe you know? Felt like I was suffocating but if I'm being she felt a lot worse than him.'**_

' _Does_ _she_ _have a name?'_

' _ **She calls herself the Red Queen.'**_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If you want a general idea of the place, think of a generic temple ruin except, you know underground.**

 **It's good that the increased humor has gotten a so far positive response. I started on a whim but now I like to insert jokes whenever I can.**

 **I had to give the cast proper names, something I couldn't do before because well I kept thinking of their Bleach counterparts and half assed it. And if you think I basically named White and Alpha off their counterpart's Zanpakto's you need to look up what Lobo and Murcielago mean in English.**

 **Thirdly I had to give a moment with Amazon and Jaune due to popular demand, I did not think people would really want me to ship them. I also didn't think nor wanted to think about shipping Jaune with Wolf er I mean 'Wolf' but someone suggested it and ah…**

 **Of course the mystery of Amazon, her sister thicken along with King and the mysterious Black Queen we all know is Salem by now so don't remind me.**

 **Now to end my rant I want to add yet another OC to the cast that would essentially serves as Jaune's rival, you know the 'Vegeta' to Jaune's 'Goku' I think that is what the Bleach writers failed in doing, creating a consistent rival for Ichigo.**


	18. Enter The Dragon

**Chapter 18: Enter The Dragon**

The inferno blazed in the otherwise quiet dessert, the burned and bloody corpses of Grimm were strewn about the sand, their ashes converging on a single hulking figure corning a bloodied and injured Behemoth. The Grimm which had a black mark across its disfigured face roared defiantly with a charge.

Its opponent roared all the same and with a lunge bit down on the prey's head, there was struggle before the inevitable

*Snap*

*Crunch*

*Munch*

*Munch*

Swallowing its head whole, the predator watched as the Behemoth's headless body disintegrated into ashes and converged onto it. it growled in partial frustration

' **Not…enough…need…** _ **more…!'**_

With that it spread its might wings and took off further into the vast desert in search of more prey.

\

' _I remember this being a lot harder'_

' _ **So did I'**_

*CLANG*

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

Both sword and energy lance deadlocked with sparks chipping between them. Blue eyes glared into bright red and with a heave Jaune pushed the Grimmlord off. The action caused her to be thrown a few feet. Jaune capitalized on this and rushed with a horizontal swing of her sword.

At the last minute Amazon blurred away, Jaune's head snapped up just in time to see her several feet in the air, javelin already thrown. There was an explosion that kicked up a dust cloud. Amazon watched it carefully as she landed, her eyes widened when a horizontal red slash parted the cloud.

She backflipped mid drop to avoid the attack and landed in a crouch. She produced another energy javelin and spun at last minute while extending it full length at thin air.

A second later Jaune appeared with a bewildered look on his face, the tip of the lance aligned perfectly at his neck. So perfectly in fact, that all Amazon had to do was nudge it further to pierce his skin.

Jaune gulped a little "how?"

' **You're predictable'** the javelin dispersed.

' _ **I thought I saw a smirk there.'**_

' _Me too.'_

' **That will be all for today.'**

Sheathing Crocea Mors he walked behind "so how did I do?"

' **You are improving, I would say you wouldn't be helpless against King in combat.'**

' _Yes!'_

' **If he were toying with you.'**

' _Aw, come on!'_

Jaune slumped "I thought you said I was improving."

' **I did. Compared to how you were the first time, you are leagues better.'** She paused to give him a look **'the only problem I see is your inexperience, you have the** _ **appropriate**_ **power to keep up with him at least, yet I sense you could do** _ **more**_ **.'**

Jaune sighed _'this again.'_

' **Have you still not found a way to let this 'hidden power' surface?'**

"It's not like I have some kind of manual for this" he scratched his neck "I kinda just go with the flow, you know. So until it comes to me I have no idea how I'm supposed to do it."

Amazon sighed **'Jaune, you are not weak. Yet you are not strong enough to defeat King. As far as I'm concerned the only person holding you back is** _ **you**_ **. You need to speak to Traveler and come to some form of arrangement.'** With those parting words she left Jaune to his own thoughts or rather his partner's thoughts.

' _ **Chyeah like I have the answers. If I did I would have told you, or at least give you a clue.'**_

' _Still nothing?'_

' _ **No'**_

' _Are you sure there is some kind of power hidden within me.'_

' _ **Yes, it may not feel like it but it is. I think your Aura did more than suppress the Grimm appearance, I think it suppressed the power that comes with it.'**_

' _Yeah but aren't I stronger than before that?'_

' _ **Yes I'm thinking your Aura is compensating may be amplifying what's left of the Grimm power.'**_

Jaune paused incredulously _'that doesn't make any sense! How could my Aura amplify Grimm power, isn't it suppressing it?'_

' _ **It's just a theory and it would explain why you're so powerful despite appearing less Grimm-like.'**_

"Ugh, my head hurts."

' **Maybe you should stop thinking so much. You know it's not really your strong suite.'**

Jaune rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless as Wolf and Lylsistrata walked up to him "how long have you been there?"

' **A while.'**

' **We saw you just standing there and didn't want to disturb your conversation with Traveler'** Lily answered.

Wolf snorted **'** _ **I**_ **wanted to fire a Grimmbeam at you'** at the look she continued **'you need to always be on alert.'**

' **I stopped her, not that you wouldn't have seen it coming though.'**

Jaune smiled at the smaller Grimmlord and ruffled her hair affectionately "thank you Lily."

The Grimmlord beamed at him and leaned into his hand only to be interrupted when Wolf butted in **'yeah, yeah, yeah** _ **now**_ **can we go outside and** _ **do**_ **something now?'**

Jaune frowned "that's probably not such a good idea."

' **You've been saying that for ages now!'**

"It's only been a few days"

' **Two and a half weeks.'**

"Wow it's been that long already?"

Jaune was actually a little surprised by that, then again there wasn't a real sense of time in the cave and since he could see in the dark as if it were a lit room he couldn't distinguished day from night. Amazon's training kept him busy most of the time and the other times was spent playing with these two.

"Two and a half weeks…whoa."

' **I already explored this place,** _ **twice**_ **!'**

"What makes you think there's anything out there?"

' **I tried to tell her there isn't.'**

' **It's gotta be better than staying down here! I want to see what's out there.'**

"Wolf we're in the middle of the desert, I'm pretty sure there is nothing out there but sand,

' **-the occasional rock formations-'**

"-sand-"

' **-Severos-'**

"and more sand."

' _ **Don't forget the King's hunting parties searching for you.'**_

"Oh and the king's hunting parties."

Lylsistrata face palmed while Wolf's eyes lit up **'exactly, so let's go I wanna see some action, already!'**

"I don't know…"

' **Listen Jaune, I'm going out there, the only difference is whether I'm going with or without you.'**

"I could tell Amazon on you."

' **Are you sure you want to make me an enemy?'** she challenged.

Jaune narrowed his gaze as both of them glared at each other with narrowed eyes. Lylsistrata looked between both of them anxiously.

\

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

' **Ah quit your whining, already.'**

Against his better judgment Jaune had been co-opted into joining Wolf and Lily in exploring the desert.

' _It doesn't matter which species, I never win an argument with_ _any_ _girl.'_

' _ **It's because you're a wimp Jaune.'**_

' _Aren't you supposed to be on my side?'_

' _ **Eh~"**_

' _Don't answer that.'_

"So what are we supposed to be doing again" he looked to Wolf and Lylsistrata, the latter riding the former's back.

' **Do like we did in the forest, explore and kill anything that attacks us.'**

"We don't need to absorb ashes Wolf."

' **Who says it's for us?'**

His eyes instantly went to her rider "Lily?"

' **I don't mind being so young but I lost all of my powers'** her expression turned serious **'and I want to be at full power when we fight the King.'**

' _Oh right I forgot she's actually'_ *thinks of chest* _'bigger.'_

' _ **Your depravity knows no bounds Arc.'**_

' _Sh-shut up!'_

"Right, uh there isn't a chance that you'll, _revert_ to Blackheart is there?"

'… **no.'**

"Lily-"

' **At least I don't think there is.'**

Jaune blew a sigh of relief, fighting that crazy woman is one of the things he would not want to do anytime soon.

"I'll take your word for it."

After a few minutes of walking in the seemingly endless desert Wolf cracked **'this is so boring! Where is everything!? It's nothing but sand!'**

"That's what I said but you didn't listen."

' **Yeah but, when do I ever listen to you outside of a fight?'**

Jaune opened his mouth but snapped it shut with a sigh "it's the desert Wolf, I don't think anything could survive out here."

' **There are dessert Severos but not enough for them to be a frequent sight'** Lily informed.

"Any chance they know we're here?"

' **Some of them** _ **can**_ **track you through the sand'**

"Wait you mean underground!?"

' **Yes'**

Jaune stared blankly at her before that feeling came and he stopped.

' **What is it?'** Lily asked and Wolf stopped.

Jaune looked around feeling something

*Rumble*

"How long have we been walking?"

*Rumble*

Wolf and Lily was intrigued by his change **'I don't know, a while I guess, why?'** Wolf gave the closest thing to a shrug.

*Rumble*

Lily caught on and looked around **'do you feel that?'**

Jaune nodded and withdrew Crocea Mors "we've got company."

The rumbling continued to get louder and the ground shook before it suddenly stopped.

"…huh?" he scratched the back of his head looking around "I guess it was just an earth"

 ***BOOM***

The gargantuan Grimm burst from the sand, jaw wide open revealing row after row of razor sharp teeth poised to take him down, that is, if Jaune didn't see the attack coming a mile away. Faster than even Lily and Wolf could see Jaune spun Crocea Mors in a reverse grip before spinning his body so that the Grimm dived along his blade.

The result was the Grimm passing through his blade and splitting itself open from mouth to end. The sand shark ended up on the sand with its guts momentarily split open but Jaune paid it no mind. Still in its reverse grip Jaune used its momentum to slash at the air spin it in a regular grip slash at it again, releasing two Grimmbeam Arcs.

Wolf and Lily looked either side of each other as two crimson Arcs passed by either side of them and nailed the other two sand sharks when they jumped out the sand to ambush them. The bodies landed and for a moment they looked at the neatly bisected Grimm, the ashes going up in the air instead of into one of them.

Well that confirmed one thing, Jaune was officially capped for ashes now.

' **What the heck was that!?'**

Jaune looked at her "uh, me saving your life."

She scoffed **'oh please I can handle those things.'**

Another sand shark leapt out only to have a Grimmbullet shot in its mouth. the Grimm fell to the sand quickly dissolving to.

Wolf and Lily looked to Jaune whose fingers were still smoking **'what the heck was that!?'**

"It startled me" he defended.

' **Stop that! Stop stealing my kills!'**

' **I though the plan was so that** _ **I**_ **could kill them'**

' **Oh right, stop stealing Lily's kills!'**

"Sorry"

' **How about this, you take Lily and stay over there while I handle this. You are way too strong to hold back against these guys'**

"I could hold back" he grumbled but took Lily in his arms anyway. Immediately the small Grimmlord scrambled up until she sat on his shoulders. Jaune didn't mind, in fact he barely felt her weight on him.

The sand sharks were circling them, the fins sticking out the sand moving seamlessly as if they were in water. Jaune didn't feel threatened in the least, was it overconfidence? Maybe, but in all honesty, he's taken down things _way_ bigger than them and some smaller but still stronger yet.

So he stood back and watched Wolf in action _'I still can't believe this is working.'_

One of the many things Amazon (and Lily) thought them was to mask their presence, one of the reasons why it was so easy for King to know where they were, was because their power was like a beacon for him to follow.

The reason why the Grimm didn't bother Lobo or Murcielago was because they didn't mask their presence on purpose, they like their privacy.

' _Wait so why was that bat Grimm in the cave?'_

' **Done!'**

Jaune was pulled from his musings by Wolf's words to see the writhing bodies of three sand sharks.

' _ **She works fast'**_

Jaune took Lily off his shoulders and gave her Crocea Mors to finish the deed, by the time the ashes were gone Lily returned the sword.

' **Do you feel any different?'**

' **Not really, I don't think absorbing them would make a difference, I was fairly powerful.'**

Jaune rubbed his arm a little _'that's an understatement'_ he thought with a grimace.

"Besides you didn't get bigger until you absorbed that giant"

' **Oh that makes sense. So we'll have to find something big right?'**

"Afraid so, and it'll have to be huge like a-"

' **Dragon'**

"Yeah Lily" he nodded looking to her "like a" he followed her gaze to the sky "dra..gon."

It was merely a silhouette at this distance but they could clearly see its gargantuan form flapping its wings.

While Lylsistrata continued to stare at its approaching form blankly, Jaune's mouth dropped and Wolf

' **Are we lucky or what? This is going to be easier than I thought'** she pranced forward.

Jaune walked beside Lily "is it normal for dragons to out here?"

' **No'**

"Of course no-Wolf WAIT!"

Too late, the Grimmbeam was shot into the distance, she saw the silhouette narrowly avoid it and shouted **'over here you giant lizard!'**

The beast roared and even though it wasn't close, it _sounded_ close and the more it came the larger it got.

Jaune ran up to Wolf "what have you done?"

' **I'm getting it here so we can deal with it. What? That was the plan, remember?'**

"How are we supposed to do that _and_ protect Lily at the same time? She's defenseless, no offense Lily"

' **None taken and its getting closer'**

"Great, Wolf get Lily to a safe distance an come back, I don't think I can avoid not killing it"

' **How far should I go?'**

"That depends on how this thing is"

 _ **'I'm going go out on a limb and guess really big'**_

' _Point taken'_

"Change of plans get Lily back to the Temple and bring Murcielago…and Amazon!"

Because there is no way they could take on _that_ by themselves. The Grimm dragon wasn't the size of the giant creature but it was none the less threatening. As a matter of fact…

' _Why does it look so familiar?'_

Shaking his head Jaune fired a half charged Grimmbeam from his palm once it was considerable closer. To his mild surprise the dragon veered down in a dive bomb at the last second, missing the beam by inches.

' _ **Heh, not bad.'**_

Mere feet from the sand the dragon cut the dive and headed straight for Jaune with surprising speed, almost as if it accelerated.

' _It's fast'_

' _ **Yeah, but we're faster'**_

Jaune tensed at its incoming gaping maw and when it was moments from snatching him he vanished in a burst of distorted air. Jaune appeared thirty feet away watching as the dragon spat out sand with an air of amusement.

"How's it taste?" he laughed at the might creature's sputtering.

The creature gave a loud roar as it circled back.

At that moment Jaune caught himself _'where did that come from.'_

Jaune by no means is a cocky person, more modest than anything really and especially in combat. How did he go from fumbling with his shield to egging on a _freaking dragon Grimm!?_

' _ **Grimm-dragon'**_

Ignoring that Jaune watched as the dragon dropped before him, kicking up sand and blowing his hair back. Jaune was feeling, for lack of a better term, calm, relaxed and if he's being serious the dragon doesn't even count as a threat to him.

 _That_ more than anything else was causing Jaune to be worried a little…

' _ **I'm going to stop you right there Jaune Arc!'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **That, what you're doing right now is just stupid. Are you seriously worried you're being overconfident right now? Do you recall what I said the**_ _ **last**_ _ **time we saw a Grimm dragon?'**_

Jaune blinked, had they seen a Grimm dragon before?

' _Wait'_

Then the memory of a dragon eating a giant Nevermore came to mind.

Now he actually remembered what he said relating to that

" _ **-I would've been able to kill it in less than 5 minutes"**_

' _ **Five Minutes Jaune'**_

' _I thought you were exaggerating'_

' _ **Can you say, after everything you've been through that I was exaggerating about that?'**_

He had to conceded that point since Jaune pretty much leveled a _mountain_ about as big as the dragon and he wasn't even as strong as he is now…or so they say.

' _ **So after all that is it really so wrong to be a little confident in the face of this oversized lizard? Believe it or not Jaune I'm pretty sure you surpassed whatever your friends could do a long, long time ago'**_

The dragon struck, faster than what something its size could strike. Jaune saw through it though and easily sidestepped the charge.

' _ **So stop being a whiner and let's see if we can cripple thing**_ _ **before**_ _ **Wolf comes back.'**_

With that Jaune held Crocea Mors with both hands and arched a few red slashes at it, the dragon leapt to the side in a burst of speed and lunged at him again, except it went for a stomp rather than trying to eat him.

Again Jaune dodged but retaliated with a slash to its face, part of its mask chipped and the Grimm roared in pain. At least that's what Jaune thought just before h saw its mouth started to glow.

For a moment Jaune's eyes widened in fear "a Grimmbeam?"

Before it shot out an oh so familiar voice rang in his head _**"DODGE!"**_

A blast of fire was shot out of its mouth and Jaune reappeared crouched in the sand.

"Whew, that was close" he glanced at the fire burning the sand before locking gazes with the dragon.

The dragon glared at him and it just now occurred to him that there was some gold mixed in with the red of its eyes.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to just surrender?"

" **Ne…ver…"**

Jaune's eyes widened in shock before they were engulfed in flames. Leaping out the way Jaune took a good assessing look at it.

"You're a Grimmlord!?"

' _No that can't be right I would have at least sensed it. but there's no denying they're the only Grimm who can talk.'_

Jaune's tried more than once to communicate with the common Grimm which are actually a sight more intelligent than the ones he's encountered in Vale. Still they couldn't talk, Jaune already figured his communicating with them is some form of telepathy and they just weren't smart enough to do this.

So as far as he knows only Grimmlord can communicate with him

Which means…

' _ **Sh*t just got real'**_

"…really?"

Shaking his head he once again dodged a spray of fire _'it's weird though, he doesn't feel like Grimmlord, he's not even using a Grimmbeam, just fire.'_

"Hey quick question, are you a gr-er Ascended!?" he shouted.

The dragon lunged at him again with surprising speed, Jaune sped forward easily dodging its massive body cutting across its underside only to be blindsided by its tail.

"Agh!"

Jaune landed hard and far away into a sand dune "ow" he groaned.

Pain tolerance just isn't how it used to be, not when you have things like armored skin. Jaune sat up coughing out sand and looking at the dragon he couldn't keep the glare from his face.

' **How's…it…taste…?'**

Jaune blinked and his eyes narrowed as he stood "oh it is _on_!"

A Grimmbeam was charged and fire ignited.

An explosion of epic proportions rocked the otherwise uninhabited desert.

\

Large green eyes opened before black leather wings unfurled around his torso and from his place hanging upside down from the ceiling Murcielago's gaze turned to a specific destination. His eyes narrowed as he dropped and but flew out the castle.

Lobo's ears were the first to perk up before his head did and a growl escaped his lips and he bounded out. Along the way he saw Guardian lazily make his way out at a slower pace.

' **You felt it too?'**

The smaller Grimmlord latched onto him as he passed by much to the wolf's annoyance.

'… **yes…'**

' **Amazon is not going to like this'**

" **Q** **UI** **AMENTIBUS** **!** **"**

Both Grimmlords looked off where the shout came from then at each other.

' **I'd hate to be Jaune right now'**

Guardian couldn't help but give a fierce nod.

\

Lylsistrata and Wolf watched the synthetic sandstorm that marked the area where she left her friend and Lily's 'ash fodder.'

' **W-what's going on over there?'**

She looked to the smaller Grimmlord for guidance but once she saw her expression, the pure unadulterated _fear_ in her eyes it gave her pause/

' **What is it Lily"**

Her lips trembled as she tried to speak but ultimately failed.

\

Jaune's Grimmbeam as well as the dragon's fire were both prematurely extinguished, their fight momentarily forgotten in the face of this new threat. Jaune's eyes were bugged out and that familiar uncertainty he recognized as when he was facing something out of his league came over. The dragon for its part growled determinedly as it looked _up_ at the new arrival.

This Grimm, this _giant_ 's size dwarfed even the dragon's own, he's sure it was at least as big as Ozpin's tower itself. Its body was reminiscent of a worm with row after row of razor sharp teeth bigger than Jaune's body. Four smaller tendrils extended from it, its body was a mess of flesh and bone armor.

Although it had no eyes Jaune knew it was staring right at _him_ and Jaune felt the urge to take a step back, all his confidence from before utterly gone. But what cemented Jaune's fear and shook his foundation to the core was what happened next.

' **Well, well, well. What do we have here?'** the creature leaned down and Jaune imagined it grinning.

' _ **Jaune…'**_

' _Yeah?'_

' _ **It's a Grimmlord'**_

' _Yeah'_

' _ **It's a HUGE Grimmlord'**_

' _I can see that'_

' _ **We're screwed aren't we?'**_

As if he had to asked.

* * *

 _ **To Be continued**_

 **Author's Notes: I bet you guys were thinking about an epic fight between Jaune and his supposed rival right? Well you know that was in the books but I thought hey how about we see how they would do against a common enemy and I mean** _ **everyone**_ **. You think a colossal Grimm is bad? Try a colossal Grimmlord.**

 **Just in case you want to know what it looks like, I based it on the driller bot from the third transformers movie. Oh as for whoever's wondering what language the girl's speak, it's Latin.**


	19. Battle In The Desert

**Author's Notes: I sent an hour trying to find a good title for this one before saying "fuck it" and went with-**

 **Chapter 19: Battle in The Dessert**

At this point Jaune is certain that the universe is systematically jerking him around. At first it was just a joke, a little self depreciating humor to help him pass through the horribly stupendous situations he had been thrust in.

He's not so sure about that anymore because somehow someway the stakes just kept ramping up and up to the point where shit just got real in the most colossal way. Now Jaune is convinced that he's trapped in the game of a group of sadistic gods playing 'can you top this' with his life.

" _Let's put him on a continent filled where 99.99% of the population wanting to kill him"_

" _Then let's have him fight giant mega-sized sized Grimm"_

" _Wait how about having him fight Grimm-vampires?"_

Then another (probably very drunk) god would say _"hows about we have him fight a fuck huge worm thing the size of a building, in the desert next to a giant dragon trying to kill him?" *hic*_

…yeah, to say he was caught between a rock and a hard place was an understatement. It was more like a pitfall with pointy rocks and a firing squad, in fact-

*RRRRROOOAAAARRRR*

…he should really stop introspecting in the middle of a fight.

A tendril shot out and the dragon nimbly stepped aside, Jaune did the same but cut it off as he dodged. Obviously that was the wrong thing to do since about a hundred more tendrils shot at him.

"Crap" Jaune blurred out the way.

Most of his abilities are instinctual, he doesn't think about how he'll do something he just does, for the most part. This means he doesn't have an intimate knowledge of the mechanics of how his powers work. An example would be his 'sonic step' that technique he does which is something like short range teleportation.

Turns out it isn't teleportation, it's that for an instant Jaune is moving so fast he literally moves in the blink of an eye. He apparently also breaks the sound barrier every time he does it since there's a small sonic boom every time. Needless to say Jaune spent a fair amount of time practicing with this technique.

Not to say he's a coward but when shit hits the fan, it pays to master the ancient art of getting the fuck outta dodge. It was his ace in the hole for strategic withdrawal, the pinnacle of retreat, a stylized version of running away, sneaking on an enemy and making dramatic exits.

So it was with great worry, confusion and downright panic that Jaune wondered _'how'_ did this oversize Grimmlord manage to wrap a tendril around his foot mid sonic step. It was only for a split second but that was all it took for the deceptively quick colossal Grimmlord to whip him into a sand dune. Jaune was lifted again but he quickly cut off the offending appendage.

Jaune flipped to his feet and sent multiple Grimmslashes, one of his more creative techniques, towards it. Just like how Crescent Arc is a slash of pure Aura, Grimmslash works on the same principle except it uses the same abundant energy of a Grimmbeam. The hard part was channeling that specific energy instead of Aura into the sword.

The result being a higher rate of attack from a bigger pool of power.

So it was why Jaune started dishing out Grimmslashes like there's no tomorrow. They cut through the tendrils like lasers through butter not that it did any good.

' _ **They're regenerating!'**_

"No kidding" the tendrils reformed in less than a second and lashed out at him "is it just me or are they getting faster?"

Jaune actually had to halt to avoid being crushed by one of the larger tendrils while simultaneously skirting around the others that sought to capitalize on his momentary pause.

' _And more accurate'_

' _ **Try aiming for the eyes!'**_

' _Do you see eyes on that thing?'_

' _ **Then shoot it in the mouth!'**_

Easier said than done, tendrils were all over him. Another roar cut through and a barrage of fireballs descended upon it.

' _Now's my chance!'_

Jaune held his palm out concentrating some Aura into this, the Grimm energy seemed to double, no triple with the added bits of Aura until it was the size of a football.

"Eat this!"

His hand jerked back from the force, there was a moment before the explosion where the colossal Grimmlord tried move but though its mouth was spared, its body was almost consumed in the wake of the explosion that dyed the area crimson for a few short moments.

As the light slowly died Jaune couldn't help but ask "you think that did it?"

' _ **In a word'**_

When the light finally died it revealed the smoking form of the colossal Grimmlord with a part of its face(?) missing.

' _ **-no'**_

' **YOU LITTLE WORM!'**

'… _ **did he seriously just call you that?'**_

"Traveler" he ground out just before the sand beneath his feet exploded into a swarm of tendrils to which he dodged upwards.

Now airborne Jaune could do nothing but try to get his sword arm out of harms reach while they coiled tightly around him. Jaune managed to cut himself loose with a strong swing but his freedom was short lived as the swarm caught his arm. He gritted his teeth at the pressure on his arm that threatened to break it in several different angles at once.

Jaune managed to fire off a few Grimmbullets to little success before his other hand was caught. His feet followed and his strung up body was brought before the still regenerating face of the Grimmlord.

' **SO THIS IS THE POWER OF THE ONE WHO HAD BEATEN THE ASH KING'** its voice boomed.

Jaune still couldn't see its eyes but didn't doubt it was looking at him somehow.

"URGH!" the tendrils started pulling, his muscles contracted on instincts.

Jaune grunted in pain as he felt his body being pulled almost apart.

*BOOM*

' **GAH!'**

A flash of gold and an explosion at his regenerating head later the pulling stopped and Jaune saw the dragon fly by burning the still regenerating wound, slowing it down further. The Grimmlord turned its head away and lashed out at the new target with its tendrils. The dragon deftly maneuvered around the swarm out of harms way.

With its attention off him Jaune used a Grimmbullet to free his empty hand before firing a Grimmbeam laced with Aura at its wounded head. Once again the Grimmlord screamed in pain, its flailing tendrils tossed the blonde into the sky. At his ascent Jaune suddenly felt his body become weightless.

A second later he realized that he wasn't falling.

' _I'm flying?'_

…then he dropped.

Suppressing the (girlish) scream and memories of the Beacon initiation he angled himself and set Crocea Mors in a reverse grip. When he landed on his target it would've been with a stab but after a moment of thought he relinquished that idea and instead landed while using his hand to grip to the surface of its skin.

The dragon roared at the sudden passenger who dropped on its back but swerved at the last minute when a tendril threatened to side swipe him

"Hey!" Jaune shouted "I know we just met and we tried to kill each other-"

The dragon banked left and Jaune was really tempted to stab Crocea Mors in its back for more stability but stamped those thoughts down.

"Hey wait!"

It didn't and **'get…off…'**

"No, hear me out-"

The dragon suddenly took a nosedive simultaneously dodging tendrils and trying to shake him off causing Jaune hook his claws into its back. The dragon growled in displeasure as did Jaune.

"Would you cut that out, I'm on your side stupid!"

In reply the dragon flew straight to a tall sand dune and flipped on its back at the last second to smash into it. A moment later they both righted themselves, shaking (and in Jaune's case) spitting the sand from their mouths.

Jaune glared at it "what the heck is wrong with you!? What part of 'I'm on your side' didn't you get? Or do you want me to spell it out for you!? Okay then, here's a news flash, I'm not the enemy, _he is_!"

He pointed in the distance just as they were enveloped by a bright light. They both turned to see the massive Grimmlord charging a massive Grimmbeam. Jaune began to panic, that sucker was already half the dragon's size.

"A-alright listen" he began eyeing the attack warily "we need to-"

*Woosh*

Jaune sucked in a breath through clenched teeth with his eyes closed "he's gone isn't he" he turned around to find nothing but sand then sighed before disappearing in a burst of distorted air.

The more Jaune ran the larger the beam seemed to get and the worst part was that it was constantly adjusting to aim at _him_. Looking up he could see the dragon trying and failing to injure it.

' _Why is it targeting me when he's still attacking!?'_

' _ **Because you're obviously the bigger threat…and he might still be pissed about blowing a hole in the side of its head. The little things you know?'**_

' _How can you joke? We're about to be hit with the mother of all Grimmbeams!'_

'… _ **you mean you don't feel that?'**_

' _Soul crushing regret?'_

' _ **No you idiot, I'm talking about-'**_

Whatever he was about to say was drown out by the booming voice of the Grimmlord _**'DIE!'**_

Jaune saw instant death flash before him and he kicked it up a notch only to realize _'I'm not going to make it'_

A split second before it fired several explosions rocked the side of the Grimmlord's head tearing open the almost fully healed wound. The beam veered off course tearing a trench through the sand that left jagged glass before finally erupting in an explosion of nuclear proportions.

' _And that almost hit us'_

' _ **Talk about dodging a bullet'**_

Jaune attention was taken away from the explosion when something stepped beside him, he looked to find a single, slender, toned, charcoal black leg. He slowly looked up to the glowing red eyes that do not seem to favor him at the moment.

"Amazon?"

'… **I left you to your own devices for not even an hour and you somehow manage to get the attention of the dessert lord'**

' **I don't know why you're surprised'** Lobo interrupted lazily **'he has a gift for attracting danger.'**

A familiar bat landed **'indeed.'**

"Lobo, Murcielago, Guardian? What are you guys doing here?"

His reply was four blank stares "…right."

Amazon took a calming breath to prevent herself from throttling him **'where is my sister?'**

' **And Wolf'**

"I told them to escape while I dealt with him" he pointed to the dragon peering down on them from above "then _he_ showed when I was about to finish the fight" he pointed to the giant Grimmlord slithering to a standstill.

"By the way what did you call him?"

Amazon looked to him **'the dessert lord. This is his territory'**

Jaune was surprised and voiced it "oh, I thought it was yours"

She turned away **'you thought wrong'**

She did explain this system to him. Apparently when a Grimm rises to the rank of a lord then they have enough power to permanently 'secure' a part of the Grimmlands as their territory. Usually they're content with what they have and through an unspoken agreement don't try to muscle in on another Grimmlord's territory.

Fights between Grimmlords tend to have an unpredictable outcome, especially those who don't already gain notoriety and with their contentment mixed with self preservation there has been a relative peace among them. That is, until King disrupted the status quo by annexing the other territories.

"Then why…" he looked to the Grimmlord.

' **As you've seen, that place holds…sentimental value to me. I don't tread far in this place and so long as I don't he leaves me be.'**

Jaune wasn't convinced.

' **Let's just say it isn't worth trying to** _ **force**_ **me out'**

Jaune could understand that, fighting Amazon is at the top of his 'not to do' list, right there with King.

' **WHO DARES!'** with a part of his flesh still missing the dessert lord glared at them though seemed to pause at seeing Amazon **'YOU, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'**

Jaune found it amazing that he sounded so calm when addressing her, hesitant even.

' _ **Whipped!'**_

Was it just Jaune or has Traveler's snide comments been coming a lot frequent lately?

' **I should be asking you the same thing!'** she shouted **'you** _ **know**_ **this boy is with me and thus under my protection.'**

' **YOUR PROTECTION? HA AND I SUPPOSE THOSE THREE ARE ALSO UNDER YOUR PROTECTION AS WELL?'**

' **And what if they are?'** she challenged and the chuckling stopped as did his regeneration.

' **TREAD LIGHTLY Amazon'**

' **We're not under anyone's protection but our own'** Lobo spoke.

' **THEN YOU ADMIT TO TRESSPASSING'**

' **It's not as if we're planning to challenge you. We're just minding our own business.'**

' **YOUR VERY PRESENCE IN MY DOMAIN IS A CHELLENGE LORD OF THE NORTH'** he spat.

' **Will it be worth it to try and fight all of us?'** Murcielago questioned with narrowed eyes.

' **ARE YOU CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO SAY YOU CAN DEFEAT** _ **ME**_ **?'**

' **Are you… confident enough… to say… you can defeat** _ **us**_ **?'** Guardian challenged without a hint of emotion.

' **WHY YOU-'**

' **This conversation is over'** Amazon interrupted, even going as far as to turn her back on him.

' **YES, IT IS'** the Grimmlord agreed.

Then he fired a Grimmbullet half the size of a house at Jaune who'd only managed to get his sword up to slash it when Amazon beat him to it. With a swing of an energy lance she deflected it and Jaune watched as it exploded into a dome of red energy.

' **THE PROTECTION MAY HAVE WORKED BEFORE BUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE ATTACKED AND WOUNDED ME.'**

"You attacked first!"

' **DID I?'**

"Yea-"

' _ **Actually the dragon attacked first'**_

' _Right, the dragon then we…'_

' _ **-sorta followed his example'**_

' _-because?'_

' _ **He who strikes first has the advantage?'**_

"… _oh_ "

' **Oh, what Jaune?'**

'… **you attacked him first didn't you'** Lobo sighed.

"Uh…"

Lobo shared a look with Amazon and began walking away **'you're on your own kid'**

"WHAT!?"

Amazon followed with a dismissive wave before addressing the sand King **'do what you will'**

"But…Guardian?"

The smaller Grimmlord gave him a dull look **'reap…what you…sow…'**

Jaune slumped before a hand was placed on his shoulder "Murcielago?"

' **Do not worry Jaune, for you are not alone"**

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

' **No'** he answered without missing a beat **'I was not referring to myself'**

At the same time they both looked to the sky where the _accursed_ dragon observing them warily. Whatever his deal was Jaune figured he was fairly intelligent and he knew that having this many Grimmlord in one place would spell trouble for _anyone_ , especially if they aren't a Grimmlord as well.

 _ **'Well, look on the bright side...'**_

"..."

 _ **'...'**_

 _'You know, when you say 'look on the bright side' you're supposed to follow it up.'_

 _ **'Yeah...by the way Murcielago just left.'**_

"What!?"

He spun around to see the bat Grimmlord very far away next to the others _'when?'_

 _ **'Tendrils at 3 o'clock!'**_

Jaune managed to bring his forearms up in time to block the strike and even though he braced himself she was still sent skipping across the sand. He managed to set himself on his feet and slide only to gape when a shadow fell over him.

As it turns out the shadow belonged to a suddenly airborne desert lord.

"Oh man he can jump!"

Jaune blitz away as the tsunami of a Grimmlord approached he managed a final lunged just before it landed. Again Jaune was launched but this time he rolled to his feet at the ready.

The sand had already shifted over where the worm Grimmlord dived.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" there was a beat of silence before tendrils erupted from the ground like miniature geysers.

Jaune swung a red outlined Crocea Mors in a 360 Arc cutting the tendrils. Jaune was already moving before the things landed.

 _ **'This is going to get old real fast.'**_

 _'I know'_ he looked up spying the dragon watching from above, Jaune's eyes twitched and he sent a slash through a group of tendrils that headed straight for the flying Grimm.

The Grimm ducked but even in his situation Jaune could see the annoyance on its snaggle-toothed butt-face.

 _ **'Whoa, where did that come from?'**_

 _'That bastard got me into this and I'll be damned if he gets out of this unscathed'_

Jaune's smile was absolutely wicked as he started lobbing slashes at the tentacles faster than shots fired at an arcade shoot em' up. Coincidentally every single slash that went through the tendrils went for the dragon whose annoyance turned to anger. Eventually it dived down and let out a stream of blazing fire. Jaune didn't move as the fire engulfed him.

The dragon paid no attention to this as he realized that the fire burned at the tendrils that suddenly started going for him. While the dragon attempted to gain altitude Jaune appeared in his path literally out of thin air. He was almost tempted to say

 _ **'Surprise Motherfucker!'**_

But traveler wasn't and for a brief moment Jaune wondered what was up with him before sinking Crocea Mors into the passing dragon's back, uncaring of his discomfort or the grunt of pain. When they out of range Jaune steadied himself but when the dragon started to shake him off Jaune scowled.

"Alright I tried being nice" with a sharp twist of the sword to get its attention he leveled a forming Grimmbeam behind its head "if you don't stop that I'll blow your head off!"

That got its attention and the red glow it spied from its peripheral made it Calm down to Jaune's satisfaction.

"Good" he didn't smirk but was pleased and with the still forming red ball of death and fierce grip on his sword spoke "now listen, as much as we hate each other we're in this together. So we can either work together to beat him, work against each other and get killed or I can kill you now and make sure you don't try to get in my way, your choice."

 **'...work...together'**

"Smart move" he traced his palm to the sand and with an application of Aura fired and in an instant the field of tendrils were engulfed in an explosion of epic proportions.

The blowback actually momentarily knock the dragon off a little before it righted itself. Jaune took out Crocea Mors which didn't go unnoticed by the dragon but it didn't make a move against him.

"Sorry" he said and made his way near the neck where he could hold onto its bone plate armor "get ready."

Down below was a huge hole with parts of the sand turned to glass.

A shiver ran up Jaune's spine and he shouted "move!" The dragon must have felt it too because he didn't give any pause and flew away just a Grimm beam shot into the sky missing them by a few meters.

Jaune looked up at the red explosion "that was close, Aahh!"

The dragon banked right narrowly dodging a massive Grimmbullet. It didn't stop there though and soon the dragon was doing air tricks and serpentine movements. As the jerking continued Jaune was reminded of his motion sickness.

 _'It's a good thing I haven't eaten anything since I got here...uh.'_

"Whoa!" Jaune's musing was interrupted when he had to hang during a particularly sharp turn.

Looking down Jaune could see the holes and noticed a pattern, his eyes widened "no, it's a trap!"

As he said he formed a Grimmbeam, powerful one just as the dragon had to abruptly stop to avoid a face full of Grimmbullet.

"Fly up"

Two seconds after stopping the dragon acquired and flew up. A few moments later a massive Grimmbeam followed after Jaune returned it with an Aura infused Grimmcannon, pushing at least half his reserves into it. The thrust elevated their ascent but even still the desert lords Grimmbeam was steadily trailing towards them.

Thinking fast Jaune shouted "keep us steady!"

With that he put Crocea Mors in his waist by the blade, making sure to cut a large gash against his palm and cupped it to the other one already firing the Grimmcannon.

Then Jaune did something he wanted to do for a long while now and shouted his attack.

"BLOODBEAM CANNON!"

A bloody red beam combined with the already large white-red beam and amazingly began to push the worm's Grimmbeam down until...

\

Wolf was frustrated, very frustrated on hand she could see the Grimmlord from even this distance, hell she could feel the tremors and see the lights from the no doubt epic fight they must be having. She wanted to go there and help him because no matter how much strong Jaune was there was no way he could handle that.

Which brings her to the source of her frustrations, namely Lily. Now her relationship with Lily was as close to sisterhood as Grimm could get and Wolf would admit she has respect for the depowered Grimmlord. So much so that she would be willing to a tall listen to her instead of bounding off and ignoring her.

So when she _pleaded_ with Wolf not to go and help Jaune she gave her the benefit of the doubt and could only watch from afar as her friend fought for his life alone. And while she had been getting worked up in both anxiety and worry Lily took to sitting down doing nothing.

 **'That's it! I can't stay here anymore'** she started trotting off causing Lily to follow with a panicked expression.

 **'Wolf-'** she began but was cut off.

 **'No, this is the second time some tried to me from helping him that's not happening again.'**

Lily went to reply but paused to see a...red star shining in the east. There was a flash, the star was snuffed out turning into a rather large mushroom cloud, the ground started shaking and the wind picked up violently tossing sand over them.

Through the forceful wind Lily shouted **'you were saying!?'**

Wolf said nothing in response but had a few choice words for the small Grimmlord.

\

 **Later…**

Glass...

The searing heat from the connected Grimmbeams was so intense that it seared the desert sands to glass over roughly two miles. Out side of that though were the normal sands which is where Amazon found herself buried under. That was unexpected, Amazon knew he was powerful but this...

She looked onto the once proud desert lord beached full around glass for all to see.

 **'I didn't think he would be this strong'**

Her gaze flickered to Murcielago who flexed his wings to get rid of the sand. Behind him Guardian shook the sand from his obsidian fur.

 **'Where's Lobo?'**

Wordlessly Murcielago's wing did a sharp flex sending a wind current that blew the sand away to reveal the wolf Grimmlord taking a dirt nap and even with three sets of eyes baring on him he remained blissfully unaware and kept snoring.

Amazon sighed and Murcielagoshared a look with Guardian **'Lobo take Guardian and find my sister and Wolf. That would've surely attracted unwanted attention'** she scraped sand from her hair.

 **'Hmm, just a bit longer'**

 **'** _ **Now**_ **'** she hissed.

Lobo gave the equivalent of a groan before sitting up shaking the sand off his fur and splashing some on Murcielago who used his wing to block. While the bat Grimmlord gave him a scathing glare Lobo looked onto the smoking desert lord.

'… **well that was a thing. Make sure he's still in one piece, I don't want to have to deal with Wolf if something permanent happened to him'**

Amazon nodded stiffly and Lobo bounded off with Guardian following closely behind.

\

The sun was just starting to show the early signs of the day becoming evening though it didn't help that the sky was slightly filled with smog.

' _ **I know you at least wanted to go out with a bang Jaune but I think you overdid it.'**_

A long suffering groan was the only reply as Jaune stumbled to his legs then dropped to his knees. Looking up his black-blue eyes widened. Jaune might have agreed, he did overdo it, if the glassy wonderland was anything to go by.

' _On the other hand let's see King survive that.'_

Jaune had a lot of thoughts about possibly combining his Aura based and Grimm-power based attacks but also a lot of reservations (one does not just 'practice' with those kinds of powers). Never would he have thought to combine the _most powerful attacks of each kind_ it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Never did he expect to do this kind of damage, he was sure he could level Beacon with an attack like that.

Not even that massive Grimmlord could survive-

The desert lord started to stir a little.

'… _so much for living in the suspense of disbelief.'_

The desert lord was indeed still alive though Jaune succeeded in slowing its regeneration to a crawl. Another well placed shot would end it, Jaune stood or at least tried to before stumbling to a knee. It then he realized for perhaps the first time he was tired, how long had it been since he felt like that?

He shook his head "not important" then he started to form another Grimmbeam when a shadow flew overhead making a dive towards the stirring Grimmlord.

It was dragon, a scorched, bleeding dragon with a few holes in its wings yet very determined dragon. Jaune watched in shock as it dived bombed the desert lord and in an act of immense savagery tore into its hide. Jaune winced as the massive Grimmlord let out an agonizing bellow of pain that shook the very glass on which it lay.

The dragon didn't let up though, it used everything at its disposal, teeth, claws and the occasional to rip into its innards. Jaune had to admit he's seen and taken part in his share of brutality in his time there but he'd never quite seen anything so savage.

So…Grimm.

' **I had my suspicions'** Jaune jumped at the voice and turned to see Amazon.

"About what?"

' **That he was almost at the threshold of ascension'**

Jaune looked back just to see the dragon burrowing into the desert lord's body. There was a beat of silence before ashes started rising, swirling until they formed a thick black sphere.

Jaune blinked "that's new."

' **He's ascending'** Murcielago informed.

Jaune nodded, it was honestly fascinating to him and he honestly didn't know how long he'd stood there watching as the ball contracted until it was way smaller than the actual size of the dragon. Jaune shifted his gaze when he sensed four familiar figures approaching followed by a long

" **JAAAAAAAUUUUUUUNNNNNNEEEEE~"**

"Lily?"

That was all he got out before the child Grimmlord lunged at him with all the force of an explosive Dust round shot from Crescent Rose. Jaune had a feeling she wasn't as weak as she keeps saying since her tackle managed to make him collapse to his knees doubled over in pain.

 **'Are you okay?'**

"Yeah, just give me a second" Jaune stood up rubbing his stomach a little but almost toppled over when she hugged his waist.

 **'Don't ever do that again! You could have died"**

Jaune patted her head as she looked up at him and for just an instance saw blonde hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. His heart clenched painfully at his brain's comparison.

Thankfully the moment was it through by Wolf who had been eyeing the more interesting of the spectacles **'what's going on with that?'**

Jaune turned awkwardly with Lily still attached to his waist to see the black sphere begin to Crack with veins of bright light showing. Instinctively Jaune braced himself as Lily clung to him tighter.

Turns out it was the right call as a yellow beam of energy shot into the sky and shattered the egg. A gale ripped the glass floor apartment revealing sand only to be seared back into glass when a literally fire storm blew up. Jaune and the remaining Grimmlords held steadfast with only Wolf and Lily having difficulty.

For once Jaune was eerily calm about the situation, there was no worry in his eyes despite the power he felt roaming off the figure.

Then he heard a mad cackling from the flames **'finally!'** a moment later the flames died down a little as a figure strolled out not bothered by the heat.

Jaune's eyebrows lifted at the noticeably smaller dragon that almost nothing like it did. For one it stood on four legs, had wings at its side and two forward facing horns. Yellow eyes glared behind its bone mask and Jaune realized he was the one being glared at and that set Jaune in edge as his free hand drifted to Crocea Mors.

His worry was proven correct when before any of them could move a golden Grimmbeam materialized between its horns and fired at Jaune so fast he actually flinched from the surprise. He managed half draw Crocea Mors when Lily appeared before him.

Jaune watched in horror as the beam was close to engulfing her only to stare in shock when it suddenly jerked towards her open mouth. Lily absorbed the entire beam with puffed cheeks before firing it back directly to the dragon who blitz away at the last minute.

An impressive explosion lot up the background as the dragon reappeared and charged at Jaune who finally drew his sword and charged as well.

 **'Enough!'**

Both would be fighters stopped in their tracks when the area before them exploded, Jaune had the sense to jump to the side, but the dragon, not so much. Amazon glared at the reptilian Grimm and the dragon returned a petulant glare, it was unafraid of the other Grimmlord, Jaune was actually a little impressed with his resilience.

' **This fight is over, you achieved what you came for now leave.'**

The dragon snarled **'not until I rip** _ **his**_ **head off'** he glared beyond her at Jaune who returned his gaze evenly **'and don't think for a moment I won't go after you next'** his eyes swept over the rest of the Grimmlords **'I'll take on every single one of you.'**

Lobo snorted while Murcielago and Guardian remained quiet but Wolf wouldn't take a challenge quietly **'bring it on you stupid lizard!'**

Molten eyes landed on her but Wolf kept her ground and with a disinterested snort he locked gazes with Amazon who had her eyes narrowed **'if you want to fight then I will oblige'** she finished this with forming an energy lance.

The dragon looked defiant but hesitated, no doubt thinking things over before backing away but not before giving a final word to Jaune **'this isn't over Jaune'** he said the word like it was foreign **'I'll get stronger and when I do I'm coming for** _ **you**_ **.'**

Jaune was a little surprised at the declaration of challenge but met it with all the vigor of any shonen manga protagonist "anytime anywhere Dragon."

' **My name's not 'Dragon' idiot. It's Long, Shen Long'** there was a gust of wind as the dragon took the skies faster than any bullhead he's ever seen.

Jaune followed his flight trajectory and Traveler deemed it time to speak _**'I think you just made an arch rival'**_

' _Don't you mean enemy?'_

' _ **Nope, rival and enemy are two different things'**_

' _I know that, I just don't see what's so different if they both want to kill me'_

' _ **You actually worked together to beat a common enemy'**_

' _Oh'_

' **Jaune'**

He looked down "yes?" and was promptly floored by a fist to the face.

' **That was for disobeying a direct order and causing all this mess'**

"It was all Wolf's idea!" he quickly shouted.

Red eyes glared at the now sputtering Wolf Faunus and it wasn't lost on her that the others edged away, she looked to Lobo but he was already the farthest taking another dirt nap with his body turned away from her.

Think fast she eyed Lily trying to hide behind Guardian and shouted **'I did it because of Lily!'**

At that point Guardian wisely moved out of the way, somehow ending up lying on Lobo and resting his eyes. As Amazon glared at her younger sister the depowered Grimm could do nothing but give a whimpering cower and the biggest sad eyes Jaune had ever seen since his youngest sister and Ruby on few occasions.

For Jaune he would have crumbled in seconds but this was Amazon so he wouldn't think she would be swayed by

' **At least you are safe'** she said while averting eye contact.

' _No way'_

She looked at Jaune **'and you did get rid of an annoyance. Either way we can't stay here any longer.'**

' _ **Well that's one bullet dodged.'**_

' _You shouldn't have said that'_

' **Oh and we** _ **will**_ **be having words about this Jaune.'**

Jaune could only hold his head down silently cursing his inner Grimmlord.

 _To Be Continued_

 **Author's Notes: I think I actually succeeded in making a RWBY battle story. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter, even though I took my sweet time with it. Usually for most its tedious when they try to force out a story but for me it was fun, mainly because every time I get stuck I end up writing a joke of the situation, so yeah this chapter was** _ **fun**_ **to write. I never saw myself as a humor kind of person but I do say I have a thing for making a situation fun.**

 **I read in a review once that Traveler is kind of like Church from Red vs Blue, I never even thought of Church writing Traveler before but I have to admit I definitely see the resemblance and can safely say he's definitely Church-like here.**


	20. Ouroboros

**Author's Notes: So I bet you guys are wondering what ol Streggae has been up to and why the fuck it took him so long to update since he apparently has time to release a new story and update that one story, well I'm gonna be real with you guys**

 **I GOT A JOB MUTHAFUCKAS!**

 **That's right Streggae's gettin** _ **paid~**_ **and for all the working people reading I'm sure you understand what I mean when work get in the way of Fanfiction. You gotta make moves- bills to pay, mouths to feed so you get that cream, money, grip, mula, guap, dollar dollar bill ya'll. Sorry I've been listening to hip hop and watching Chappelle Show plus I'm excited about the job you know, worked two years for a diploma now I'm using it.**

 **But enough of me talking about my well paid job here's the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Ouroboros**

' _ **Useless!'**_

The loud bellow was followed by the agonizing screams that had the surrounding Grimm cringe in fear and submission. The ash King glared angrily at his subjects ignoring the writhing mass on the floor that was slowly disintegrating.

' **I gave you all one simple task, to find the abomination and you fools couldn't even do that.'**

The Grimm bowing before him consisted of the best trackers in his army and not one of them could pick out his location. The last place they had lead him to was Blackheart's den and even he was not foolish enough to enter that accursed place, not for fear of his life but for other reasons. Naturally he came to the conclusion that Amazon had commissioned the boy to put an end to her.

Obviously it had not worked considering the scented trail of the boy ended inside that cave, naturally the boy didn't survive and so he left it at that. That is what he thought until he felt a familiar source of power, it was the dessert lord, one of the few beings in this land that is a legitimate threat to him in terms of power. He is fully aware that he and Amazon had come to a compromise regarding a certain area in his territory that she occupied, so he thought they had a falling out.

It was not to be however and he _felt_ the familiar power that had actually managed to injure him before. It was the boy! The same boy whom he thought perished at Blackheart's hands but as it turned out not only did he survive but he has also gotten stronger. He couldn't believe it but somehow the boy had bested Blackheart and absconded from his best trackers.

Any doubt to this was put to rest with the final move that ended the desert lord, The Ash King didn't feel it so much as he _saw_ the red explosive power the boy _somehow_ manage to conjure. And it was at that point that the Ash king felt a trickle of fear for the first time since…

' _ **No I need to find this abomination and end him'**_ he gripped his throne hard enough to crush the worn marble.

The boy was growing more powerful every moment he spends idle but the problem was finding him, all his trackers had proven useless in this endeavor.

' **You seem displeased my lord'** a voice echoed from seemingly everywhere.

' **Perhaps we may be able to** _ **comfort**_ **you'** a second voice added.

If the Ash King had any eyelids they would have been narrowed **'I was wondering when you would have made yourself known'**

' **Aw he saw through us again sister'** the second voice whined.

' **Well what did you expect sister, he is the** _ **King**_ **after all'**

The combined giggling grated on the King's already thin patience **'enough of this'** the king snapped looking in a direction, the purple flames in his eyes burning fiercely **'either you tell me what you have found or I will end you.'**

Rather than show fear the voices giggled again and the first voice sounding more mature than the second spoke **'tut, tut your** _ **majesty**_ **if you were to 'end us' then you would not know the whereabouts of the boy who smells of Traveler'**

' **Or why you have failed to track him until now.**

' **You found him?'** the King questions.

' **That remains to be seen'** the first voice answered cryptically.

' **Though we have found the reason why he has been able to elude you.'**

' **Well out with it, my patience runs thin.'**

'' **So we've noticed''** they chorused.

' **The boy has changed in the time that you have first met him'** the second voice said.

' **He evolved into more than what he was.'**

' **He has become someone else.'**

' _ **Something**_ **else.'**

'… **I see'** the King said not giving away anything.

This has just confirmed his fears, the boy has grown from a problem to a legitimate threat to his rule.

' **Where is he? It's time I got rid of this knat'**

' **Ah, but we do not know'**

' **What?'** the King said dangerously.

' **Worry not** _ **my liege**_ **for we have his trail. It was quite simple really, Amazon isn't** _ **that**_ **good at covering their tracks.'**

' **How your so-called trackers overlooked them is baffling'**

' **Then again you should never send a mindless beast to do a woman's job.'**

' **You have his trail'** King interrupted **'then you will lead me to him'**

' **Aww but where is the fun in that?'** the second voice said.

' **We want to have some** _ **fun**_ **with him first'**

' **You overstep your bounds'**

There was a mock gasp as the first voice said **'we would never dream of taking your kill** _ **my liege**_ **'**

' **We simply want to play with him'**

' **And afterwards we will lead** _ **him**_ **to** _ **you**_ **'**

' **You can do this?'** the King asked skeptically.

' **Have we ever failed you before?'**

…Point taken.

' **Very well, go ahead and play your games but should you not fulfill your end of the arrangement then if Amazon doesn't kill you I certainly will.'**

' **O yee of little faith'**

' **We will bring him here in a matter of days'**

' **Wait, if you come across a certain lizard, dispose of him. His bloodlust is becoming a thorn in my side'**

' **As you wish'** they intoned.

And with that the throne room was rendered silence which was broken by the king who sighed.

' _ **If it's those two then I will end that abomination yet'**_

Yes despite their sick games and lack of respect they get results, no matter the task he could always count on them regardless. They are without a doubt his greatest assets and part of the reason why he was able to maintain the large territory he annexed. Despite is power he could not possibly manage every aspect of his territory by himself.

' **Hmph'** he chuckled **'I almost feel sorry for that boy.'**

\

"-then I pointed my sword at him and said 'stay away from my friends' and after that he never messed with me again" Jaune finished his story to the audience of Grimmlords.

It had been several weeks since the battle with the dessert king, days filled with nothing more than walking through the harsh dessert with its blistering heat and frigid nights that would have been too unbearable for even Hunters. Luckily thanks to the biology of Grimm they weren't too affected by the sudden climate change.

…well except Jaune considering he had a piece of his humanity back but that doesn't matter now since they managed to make their way outside the desert and into a swamp. The place had a lot of rivers and thick mangroves that provided natural shade, the only thing missing was from the picture were natures noises and mosquitoes but as it is with anywhere Grimm populate nothing survives.

Unfortunately (or fortunately depending) there were no caves this time around so they had to settle for camping outside between several thick trees. Well most of the anyway, Murcielago was hanging upside down above them on a branch next to Guardian who hugged said branch upside down. Jaune wanted to start a fire but that idea was almost immediately shot down after he remembered what happened the last time a fire got going.

Plus Grimm didn't need to keep warm like that and he was snuggling on top of Wolf while Lily lay on his lap. Amazon was leaning on a viney tree across from them with Lobo not too far from them. Since he had the extra energy, or rather since the girls had the energy he decided to regale them with *edited* tales of his life, all the important parts like the time he saved Cardin's life, or when he came with that impromptu plan that killed the Deathstalker with a makeshift group of people he'd only met the day.

' _ **I don't see why you don't just tell them everything'**_

' _You know why'_

' _ **For saving face I get that but come on Jaune, you've done some pretty impressive things for the few months you've been here. I mean you went from an average kid with no experience in fighting to a passable Huntsman-in-training and distinguishable strategist to a fledgling Grimmlord and now… I'm pretty sure you could wipe the floor with most Grimmlords let alone Hunters. You accomplished all of that within the span of a year, a year Jaune. If that's not talent I don't know what is.'**_

' _Talent or just dumb luck and weird circumstances?'_

' _ **Could be all three. Sure circumstances present an opportunity and dumb luck got you out of a rough patch but you can't deny that getting to this point was all you…well all us'**_

' _Yeah…but they don't need to know about me flirting with Weiss'_

'… _ **agreed'**_ Jaune could hear the wince in his voice.

' _And they definitely don't need to know about my sisters forcing me to model their dresses.'_

' _ **Now if that were to be known we would both lose face Jaune.'**_

Despite the praise Jaune frowned, true, he's come a long way from that guy who could barely work the shifting mechanism on his weapon but it's so surreal now that he looked back at it. He would have been satisfied just being able to be on the same wavelength as his friends but now…the gap in power between him now and them is so large that it's honestly ridiculous.

And it's not just raw destructive power eitherbut skill wise, Jaune is able to keep up with Amazon for the most part nowadays since she up the ante on his training. Jaune knew for a fact that Amazon had the skills of a veteran Huntress with the enhancement of a Grimmlord, she completely outclasses _anything_ he's seen his friends able to pull off in the fights he's seen them in.

It felt kind of unfair that Jaune got a 'free pass' with this power up that is his Grimm form, even despite all he suffered, the blood sweat and _limbs_ he sacrificed to get here. But this is what he wanted right? Power and strength to fight? To protect?

Not really, he just wanted to be fully human again.

And now he's arguably the strongest being this side of Remnant.

Huh…

He's never actually thought of himself in terms of strength before. At home he was always the scrawny kid getting picked on and depending on his sisters to fight his battles for him. At Beacon he d never even bothered to compare himself to his friends who were the best in their year but were the only people he knew to compare himself to. And recently he was too preoccupied to truly think about his power like this.

His mind went back to the fight with the former Desert Lord, more specifically the attack that was used to take it down.

 _"BLOODBEAM CANNON!"_

…by far the most powerful attack he had ever unleashed, the same attack that took down a colossal Grimmlord, the same attack that turned a couple acres of desert into glass. He found out later from Murcielago that it wouldn't be a stretch to say the attack could have been felt from across the four corners of the desert, maybe the Grimmland itself. It was definitely his ultimate one hit kill, sure fire, insta-death attack that no being could survive against.

At the time Jaune didn't think much about it, though the scale of the explosion very much shocked him but thinking of it now…damn, just… _damn_.

' _ **On the bright side at least you have a way to kill king.'**_

' _Is it really viable though?'_ he wondered _'you know how big that blast is, what if i t blows up directly in my face, what if I hit one of my friends?'_

' _ **Okay I see your point but remember we have options.'**_

' _That's true'_ he yawned _'I'm getting some shut eye.'_

As he drifted off to dreamland Amazon cracked her eye open to gaze at the teen with a contemplative expression.

\

Several miles away and gaining on a certain location was a welsh-dragon Grimm. The weeks following his ascension hadn't been spent idle, Shen Long had been a busy doing what he did best, fighting, killing and evolving. He'd more than likely kill most of the dessert populace and even the surrounding forest at the edge of the dessert. Nothing had been safe from the fire dragon as he methodically slaughtered anything that moved.

It was all towards a single goal that was more of an instinct than any vision or delusions of grandeur. That is, to rise above everything and everyone, to become the strongest being in the Grimmlands. Even when he was nothing more than a mindless Severos it was practically engraved in his soul to gain power. There was no rhyme or reason to his drive, it was only natural for him unlike other Grimmlords who seem content to stew in their own indolence.

To get this far had been a trial in and of itself but the moment he ascended, the power he gained through the accumulation of every other severos he had consumed was so well worth it. He felt like he could have taken on the world the power was such a rush! And it was all thanks to that annoying Ascended that calls himself _Jaune._

A stupid name if he ever heard one.

But his power was real and as painful as it is to admit (which he never will) he wouldn't have been able to kill the old worm without that hell of a finishing attack he did. That's the kind of power he could respect, the kind of power he would challenge and as a matter of fact he did. It was only later that he found out that the same Grimmlord was the one responsible for the recent mayhem in the Grimmlands.

Usurping power from the lord of the North, the Sky King _and_ Guardian of the Forest of Grandes? Not to mention he somehow had the infamous Amazon aligned to his side. The only instances of other Ascended allying under another was with the Ash King and even then it was never this many. Managing to be allied with six other Ascended is an impressive feat but irrelevant at the moment, perhaps when he beat Jaune, they will ally themselves with him to take down the Ash King…

His eyes sharpened and he swerved to the side narrowly avoiding a red beam aimed at his head. He looked down to spot the attacker but saw nothing more than the red flare from five beams headed towards him. He used his thick leathery wings to shield himself from the frontal assault only to be blindsided by one from the back that knocked him out of the sky.

Roaring more in anger than pain he managed to right himself mid fall and glide to the sands. Looking around he still didn't see who attacked him and it pissed him off.

' **Grrr, show yourself!'**

Shifting sands had him turn only to be smacked in the face by something sharp leaving three claw marks across his mask.

' **Grr'** his golden eyes ignited as the mask healed itself.

Giggling could be heard but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from even while he focused all his senses.

' **Where are you-AAGH!?'**

He felt something bite on back of his neck he reacted fast enough to throw it off and position himself for an attack but something snuck up on him and rip into his wing. The next few moments saw him suffering multiple back and forth slashes by his still unknown assailants. That is until he flexed his wings and with a might push ascend to the air blowing them apart. He then let lose a torrent of flames that exploded upon impact and glassed the sand for two hndred meters.

He landed unsteadily but didn't pay attention to his handy work as he began to feel something very wrong. His wounds weren't healing, at least they weren't healing fast enough-

' **Huh?'**

He was tackled before he could contemplate this further, he could feel something coil around his body to prevent movements and he managed to get a glimpse of red eyes and sharp fangs on a grinning face before-

' **AAAAAAGGGHHH'**

The roar of agony upon having his left eye gauged was followed by a hasty Grimm bullet that the assailant had to dodge. Shen Long felt his throat lock as his attackers tail wrapped around his neck and he was yanked away. Something batted him away mid air and he bounced off the sand and land on all fours and released a wide sweep of hot flames that hit its mark.

The shrill feminine cry that followed his attack was music to his ears.

' **Sister!'**

At that shout, he was mid way forming a Grimmbeam between his horns before he even fully turned and fired immediately when he got the other in his sights. It missed unfortunately but he knew where she was and aimed it down like a precision laser to cut through he sand until he heard a muffled scream. He cut the beam short and leapt away at the smell of burning skin just as _something_ caused a massive explosion that kicked up a sand cloud.

Panting slightly the dragon Grimmlord couldn't help but watch warily as the sand dissipated when a voice sounded.

' **Hmm~ we would like to thank you for the fire, it was getting a bit cold'** the voice came from the one he blasted with his fire.

' **You saved us some time'** the second assailant dug herself from the sand and glass.

This time he could see them for the first time and the only way to describe them would be a pair of snake women. The upper half of their body were in the shape of two distinctly female humanoid while from the hips down was a snake's tail. The one he burned had chalk-white skin with smooth white scales while the second was as dark as most Grimm with smooth black scales the same as her sister.

' **And now'**

' **-we would like it'**

' **-if you'**

' **DIE!'**

They both shot after him and not one to back down from a fight Shen Long blitz between them and managed to do a successful claw swipe to the black sister but the white sister retaliated with an uppercut swipe that had him airborne and before he could fix it the black sister tail whipped back to the ground where the continued the merciless assault.

The entire time they blitzed across the sands Shen long was on the defensive, sustaining more injuries each worse than the last. His body was getting sluggish and he was on the verge of until he fired a Grimmbeam point blank. He used the chance to make a strategic withdrawal, using his wings to leap tall distances and blitz away.

The snake sisters were soon on his trail, easily able to keep track of the injured Grimmlord and steadily gaining. Then the both fired Grimmbeams that connected just ahead of his path mid blitz. The dragon shouldered through but was then slammed aside by both sisters and crashed into a dune. Shen Long's single eye widened when he saw a barrage of red lights heading towards him. He managed to curl himself in a ball and raise his uninjured wing before he was enveloped in bright lights, explosions and so much pain.

After a few minutes the sisters stopped their assault and looked around for a body, the sisters shared a look before going closer to investigate.

' **Is he dead?'** the black sister questioned trying to pick up something **'that was anticlimactic'**

' **Well if he was alive then he would've attacked us already'** the white sister smirked **'seemed the type.'**

' **The dumb angry type?'**

' **Exactly'**

Meanwhile hidden away from the sisters under a layer of sand Shen Long seethed in anger and humiliation _'they are baiting you don't listen to them. You aren't running away, this is a strategic withdrawal. Live to fight another day, your pride will be avenged'_ he repeated such words in his head like a mantra as the sisters continue to speak.

The Black sister pouted **'I don't like this'**

' **Why?'**

' **Because if we're not sure he's dead then there's a chance he's alive and unconscious under some sand. And if he's alive then he will come after us and ruin our fun with Traveller and the** _ **King**_ **would be displeased.'**

' _They are working for the Ash King? But who the heck is this Traveller?'_ Shen Long thought _'are they talking about Jaune?'_

' **Hmm you have a point sister'** she smiled **'Let's take a few more shots just to be sure'**

Shen long clenched his eye shut and tensed his muscles as both sisters started randomly firing off Grimmbeams

\

Amazon's gaze along with Lobo and Murcielago snapped to the side being the ones among the group with finely tuned hearing and senses, they sensed a disturbance.

"What was that?" three sets of eyes turned to a half awake Jaune with some measure of surprise as the teen looked off in the distance with Crocea mors in hand though he tried to not move too much.

' **You can sense it?'** Amazon asked for clarification.

"Yeah can't you?" he asked but then caught himself "oh right _duh_ , of course you can" he muttered "so what do you think is going on because it feels like..."

' **A battle between Ascended'**

"Yeah…should we be worried about that?"

' **It's probably your dragon friend pissing off another Grimmlord'** Lobo said dismissively.

"Okay…should _I_ be worried about that?"

' **No'**

"But-"

' _ **Calm down Jaune, best case scenario he get's himself killed and that's one less crazy Grimmlord not trying to kill us'**_

' _And if he wins then it will be him getting the power of said Grimmlord'_

' _ **Not exactly'**_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _ **Well yeah he would get stronger faster by absorbing a Grimmlord but since he's already one himself he wouldn't necessarily be stronger than us. See it's all about potential, Grimmlords are born with it, in time they hit a ceiling that cannot be passed without consequences and you saw what the consequences are if you try'**_

Jaune looked down at the sleeping Lylsistrata who had grown from a five year old to a ten year old over the weeks and mentally nodded.

' _ **For a time we hit that ceiling, back in the cave'**_

' _But didn't we break it?'_

' _ **Yeah but only thanks to your Aura, seriously Jaune I said I was powerful but right now you're on a whole other level I couldn't even dream of**_ **getting to.'**

Jaune took the flattery and laid himself down but voiced a final thought that came "still I wonder who Shen Long is fighting to cause that much destruction" he could only assume it wasn't King since Everyone would have been on more alert "oh well, not any of my problem."

He missed the looks shared between the other three awoken Grimmlords.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **You know since it's been so long since I wrote for this story, naturally I had to re-read it and not the original stuff oh no, I read Hollowed Arc on I wonder if author's do that, read their own stories on fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes. Seriously this story was like a stranger to me it's been so long, then I read it and…** _ **damn**_ **was it good. Some grammar issues aside this story was the type of story I would read, actually** _ **did read**_ **and fucking** _ **loved it**_ **. The action was good the comedy was great and then I reached the end and was like "damn" then I looked up when it was last updated and was like "lazy ass author"**

… **then I realized** _ **I**_ **was the author and got to working and came up with this chapter.**

 **Speaking of, I read in a review that the story might get stale because its mostly just fighting then resting to fight another day and though the reviewer said the fights aren't bad I took that review to heart which was the reason why I had that sneak peek of Pyrrha last chapter because I thought I was going to do something different with this chapter, an interlude if you will. I first thought about like having shorts about Jaune's time with each member of his group or like having a segment of what his team is up to or hell I at one point tried to do the entire night of beacon from the eyes of Pyrrha.**

 **Key word is tried since those ideas fell flat about 200 words in and I was so determined to do something different that I ended up staring at the screen, then thought to get inspiration from other sources. Then school happened , I got caught up with another story from a fandom that caught my interest, then my job took up some time and by the time I got back to it after a long time I ended up doing the same thing.**

 **But you know what I'm okay with that, I'm going to do things in stages and right now I'm in the action adventure stage. So with that said I doubt you'll have to wait so long for another update for the time being.**

 **The next time I update in this fandom it will be A Mother's Love for those wondering, the reason for** _ **that**_ **delay will be in that chapter soon.**


	21. Not A King

**Chapter 21: Not A King**

Shen Long limped across the dessert in disgrace his fury was simmered by the dull throb of his wounds. Whatever poison had been injected into him had started to wear off a while ago but his regeneration was slow going. His first battle against a Grimmlord and he lost, it didn't matter what they did, saying that he was ambushed or that they had him outnumbered were just excuses, a loss is a loss.

But he'd be damned if he was going to take that loss, it's a shame those harlots didn't checked for the ashes of his corpse.

'I will burn them from the inside out for this.'

It wouldn't be long in fact, he had their scent like he did Jaune's and wouldn't you know it, they seem to be heading in the same direction. And it might just be his imagination but they seem to be heading in a specific destination. It didn't matter, for now he would rest and recuperate before showing them the power of a true fire dragon.

\

Today Jaune started off his morning in the most awkward position to date, catching Amazon apparently watching him while he slept. It was so blatant that neither of them even tried to hide that fact and Jaune had the sneaking suspicion _he_ was the only one feeling weird by the action.

So naturally if she's not going to acknowledge it why should he?

"Um, good morning?"

' **We need to talk Jaune'** she said simply before leaving.

Oh-oh those are words no man wants to ever hear a woman say.

It took a while to extricate himself from Lily without disturbing her but he eventually found himself and Amazon alone. The Grimmlord had her arms folded as she silently glared at Jaune which unnerved him a little but he figured she was in thought about something and would speak her mind soon. After a minute though he opened a=his mouth to ask what was wrong and wouldn't you know it she chose that time to speak.

' **I think it's time you faced the Ash King'**

In Jaune's defense he didn't expect it to be good news for him in the first place but he still couldn't help but calmly point out the flaw in that plan.

"W-w-what, I'm not strong enough to beat-"

' **And at the rate of your nonexistent progression, you never will be 'strong enough' to defeat him'** she interrupted crisply.

"Nonexistent…"

' **Jaune, you have not gotten any stronger since the time you have attained that** _ **form**_ **'**

Jaune opened his mouth, closed it when Traveler spoke _**'she's right Jaune'**_

' _Traveler?'_

' _ **You never did get any stronger than you already are.'**_

"But with the desert lord, I was never that powerful" he argued.

' **You were always that powerful, you just didn't have a reason to use your full power until that moment'** Amazon answered.

' _ **What she said and from what I can tell the only thing that's improved is your combat skills and that's just from how many times you've sparred against each other, you could just be getting used to her style'**_

"…unbelievable"

He took a step back and looked at his hand "then what have I been doing all this time?"

' **Don't be a fool Jaune'** that got his attention **'you aren't getting any more powerful but I believe you are strong enough'**

"Y-you do?"

She nodded with certainty **'I admit even I did not know how powerful you were like this and even if I did I wouldn't have allowed you to face the Ash King without first refining your other skills'**

"And you think I'm ready?"

' **No'**

"Well so much for the vote of confidence" he grumbled with a frown.

' **At least on your own, I do not see you surviving this battle'**

It's like squeezing blood from a stone trying to get a longstanding compliment from this woman.

' **However you are not alone'**

"You mean"

' **Of course, you didn't actually think I would let you fight him alone did you?'** she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I mean…yeah"

' **Congratulations, you are wrong and even if it was the case to get you to that level of skill would take too long. Don't you have friends and family to go to?'** she turned away

In all actuality, Jaune hasn't thought about going home in a while now. He's been here for so long it's almost like a second home to him, what was once so foreign became familiar and frankly nothing has really fazed him anymore.

' _This is my life now'_ he remembered lamenting something along those lines before just not seriously but now _'its been my life for months.'_

He sighed "one thing at a time"

Suddenly something tickled the back of his senses and his head swerved to the left trying to scope out the area. He saw nothing but dense forestry, still didn't stop him from reaching for his sword. His senses sharpened like a fine toothed comb running throughout the immediate area.

There was something there, it barely registered despite his concentration but it was there, scratching at the surface and he chose to acknowledge it, zero in on it. This time he _did_ grasp the pommel of Crocea Mors, his eyes narrowed and he bent slightly ready to attack or defend at a give notice.

 ***** Snap*

His response was instantaneous and Crocea Mors was in hand and aimed at whatever had managed to sneak up on him.

It just so happened to be Lylsistrata whose shocked eyes went cross eyed staring at the tip of the blade aimed between her eyes. Jaune immediately relaxed, his eyes softened as an apology was starting to form at the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately his lapse in concentration cost him and he looked back trying to find the disturbance but to no avail.

' **Jaune?'**

"Shh" he shushed and narrowed his eyes in concentration for a moment.

Ultimately he sighed and relaxed _'what was that?'_

' _ **I don't know but it wasn't just your imagination, something was there.'**_

He turned back to the smaller Grimmlord who was also looking off in the same distance with her expression adorably scrunched up in concentration.

"…Sense anything?" he ventured when she looked back at him.

' **No but it's strange. I thought I did but only for a brief moment'**

"I know what you mean" he assured "come on, let's go."

 **Meanwhile**

Seafoam green eyes watched warily from the cover of the swamp as the duo left and breathed an aggravated sigh of relief before shifting gaze.

The white scaled lamia Grimmlord look towards her darker scaled counterpart with clear irritation on her humanesque visage **'** _ **Heishe**_ **!'** she hissed.

The black scaled lamia tensed before hesitantly taking her eyes from the front and winced at the glare her white scaled counterpart sent her.

' **What happened to you?'**

' **I…'** she trailed off before lowering her head **'sorry sister I was…distracted'** her eyes lingered on the spot where the two Grimmlords were **'he is not what I expected'**

'… **agreed, this** _ **Jaune**_ **is clearly more dangerous than we thought. He was able to sense us if not vaguely, we should eliminate him.'**

' **No!'**

' **What?'**

' **Um…I meant the Ash King would be displeased'** her sister scoffed at the mention of _him_ **'and we would have gone back on our word should we kill him.'**

She looked at Heishe for a moment before answering **'there is something else isn't there?'**

Heishe stiffened **"I don't know what you mean"**

Her twin leaned forward **'what aren't you telling me?'**

After a moment under her sister's scrutinizing gaze Heishe looked her sister in the eye and said **'I want him'**

Shock was conveyed on the face of the white snake-girl before it melted into mirth **'oh is that all? If you wanted him first then all you had to do was ask dear sister'** she reached out to gently touch her face.

Heishe grabbed her sister's hand much to the latter's shock **'that is not what I meant Baishe,** _ **I want him alone**_ **.'**

' **Why?'**

' **He could be** _ **the one**_ **.'**

Baishe snatched her hand back **'nonsense'**

' **He has** _ **potential**_ **'**

' **You are mistaken'**

' **I am not.'**

' **Yes you are!'** Heishe remained silent as her seething sister continued **'we have already found** _ **the one**_ **. There could be no other!'**

' **Do you believe that sister?'** she said with obvious sarcasm.

' **What are you driveling about now?'**

' **If he was the one, we would all be united by now!'** she said hotly red eyes smoldering **'Instead we are more divided than we have ever been while he lauds his position over the weak. He aspires for more yet is content in his mediocrity and yet'** she calmed herself **'an outsider has managed to unite six Ascended, seven if we count the dragon.'**

Through her sister's speech Baishe had calmed significantlyand seemed considerate as she said **'he has others as well'**

' **Sister we are the only ones who have followed him of our own will'** her eyes narrowed **'on** _ **your recommendation.'**_

' **It seemed right at the time'** Baishe admitted sheepishly.

' **So you admit to your mistake?'**

Baishe bristled and hissed **'I admit to nothing and even if it were true we are already bound. We can only serve one'**

At this Heishe grinned savagely **'not if he is beaten'**

' **Do you believe he can be beaten?'**

' **I believe that the fates will decide who is worthy'**

' **And what of your faith sister? Would you place it on the outsider?'**

' _ **Yeessss~'**_ she hissed with a flick of her tongue.

Baishe chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm **'Humph then you will have your time with him but first'** her expression turned sly **'let us ensure your meeting remains** _ **private**_ **.'**

And to cap off the utterly silent conversation both sisters disappeared with nary a trace or sound.

\

' _You ever get the feeling that you're being watched?'_

' _ **Yes and I agree this definitely feels like it. Splitting up had been good idea.'**_

Jaune was going back to the others when he picked up _something_ , it was faint yet familiar with what he had sensed earlier and for some reason it beckoned him. He didn't know what it was but it seemed insignificant enough to warrant an investigation. No, that's not entirely true, the main reason why he split away from Wolf and Lylsistrata was because he wanted a moment to himself.

After this they were going to confront the Ash King, naturally Jaune was afraid and with good reason. Like Cardin before him the Ash King represented something of a wall in his path, no to compare them would be an insult…to the Ash King. Cardin was like those portable fences used to cage toddlers and the Ash King would be like a siege wall with automatic turrets.

He kept telling himself that it _should_ work out because he wasn't alone, he had a band of friends whose powers were nothing to scoff at but more than that it took a lot more for him (and Traveler) to convince himself that he was _on_ their level. He wasn't that lovable idiot stuck in a tree, he wasn't that clumsy awkward guy struggling to catch up, he wasn't _the weakest link_ , _they_ were counting on _him_ now.

Somehow it didn't make him feel any better, they were going against an army, an army allegedly larger than the one they'd fought against the first time. He dreaded the thought, the guy was powerful enough but that acid mist ability he has is going to be another problem. Even if his Aura can protect against it unlike the seemingly limitless Grimm power he would be severely limited.

"Ugh"

' _ **You moping around can't be too good for your health, especially since we're supposed to fight this guy. Come on Jaune at least try to look on the bright side of things.'**_

' _Like what?'_

' _ **You might be able to get back your shield since the guy has a thing for collecting human relics.'**_

…Oh, somehow Jaune completely forgot about the shield, too many things have been preoccupying his mind.

' _Yeah, there's still that. If I defeat the Ash King then I can finally go home. It's like…it's like the final boss of a video game.'_

' _ **Exactly! Well not exactly but you have the right idea at least. Just think positive thoughts Jaune'**_

' _Yeah uh, what was I doing again?'_ he looked around _'I don't recognize this part of the swamp'_ the scenery had become noticeably darker as tall trees partially blocked the sun, not only that but these trees had on edible fruit.

Jaune _could_ eat, he didn't really need to before on account of the hole in his chest and his apparent ability to survive solely on his own energy. But as of healing himself and regaining his partial humanity he could eat again. He learned something about the Grimm during the first time he saw the fruits, it doesn't matter what _type_ Grimmlord it is, fruits aren't on the menu.

Jaune found that out when Lily spat an apple out after one bite. It didn't stop Jaune from eating it though, which he shouldn't have done in hindsight, see because while he's part human he's _mostly_ Grimm so he ended up puking in the bushes for five minutes. Apparently tasting the things are just fine but actually swallowing the stuff is still a whole other story.

On the bright side if he ever made it out of this then he'll have a legitimate reason not to eat his veggies.

He withdrew Crocea Mors and whirled around but nothing was there, the forest was eerily quiet still, not as single sound was heard through his sensitive hears yet

"I know you're out there" he said looking around "show yourself" he felt a slight spike and looked in a general direction with narrowed eyes as his grip on Crocea Mors tightened.

' **You are more perceptive than most.'**

The voice was feminine but that's about all he could get since it seemed that her voice echoed all around him.

Time for some questions "who are you?"

' **I was hoping to be your friend'**

"Friends usually don't hide in the shadows and stalk people"

' **They also don't brandish weapons at the first sign of them.'**

Touché but "most things that stalk me nowadays tend to try and kill me"

' **Hmm~ then how about a compromise, I come out of hiding but only after you sheathe your sword'**

Jaune hesitated but eventually he sheathed his sword, it was hardly the only weapon he had anyways "alright it's done, where are you?"

' **Behind you'** the reply came close, too close, like over the shoulder kind of close.

Jaune leapt away as he turned one hand going for Crocea Mors the other with a Grimmbullet at the tip of his fingers. He was met with giggling for all the trouble he went through and it at least caused Jaune to stop since when things usually get the drop on him they strike not laugh in his face about it.

So upon calming down he regarded the new arrival and with all the time he stayed here Jaune was still caught off guard by the uh…lady before him. She was obviously a Grimmlord, her green eyes and ability to communicate says that much. She had the body of a woman with obsidian skin and scales. At that point Jaune's eyes were inexplicably drawn upwards to where the rest of her body was coiled around a thick branch letting her suspend along a tree.

' _A snake lady, I don't know why I'm surprised anymore'_

' _ **You're telling me, at least you're not staring at her chest…goddamn it Jaune.'**_

' _Why the heck did you bring it up?'_

The Grimmlord moved curling her body around the tree before ducking her head from behind the tree in an almost shy manner but Jaune wasn't fooled for a minute. He kept his guard up as the rest of her body moved to the ground with her.

It was a little weird to watch all things considered.

His gaze shifted from her eight foot long tail to her eyes which bore into his with open curiosity "who are you?"

She squinted and tilted her head, green tresses of her hair shifting with her movement before seemingly coming to a decision **'I am Heishe'** she pointed at him, her fingernail was long and sharp **'** _ **what**_ **are you?'**

"I'm Jaune, your turn."

She shook her head **'I know** _ **who**_ **you are. I asked** _ **what**_ **you are'** Jaune pursed his lips but remained silent so after a moment she continued **'you don't want to say or you don't know.'**

"What's it to you?"

She gave a casual shrug as she moved from behind the trees **'oh no reason, it's just that I was sent by The Ash King to drag you to him.'**

Ignoring the casual way in which she admitted to working for The Ash King, Jaune was on high alert as he regarded the Grimmlord. His hand had already drawn Crocea Mors halfway

Heishe smirked at his reaction **'obviously I will no longer do such a thing'** she spread her arms **'since I revealed myself to you.'**

' _More like I caught on to you'_ he thought but said

"I don't know that" his eyes narrowed "for all I know you could just be distracting me" his eyes shifted to behind the side as he looked over his shoulders "while your friend attacks me from behind" he positioned himself with sword drawn while reaching out with his senses.

' **Sister'** Heishe growled much to Jaune's surprise.

' **I apologize'** a second voice came from nearby and Jaune finally saw a second white skin/scaled snake girl appeared **'it seemed I had been hasty in dismissing him.'**

Jaune really didn't like how she smiled at him and he backed away further keeping the other one, Heishe, in his peripheral.

' **Sister, you are frightening him'** she chided.

Jaune was more weary than frightened and maybe he was a little creeped out but then who wouldn't be when you're boxed in by two snake women who can apparently hide their presence. Even while standing before him he couldn't really _feel_ their presence.

' _ **They must be shielding themselves from the others.'**_

' **Nonsense'** the white scaled one spoke **'he is simply weary of us sister, but he need not be we are not your enemy Jaune.'**

His eyes narrowed, didn't her sister just tell him they were sent to kidnap him?

"Prove it"

' **Very well'** her long tail shifted to bring into view Lily's unconscious body.

Jaune's eyes flashed quite literally "Lily!"

' **Shh, keep your voice down'** she spoke.

' **What are you doing!?'** Heishe hissed, her eyes flickering from the now furious hybrid to her sister.

' **I am showing him** **that I could have easily killed this creature'** she brought Lily's body in front of her as her claws reached for her neck before she relaxed **'but I chose not to in good faith'**

"Put. Her. _**Down.**_ " He snarled and both sisters suppressed a shudder.

Heishe then spoke **'sister, do as he says, put down the child'**

The situation was slowly deteriorating Heishe didn't want to fight, she wanted him on their side why can't she see this!?

Her sister didn't waver, if anything her gaze hardened **'this is no mere** _ **child**_ **sister. This is** _ **Blackheart**_ **'**

Jaune heard Heishe took a sharp intake and saw her glaring at the unconscious Grimmlord "her name is Lylsistrata and she hasn't done anything to you so put her down" he warned again.

' **I can contest to that, she has done** _ **much**_ **to us, however I am more curious as to how she is no longer tainted and her…form'** she paused **'is this your doing?'**

"It is, I purified her"

' **Impossible'** he heard Heishe gasped behind him.

' **How'** her sister demanded.

Jaune simply allowed Aura to seep into its blade and glow white. The results were interesting both of them stepped or rather slithered back in abject awe at his display.

He heard the white scaled snake woman mutter the phrase **'** **Et per lumen eius et facti sunt pura, vitiatas inficit** **'** then she scowled **'she knew! She knew all along and kept it from us!'**

' **Sister!'** Heishe snapped and her twin realized with that she had been unintentionally coiling her tail tighter around the girl.

She exhaled **'forgive me'** she gently lowered the girl at his feet much to his confusion but he checked up on her anyway.

The two sisters stood side by side as he exhaled and regarded them "who are you and what do you want?"

Heishe went to speak but her sister cut her off **'It does not matter who we are but what we want'** she answered.

Heishe did something akin to an eye roll as she answered **'she is my sister Baishe'** ignoring the irritated look she continued **'and what we want of you is no small task.'**

' **We want for you to kill the Ash King'**

Jaune looked between them and unbelievably he let out a chuckle "I guess it was always going to come to that huh? Lately it just seems that fate wants to hammer it home I'm the one who is supposed to beat him" he sheathed his sword and kneeled down to pick up Lily.

Both sisters shared a look, Baishe gave her sister a questioning glance but Heishe shrugged before approaching the conflicted Halfling who was transfixed by lily's sleeping visage.

' **What ails you Jaune'** the black scaled snake woman questioned from directly beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

Jaune stiffened at the contact but he released the tension with a sigh "you're not the only ones who want me to kill the King. Heh I think Amazon said the exact same words you did" he looked Baishe in the eye "why is that?"

Baishe remained silent and her sister began to steadily message his shoulder, she leaned in closer **'does it really matter?'**

Despite how good he admittedly felt right now Jaune looked over his shoulder directly at her "considering it's my life on the line, _yes it matters_. Why don't you two team up and do it?"

Baishe scoffed **'even if we possessed such power, it won't be any good if it is us'**

' **It must be you Jaune'** Heishe whispered in his ear.

Jaune felt an oddly pleasant shiver ran down his spine and he whirled around to face the mildly surprised Grimmlord "why does it have to be me?"

Heishe saw her sister shake her head and bit her lip before looking the boy in the eyes but just as she went to speak another voice broke the silence.

' **Because it is law.'**

All three of them jumped and looked upward to see Amazon on a branch a hand resting on her knee and one leg dangling. She did not look pleased although her gaze was in the distance, not them.

"Uh how long have you been up there?"

Amazon spared him a glance **'ever since dark scales started to seduce you'**

'… _what?'_

With the same blank look Jaune's eyes came down until they met the eyes of Heishe whom he realized was in his personal space. His eyes traveled further down to where she still had her hands on his shoulder. He looked even further down and saw that her long tail had made a loose circle around them.

When did that happen?

Heishe reluctantly removed her hands and slithered away to stand beside her sister who was glaring at the Grimmlord by the tree **'I should kill you for keeping him from us.'**

A blink later and Amazon was beside Baishe with an energy lance at her throat **'I should say the same, for threatening my sister'** her voice was low, dark and full of malice.

Baishe hissed and Heishe looked ready to intervene but all action came to a stop by Jaune who had laid Lily by a tree to rest "would you three knock it off already!" he tossed them an irritated glare "I just want some answers, no more of this cryptic bullshit! I thought I was going to beat the King because it was the only way out of here and maybe there's a chance he would have something of mines but _you_ three are talking about something more than that. You (Amazon) told me that you would help me fight him, was that a lie? I seem to think so" he continued "since _we_ never made any plans of attack or battle strategy, it was always _me_ training, _me_ getting stronger and _me_ beating him, why?" he looked to the twins "why does it have to me, I want a straight answer dammit!"

' **Jaune you should calm down.'**

Jaune pointed a finger at the dark scale snake Grimmlord " _you_ stay right where I can see you" his finger went back to Amazon "you _start talking_."

' **Very well, before that I want to ask you, how do humans see us as a species?'**

"As a species…"

' _ **She's talking about Grimm in general Jaune. How do people see the Grimm?'**_

"They see would see you guys as the greatest threat to them. Grimm are nothing but mindless beasts that kill any human and Faunus on sight."

' **What is this Grimm you speak of?'** Heishe questioned.

"Creatures of Grimm, that's the technical name but we just call you guys Grimm for short."

Baishe snorted **'well you are wrong, we are not these 'mindless beasts' you call Grimm'**

"I know."

' **What she means Jaune is that the creatures you encountered in the human world are not the same as us or even the lesser Severos that roam these lands.'**

Well Jaune already knew that, he figured that the Grimm naturally evolved without interruption.

' **They are artificial'** she continued **'a poor attempt to replicate us by a mad woman playing at being god'** Amazon sneered.

"What?"

' **You said you wanted the truth'** she spoke **'I will tell you. These lands weren't always wild lands and we, the so-called Grimmlords weren't so few, though they remained scattered across the lands within different tribes. That all changed with the rise of our King, a single Ascended whose power eclipsed all others. He would use his power to unite the scattered tribe and create a single Kingdom under his leadership'** she paused for a moment before adding **'it was glorious.'**

Jaune was frozen for a moment, his mind trying to comprehend the words coming out of her mouth. Traveler managed to voice the sum of his thoughts though with five simple words.

'… _ **wow didn't see that coming.'**_

Who the hell could have seen that coming!? An ancient Kingdom of Grimm? What the hell!?

Baishe decided to enter the conversation **'many tried to oppose us, the humans, the Beastmen and'** her expression twisted in distaste **'especially the ones with Silver Eyes.'**

' **They all failed though'** Heishe imputed **'we solidified ourselves as the strongest and would've went on to conquer rather than defend if not for our king.'**

' **Instead of wasting his time on what he called 'meaningless bloodshed' he wanted to secure his Kingdom, make it into a stronghold never to be toppled'** Amazon frowned **'though with his reluctance to wage war some found his decision to be an act of cowardice. They conspired to overthrow him through underhanded means but the truth was revealed and a civil war started. It forever ravaged a part of the Kingdoms making it treacherous even for us.'**

' **It more than destroy the lands'** Baishe hissed **'the war killed us, the ongoing battle was used by our enemies to strike and it reduced us to a fraction of our numbers."**

' **Our king remained strong though, he weathered the storm and through his power we were once again victorious but even he was not infallible.'** Heishe said sadly.

' **None of us would have ever thought she would betray him.'**

Jaune swallowed "who?"

' **The Traitorous Queen'** Amazon growled with a flare of her eyes

Baishe shared her temperament **'not only did her actions contribute to the destruction of our Kingdom but to our near extinction. She had the gall to try and assert her authority in the aftermath'** she smiled cruelly **'we all saw through her though, none of us would ever follow someone like her.'**

' **I made sure to personally hunt and kill any who did'** Amazon added vindictively.

' **We banded together and managed to drive her away'** Heishe continued **'we were led by the current King.'**

"Wait, you mean he wasn't always like this"

' **Oh he was always like that'** Amazon assured **'though he is powerful, he does not have certain other qualities of a ruler'** she sighed

"Then why support him as king?"

Amazon looked to the snake twins **'I didn't'**

Heishe gave her sister a look and Baishe sighed **'he was the lesser of two evils. He was powerful enough to be unopposed and ambitious enough to want more.'**

' _ **Must have been dark times if**_ _ **that**_ _ **guy was the best option.'**_

Jaune agreed but something very alarming dawned to him "s-so you were saying that you drove the Queen away?"

' **Yes we did though she remains a thorn in our side'** she gestured towards the distance **'no doubt you have seen said plague in the form of those creatures bearing her mark'**

He nodded though something in that statement crossed his mind "her mark?"

She touched her own mask **'the red emblem implanted upon all of us as a sign of fealty to their leader.'**

' **The King's mark is similar yet distinct from hers'** Amazon piped up and Baishe scoffed.

"I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

But it apparently did serve one in this case as Amazon shook her head lightly **'of course you wouldn't.'**

"Hey looking at red marks on a Grimm's face is the last thing on my mind when I meet them okay" for obvious reasons "anyway, you still haven't told me what all this has to do with me"

' **I think you've already figured it out. As much as you seem to try and prove contrary, you are not an idiot Jaune.'**

"…I was hoping this would be one of the times where my dumb imagination got me thinking the world revolves around me."

Like sneaking off into a school for Huntsmen without training or a speck of knowledge related to the subject and thinking he'd become one of the best by the time he left anyway.

' **You are right, this world does not revolve around you'** Baishe commented **'however what happens next depends on your decision.'**

Jaune laughed a bitter laugh as he regarded her with wry amusement _'there is no_ _decision'_ but at the same time he didn't want the title or the responsibility of ruling an entire species.

For gods sakes he just wanted to go home! How hard is this really!?

"Is there a chance I could like- y'know _pass_ on being the king thing?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the snake twins looked rather offended "not that there is anything wrong with that" he added hastily

' **There are few who meet the requirements necessary to lead us. Many would kill to be in your position."**

"I understand what you're saying but I…I can't be your King."

Not even going into qualifications, how is he supposed to be King of the Grimm or rather Grimmlord when he's trying to become human and go home?

' **It doesn't matter'** Amazon said tightly gaining odd looks from Jaune.

' **How can you say that?'** Heishe whispered.

' **Whether he wants to lead us or not, it doesn't matter. Either way he will have to face the King'** she gave the sisters a look, conveying some hidden message Jaune couldn't possibly fathom.

He chalked it up to a girl thing rather than a Grimm thing.

Baishe grit her teeth **'you are right, it doesn't matter'** she gave him a hard look **'as far as I know you have two choices, fight or die because the King will not stop until you are dead at his feet.'**

"Yeah what else is new?" he said with a depreciating smile "at this point facing certain death is par for the course."

She nodded **'as you say, we are leaving Heishe'** and without a second glance or perceivable sound she was gone.

Her sister lingered giving Jaune an almost helpless look **'good luck'** a blink later and she was also gone.

There was a lingering silence as the two stood in the forest **"** do you really believe I could've been King?"

' **It doesn't matter'** Amazon scooped up Lily in her arms and walked away leaving Jaune to ponder his decision.

'… _hey Traveller, I made the right choice right?'_

' _ **You want my opinion?'**_

' _I know I'm going to regret asking but-sure go ahead.'_

' _ **Okay, the way I see it, you had a choice between the right thing to do and the smart thing to do, you knew you were out of your depth so you chose the smart thing. There's nothing wrong with saying no Jaune."**_

' _Then why do I feel so awful?'_

' _ **Probably because you're still trying to be a hero- stop, you're not a hero and I think it's stupid that's the reason why all of this started anyway.'**_

Jaune recoiled almost involuntarily, not a hero? Where the heck did that come from?

Oh now he remembered, the whole reason why he started on this journey, not the Grimm thing but way back when at Beacon. The concept of a hero had always appealed to him, the righteous untainted warriors of virtue, strong in their conviction and power acting as a guiding light to the downtrodden.

It all sounds very flowery and Jaune knew he wasn't close to being any of those descriptions but he would like to think he was well on his way to that path.

If he's not a hero "then what do you think I am?"

' _ **A good man, a loyal friend, a doting brother, a powerful warrior, a survivor, a Hunter'**_

Jaune chuckled a little "but not a King?"

The mirth was clear in the disembodied voice _**'not a King…it still doesn't mean that you won't kick his ass right?'**_

This time Jaune laughed "like you even had to ask."

Jaune retreated, he was about go fight a battle he would more than likely die fighting with morbid optimism and miles away under the scorching dessert, the temperature reached a boiling point as the sleeping dragon awoken.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Today is my birthday and while I have been out of touch since I have a life I haven't completely forgotten about this story or this fandom. Yes I know Vol 5 came out yesterday. No I haven't watched it yet and at this point in time I don't feel vol 5 will have any sway over this story.**

 **Why you ask?**

 **Well, the die has been cast, this story has reached its twilight for where I want it to go and where it** _ **could**_ **go afterwards is going to result in a whole other story. But for that story to begin this one has to end.**

 **That's right, I am ending this story!**

 **No its not rushed and no I haven't ran out of steam, it's just the natural way forward. I've got about two chapters to go and one of them is the Epic Final Battle next chapter and the intense foreboding epilogue.**

 **Since I am swamped with work from my job and school you won't be seeing this story updated for months, then again even if I wasn't busy I want to take my time here, this will officially be my first completed story and that is an accomplishment for someone who gave up on two very promising ones already.**

 **Sorry there wasn't any action here leave your reviews on what you think.**


	22. Battle For The Throne

**Chapter 22: Battle For The Throne.**

The day was approaching noon, they had left the swamp and back into the dessert where Guardian let out an ear splitting growl that left everyone's ears ringing and Wolf and lobo deaf for a few minutes. Soon a familiar gigantic dragon flew from the heavens, Jaune had almost forgotten Guardian has a peculiar relationship with the giants.

Despite being the smallest (but no less powerful) thing in the forest one would think he would be the one needing protecting if at all. Guardian had said they were his family in that simple way he did, Amazon clarified by explaining Guardian's unique origins. As it turned out the little guy used to be the largest and eldest severos in the forest which had some unique properties that produced giant Grimm.

Even if he was now not even 1000th of his original size the other giants still respect him, if not fear his power that could literally topple any giant. Looking at the one in question draped over a curled up Lobo like a wash cloth snoring lightly-Jaune believed that in all certainty. Suddenly his eyes widened as Lobo and Wolf's ears perked at the same time and he guessed everyone else's senses flared.

Amazon narrowed her eyes ' **it seemed 'the king' has gathered a few spectators.'**

' _A few? I can see them from here!?'_

Jaune wanted to scream, he knew they were still miles above and away from where the King's palace was but he could see the black masses further ahead. There is no doubt most of them are Severos but from what Jaune was sensing there were a few Grimmlords mixed in there too.

' _Don't these guys have anything better to do?'_

' _ **That's the dumbest question ever, of course they don't.'**_

Jaune bit his lip while Wolf walked over to look down along with Lily.

' **There's so many of them'** Lily commented.

' **Did he call everyone?'** Wolf asked incredulously **'I mean how many of them are there?'**

' **Roughly under 1000'** Murcielago answered from above.

' _Holy shit.'_

' **We can take them'** Wolf said confidently before black clouds circling above the skies **'uh…'**

' **Now it's roughly** _ **over**_ **1000.'**

'… _ **Jaune?'**_

' _Yeah?'_

' _ **Die Hard'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **No, I'm just saying Die Hard'**_

' _I-I don't, know what that means.'_

' _ **It means you fight that son of a bitch with everything you have and if it's not enough at least you'll know you Die Hard, get me?**_

' _Not really but I'm curious to know where you're going with this.'_

' _ **There's no going back now Jaune one of two things is going to happen today and even if you lose, you make sure you take that motherfucker down so you die hard too because you either Live free or Die Hard!'**_

…what the hell is he talking about?

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… _ **today is a good day to Die Har-.'**_

' _Would you stop saying that! I'm nervous enough as it is! And shouldn't you be giving me words of inspiration?'_

' _ **I think it would be more insulting to sugar coat things at this point. I literally cannot think of a way to spin this in a positive light. I mean you are about to face off against a eldritch abomination that had an iron grip on most of the lands since before your great great-great grandfather was barely a twinkle in his parents eyes.'**_

And wasn't that a lot to take in?

Gods was it too late to call this off?

'… _oh who am I kidding, even if I was cowardly enough there is no way Amazon would let me leave.'_

Taking a side glance at the woman walking at his side, Jaune could see her expression was one of grim determination, unwavering in the face of this insurmountable task that had the fate of the entire land mass on the line.

' **What is it?'**

Oops he'd been caught but he didn't freak out, Jaune has been trying to keep a calm façade like he remembered Ren had in the face Nora.

"Nothing, it's just-"

' **You are distressed'** that one came from Murcielago **'you don't believe you can beat him.'**

Was he _that_ obvious?

' **No need to act like you've got this Jaune'** Lobo half growled **'I can smell the anxiety coming off you.'**

' **Wait that's what that smell was? I thought that was because Jaune forgot to wash himself this morning.'**

He did but leave it up to Wolf to help break the tension by casually insulting him…again.

Jaune sighed letting his shoulders slump and his anxiety show "can you blame me?"

' **No'** Lobo acquiesced **'but then again you're volunteering to go on a suicide mission with all the risk and none of the rewards so that's up for debate.'**

Ah the rewards, being crowned the new king of The Grimmlands _'and all the Grimm down there'_ which he promptly turned down.

Still…

Jaune shook his head "you're wrong Lobo, there is a reward."

The King now knows that there is life beyond the borders of the Grimmlands, it wasn't just a vast expanse of nothingness to him anymore. There is a whole world out there teeming with humans, Faunus and…Creatures of the former Grimm Queen. He has three very viable reasons to start an invasion.

An invasion that the rest of Remnant isn't prepared for.

It can take up to a team of Huntsmen to kill an ancient Grimm but the Severos aren't just the Grimm. He sees that now, the difference between a Severos and a Grimm and why the former is superior. The Severos have _some_ individuality, they aren't mindless puppets pre-programmed to attack anything on site, they can actually think for themselves, like an animal.

The more he thought about it the more it made sense.

Then there is the fact that they've been here for possibly centuries, growing and thriving in an environment far harsher than the Emerald or Forever Fall Forests. If an army of ancient, intelligent Severos invaded the kingdoms with an ancient powerful Grimmlord as the vanguard it would be a slaughter.

Then there are the other Grimmlords.

Even if they weren't allied with the King because of him they would know about the Kingdoms and they were curious (and bored) enough to go venture out into the previously thought small but actually big world. They wouldn't attack but observe and if seen then they would be attacked indiscriminately and just like with his ancestor the Grimmlord will retaliate. It would be a slaughter and the Grimm wouldn't care about the scale of the attacks. Entire settlements could be wiped out in the blink of an eye like that.

' _This is getting heavy'_

From the fate of the Grimmlands to all of humanity unknowingly counting on him winning this fight.

In the immortal words of Carter Morris, s _hit just got real._

They were above them now and Jaune noted they weren't going any lower "we aren't landing" he stated rather than a question.

' **Guardian'** Amazon looked to the smaller Grimmlord who seemed to be in a conversation with the dragon.

' **He won't go'**

"Why?"

' **He's scared'**

' **Really?'** Wolf was confused.

' **He is just a kid'**

Jaune looked around the top of the dragon which was comparable to Ozpin's tower and shook his head "well at least I'll get a dramatic entrance."

With those words he stepped off the dragon.

' **Jaune!'**

He heard Wolf shout but it was too late.

Jaune should be panicking, after all he and heights don't really agree and flashbacks to Initiation came to mind but strangely enough he was…at peace. Even Traveller refrained from messing his concentration with a cheeky comment because he especially knew that there is a huge chance that they could die today. As a final moment of thought Jaune closed his eyes, his senses spread out to feel the wind around him.

His eyes shot open and he flipped to fall feet down however his fall came to a crawl 20ft from the ground and for a moment he levitated mid air before letting go. He landed in a perfect three point 'superhero landing' barely disturbing the earth beneath him. The entire arena fell into a hush as Jaune slowly rose and with his stony yet determined expression he stared directly into the king's eyes and drew Crocea Mors levelling the blade directly at him.

The challenge was clear.

No words were said but the thought occurred _'damn I look cool.'_

The crowd went absolutely nuts!

The roars, growls and howls among the actual cheering was deafening to Jaune to the point where he almost flinched. After a while the king raised his hand, elbows still resting on the arm rests and the crowd gradually died down. Then he pointed a finger, immediately a swirl of dense energy and miasma gathered forming a bright dark purple orb. Already Jaune could see or rather hear the various Severos shuffle as far away as possible while still able to view them.

Jaune was not scared at all, he didn't even move when it fired, his only reaction to the massive purple _miasmic_ Grimmbeam five times larger than his body barrelling towards him was to swing an Aura infused Grimmslash. The white tinted red slash cut through the beam with surprising ease making its way to King who had tilt his head to the side in order to avoid getting beheaded.

Jaune's eyes _'that was too easy.'_

' _ **True, he must have been testing you.'**_

' _How strong do you think that blast was?'_

' _ **Honestly? I'd say about as strong as the one he used against you the first time, given a bit more I guess.'**_

If that's the case he could chalk that as another example of his growth not that he needed to be reminded of how strong he is, his ego is sufficiently sated nonetheless.

The king growled and stood **'so it would seem the rumours are true, which means you were the one responsible for the death of the desert lord!'**

Jaune caught wind of some mumbles among some of the Grimmlords present 'w _hat's his game?'_

' **So'** he turned to the gathered Severos and Grimmlords **'the outsider comes to claim** **the throne for himself!'**

There was an instant uproar of jeering and malicious intent towards Jaune who managed to keep his cool façade, at least he knew what kind of game he was playing at now.

' _He's turning them against me'_ Jaune observed.

' _ **You don't seem very concerned about that fact, you should be'**_

In the grand scheme of things Jaune didn't very much care if the crowd liked him or not…considering that the denizens tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Either way he needed to get this thing back on track, couldn't afford anymore distractions.

So Jaune did and put his foot down, literally. The ground cracked and there was a wave of wind pressure that swept over the area emanating from the now scowling blonde.

"Are we going to fight or are you just going to keep talking?"

Tensions rose in the air as the King glared at him, his ghostly purple flame-like eyes seemed to flare a little causing Jaune to shift his stance to either attack, defend or dodge. Before they could get started however a ground shaking roar sounded off in the distance.

' _Oh what now?'_ Jaune mentally groaned yet he was reluctant to take his eyes off his opponent even when another landed not too far from them.

' **Hold it right there!'**

This time they had no choice but to acknowledge the newcomer. Shen Long stood within the battlegrounds yellow eyes burning with hatred and power. Despite it being little more than days the recently turned dragon Grimmlord seemed like a completely different being compared to the last time they met.

' **You two aren't the only ones who deserve to be KING!'**

King scoffed **'hmph, so you are still alive lizard'** he glanced at the snake twins **'appropriate punishment will be dealt after I erase you.'**

' **The name's Shen Long coward'** the dragon snarled **'sending your snakes to fight your battles. I knew you were too scared to face me, so I came to you instead.'**

' **I don't need to dirty my hands with every rabble who feels they can contend for** _ **my throne**_ **.'**

' **Not your throne, not after today. There's going to be a new king old man and it ain't gonna be no outsider."**

' **Enough, it is time you know your place!'**

' **I already know my place'** Shen Long began flames bubbling in his maw **'and it is TO RULE!'**

A ball of flames was launched from his mouth towards the King who with a scoff and a sharp twirl of his sceptre dissipated the attack into sparks. The King then sped towards the dragon who met him halfway, intercepting his weapon with a claw strike. Jaune took the opportunity to enter the fray and the King separated the sceptre to deal with him.

With his attention divided Jaune was able to sneak in a point blank Grimmslash the moment Crocea Mors hit the bladed end of the split sceptre. It caused an explosion that sent both Grimmlords careening away from each other much to their shock. Jaune cut through the momentary smoke with a scowl that made his enemies pause.

He spoke in a menacing tone "you shouldn't have come here Shen Long"

Blowing a ring of fire the dragon's eyes burned **'you still think you are better than me? Hah! That may have been the case before but now** _ **I**_ **am the strongest and you will recognize that when I crush you under my feet.'**

Jaune's expression turned dark and he said in a low tone while steadying his stance "we'll see about that." The declaration was followed by Crocea Mors crackling with red energy before he switched to a reverse grip and sent two thick two meter tall Grimmslashes careening towards both opponents.

Shen Long shocked by the speed and size of the attack flapped his wings to dodge while the King charged forward parrying the attack as he did so. The attacks sliced into the distance and both weapon wielders met in the middle to the roaring cheers of the gathered Severos and Grimmlords. Even through the noise both of them kept focus on the other, sparks flew as their weapons met in barely perceived speed.

The King huffed as they continued slashing, swiping, bashing, deflecting and dodging **'it seems that Amazon has taught you some techniques.'**

Jaune grinned though it came as a grimace when his lapse in concentration cost him a few strands of hair "t-that's *grunt* right. So I _ah_ , guess you know _hmph_ , that you're gonna lose this, _grr_ \- fight!"

Before the King could retort they both leapt away just as Shen Long impacted cratering the ground he landed on.

' **Tch, annoying gnat. I'll turn you into dust'** King scowled levelling his hand and forming a…

' _That is not a Grimmbeam'_

No it was miasma gathering in him palm like black smoke.

' **Begone from my sight!'** he fired the _'Miasmic blast'_ at the dragon who did not have enough time to move.

The cloud engulfed the dragon and for a moment it seemed to work as Shen Long's skin started to flake off. A moment later though the dragon's eyes flashed and red flames _exploded_ as a crushing force exuded from the dragon letting out an ear splitting roar that cracked the sky open and flooded the senses with his might.

Jaune was instantly reminded of Yang which was surprising because Jaune didn't think Grimmlords could just release power like that but the flames didn't lie. It was akin to Aura and with the pressure upon his senses, his _instincts_ Shen Long might as well be a walking disaster that should be avoided at all costs.

Even The King was shocked by this **'impossible!'**

Jaune could admit that the spectacle was awesome granted the situation but this was just as effective since he could see the shock, awe and fear in the eyes of a few Grimmlords and _every_ Severos.

Shen Long gave out a roaring laugh, his body still aflame **'so this is the fearsome Black cloud of death I've heard so much about?'** he spat a flaming spit near king's feet **'it's as disappointing and** _ **pathetic**_ **as you are.'**

TheKing's ire grew three sizes that instance but before Traveller could say _**'oh shit'**_ The King raised his sceptre to the sky and said

' **It is time I show you why** _ **I**_ **am the King of these lands'**

Like a tidal wave an oppressive atmosphere swept across the arena dampening Shen Long's flames a bit and sending most of the lower Severos in a mass panic but were too afraid to move. A closer look revealed that it wasn't an Aura or a force but the miasma leaking off the king.

Like a dark beacon or flare the misma concentrated at his sceptre and was launched into the sky. Jaune felt his jaw drop as the miasma circled around blotting out the sun and making the sky overcast. And to make matters worse the pressure on his senses was making his hands shake.

' _What the hell is this? This is insane!'_ he thought watching the area cascade in partial darkness _'i-I can't fight something like this! What the hell was I thinking!?'_

As both opponents looked at him expectantly Jaune froze, he was way in over his head here, eh should run away and let them kill each other he couldn't-

' _ **Jaune!'**_

 _ **\**_

 _He blinked and suddenly he wasn't at the temple anymore he was standing in the Beacon dreamscape where the statue was. It like the nearby buildings were reconstructed fully and standing before the statue was traveller in all his glory. Nothing has changed much about him except that eh was also wearing the same robes as Jaune._

" _ **What the fuck are you doing?"**_ _he asked in adeceptively calm voice._

 _Jaune winced but didn't take a step back "I-I…"_

" _ **No, let me rephrase that. What the fuck were you THINKING!?"**_

 _Jaune looked down in shame, he knew what he was thinking "you saw what we're up against out there, they're strong."_

" _ **Yes and how is that different from all the other fights we've been in?"**_

" _Dumb luck isn't going to save me here traveller! I can't run, they're going to kill me I ca-"_

" _ **If you say 'I can't' one more time I will kick your ass and you should have thought of this before you went ahead and challenged him."**_

" _I did"_

" _ **So I don't see the reason why you're acting like a little bitch right now."**_

 _Jaune looked away, why was he acting like this? From the start he had known he would be out of his league here but this was just…he shook his head. Something about those two releasing their full power shook him and what was even crazier wasn't even because it was fear, at least not at first._

 _Surprisingly it was frustration "I just" he looked at his hands and clenched his fist "feel like I can do more than this, you know."_

' _ **I do'**_ _Jaune looked up to the Grimmlord who even though had a mask on conveyed understanding._

" _Everyone kept telling me I have the power to fight the King yet here I am fighting arguably the most powerful Grimmlords and…I got nothing."_

"… _ **that's not true"**_

" _Huh, what do you mean?"_

" _ **I figured out how to access our full power."**_

" _What!? Since when!?"_

" _ **It's been a while now."**_

" _Why didn't you tell me!?"_

" _ **Because it involves surpressing your humanity and letting my instincts taking over some."**_

 _Jaune's mouth opened and close "but that would make me a mindless, violent-"_

" _ **Monster, exactly why I was hoping you'd get stronger with training and tap into the power naturally."**_

 _Jaune messaged his temple "we're on a clock here traveller so can you give me short version of this?"_

" _ **Look, we were always stronger with your humanity suppressed. True we get even stronger when your soul mixed in converting and boosting my power in the body but it was only**_ _ **half**_ _ **! Don't you get it, you can only access half our full converted power while your humanity is still present, if I were to say allow the other half to be converted and boosted, it would overcome your humanity"**_

" _And I'd be an unstoppable rage monster."_

" _ **Exactly."**_

" _So it's either I stay as is and eventually die or I can allow all the Grimm power to be boosted by my Aura, lose my humanity and_ _ **maybe**_ _win this battle. But what if I can't get back to my senses?"_

" _ **I'm not too worried about it, you managed to come back in that cave with Blackheart without Crocea Mors, remember."**_

 _There was that but Jaune still had his doubt, if he did something unforgivable while he was out of it- no he shook his head and looked to traveller "you'll make sure I don't go too deep right?"_

" _ **Leave it to me"**_

 _ **\**_

Jaune blinked as everything came back into focus, the heavy pressure, the expectant gazes of his opponents and spectators (Grimmlords) who weren't cowering before the might of two powerful Grimmlords. He relaxed his body, his sword held at his side and closed his eyes, slowly his free hand reached at his face obscuring one eye. A pressure started to build, he could feel it, his opponents could feel it and the spectators could feel it as well.

With a clawing motion Jaune gripped the side of his face and started to pull down as if ripping off a mask. His white Aura shined brightly then before it was slowly eclipsed by the red and the pressure continued to build. Finally completing the action Jaune actually ripped _a_ white bone mask onto his face much to the shock of Shen Long and King but to a lesser degree.

Jaune took a moment to orient himself before giving a downright demonic glare at his adversaries. Rearing his head back Jaune let lose a roar that was his voice distorted by his immense power sounding like something between a howl and wail. Whatever it was, it was accompanied by a spray of red Aura that enveloped his body.

\

Pure terror, that could be the only thing to describe what everyone was feeling. Anyone below the power for a Grimmlord could hardly breathe and the Grimmlords themselves couldn't stop shaking.

Up near the throne the two sisters braced themselves Heishe despite herself laughed at the spectacle **'I told you sister, he's the one! He's going to rule these lands'** she continued to laugh.

Baishe spared her sister a glance, even as she was breaking out into a cold sweat she couldn't help but feel doubt _'powerful he may be sister but the Ash King is no common foe'_ her eyes flickered to the dragon _'and neither is he.'_

Baishe was confused and worried at this, was the dragon always this powerful or did he suddenly become stronger between the time they fought and now? Either way Baishe hopes that Jaune would be able to overcome them, doubtful as she is of that she didn't have any choice because if either of the other two win this fight then she and her sister would surely die.

' _You better win boy.'_

Meanwhile with the spectator Amazon hugged a shivering Lylsistrata while Wolf laying flat on her stomach sputtered **'w-wh-what is that!'**

A wide eyed Murcielago answered **'he has released his full power.'**

Lobo, in a similar position of disbelief as everyone spoke **'his power is still on the rise. It's…'** he had no words.

' **Terrifying'** Guardian finished.

The others couldn't help but silently agree.

\

Meanwhile with the three Shen Long cackled with bloodlust **'YES this is what I've been waiting for! Show me your true power Jaune Arc!'**

The Ash King and Dragon both geared up as Jaune flew at them like a raging death storm. While Shen Long was smart enough to dodge Jaune's berserker swings the Ash King found his guard almost breaking from the impact. After every deflection or block a resounding boom sounded followed by crumbling. The Ash King was being pushed back by the heavy blows and it grated him but he could do nothing as he was backed up against the wall.

He ducked Jaune's next swing which cut through the wall, King used the brief respite to retreat in a blink but there was none for Jaune as he was flanked by Shen Long who carved out a piece of his sidewith his claws and sent him skidding across the arena holding a huge gash across his side.

' _ **Stay focus Jaune'**_

The fog cleared in his mind and Jaune found himself between Shen Long and Ash King, being attacked on two fronts as was his opponents. It was hell, they both had different fighting styles, speeds, strengths and tactics which he had to constantly adjust to usually in split second decisions.

' _I need some distance, got to get my bearings'_ at this point he was simply being tossed around.

Deciding to take a risk Jaune appeared behind Shen Long in a burst of distorted air. The dragon was quick to react with a quick tail swipe that nailed Jaune in the gut. He took it with a grunt and held onto the appendage before using his strength to swing the dragon into King. The Ash King in turn used the top half of his sceptre, the bludgeon, to brutally knock the flailing dragon into a pillar.

The attack was followed by Grimmslash…a _purple-black_ Grimmslash.

' _No freaking way'_

The Ash King's eyes snapped to Jaune's own and he could just see the smug look on his skeletal features right before he started spamming Grimmslashes with his blade

" **Son of a bitch!"** Jaune cursed countering the attacks with red-white Grimmslashes.

The colliding attacks exploded against one another and the Ash King laughed **'you didn't think you were the only one to have discovered that technique were you?'** he knew the answer from the growl Jaune gave and he laughed again dragging his bludgeon into the ground and bringing it forward in an underhanded arch **'what about this!?'** he followed up this question

To Jaune's shock a wave of purple-black power rushed towards him in the form of a tsunami wave.

' _Holy-'_

' _ **Shit, do something!'**_

Jaune charged a Grimmbeam and shot it directly into the…'Grimm-wave'

' _How have I not thought of that before?'_

But as Jaune thought this, he was shocked to see that his beam was easily enveloped by the wave _'shit he laced it with miasma!'_

Igniting Crocea Mors with white Aura Jaune attempted to cut through it which was easier said than done and the half Grimm found himself being pushed back. Eventually he managed to cut a path through the wave which made an explosive _splash_ somewhere behind him, not that he had the luxury of checking since King was right in front of him.

Before Jaune could react King delivered an uppercut using the bludgeon half of his sceptre, not only that but he also added Grimm energy making another Grimm wave…at point blank literally in-Jaune's-face range that made another explosive splash. Jaune rocketed into the dark sky with a chipped mask, blurry vision and charred skin yet he managed to hold onto Crocea Mors.

With one eye shut and his momentum not slowing down he looked down to see King enveloped his raised hand in miasma. With darkness partially obscuring his vision Jaune looked around to see that he was now in the miasma cloud blocking the sky. A pit formed in his stomach right before everything turned black.

On the ground there were exclamations of shock and awe as the clouds formed a skeletal hand that enclosed around Jaune's form. Even Amazon was wide eyed by this, she had no idea he had developed this kind of control which does not bode well for Jaune.

God-king indeed.

She did not lose hope however _'come on Jaune this can't be all that you have.'_

As if answering her, there was another wail/yell and the clouds exploded apart with red-white energy lighting up the sky. Jaune came hurdling towards King his skin charred but healing and his robes having dissipated exposing his pale chest and feet. Before he could even reach halfway to the ground however Jaune was sideswiped mid-air by a pissed off Shen Long and rammed into the far off wall of the partially eroded coliseum.

Having rammed him horns first there were two wounds on Jaune's body that were already healing but Shen Long did not give him any reprieve and started clawing into him like a rabid animal. He was fast and strong, strong enough to easily break through any pathetic guards Jaune could muster up. A particularly nasty strike ripped a chunk of his mask off revealing his black-sclera blue eye with blood running down it from the wound.

Shen Long pinned his arms down and snarled in his face **'you're not better than me, neither of you are! now die!'** and he breathed a torrent of flames directly into Jaune's face.

Screaming in pain Jaune flailed for a bit before rearing back and headbutt the dragon right in snout.

' **Gah!'** Shen Long reared back in pain even as Jaune forced his power to heal his face.

The dragon started charging a Grimmbeam between his horns only for Jaune to grab said horns and deliver a devastating knee strike in his face with enough force that his horns snapped off in Jaune's hands. The miniature explosion set off by the detonation of the prematurely charged Grimmbeam did little to deter the half Grimmlord who growled at the dazed dragon.

" **That was for my face"** he snarled before charging a Grimmbeam in his hand levelling it at the disoriented dragon's face **"and this, is for** _ **pissing me off**_ **"**

 ***PHOOM***

Shen Long's body was overtaken and the dragon was blasted away by the Grimmbeam. The spectators gasped as even though the Grimmlord was out of sight the beam didn't stop. Jaune looked down at the Ash King who even though had the lower ground still seemed to look down on him. It pissed Jaune off to no end and he redirected the concentrated beam towards him, cutting a fiery swat through the forest and walls to get to the smug Grimmlord, many of the audience barely had time to move before the beam cut their part of the ancient coliseum.

The King seemingly unbothered by the challenge at first was shocked by the sheer pressure of the beam but he managed to continue blocking it lacing his weapons with miasmic energy. Narrowing his eyes Jaune took the broken piece of Shen Long's horn and stabbed it through his palm letting the blood mixed in. The Grimmbeam soon gained a darker shade of red at the edges and not only that but managed to _triple_ in size.

" **Here's the power I used to defeat the Desert lord!"** he yelled **"have a taste!"**

A few nervous glances were shared between Jaune's party, flashes of that nuclear red explosion, how acres of sand turned to glass and what it reduced the dessert lord to flashed in their mind. Some would call him mad, some would tell him not to do it but they didn't because as mad as he seemed maybe, just maybe _that_ could finish the Ash King off.

Said Ash King was now legitimately fearing for his life _'what is this!? How could his power be so-!?'_ King could feel himself being slowly overwhelmed by the beam.

" **Aaaaah!"** with a grunt of effort King was forced to fly up to avoid the Bloodbeam which cut through the coliseum walls and exploded in a nuclear fire in the far distance.

' **It's just like before'** Lylsistrata mumbled huddling closer to Amazon.

They were the only ones who were prepared for what came next. A rumbling like an earthquake in the distance spread to the coliseum followed by a massive shockwave that swept through the entire area. A tower of fire lit the skies as miles of land was set ablaze in the explosion. Yet as fearful as it is only Jaune's party knew that it wasn't even close to the destruction he caused the first time he used it.

With Jaune's fire painting the sky red in the distance and King's miasmic cloud still darkening the area, the atmosphere was as close to hell as any of them had ever seen. And through this hellish visage a single Grimmlord cackled like a madman.

" **What's the matter 'King' can't block my Bloodbeam?"**

\

Murcielago's eyes narrowed **'Jaune seems to be taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in the destruction he caused.'**

' **Y-yeah what the heck is wrong with him?'**

' **That idiot'** Amazon mumbled **'he's losing control of himself, letting instincts take over.'**

' **Is-is Jaune going to be okay?'** Lily questioned.

' **I don't know.'**

Lobo chose that moment to interject **'that look in his eyes, this is going to be dangerous.'**

\

Jaune fixed his mask with another clawing gesture and picked up his sword as he looked at The King floating in the air _'figures he'd be able to fly, the bastard.'_

Cracking his neck Jaune walked away from the hole in the wall…and stayed afloat much to the King's slight shock **"what? You didn't think you were the only one to have discovered that technique were you?"** he mocked.

Throwing his own words against him Jaune clenched his fist enough to draw blood from his freshly healed palm. The King wasted no time gathering power as Jaune charged another Bloodbeam, this one was at least twice the size of the first.

' **You! I will show you** _ **true**_ **power!'** the king snapped his sceptre together started twirling the top end overhead, channelling power in a miasmic vortex through his sceptre.

There was moment of bated silence as they released both attacks but the moment they collided a cacophony of noises sounded. The audience were literally almost blown away by the attacks impacting one another. They deadlocked for a moment before Jaune added a regular Grimmbeam with his other hand pushing King's miasma blast back. The King raised his free hand to the miasma cloud above forming another skeletal fist and sending it to engulf Jaune.

Imagine his shock when the power behind Jaune's attack was suddenly cut off, the half Grimm disappeared allowing his attack to be completely be overwhelmed and a miasma based skeletal fist impact his previous position only to be dissipated by the miasma blast.

' **WHAT-AGH!'** King slowly looked down to see a Aura laced blade sticking out of his chest.

" **Gotcha bitch"** King slowly turned his head to see glowing blue eyes from beneath a mask.

He opened his mouth to speak but coughed up some blood, realizing that his regeneration was being hindered he swung his sceptre at Jaune only for him to blink away. In the next instance his face was grabbed and his vision filled with red as Jaune released a Grimmbeam at point blank range. King's face and body was over taken with the beam and sent crashing to the arena in a fiery explosion.

All the while Jaune laughed maniacally in that distorted voice only to be interrupted by a roar.

' **JAUNE!'** a battered, burnt and bleeding Shen Long flew into the scene covered in burns and wounds that didn't quite heal properly. The dragon seething, practically rabid with flames.

The blonde stopped laughing to regard the draconic Grimmlord with a cool expression **"you should have stayed down Shen Long, as you can see I've already won"** he gestured to King's burning crash site.

The dragon's ire reached new heights with that declaration and he erupted in flames **'I swear even if it takes every single ounce of strength I will defeat you! Prepare to die'**

Jaune's expression turned from cool to guarded in a second as the dragon's entire body glowed with power. With a roar the dragon now covered in fiery armour shot after Jaune who countered with the giant Grimmslashes shaped in an 'X' but to his shock Shen Long shot through the attack like a bullet through wet tissue paper.

Clicking his tongue Jaune decided to take the direct approach and met him in the middle only Shen Long to flex his wings halting his position and sending a wave of fire from his armour at Jaune almost point blank. To Jaune's shock the 'fire' had the same force as a Grimmbeam at 1000 degrees and he was sent crashing to the arena in a fiery blaze.

Luckily Jaune landed on his feet and he flew upwards at blinding speed a second later actually managing to outpace the explosion. With a war cry Jaune prepared to cleave the dragon in half when Shen Long, in a feat of incredible speed and manoeuvrability caught Jaune at side with his spiked tail. Jaune was sent crashing in another part of the coliseum but like before he rebounded not a second later angrier than ever.

Shen Long was caught off guard but tried to muster all the agility he could to dodge to the side and attack from another angle. Unfortunately for him Jaune flashed away and appeared above him sword coming down in an overhead swing that decapitated a wing and a front paw. Another kick send Shen Long crashing into the arena, Jaune landed a few feet away.

Already Jaune could see his body healing in flames so he stuck Crocea Mors in the ground by his side, the flat part first before arching it forward sending a giant Grimmwave moving at incredible speed to the prone dragon. Shocked at the display Shen Long had only enough time to shoot two fire laced Grimmbullets from between his horns.

Despite the power of Jaune's attacks the bullets were enough to detonate the wave prematurely sending both of them flying back due to the force. While Jaune caught himself and flew upwards Shen Long rode the wave as his injuries fully regenerated and used the flash and ensuing smokescreen to fly up. With his fire armour fully on he dived at Jaune who upon seeing him did the same.

Sword and claws glowed with the respective energy signature as they passed by each other in a flash. Blood spurted as they reorient themselves in the air, Shen Long was rapidly losing blood from having his side cut open but to his relief he saw that his own attack had done some significant damage and Jaune was holding a deep claw shaped gash. Because of the fire armour Shen Long's attacks not only cut but they continued to _burn_ at the flesh, it hindered Jaune's regeneration greatly.

Yet despite this Jaune glared at Shen Long stoically, it greatly unnerved the dragon who yelled **'well, what are you waiting for!? Come and get me-ACK!'**

Before the dragon could even finish the taunt Jaune had already impaled him through the belly and slammed him into a wall. Jaune ripped Crocea Mors out and spun to intercept a furious King whose face had almost fully healed. His purple eyes burned with dark energy as he roared his fury to the half Grimm. Both opponents blinked in and out of sight s at various positions in the air.

Shen Long's vision darkened, he was losing a lot of blood, his regeneration was slowed to a crawl and he felt lightheaded and sleepy, so very sleepy.

Was this it?

Was this the end for him?

Was he going to die here on what should be his day of triumph?

Shen Long looked at the two Grimmlords fighting and his eyes burned.

 _ **NO**_

Shen Long forced his regeneration to heal his most grievous wound before igniting his fire armour and launching himself at the two clashing foes. Jaune and King only had enough time to look down before a comet of fire impacted them claws out. new wounds were inflicted and they _burned,_ Shen Long darted around the two inflicting more damage to them. Jaune was better prepared for this but the King was helpless, the dragon capitalized on this and clawed the Grimmlord like mad dog.

Eventually the king managed to deal a decisive blow with his sceptre and send the dragon crashing to the ground. Unfortunately King's moment of distraction it left him open to Jaune who coated Crocea Mors in white Aura and impaled hi chest again. Despite his predicament the King attempted to decapitate him with his blade only for Jaune to kick him away.

Shen Long shot after the flying king performing a front flip so his spiked tail bashed the King into the ground in a wave of explosive fire courtesy of his armour. Turning to Jaune Shen Long fired a dire laced Grimmbeam that Jaune had no choice but to block which was exactly what the dragon was counting on. Shen Long slashed his tail sending a wave of fire that detonated against the Grimmbeam adding to the destructive force.

Jaune crashed into the ground covered in slowly healing burn wounds, he glared at the floating dragon and levelled a finger gun at him before firing off Grimmbullets like a semi-automatic. Jaune added a few Grimmslashes into the mix eventually directing the dragon closer to the ground before Flashing towards him.

Shen Long retaliated with a breath of fire but Jaune sent a high Grimmwave at him. Shen Long's fire was snuffed out as he was overtaken by the attack, the explosion sent skidding across the arena but he managed to somehow land on his feet. Just in time to block Jaune who came in swinging, a struggle soon ensued but they had no room for focus as an explosion of purple-black energy shot towards them.

The scorched Ash King came in swinging his dual weapons down forcing Jaune and Shen Long to use one hand/claw to intercept them. Shen Long's claws met blade and Jaune's palm caught the bludgeon. The threeway struggle intensified as they started pouring power into it, yellow flames met black miasma met red-white Aura in a struggle for dominance.

Jaune looked between the two of them and growled **"you will never be stronger…"** then in a flash of light he blasted the top half of the sceptre from King's grasp, kicked Shen Long away and fully disarmed the King with a powerful point blank Grimmslash.

There was a collective cry as the audience made way for a flying King that crashed through the stands.

Before Shen Long could recover Jaune appeared behind him and cut off his wing and tail. Shen Long reared back with a charged Grimmbeam and Jaune slashed off one of his horns causing the charged ball to explode in the dragon's face.

Jaune appeared before the injured dragon **"you will never be faster"** and backhanded him into the coliseum wall.

The Ash King pulled himself from the crater as he stared in disbelief at the lone Grimmlord standing **'no, you have not won, you will never win!'**

Jaune picked up a piece of the golden sceptre then did a sonic step to retrieve the other and snapped them together **"I already have."**

With a warcry the Ash King launched himself at Jaune, the half Grimm sent a Grimmwave but the elder Grimmlord forced his way through with miasma to latch onto the sceptre.

' **I would rather die than ever allow you to rule these lands.'**

Jaune glared at him **"fine"** he let go and fired a massive Grimmbeam at the Ash King causing the audience to give an even wider berth at where the King initially crashed as he was blasted outside the coliseum. Through the forest and into the distance, his sceptre forgotten.

The entire coliseum stared in silent disbelief as The Ash King was suddenly gone. He turned to Shen Long and took slow measured steps towards him. The dragon's is regeneration had reached its limit, he could barely stand much less regenerate his horn, wing and tail. Jaune stopped five feet from him, he said nothing, did nothing the blonde just stood there.

Shen Long even when beaten, mutilated and down on his last leg still showed a burning defiance in his eyes **'well? What are you waiting for!? Come and get me!'**

" **I told you didn't I? You should have stayed out of this."**

' **Shut up! E-even now you still think you're better than me'** he staggered to his feet **'well I'm still standing! You hear me Jaune!? You haven't defeated me!?'**

" **No"** Jaune's eyes narrowed and he flashed his sword encased in white Aura to the side. The audience collectively jumped when King materialized via Sonic Step, impaled on Crocea Mors hands aglow with miasma poised to strangle Jaune. He coughed up blood looking down at the glowing white sword through his chest before he was lifted off the ground **"you are both defeated"**

Jaune flung the King in Shen Long's direction, their bodies colliding and dropping the dragon with the King not too far behind. At that moment the last of Jaune's Aura dissipated and Crocea Mors lost its glow. The entire Coliseum remained quiet waiting for one of them to make a move.

None of them did.

Jaune himself walked towards his downed enemies until he stood before them sword held aloft.

' **KILL THEM!'** the shout came from a scorpion Grimmlord whose were filled with bloodlust **'KILL THEM BOTH!'**

Lobo narrowed his eyes even as the surrounding audience started chanting **'KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL'** over and over again.

Lily and Wolf looked down in worry while the others remained stoic.

' _ **Jaune'**_

Clarity returned to Jaune as he looked at his defeated opponents _'Traveller, should I kill them?'_

' _ **It's your choice.'**_

As the chanting reached a fever pitch Jaune felt a headache come on, eh turned to the audience and shouted **"QUIET!"** The yell achieved the intended effective and everyone clamped up.

Jaune himself ripped off his mask with a sigh of relief "finally I can hear myself think" his gaze then went to the slightly surprised Ash King "you" he levelled Crocea Mors at him.

King chuckled in resignation holding his wound **'no one stays King forever I suppose.'**

To his surprise Jaune made no move to strike him down and instead asked "what's your name?"

The King paused **'that is the first time someone had asked me that in a long time, very well I suppose you should know the name of your predecessor.'** He stood with as much dignity as he could muster **'my name is Ectrican."**

' _Ectrican'_ Jaune repeated mentally, the name sounded…kingly. Jaune shook his head as Ectrican continued o speak.

' **Go ahead then Jaune end it for as long as I breathe I will never allow you to become King.'**

"No"

' **What…'**

' _ **Jaune what the fuck are you doing?'**_

"I won't kill you" he said and addressed the gathered audience "I refuse to kill him!"

' **What is he doing?'** Amazon hissed standing up.

' **I don't know'** Lobo said as he saw Amazon get up **'let's at least see how this pans out.'**

The snake twins could only look on in confusion as Jaune continued his speech "is this what you've all been reduced to!? What happened to the proud warriors of the First King? Because all I see are a bunch of mindless _animals_ comparable to the ones made by the Traitorous Queen!"

He saw more than few Grimmlords react to the name being dropped and Ectrican bristled **'what do you know of her!?'** Ectrican demanded.

Jaune spared him a harsh glance "I know that while you are here managing a fractured Kingdom she has been waging war with the outside world. She created the mindless monsters in your image known as Grimm to terrorize humanity, she coerced humans and brainwashed other Ascended to do her bidding. She seeks to try again what she has done to your Kingdom with humanity and when she has attained her goal, how long will it be before she sets her sights here!"

Jaune could see that he had the attention of all the Grimmlords, those old enough to remember or at least heard the action done by the first Queen. They started to congregate around Jaune, the Grimmlords at first before the Severos joined, their curiosity overwhelming their fear.

A giant Feline Grimmlord larger than Wolf but smaller than Lobo walked up to him **'how do you know all this?'**

"I know all this because I…"

' **Jaune!'** Amazon said sharply.

"I might as well tell them" he smiled a bit before his expression gained resolve "I know all this because I was originally a human from the outside world." As expected the declaration garnered a buzz amongst the gathered with some shouting how impossible it was but Jaune spike his power and they all shut up "I was originally human and through some weird set of coincidences I merged with the one you know as the Traveller and now…I don't know what I am" his hands clenched and he shouted "but I intend to finish what the first King started and establish a proper Kingdom for us but I cannot do it alone."

He went over to Ectrican much to the elder Grimmlord's confusion he helped him up then went to the dragon and after a particularly fierce glare hauled him onto his four feet

' _ **Jaune what are you doing?'**_

Gesturing to both of them Jaune shouted "ALL HAIL KING ECTRICAN AND ALL HAIL SHEN LONG!"

' **What do you think you're doing'** Ectrican asked in confusion.

"If you think we should still be fighting each other after what I've just said then you're all blind idiots!" he turned to address the gathered Grimmlords "and I know that Ectrican has made some poor decisions during his reign, decisions that I don't agree with but I can understand, a leader should not show weakness but at the same time he needs to understand when he is way in over his head. I am no King and I would be stupid to cast off a powerful and _wise_ man like Ectrican. And as for Shen Long, he has more than earned my respect and should be a part of this."

' **And what the hell is** _ **this**_ **exactly'** the dragon growled though it didn't have much bite.

"A new start for all of us" Jaune began "who among you will stand with me?"

None of the gathered said anything.

'… _ **well it was a good speech for one on the fly.'**_

' **I will!'** Everyone turned to Lylsistrata who stood with determined glare that was out of place for someone of her stature.

Most were confused at her appearance but the few who recognized her were shocked t say the least and whispers of _"Blackheart"_ sounded amongst them.

' **I wanna fight** Wolf soon followed up standing taller.

' **I will fight for you my leige'** Heishe said with pride.

Baishe released a sigh before speaking **'I too will serve as we have done since the beginning.'**

' **I choose to stay by your side Jaune Arc'** Murcielago's cool tone was easily recognizable.

' **...same...'** Jaune looked to Guardian who blinked.

Lobo rolled his eyes **'like I could say no.'**

Amazon sighed before her expression turned resolute and she created a energy lance **'you have my lance.'**

After that many other Grimmlords voiced their approval until he was unanimously accepted. Surprisingly Ectrican raised Jaune's arm and shouted for all to hear **'ALL HAIL HIGH KING, JAUNE ARC!"**

The proclamation was followed by her sister chanting **'Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune-'**

Soon Wolf followed in the chant, then Lylsistrata and even Amazon then soon the entire gathered was cheering for the outsider King.

...

...

...

Jaune didn't hear so much as he felt the power build up in the distance and by the time he turned around a dark purple Grimmbeam headed towards them. His eyes widened, there was a shout, a flash of light and an explosion that blew everyone apart. Jaune found himself staring at the sky, everything started coming into focus including an overwhelming pressure. It was like nothing he's ever felt before, not from Amazon, not from Shen Long and not even from Ectrican.

' _Wh-what is this?'_

' _ **Jaune'**_

Traveller, he didn't sound like himself.

' _ **It's her'**_

He sounded afraid.

' _ **We have to get out of here!'**_

As fearful as he had ever sounded for all the time he has known him.

It took a moment for Jaune to orient himself, the pressure was starting to get to him, even the sky was getting dark with a purplish tint.

Jaune looked around and his gaze froze at the still body of Ectrican with half of skull-like face blown off. Some of the Severos caught in the blast had died and now that he got his bearings he could see there was a battle taking place all around him. The Severos were fighting each other.

No.

There was a difference now that he was looking at them, the red markings were significant differences between them. Then Jaune realized that they were Grimm, the Severos were fighting Grimm!

He stood up just as he heard Amazon shout **'YOU!'**

He immediately spotted Amazon next to a prone Lily glaring at the sky with a look of fury that could set the heavens ablaze. Jaune numbly turned to the sky where a person floated and Jaune could only stare. _She_ paper white skin, long white hair styled in a bun with hoops around it forming a vague spider pattern, dark veins around her eyes, a dark jewel shard n her forehead and she wore a cloak.

What really had him though were her eyes, black sclera with burning red eyes he had only seen with the Grimm. Those eyes met his and she smiled taking Jaune off guard but any more so than when she spoke in an elegant but mocking tone.

" **Hail to the King."**

 _ **To Be Concluded**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hi~ I know it's been a while and you haven't heard from me besides the odd private message replies to some individuals wondering what's been going on with me. Well first of all, LIFE, enough said and I've been writing oneshots for another site that caters to a specific fandom that caught my attention, I actually haven't even looked at any of my stories for this one in months.**

 **As for** _ **this**_ **story I did say I would conclude it in two chapters last chapter which makes the last one next chapter (did I lose some of you?) and I didn't want to publish this one unless I was at least halfway through the final one which I am not upon writing this AN).**

 **So to recap, the epic three-way battle between Jaune, Shen Long and Ectrican, I hope it was everything I promised it would be though personally I found it lacking though that might just be because it's been so long.**

 **In the end Jaune accepted the burden of becoming king only to be interrupted by The Traitorous Queen showing her pasty face and taking out his newly converted advisor/ second strongest Grimmlord.**

 **Speaking of Salem, you didn't think after the power put on display by those three that she would sit idly by in her dark tower and not get involved. She might have if it were in the human realm but this battle was happening practically next door and unlike the de-powered Ozpin these guys actually pose a threat to her health and not just her plans.**

 **Actually for her** _ **not**_ **to get involved would be weird.**

 **The climactic battle between Jaune, Salem, The Ascended, Severos and Creatures of Grimm begins next chapter where it all ends.**


End file.
